Miss Targaryen's Dragon Maid
by sakikui
Summary: Anyone else a fan of both of these? No? Just me? xD
1. A Wonderful World

**A/N: I really hope this fic finds an audience because I spent most of the past year working on it. What just started as a "hey that's a fun title let's just putz around with this" experiment turned into a monster fic. This is easily the longest thing I've ever written. And dare I say I have more respect for George R. R. Martin after dealing with his timeline and characters, because oof, there's a lot going on. I know there will be some GoT fans that will be disappointed because I just couldn't give every character a big role, although I tried to give everyone a moment. Well, here we go. I have the whole thing written and revised, so I'll just be posting as I edit. **

* * *

"It's done, my sister," said Viserys. "Tomorrow you will meet the man you will marry."

"Okay, brother," said Dany. She knew better than to say anything else. Any protest, and Dany would awake the dragon. Besides, Dany had a duty to her family to restore their dominion in Westeros, and if that meant being a child bride to a savage Dothraki, well, that meant being a child bride to a savage Dothraki. It would be a temporary arrangement anyways. Once they conquered Westeros again, Viserys could get rid of the savages and arrange a much more suitable husband for her. And if that meant marrying her abusive, brother, well...well, shit. Maybe this Dothraki guy wouldn't be so bad after all.

Viserys proceeded with his list of what she could and could not do, which was extensive. Did he seriously just say Khal Drogo wouldn't know a word of Westerosi?

"How will I talk to him?" Dany asked.

Viserys threw his head back and laughed. "Talk? Talk?! My dear sister, the man doesn't want to talk to you! He wants to, ahem..." Viserys grabbed Dany's boob. "You are a woman now," he said creepily.

_Am I?_ she thought. _ I bled out of my vagina once, and that makes me a woman? Pretty low standards if you ask me._

She realized Viserys still had his hand on her boob, and she pushed it away with a cough. He proceeded to talk to her about the things Khal Drogo would want to do to her.

"Stop, brother, I already know about sex. You talk to me about it all the time!" Dany protested. "Like, _all the time_ all the time."

"Just making sure," said Viserys. "You need to please him, you know, sister. If you can't please him, then the deal will be off, and you know what that means?"

"You'll find someone else with an army to marry me off to?" Dany asked.

"Uhhh," said Viserys. "I guess. I was gonna say awake the dragon."

Dany rolled her eyes. "Well, I want to go to sleep."

"Why don't I lie with you tonight? To help you get used to sleeping next to a man," said Viserys.

"Ummm," Dany said uncomfortably.

Master Illyrio knocked on the door. "Viserys? I have some things I need to discuss with you."

"Ugh," said Viserys. "Okay, coming!"

Viserys left Dany's room, and Dany breathed a sigh of relief. She locked the door, reached under her bed, and pulled out a bottle of wine. Master Illyrio had a full cellar of wine. He never missed a bottle when Dany decided she needed to drink, which was increasingly often as she grew older and increasingly aware of her predicament.

Morning came, and Dany was hung over. She wondered what time it was since she tended to sleep in whenever she drank. She was unsure when she was supposed to meet Khal Drogo, but she knew a hot bath would be just the thing to wake her up. She went to the kitchen for a drink of water and some fruit and bread, then to the bathroom. She drew her bath from the hottest of waters, for she was the blood of the dragon, and boiling was the most comfortable temperature.

She removed her clothes and stepped into the bath, and then, the window flew open with an enormous gust of wind and a mighty roar.

Dany cowered, but once the rush was over, she lowered her arms and saw, staring at her through the window, a great green dragon with orange eyes and horns.

"V-V-Viserys!" she stammered. This was impossible. Everyone knew dragons were extinct. Dany and her brother were the closest thing to dragons still alive. At least, that's what Dany had thought.

"I'm _here_!" the dragon cried. She had a cute female voice that took Dany by surprise, not only to hear a dragon speak, but because the dragon looked terrifying.

"You're...here?" Dany repeated.

"Yeah! I'm here to be your maid, like we agreed, silly!"

"You're here to be my maid? Like we agreed?! V-Viserys?" Then, it started coming back to her. Last night in the woods. She thought it'd be a dream, meeting a dragon in the woods.

"Unless," the dragon said, "unless, unless you don't want me anymore." The dragon sounded sad. Dany's heart broke.

"No, of course I want you!" Dany said.

"Really?!"

"Really!" Dany said. "Sorry, I just got confused. I was, _woo!_ Boy, was I drunk last night!"

"Oh, you won't regret it, Miss Targaryen, I promise! Although, it seems your living quarters is a bit small for me."

"Uhhh, yeah," said Dany. "Listen, dragons have been extinct for decades. If anyone sees you, there will be wars fought to capture you."

The dragon sighed. "Of course. Silly me." She disappeared in a poof, and an blonde-haired girl was standing in Dany's bathroom.

"Are you...the dragon?" Dany asked.

"Mmm-hmm," said the dragon-girl. "My name's Tohru, remember?"

"Tohru. Right," said Dany. "Tohru, if you don't mind me asking, what are you wearing?"

Tohru looked down at her outfit, a strange black dress over a white tunic with a funny little hat. "Is this not how maids dress?"

"No, it's not," said Dany. "I don't know what that is."

"Oh," said Tohru. "Well, how do maids dress here?"

"Umm," said Dany. "My dress is hanging up. Just do something like that."

It was a muted purple dress with flowing sleeves. Tohru examined it and nodded. In another poof, she was wearing an identical dress in green with simple straps instead of the flowing sleeves Dany's dress had. "How's this?" asked Tohru.

"That's great," said Dany. "Your magic is unbelievable."

Tohru bowed. "Okay, now what?"

"Now what, what?" Dany asked.

"I'm your maid. What do you want me to do for you?"

"Umm," Dany said, and then there was a knock on the door.

"DAENERYS!" It was Viserys. "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO IN THERE?"

"Nobody!" Dany called.

Viserys opened the door halfway through Dany's answer, then gasped. "Who are you?" he asked Tohru.

"Who am I? Who are _you_?! Don't you know it's rude to walk in on a lady bathing?" Tohru shouted. She took the door and forced it shut.

Dany gasped and laughed. Not only had _nobody_ ever spoken to her brother that way, Tohru had swung the door shut as if Viserys weighed a feather. Tohru leaned up against the door, preventing Viserys's entering. Viserys pounded against the door to no avail.

"Who is this?" Tohru asked, gesturing to the door.

"My brother," said Dany.

"Your _brother_?!" Tohru asked. "You let your _brother_ walk in on your when you're bathing? Oh dear, what is wrong with humans? Do you _want _me to let him in?"

Dany considered. On one hand, she was very afraid of what Viserys would do when he eventually got in. On the other hand, she needed Viserys to accept Tohru if Tohru was going to stick around. Also, seeing Viserys get bossed around was incredibly satisfying.

"Let him in," she said. She decided she wasn't afraid of Viserys if Tohru was around.

"Weird!" Tohru protested. "At least put on some clothes first!"

Dany laughed. "Alright," she said. She started to get out of the tub, then stopped to laugh when Tohru closed her eyes. "It's okay, Tohru. Maids see their masters naked all of time."

"Oh, right," Tohru said. "Sorry, I was a maid before in another world. I got very used to the rules there. But it seems like this world has different rules."

"Tell me about your first master," said Dany. She went to get her dress, and Tohru helped her put it on.

"Well, I would never call Miss Kobayashi my master," said Tohru. "I loved Miss Kobayashi, and she loved me. She lived in a fantastic place called Japan."

"Japan? Never heard of it," said Dany.

"Ohhh, it was a wonderful place full of wonderful people," said Tohru. "But as all people do, Miss Kobayashi grew old and died. I spent fifty years with her."

"Oh my goodness," said Dany. "That's so sad."

"I really enjoyed being Miss Kobayashi's maid and best friend and lover," said Tohru. "I couldn't go back to my old life. So I had to find another human to be with."

"And you chose me?" Dany asked.

"You were wandering drunk in the woods," said Tohru. "That's how I met Miss Kobayashi. I knew then I had to follow you."

Dany threw her head back and laughed. "That's an interesting way to pick a human! Say, when you said you and Miss Kobayashi were _lovers_, does that mean you expect _me?_"

"OH NO!" Tohru cried. "You're just a little girl! You don't have lovers!"

"HA!" Dany said. "Oh Tohru, you have so much to learn about this world. Though that is _very_ refreshing to hear."

Tohru looked at Dany in confusion. "I don't think I'm in Japan anymore."

"Oh no, you are not," said Dany.

"But is this world a wonderful place full of wonderful people?" Tohru asked hopefully.

"Ummmm," said Dany.

Viserys pounded on the door. "YOU'VE AWAKENED THE DRAGON, MISSY!"

Tohru flung the door open. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT DRAGONS?!"

Viserys's face was red with rage. He grabbed Tohru by the throat. "Do you know who I am, you palace harlot?!"

"A PERVERT?!" Tohru cried, and ash manifested on Viserys's face from Tohru's breath. Tohru then kneed him in the groin for good measure, and he let go of her.

"I...I AM VISERYS TARGARYEN, THIRD OF THE NAME, KING OF THE SEVEN KINGDOMS!"

"King? KING?! Oh, no! This is one of _those_ worlds!" Tohru said. "Dany, you didn't tell me there were kings?!"

"I...I honestly don't remember what I told you," said Dany. "Viserys, this is Tohru. She is my maid."

"_Your _maid?" Viserys asked incredulously.

"Yes, my maid," said Dany.

"Master Illyrio gave you a personal maid?" Viserys pressed.

"Umm, no," said Dany. "I hired her myself."

"You hired her? With what money?"

"She's not working for money," said Dany. "She is working for..." Viserys was grinning. "What?" Dany asked.

"You little bitch," said Viserys. "You bought a slave, and you thought you could hide her from me."

"NO! No, Tohru is not a slave, she is a maid, of good breeding, and..."

"Dany, don't be shy. I'm proud! You're acting like a real princess now! You can keep your slave. I don't mind. The Dothraki keep many slaves of different nationalities. I'm sure Khal Drogo will look favorably upon his new bride bringing with her a slave." He turned to Tohru, who was burning with rage every time the word "slave" was applied to her. "Tohru, see to it that my sister looks her very best. She is meeting her husband today."

Viserys patted Tohru on the cheek and left. Tohru stared wide-eyed at Dany. "What...kind of world...is this?" she asked. "And why are you getting married?"

Dany sighed. "I'll explain everything," she said. "And if you want to leave, I'll understand. But I am so, so glad you're here."


	2. Ser Tohru

"You're going to marry the dirty horse guy?" Tohru asked.

"I guess," said Dany.

"He looked older than you," said Tohru.

"Yep, I'd assume so," said Dany. "But I can bear children, so, I can be married."

Tohru gagged. "And you're doing this for King Pervert?"

"Yes," Dany admitted. "I mean, I realize Viserys isn't always the best person, but..."

"He's a _terrible_ person!" Tohru cried. "I've only been around him for a few hours, and he's already the worst possible human being I could ever imagine! And you want _him _to be king?"

"I want justice for my family," said Dany. "If that means making Viserys king, then I'll do what it takes."

"Dirty horse guy," Tohru clarified. "You've gotta do dirty horse guy."

Dany sighed. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

Tohru prepared Dany for her wedding, but nothing could have prepared Tohru for Dany's wedding.

Dany insisted on keeping Tohru at her side, and Viserys obliged, still thinking it cute that Dany had purchased a slave. Dany covered her eyes as the Dothraki danced, killed, and fucked, but Tohru couldn't take her eyes off it.

"This is terrifying, but I can't look away," said Tohru.

"Good, you can be my eyes," said Dany.

"OHHHHHHHHH WOW!" Tohru shouted.

"WHAT?!" Dany replied.

"Triple decapitation!" Tohru cried. "Wow, this is _some _family you're marrying into!" Dany groaned, and Tohru put her arm around her. "I'll keep you safe, Princess." She kissed her head. Viserys eyed them and winked at Tohru, to which Tohru appropriately gagged in response.

Master Illyrio presented his gift, three petrified dragon eggs from the Shadow Lands. Dany stroked them in awe, but Tohru huffed at him.

"What gives you a right to take dragon eggs?" she asked him.

"Uhhh," said Illyrio. "My wealth gives me a right."

"You know those dragons had families, right?" Tohru asked. "Their parents are probably worried sick about them!"

"My dear, where did you find this slave?" Illyrio asked Dany. "Tohru, dragons have been extinct in this land for years. These eggs are petrified. They cannot hatch. They're probably decades old, and their parents long dead with the Doom of Valyria."

"Oh," Tohru said, a wave of depression overcoming her. She picked up another dragon egg and thought of when Kanna was a baby. "Poor baby dragons," she whispered.

Dany put the eggs back in the box and handed them to Tohru. Tohru cradled the box to her chest. Ser Jorah stepped forward next and presented Dany with a book collection. When he was done, Tohru leaned over and said, "So, is that your brother's slave?"

"No, he's a knight who has sworn fealty to Viserys. He's going to be coming with us too," said Dany.

"A KNIGHT?!" Tohru cried, cowering behind Dany. "Knights are the ABSOLUTE WORST!"

"Ser Jorah won't hurt you," said Dany, slightly amused. "Whatever happened to you with kings and knights in your other worlds, I promise won't happen here. Targaryens used to keep dragons as pets. We hold you in the highest of respect."

"Pets?" Tohru scoffed. "You can't have a dragon as a pet."

Khal Drogo left Dany's other side to retrieve his gift, a bright white horse. Tohru gasped in delight at the horse's appearance, then rushed to pet the horse. Drogo looked oddly at Tohru, then said something angrily in Dothraki to Illyrio.

"Ummm, Dany, your slave is ill-trained," said Illyrio. "Order her back."

But Dany couldn't bring herself to. She was too amazed by the fact that Tohru and Drogo were evidently having a conversation in Dothraki.

The conversation, in plain speech, went thusly:

"I thought I was to marry the pretty blonde, not this plain one, you deceiving motherfucker!" Khal Drogo screamed.

Tohru responded, "You are the worst kind of pervert! I would never marry you, even though that would be much more age appropriate! But this horse is very pretty!"

Drogo replied, "Yes, the Dothraki only breed the best horses. Also, where did you learn to speak Dothraki? Have you been a slave in a khalasar before?"

"No, this is my first time playing a slave. I just know many languages," Tohru said.

"This can be very useful. I am glad my bride is bringing you as her slave. Perhaps I will not rape you," said Drogo.

"Well, thank you very much. I would appreciate it," said Tohru.

Drogo laughed and patted Tohru on the head, then picked up Dany and placed her on the horse. Together, they rode off through the wailing Dothraki horde. Tohru waved at them, and Viserys gripped her on the shoulder.

"You have awakened the dragon!" said Viserys. "While my sister and her new husband are sharing their wedding night, I shall teach you your place!" He pushed Tohru over and started to remove his pants, but he stopped and cried out. A long green tail poked out of Tohru's butt and smacked him in the face.

"Alright, you," Tohru growled. "You think you're a dragon, huh?"

"Huh?" Viserys asked. "What is the meaning of this? What are you?"

Tohru stood up and dusted herself off. "I believe you would say I'm the blood of the dragon."

Viserys gasped. "How _dare_ you mock our family?"

"How dare you mock dragons?" Tohru retorted. "If you think you're actually worthy of that title, fight me!"

"Fight you? A slave?"

"Scared? I thought you wanted to put me in my place," Tohru taunted.

"F-f-fine!" Viserys said. He pulled out his sword.

A Dothraki woman handed Tohru an arakh. "Thank you," said Tohru.

"You know I'm not afraid to kill you," Viserys said.

"Likewise," said Tohru.

"Alright," said Viserys. "Begin."

Tohru jumped off the ground and swung the arakh at Viserys, flying much higher than anyone present thought humanly possible. On purpose, when she came down on Viserys, she didn't slice him in half despite how easy it would be for her to do because Viserys hadn't even moved. She shaved off the back of his clothes, and the fabric dropped, exposing his back and buttocks.

Viserys was too stunned to speak. Jorah and Illyrio buried their heads in their hands, while the Dothraki wailed and clapped in appreciation. They picked up Tohru and carried her above their heads, shouting happily in Dothraki.

Illyrio brought Viserys a blanket to wrap himself in. "What are they chanting?" Viserys asked.

Illyrio sighed. "They are calling her 'Dragon Warrior,'" he said.

Viserys huffed. "BRING ME HOME!" he screeched. "I've had enough of this! That slave must be executed before we leave, do you hear me? EXECUTED!"

"Wait!" Tohru shouted to Viserys. "You cannot execute me, because I am not a slave!" She asked the Dothraki to put her down, and they obliged. "I am...A KNIGHT!"

"A knight?" Viserys asked. "A woman, a knight?"

"It's not unheard of among sellswords, my lord," Illyrio reminded him.

"Fine," said Viserys. "So you're a sellsword." He smiled and laughed. "My sister hired a sellsword!"

"Sure, if that's what you call it," said Tohru. "I am Ser Tohru, and I have pledged my fealty to the Princess Targaryen. I will follow and protect her until the end of our days!"

"Well, you can't be a Ser, because you're not a man, so..."

"I AM SER TOHRU!"

"Okay, okay, whatever! But Ser Tohru, as King, I demand the same respect you would give my sister."

"I am sworn to the Princess," said Tohru. "But, if you show me basic respect owed a knight, I see no reason I can't respect you."

"Well, you're not really a knight, but...for the sake of my sister, I can tolerate your presence."

Tohru nodded. "Thank you, King Not-a-Dragon."

"See, that there, that's going to be a problem," said Viserys, but the Dothraki had picked up Tohru again and resumed their chant. Illyrio and Jorah escorted Viserys back to the mansion.


	3. On Horses and Witches

The Dothraki made sure Tohru had a horse of her own for the ride. She dressed herself in traditional Dothraki garb complete with body paint. Dany looked at her incredulously. "Well, you're adapting well," she said.

Tohru put her arakh into its saddle sheath before mounting her new horse. It was a standard brown horse with a black mane. Tohru patted it lovingly. "The Dothraki are a very simple people. They behave much like dragons, actually."

"Dragons?" Dany asked. "Them? But they're _nothing _like you! You are kind and cultured, and they're..."

"You must remember I am a dragon that spent over fifty years living with humans in Japan," said Tohru. "But before I was in Japan, I was a member of the Chaos Faction of dragons."

"Chaos Faction?" Dany asked.

"Yes," said Tohru. "Much like the Dothraki here, the Chaos Faction believed in pillaging and just causing problems for people. Did the dragons who used to live in these lands bother the people?"

"Sometimes, yeah," said Dany.

"Chaos Faction," said Tohru. "Hey, Dany, are you going to get on your horse?"

"Ummm," Dany said, and then she started to cry. "I can't."

"Oh, you don't know how to mount a horse?" Tohru asked.

"No, it's not that, I just...I hurt too much. I can't," said Dany.

"Huh? OHHHH!" Tohru said, understanding. "Here, let me help." Tohru picked up Dany and positioned her on the horse. Dany cried more. "That bad, huh?"

"It wasn't bad! It just hurt!" Dany cried.

"Wait a minute," said Tohru. "Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute! Are you saying you _like the dirty horse man?!_"

"I might," said Dany. "I might learn to like him. Maybe even love him."

"WHAAAAT?!" Tohru shouted, and then Dany shhhh'd her.

Viserys rode up beside them. "Are you ready, sister?" he asked. He avoided eye contact with Tohru. "Ser Tohru."

"Ser Tohru?" Dany asked. Tohru grinned, and Dany shrugged. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's go," said Dany.

The khalasar left Pentos. Tohru pushed her horse, which she named Horsey, next to Khal Drogo's so she could have a few words with him.

"You hurt Dany last night. You must be more careful when you make love to her. She is a child," Tohru said.

"I can't help it," said Drogo. "I am very large. She will just have to get used to it."

"If you break her, I will destroy you," Tohru declared.

"Do you realize you just threatened the Khal?" Drogo asked. "I could have you killed in an instant if I wanted."

"Oh hell, are you a king too? How many kings does this stupid world have?" Tohru groaned. "Ah, well, I stand by my statement. If you break her in any way, including breaking her heart, I will destroy you, for I am Ser Tohru, Dragon Warrior."

Drogo's bloodrider, Cohollo, said something to Drogo, and Drogo nodded.

"My bloodrider tells me you are a formidable warrior," said Drogo. "I will forgive your transgression if you promise to fight with us."

"I will do whatever I must to protect Princess Dany," said Tohru.

"Also, Cohollo finds you very attractive. He would like to marry you," said Drogo.

Tohru looked at Cohollo, who winked. Tohru shook her head. "I am sorry. I do not marry."

"Oh, that's no matter. He would still like to ride you if you consent," said Drogo.

"No, I do not permit men to ride me. Thank you for asking. You are much less creepy than I originally thought you were. I think we will get along fine, Khal Drogo, so long as you make the Princess happy."

"Then I shall always strive to make her happy. I would not like to awake the dragon," Drogo said.

Dany turned to Tohru. "What were you talking about?" she asked.

"The Khal likes you and will try very hard not to hurt you," said Tohru. "Although, he makes no promises as he is very large?"

Dany blushed. "Please don't discuss that with my husband!"

"Well, until you can talk to him, someone has to!" Tohru said.

"That's what I've been meaning to ask you," said Dany. "Can you teach me Dothraki?"

"Sure can!" said Tohru. "I can teach you any language you want."

"Great," said Dany. "That will help so much!"

When they stopped for the night, Drogo introduced Dany to her Dothraki handmaids.

"Excuse me?" said Tohru. "This won't be necessary. I am Dany's maid. I am all she needs."

"Haha, very funny, Dragon Warrior. You are no maid! You will sleep with the other women who fight," said Drogo.

Tohru had almost forgotten that she had appointed herself a knight in this world. She thought fast. "Thank you, but Dany is very attached to me. I shall like to stay with her and oversee her maids so as to ensure their quality."

"Very well, Dragon Warrior," said Drogo. "You may begin by getting them out of her tent so that I may fuck my wife."

"Ahem!" Tohru said. "We do not 'fuck' the Princess, remember? We...?"

"...gently fuck?"

"MAKE LOVE!"

"Ahh, yes. Very strange way to say 'fuck.' I shall try my best. I am very large though."

"You don't need to say that every time we discuss this matter."

"But I don't think you understand. I am hung like horse."

"Woah, Khal, woah!"

Tohru introduced herself to the maids, who looked at Khal Drogo in confusion, but he commanded them to listen to Tohru. Tohru hugged Dany goodbye and asked her to take specific notes about how she would like to make love so that she can relay the information back to him afterwards.

"I don't know, Tohru, I just want it to stop hurting! Please stop talking about this! What, were you just talking about it now, right in front of everyone?" Dany asked nervously.

"Eh," said Tohru. "More importantly, I'm in charge of your maids."

"Oh, okay," said Dany.

"I'm going to go interview them to ensure they are of the highest quality for you, Khaleesi," said Tohru.

"Oh, okay," Dany repeated.

Tohru took the three maids out of the tent and began to speak to them in Dothraki.

"All right! I am Ser Tohru, and I am going to be in charge from here on out!"

"You are not in charge. Khal Drogo is in charge," said Irri.

"Yes," agreed Jhiqui. "You are a foreign whore who has come to take our men."

"It is known," said Irri.

"Oh, trust me, ladies, I am most certainly not here to take your dirty horse men," said Tohru. "I have one priority and one priority only, and that is to keep the Princess happy. Now I am going to be very honest with you. I believe that I should be enough for Dany, but the Khal disagrees, and so here you are. I have very high standards for maids. I was a maid for more years than you lot have been alive."

"Then you are a grandma? You do not look like a grandma," said Irri.

"I may not look it, but I am thousands of years old," said Tohru.

"Then you are a witch grandma!" Jhiqui cried.

"Witches are evil," said Irri.

Jhiqui nodded. "It is known."

Tohru looked at the third maid, Doreah, who was being very quiet. "Do you speak Dothraki?" Tohru asked her.

Doreah stumbled. "I understand some of what is said, but not really, no."

"Oh, I see," said Tohru. "Allow me to translate. I am Ser Tohru, and I will be in charge-"

At that moment, there was a great commotion from the Dothraki camp. And while great commotion was relatively normal, the cries of "WITCH!" caused Tohru alarm, so she put the maids on hold to go see what was the matter. The Dothraki were in a circle, surrounding a fair-skinned girl with silver, braided hair. Dothraki moved in to attack her, but she pushed them all back with flashes of light. Tohru was both terrified and relieved when she recognized the girl.

"Stop!" Tohru demanded in Dothraki. The Dothraki turned to her in confusion, and Tohru pushed through to embrace Kanna.

"Tohru! What the hell is this place?" Kanna asked. Kanna was fully grown now, taller than Tohru even, but she still retained that childlike innocence in her face. "What are you wearing?"

"Still working out the fine details," said Tohru. "Why are you here?"

"I was bored," said Kanna. "You're not the only one who spent fifty years in Japan, you know."

"This is not Japan. You should leave," said Tohru.

"But I missed you!" Kanna whined, throwing her arms around Tohru.

As Khal Drogo was occupied, his bloodriders came through to assess the situation.

"Where is the witch?" asked Qotho. "We will put her to death."

"She is my friend! Do not harm her!" Tohru demanded.

"This is a khalasar, not a brothel," Qotho spat. "You may not invite friends without the permission of the Khal."

"Then get the permission of the Khal," said Tohru. "Kanna is a Dragon Warrior like me. She will be an asset to the khalasar."

"Our khalasar is being invaded by foreigners!" Qotho exclaimed. "I will not stand idly by and watch this desecration!" Qotho raised his arakh, but Cohollo and Haggo stopped him.

"This is not your place to decide. We must allow the Khal to decide," said Cohollo.

"Besides, she is very pretty," added Haggo. "She may make a good wife."

Qotho spat at the ground and said something extremely disrespectful in Dothraki, but he retreated.


	4. Dragon Friends

Maybe he was kind of afraid of Tohru, or maybe he was just so drunk in love with Dany that he didn't care anymore, or a little of both, but Khal Drogo permitted Kanna to stay. Dany was overjoyed when she learned there was another like Tohru in the khalasar. As Drogo argued with his bloodriders, Dany and Kanna got a proper introduction in her tent.

"YOU HAVE DRAGON FRIENDS?" Dany cried.

"Hi, I'm Kanna," said Kanna. "Tohru, is this the Princess?"

"Yes. Dany, this is Kanna," said Tohru. "She came to visit, but she'll be leaving."

"Why do I have to leave? I want to stay with you," said Kanna. "Pretty pretty pretty please!"

"Kanna, this isn't a joke! This isn't like last time!" Tohru protested. "I'm not here for fun. I'm here to protect the Princess."

"I don't need protecting!" Dany exclaimed.

"YES YOU DO!" Tohru and Kanna cried together.

"Kanna, this world is a nightmare," said Tohru.

"I'm not a kid anymore! I can help!" Kanna said.

"Wait, hold on," said Dany. "Kanna has crazy dragon powers too?"

"Yeah?" Tohru said.

Dany sat beside them and lowered her voice. "Are there more of you?"

"Oh, yes! In Japan there were lots of us!" said Kanna. "Fafnir, Lucua..."

"So an army," said Dany. "Theoretically, you have access to a dragon army."

"Theoretically, yes," said Tohru. "Why?"

"Why, if we had a dragon army, we wouldn't need to be here!" Dany cried. "How many of you do you think you can get here?"

Tohru stood up and put her hands on her hips. "No," she said.

"Awww, why not?" asked Kanna. "I thought you were Chaos Faction."

"Because she wants us to help her brother who is the _absolute worst_!" Tohru exclaimed. "I will _not_ raise an army for Viserys. He sucks."

Ser Jorah walked into the tent. "Dany, we need to talk," he said.

"Oh my gosh, guys can just walk into the girls' tent whenever they want in this world?" Kanna asked.

"Oh, Kanna, that's not even the half of it. Being a girl here is _the worst_," said Tohru.

"My apologies, miss. I am Ser Jorah Mormont, and I am pledged to protect the Targaryen family. Are you another sellsword?" Jorah asked.

"Huh?" asked Kanna.

"Yes, this is my sister Kanna," said Tohru. "Also of the Dragon Warriors."

"Funny, I've never heard of the Dragon Warriors," said Ser Jorah. "You are obviously a great and powerful faction. Even so...Dany..."

"Yes, Jorah?" asked Dany.

"Alone, please?" Jorah pressed.

"Nope," said Tohru.

"Nope?" Jorah replied.

"Nope. I don't trust you. Anything you can say to Dany, you can say to me and Kanna," said Tohru.

Kanna stuck out her tongue and pulled down a bottom eyelid at Jorah. Jorah winced, afraid she was placing some sort of curse on him.

"Dany, the Dothraki are talking. Your hiring of sellswords is insulting them," said Jorah.

"I'm sorry," said Dany. "I'm just trying to help Viserys become king. The Dothraki are great, but won't we need more than just the Dothraki army to take back Westeros?"

"Yes, but, even so, be discreet. The Dothraki are proud," said Jorah. He left.

"Okay, I'm confused. I thought we didn't want to help Viserys? And what's a sellsword?" Kanna asked. "And they know we're dragons?"

Tohru sighed. "Okay, let's catch you up. But then you're going home, okay?"

"Okay," Kanna squeaked.

* * *

"THIS WORLD IS THE WORST!" Kanna exclaimed after her introduction.

"RIGHT?!" Tohru echoed. "So you see, I must protect the Princess. She won't last a season without me."

"I mean, it sounds like the Dirty Horse Guy can protect her," said Kanna. "But what about you? Are you sure this Dany girl is worth it?"

"I probably should leave," said Tohru. "And yet...there's something about her...she reminds me of..."

"Oh, no," said Kanna. "You're rebounding."

"I am not!" Tohru protested. "I don't think of Dany in the same way I did Miss Kobayashi. And yet they are similar, and, oh, I don't know. I don't know how to live in dragon world anymore. So, I'm going to stay here with her for as long as she wants me here."

"Well, I'm staying to help you," said Kanna.

"What?! Kanna, no! After everything I just said?"

"_Because_ of everything you just said!" Kanna declared. "You need someone by your side. Someone sane. Because clearly there's none of that here."

Tohru sighed. "You might have a point. And you clearly have already proven yourself with the Dothraki. But no more, okay?"

"What do you mean?" Kanna asked.

"You know. Fafnir, Lucea, Elma..."

"I dunno. I feel like we could use Fafnir here," said Kanna. "He'd fit right in."

"He's a guy, so he already has an advantage," Tohru admitted. "But no. This isn't a fun place. I don't want to complicate it anymore."

"You're probably right," said Kanna.

Days passed, and Kanna fit seamlessly into the khalasar. Cohollo also wanted to marry her, as did probably every guy who looked at her. Kanna was easily the prettiest woman on the scene. Viserys wouldn't leave her alone.

Dany enjoyed talking to Tohru and Kanna every night before she went to be with Khal Drogo. Today she came to them with surprising news.

"Okay, I understand where we're going now," said Dany. "Vaes Dothrak."

"You don't look too happy about that," said Tohru.

"Well," said Dany, "a couple of things I didn't sign up for when I agreed to do this for Viserys... One, apparently if you're a khaleesi and your khal dies, you have to go live there."

"Why?" Kanna asked.

"So nobody else can have you?" Tohru guessed. Dany nodded, and Tohru wretched.

"That's not even the gross part," said Dany. "In order to be a khaleesi, I have to eat a raw horse heart."

"I thought you were already Khaleesi," said Tohru.

"Apparently not," said Dany. "If I don't pass the horse heart test, then I'm a disgrace and Khal Drogo is supposed to get another wife or something. I don't know."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard," said Kanna.

"Shouldn't be too hard?!" Dany cried. "Maybe for a dragon, but Westerosi typically don't eat raw meat, especially not hearts."

"Oh," said Kanna.

"Kanna will eat anything," said Tohru. "Hey! Maybe Kanna can eat the heart for you!"

"How?" Dany asked.

"She looks pretty similar to you," said Tohru. "If we dress her the same way, and I cast a Perception Block, nobody will ever notice."

"Sounds too risky," said Dany.

"We could test it out a little around the khalasar first," said Tohru.

"Hm," said Dany. "Maybe. Kanna, are you _sure _you want to do this?"

Kanna picked up a snake, stuffed it down her throat, and swallowed. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Dany stared wide-eyed. "Okay, yes. Yes yes yes yes yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" Dany threw her arms around Kanna in gratitude.

"But wait, Dany. Are you sure _you _want to do this?" asked Tohru.

"Possibly not have to eat a raw horse heart? Of course!" Dany replied.

"No, I mean...you said if you couldn't eat the heart, it could blow this whole Dothraki Army thing, right?" asked Tohru.

"Right," said Dany.

"So, maybe you _should _fail! Then, no more Dirty Horse Guy, no more army for your awful brother...we won't let anyone hurt you, so, I'm really feeling like this is a way out for you," said Tohru.

Dany blushed. "I don't want out."

"What?! Ugh, why not? Unless...oh no..."

"Khal Drogo and I are in love," said Dany, "and I am pregnant with his child. I believe it's a boy."

"BAHHHH! WHY?!" Tohru exclaimed. "I know you said the sex wasn't that bad anymore, but, love? Seriously? And then you go and get pregnant?"

"Well, I don't know how it is with you dragons, but I have zero control over getting pregnant," said Dany.

"Birth control? Ugh, wait, what am I saying, of course this world doesn't have birth control," said Tohru. "UGHHH! Okay, fine, fine. The Khal's actually the best guy I've met in this world so far, so, I'm happy you're happy with him. Well, shit, I guess we're having a baby, and you're having a horse heart."

"Kanna's having a horse heart," Dany corrected.

"Yay!" Kanna squeaked.


	5. The Stallion Who Mounts the World

"WE ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Viserys cried.

"Ugh," said Tohru. "Will he shut up already?! NOBODY CARES!"

The Dothraki laughed at Tohru and ignored Viserys. Viserys fumed. "Dany, your sellswords must learn to respect me."

The woman leading the khalasar was not Dany, but Kanna dressed as Dany with a Perception Blocker. "Viserys, if we don't go to Vaes Dothrak and get the approval of the dosh khaleen, then this isn't your army. Is that what you want?" Kanna asked.

"I want to turn around and go to Westeros NOW!"

"Well, that's not how this works," said Kanna. "You're the one who chose Dothraki. You have to play by their rules. So, please kindly shut up."

"HOW DARE YOU COMMAND ME?!" Viserys shouted. "YOU HAVE AWAKENED THE DRAGON!"

Viserys raised a hand at her, and before Tohru could spring into action, Rakharo the whip-wielder struck Viserys off his horse.

"Khaleesi," he said in Dothraki, "We are all tired of this man. Please, may we have your permission to kill him?"

"Oh, Great Stallion, I've been waiting for someone to offer! Yes, please!" Kanna replied, but Tohru nudged her. "I mean, wait, no, don't kill him! He's my brother, and I love him, and I can't wait for him to be king."

"Thank you, Dany," said Viserys.

"But make him walk without a horse for a while," said Kanna.

"Bahaha! Excellent! It is most embarrassing to be without a horse!" Rahkaro said. Rahkaro released Viserys, and then he tied Viserys's horse to his own. When Viserys tried to remount, Rahkaro whipped him off it. Viserys looked to Dany for help.

"You will walk," said Kanna.

"WHAT?! WALK?! BUT IT'S SO FAR!" Viserys screamed. The khalasar passed him by as he threw a tantrum. "DANY! DANNYYY!"

"Do you hear something, my Sun and Stars?" Kanna asked Drogo.

Drogo laughed. "Just the wind, Moon of my Life."

* * *

"Wow, Kanna, that was amazing!" Dany exclaimed in their tent that night. "I can't believe nobody realized that wasn't me!"

"Perception Blocker," Tohru repeated.

"Even so, the way you handled everything like a queen! I'm nothing like that," said Dany. "I would never tell my brother to walk!"

"Oh, yeah, about that. Jorah thinks you're totally queen material now," said Kanna. "And he's in love with you."

"What?!" Dany cried.

"He didn't _say _he was in love with you, but I could tell. It's easy to tell with men," said Kanna.

"Well, he's not," said Dany. "He's in love with _you_."

"Me?!" Kanna exclaimed. "Jorah and I are just sparring partners."

"Jorah has a good point, though," said Tohru, completely uninterested in who Jorah loved. "Why does it have to be Viserys? Can't _you_ take over Westeros as queen?"

"Viserys is older, and he's a man," said Dany.

"Stupid human rules," said Tohru. "You should be queen."

"I can't be queen! Maybe Kanna could, but that's not me," said Dany. "I just want to stay with the khalasar and be Khaleesi to my Sun and Stars."

Tohru gagged. "Well, I think you could learn a thing or two from Kanna. I mean, nobody questioned her when she ordered Viserys around. Khal Drogo seemed impressed too. You know, for a man of this world, he's quite progressive. I think he's turned on by powerful women."

"I'll do anything for my Sun and Stars! You really think he'd like me more if I was bossy?" Dany asked hopefully.

"I'm not saying be _bossy_, I'm just saying, you know, don't take shit from anyone," said Tohru.

"Well, eww, why would I take shit?"

"It's an Earth metaphor for not letting people walk over you."

"Huh?"

"UGH! Gosh, why did Earth have so much figurative language?"

"What Tohru means," said Kanna, "is you are second in command to Khal Drogo. So you might as well act like it."

"Hm," said Dany. "I'm so used to Viserys being number one."

"Viserys is number zero," said Tohru.

"You mean number infinity," said Kanna.

"Huh? Infinity? Why infinity?" said Tohru.

"Zero comes _before _one on the number line," said Kanna. "Which, in your analogy, is the best, so that means zero is one more than the best."

"You learn that crap in school?" Tohru asked.

Kanna nodded and stuffed another snake in her mouth.

The khalasar arrived in Vaes Dothrak. Viserys's complaints were white noise at this stage, but Dany still felt sorry for him.

"Tohru," Dany said, "can you please get Viserys some Dothraki clothes? He just looks silly now. I think the Dothraki might take him more seriously if he were willing to dress like them, as we do."

Tohru raised her eyebrows. "You think _that's _the reason? Okay, Princess, whatever you say."

Tohru left Dany with Khal Drogo and complied with her request. When she had made Viserys some horse-hide vests and pants, she went to summon him. She found him bathing with Doreah. She covered her eyes.

"Don't mind me. I'm not looking. Believe me, I _do not _want to see! But, Khaleesi requests that you change into these clothes when you are done. Okay, bye," said Tohru. She exited the bathhouse and went to find Kanna.

Kanna and Jorah were sparring together. Jorah had bonded with the dragons after incessantly asking them questions about the Dragon Warrior faction of sellswords. They had become fast friends while comparing battling techniques.

"Ser Tohru," said Jorah. "Have you finished your maid duties?"

"Yeah, I had to make Viserys clothes," Tohru said. "_Dothraki _style clothes."

"Does he want Dothraki clothes?" Jorah asked.

A crash came from the bathhouse. "DANY!" Viserys shrieked.

"I think that would be a no," said Jorah.

Dany poked her head out of Khal Drogo's tent. "WHAT?!"

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SEND YOUR DRAGON WHORE TO GIVE ME ORDERS? AND HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME ORDERS?! THIS IS NOT HOW A KING IS TO BE TREATED! I REFUSE TO DRESS LIKE A SAVAGE! I AM A KING!"

"So," said Kanna, "in this world, is it possible to become king by shouting?"

"No," said Tohru. "He's not a king until he actually succeeds in conquering Westeros."

"Shhh!" Jorah ordered. "Let us see what our Khaleesi does."

"WHAT, DO YOU WANT ME TO BRAID MY HAIR, TOO?!" Viserys cried, ending his tirade.

"Of course not!" Dany replied. "You can't braid your hair. You haven't earned the right by winning any battles."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Tohru, Kanna, and Jorah said.

Viserys pulled Dany out of the tent, where she was topless, and threw her to the ground. "YOU HAVE AWAKENED THE DRAGON!" Viserys cried.

Tohru and Kanna drew their arahks and rushed to Viserys, but then, Dany kicked her brother in the balls. Then, she removed her belt and smacked him across the face. "THE NEXT TIME YOU LAY HANDS ON ME WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU HAVE HANDS!" she shouted. Then, she retreated back into her tent.

Tohru and Kanna clapped. "Tohru," Viserys squeaked. "Can you give me something for the pain?"

"Fuck you," said Tohru, kicking sand at him.

"Yeah, fuck you!" Kanna echoed. Then, she picked up a scarab and ate it.

* * *

"Tohru," Dany asked later in their tent, "were you hatched from an egg?"

"Oh, yes," said Tohru. "Thousands and thousands of years ago."

Dany picked up a dragon egg. "Master Illyrio said these eggs were stone," said Dany. "It's so sad to think there's a petrified baby dragon in here."

"Wait," said Kanna, "let me see that." Dany handed Kanna the egg, and Kanna pressed the egg to her ear. "There's a heartbeat," said Kanna.

"What?!" Tohru exclaimed. Tohru picked up a second egg and pushed it to her ear. "Are you sure?"

"Kanna, please don't joke," said Dany.

"I'm not joking!" Kanna said. "Tohru, don't you hear it?"

"Maybe?" asked Tohru. "I mean, dragons can survive all sorts of awful conditions, but this is a little much."

"He says," Kanna started.

Dany was pushing the third egg to her ear. "I don't hear anything. Kanna, what do you mean, 'he says'?"

"Fire," Kanna whispered. "He says fire."

"Kanna, you've been frying your brain eating snakes," said Tohru.

Dany grabbed the egg from Kanna and placed it on the brazier that warmed their tent. She placed down the second egg, and then reached for Tohru's egg.

"Even if the baby dragons _are _alive, I doubt that would be enough to hatch them," said Tohru. But, she handed Dany the egg.

Dany placed the third egg on the fire and stared at them. "Do you hear anything, Kanna?" Dany asked.

Kanna shook her head. Dany sighed and reached for an egg off the brazier. Irri entered the tent.

"Dany, Khal Drogo says...oh my goodness, Khaleesi!" Irri screamed.

"What?"" Dany asked, holding the egg to her ear. Dany reached for a second egg, and Irri knocked it out of her hand. "Irri, what's wrong?"

"Khaleesi!" Irri cried in Dothraki. Irri's hand was severely burnt from the brazier.

"Oh, no, Tohru, help Irri," said Dany.

"What about you?" Tohru asked, taking Dany's hand. Dany shrugged, and Tohru examined it. Dany had no burns. She took the two eggs off the ground and placed them back on the brazier.

Tohru took Irri's hand, assessed the damage, and provided some first aid. She then turned to Dany. "Have you always been able to touch fire?" Tohru asked.

"Yes," said Dany. "I love fire and boiling hot water. It doesn't hurt me at all. Viserys was always freaked out by it."

"That's very odd," said Tohru. "Miss Kobayashi burnt herself all the time for touching things much less hot than those eggs."

"I'm sure lots of people can do it," said Dany.

"No," said Tohru. "They can't. At least, nobody in Japan could. The only people I've ever met who could do that were..."

"Were what, Tohru?" asked Dany.

"Dragons," Tohru finished.

"Thank you, Dragon Warrior," said Irri to Tohru. "Dany, the dosh khaleen are waiting for you."

"Oh, right, thank you, Irri," said Dany. "We'll be with you in a moment."

Irri left, and they began the process of making Kanna look like Dany. The girls switched clothes, and Kanna undid her braids. Tohru cast the Perception Blocker spell. "Perfect," said Tohru.

"Oh my gosh, what if the dosh khaleen see through it?" Dany asked. "They're supposed to be fortune tellers. Oh, this is suicide."

"Being born into this world is suicide," quipped Tohru. "If things go south, remember we're here for you."

"This'll be fun," said Kanna.

They entered the ritual tent of the dosh khaleen. All of the important members of the khalasar were there, along with Ser Jorah and Viserys. The oldest of the dosh khaleen stood up with the stallion heart.

"Daenerys, Khaleesi of Khal Drogo, is now pregnant with child. She must consume the heart of the stallion lest bring shame upon her Khal and curse upon the unborn," the old crone said ominously.

Khal Drogo smiled and patted Kanna on the back, and Kanna gave him the thumbs up, which he clearly didn't understand. The crone handed the heart to Kanna. Everyone leaned towards her in anticipation, and then they started gasping and muttering among themselves. The heart was gone. Kanna gave a loud burp and wiped blood from her mouth.

"Amazing!" the crone said. "Never have I seen such a woman!"

Tohru, Jorah, and Dany cheered, and the rest of the khalasar followed. Khal Drogo lifted Kanna above his head in triumph.

"From such a khal, and such a khaleesi, there shall surely come a son!" the crone declared.

Khal Drogo was even happier to hear that news. He dipped Kanna and attempted to kiss her, but she wiggled free.

"Daenerys, what shall you name your son?" the crone asked.

"Uhhhhhh," said Kanna. She looked at Dany, who tried to mouth a name to her, but Kanna couldn't comprehend her. Everyone was staring at Kanna, so she just said the first boy's name that popped into her head. "Takiya!"

"NO!" Dany cried from the back of the room, but everyone instantly latched onto it.

"Takiya! Takiya! Takiya! Takiya!" the crones cried.

"He shall be the Stallion That Mounts the World!" the head crone cried.

"Takiya! Takiya! The Stallion That Mounts the World!" the crones cried. Soon, the whole room was chanting it, except for Viserys, who was barfing in the corner.

Khal Drogo picked up Kanna again. "Moon of my Life, I am full of pride and lust for you. We must make love at once!"

"Uhhhh," said Kanna, "My Sun and Stars, as much as I desire your wondrous horse cock, it is considered bad luck in my culture to have sex when you are this many months pregnant."

"Oh? Well, why didn't you say so before?"

"I just remembered this very moment. We cannot jeopardize our Takiya's future."

"I agree, but it is very sad that I cannot fornicate. Would you mind terribly if I find another?"

"Oh, no problem. Have my Dragon Warrior, Kanna."

"Thank you, Moon of my Life, for being so understanding."

"Anything for you, my Sun and Stars!"

Khal Drogo dropped Kanna and went to grab Dany. "What are you doing?!" she shrieked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Khal Drogo. "My Khaleesi gave me permission to take another during her sensitive time. Do you mind?"

Dany could think of many reasons why she minded that her husband was so willing to take another woman, but Kanna winked and gave her a thumbs up from across the room, and she yielded. "Just make it quick," she said.

They didn't even go back to their tent. He took her in the street, and it scared her. She had forgotten how primitive her husband actually was. She was not a princess here. She was a khaleesi, and the way of the Dothraki was driven by their animal instincts. And it scared her, but she also enjoyed it. It was a different experience than the ones they had in their tent, one unbecoming of a khaleesi. She could be okay with this, she decided.

It ended quickly as she had requested, and he thanked her. Unthinking, she took his face to kiss him, but he held up a finger to block her. "No," he said.

She loved him so much in that moment, she couldn't stand it.


	6. Gold

Kanna and Dany were able to go back to their tent to switch identities before the celebratory feast.

"I was going to name him after my late brother," Dany said bitterly. "Now he's...what is it?"

"Takiya," said Kanna. "Sorry, I couldn't read your lips. Takiya was a good guy, though. Oh, another thing. You can't have sex with Drogo until Takiya's born."

"WHAT?!" Dany cried. "WHY?!"

"I panicked, so I made up a Westerosi custom of not having sex with pregnant women," said Kanna. "That's why he came for you...uhhh...me."

"Well, damn, Kanna! Now he's going to go for you every time he's horny!" Dany exclaimed.

"We'll just switch each time," said Kanna.

"Ummm, did you see how fast that happened? What if we don't have time to switch?"

Kanna's face contorted into fear and disgust. "I don't want to screw your husband."

"Well, we're on the same page there," said Dany, "but unfortunately you gave him the go ahead."

"I thought it would only be one time," said Kanna.

"One time? What the heck were guys like back where you came from?"

"Fafnir was never interested in sex, and Takiya only watched it on screens," said Kanna.

Now it was Dany's turn to contort her face into fear and disgust. "That sounds terrible."

Jorah's voice came from outside the tent. "Khaleesi, they are waiting for you at the feast."

"Thanks, Ser Jorah," the women called.

When Jorah was out of earshot, Kanna asked, "Does Ser Jorah get horny?"

"EWWWW KANNA DON'T TALK ABOUT JORAH LIKE THAT!"

"What?! What's the difference?"

"...Jorah's not hot," said Dany.

"He's alright," said Kanna.

Dany stared at Kanna. "You are so backwards, Kanna."

* * *

Dany took her rightful place beside Drogo at the feast. It was easily the best Dothraki meal she'd ever had, though it paled in comparison to the food Tohru made for her on the side. Drogo was still in awe of his khaleesi who was carrying The Stallion Who Mounts the World, and stroked her hair lovingly as they ate. Then, Viserys stumbled in.

Viserys was drunk. He drew his sword and brandished it at Khal Drogo. "I am taking this khalasar!" Viserys shouted.

"What does the Cart King say?" Drogo asked.

Dany ignored Drogo. She stood up and faced her brother. "Viserys, you're drunk. Go back to your tent."

"Do not command me, you Dothraki whore! I am your King!"

"If I'm a whore, then you're the pimp," said Dany. "But I'm not a whore. I'm a khaleesi. My son shall be The Stallion Who Mounts the World. Now, put down your sword and go back to your tent. There's a sacred prohibition against weapons in this place."

"I don't give two fucks about savage customs! I am owed ten-thousand Dothraki soldiers to march on Westeros. If I don't get it, I will kill you and your Takiya brat!"

"What does the Cart King say?!" Drogo repeated, getting further enraged by the presence of a sword in the sacred tent.

"He's whining about us being here instead of marching on Westeros," Tohru translated for him. "Don't worry, Khal. The Dragon Warriors shall-"

"No," said Khal Drogo. "I have had enough of this whiny Cart King. I shall give him a crown that men will tremble to behold. Qotho! Disarm him by any means necessary!"

"Yes, Blood of my Blood!" Qotho responded. He grabbed Viserys by the arm and kicked him to the ground. The sound of Viserys's arm snapping echoed throughout the feast.

"Dany should not watch this," Jorah said to Tohru. "Let's get her out of here."

"No, I'm good," said Dany, stuffing her face. "The violence reminds me of my wedding."

Jorah and Tohru shrugged and sat down. Khal Drogo was collecting gold and tossing it into a pot over the fire.

"What are you doing, my Sun and Stars?" Dany asked.

"I want to make your brother a crown, Moon of my Life," Drogo replied. "But, I'm afraid I don't have enough gold."

"Oh, that's too bad," said Dany. "Sorry, Viserys, no crown for you!"

"BUT I WANT A CROWN!" Viserys cried.

"Tohru," Dany said, "do you know where we could get more gold?"

"Ummm, Dany," said Tohru, "is Khal Drogo a blacksmith?"

Dany frowned. "No," said Dany.

"Then I'm pretty sure this crown is metaphorical," said Tohru. "He's gonna kill him."

"That's silly," said Dany. "He's the blood of the dragon, same as me. It'll just hurt him a little."

"Woah, okay, now we're advocating torture," Tohru. "You're a freak, Dany, you know that?"

"Can you get more gold or not?"

Tohru was aware that Jorah was listening in, so she dragged Dany aside. "Yes, I know where I can get more gold. But I am of strong opinion that Viserys is going to die. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm thinking about Takiya," Dany said, holding her hands over her womb. "I want him to grow up in a positive environment."

Tohru looked around at the Dothraki horde. "Positive environment. Gotcha. Okay, Dany, I can't promise this will work." She kissed Dany on the cheek. "Love you, Khaleesi."

Tohru made a portal and flew through it.

* * *

Fafnir was sitting on his pile of gold and reading the latest volume of _Boko no Hero Academia. _A portal appeared above him, and human Tohru dressed in animal skins dropped down.

"Hey, Fafnir. I need a favor for my new human. Can I take some of your gold?" Tohru asked.

"Absolutely not!" Fafnir replied.

"Pleeeease! We're trying to poetically kill this really awful person, but we need more gold!"

"What the Helheim have you gotten yourself wrapped up in now, Tohru?" Fafnir asked, tossing the finished volume onto his manga pile. The manga pile was starting to rival the gold pile.

"Ummm," Tohru said, "I'm serving a thirteen-year-old child bride who became queen of a primitive tribe of horse worshipers. More or less. Her brother's the hit. He's the one who sold her."

"Look, that all sounds very fascinating, but the truth is, I can't spare any gold. I need it to buy manga," said Fafnir.

"Manga get expensive or something?" Tohru asked.

"No, but these gold coins are the only money I have. I can empty an entire store with one coin sometimes."

"You go back to Japan!"

"Just to get manga," said Fafnir.

"Look, I'll cut you a deal," said Tohru. "If you let me take a little gold now, I'll send you all the rest of the gold I find in my new universe."

"New universe?" Fafnir asked.

"It reminds me a lot of this one," said Tohru. "Lots of violence, and women are treated like absolute shit. There's gold, though. Legend has it there used to be dragons in this universe."

"I'm interested," said Fafnir.

Tohru recognized the look in his eyes. "Oh, no. Absolutely not. I will bring you gold. Under absolutely no circumstances are you to follow me back into this universe."

"It seems to me I could collect significantly more gold if I did it my way," said Fafnir.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you've gone soft," said Fafnir.

"I have not! I told you I'm going back to whack a guy, didn't I?"

"You used to whack all sorts of guys for no reason whatsoever. Now you've got this whole moral compass thing," said Fafnir.

"Oh, okay, and what about you? You're spending all of your gold on manga!"

"These manga happen to be quite violent," said Fafnir.

Tohru picked up the nearest volume. "_Sailor Moon_? Looks like a blood bath."

"Hey, that girl wrecks," said Fafnir. "C'mon, just let me come for a visit every once in a while."

"NO!" Tohru cried, scooping gold into a sack. "I'll pay you back as soon as possible. Bye!"

Tohru flew up into the portal, and it disappeared. Fafnir stared after her. "And let you have all of the fun? I don't think so."

Fafnir opened his mouth, and a new portal appeared. He knew not where he was going, but the promise of gold called to him.

* * *

Tohru re-entered the tent and handed the sack of gold to Khal Drogo. Viserys was writhing in agony on the ground.

"Here, Khal," said Tohru in Dothraki.

"Where did this all come from?" Drogo asked.

"Call it a quickie raid. We gonna give this guy a golden crown or not?" Tohru asked.

"Want...crown!" Viserys cried.

Drogo shrugged and emptied the sack of gold into the pot. Dany tapped Tohru on the shoulder. "How'd you get over here?" she asked. "You just went through a portal over there!"

"Time-space is funky like that," said Tohru.

"Yeah, listen, about this crown thing, I think you're right. Let's not kill Viserys."

"Here's your golden crown!" Drogo exclaimed, pouring molten gold over Viserys. There was so much that it covered his whole body and started spilling over the floor. Tohru picked up Dany and flew her out of the tent so quickly that nobody noticed.

"Oh my gosh," said Dany numbly. "He's dead."

"Yeah," said Tohru. "I told you."

"He wasn't a dragon," said Dany.

"No," said Tohru.

"But I am," said Dany. "I could touch the eggs."

"You have an abnormally high heat tolerance," said Tohru. "It could be a disorder. I'd tell you to get it checked out, but I'm guessing the doctor would just put leeches on you or something."

"Tohru," said Dany, "teach me how to be a dragon."


	7. Lord Snow's Dragon Butler

Fafnir landed in the snow.

"YOU!" shouted a gruff voice. Fafnir looked up and saw a rough-looking gray-haired man dressed all in black. In fact, everyone around him was dressed in black. Fafnir got up and examined himself. He was in the black suit he wore when he was in Japan. _ Good_, he thought,_ I'm also in black. I blend in._

"Who the fuck are you?" the man asked.

"Me? I'm just looking for a friend. You wouldn't have happened to see a spunky blonde-haired woman dressed in animal skins, would you?" he asked in his nicest human voice.

The man threw his head back and laughed. "Looks like fancy-boy over here is dreaming of fucking wildlings," he said. "Let's show him what we do to wildlings, shall we? How about...Lord Snow? Teach our new brother a lesson, will ya?"

The man called Lord Snow didn't look like any lord that Fafnir had seen before. He didn't look any different than any of the other men around him, although he had that dark and brooding thing going on that fangirls liked so much. Lord Snow drew his sword.

"Alright, Sasuke, if that's how we're going to play," Fafnir whispered to himself. "Let's play." Fafnir held out his palm, and the sword Hrotti materialized in his hand. Gasps and murmurs came from all of the men around them.

Lord Snow's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?" he muttered.

"From your nightmares, pretty boy," Fafnir declared. Fafnir lunged at Snow, and Snow tried to block him, but Fafnir moved too fast. Hrotti ran through Snow's arm, and blood splattered.

"Oh, SHIT!" the old man said.

Fafnir turned his sword to the old man. "I shall cut down all of you here if you do not hand over all of your gold this instant," he declared.

Fear passed through the old man's eyes. "Gold? You're going to try to rob the Night's Watch? Piece of shit, who are you?"

"I am Fafnir the Insatiable. My greed knows no bounds, and my powers are great and terrible. Hand over your gold, and I will be on my way," Fafnir declared.

"You dumb fucker, we don't have any gold! We're poorest army in all the land! Go rob King's Landing if you're looking for gold. It'd do a lot more good for this world too, eliminating that lot," he said.

"What, you don't rape and pillage like any respectable army?" asked Fafnir.

"Our job is to protect the realm from the wildlings beyond the Wall," said Lord Snow. "Please, if you eliminate us, you open up this world to all sorts of terrors."

"That sounds fun," said Fafnir. "What sorts of terrors are we talking about?"

"Savages. Giants. Everything," said Lord Snow.

Fafnir considered. "Could you take me to King's Landing, Lord Snow?"

"Uhh, no," said Lord Snow.

Fafnir sighed. "I'll take the savages and giants and everything, then."

* * *

Fafnir exchanged his suit for the fluffy black robe.

"Insatiable Shit," said Alliser Thorne, "what gods do you pray to? The Seven, or the Weirwood?"

"I pray to no one," said Fafnir. "I have yet to meet a god worth praying to, and I've met quite a few."

"Aye, that's about the smartest thing I've heard from anyone around here," said Thorne. "Well, we have a group going to the chapel, and a smaller group going to the Weirwood to take their vows."

"I'll go with the smaller group, I guess," said Fafnir. "But is all of this pomp really necessary? I'm beginning to think there really _aren't _any savages and giants, and you're just going to laugh at me when this is all done."

"I wish I could say you're right," said Alliser. "But no." Lord Snow and Samwell Tarley walked by. "Hey, Snow, Tarley, Fafnir is coming with you."

"Oh, of course he is," Sam whispered uneasily. Sam was _not _a Fafnir fan, and Jon had to admit, Fafnir was _odd, _but, there was something that drew Jon to him. Fafnir's fighting ability was literally supernatural, for one. And the way he'd just signed on as if he had nothing better to do in his life. The way he looked forward to killing was terrifying, but given the circumstances, Fafnir was someone you wanted on your side.

"Fafnir! You're a devotee to the old gods too, then?" Jon asked hopefully.

"What is the deal with humans and gods?" Fafnir asked. Give this lot time, he thought, and they'll be bowing down to _me_. "I have no gods. But I like you, Lord Snow. I'll meet this so-called _god _of yours."

* * *

"That," said Fafnir, "is a tree with a face in it."

"Shhh," said Jon, "the Weirwood sees everything."

"So what? Is that all it takes to get worshiped, to be able to _see?_ I'd worship Loki before I worshiped a tree with a face!"

"Shut up," squeaked Sam. "It's time for our vows."

They repeated together: "_Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the fire that burns in the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all nights to come."_

* * *

Soon the new watch recruits got their squad assignments. Fafnir shared barracks with Jon, Sam, Pypar, and Grenn. When Jon announced his placement, they were all stunned.

"WHAT?!" Fafnir growled. "But you're the second best fighter to me!"

"I know! It's all because Alliser Thorne doesn't like me!" Jon whined.

"Well, that's no excuse. Alliser Thorne doesn't like _anyone! _He made me a ranger, and he calls me Insatiable Shit!" said Fafnir.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, entering their barracks. "Thanks again, by the way, Jon, for convincing them to make me a steward. Unfortunately, that means I won't be seeing much of you anymore."

"Think again," said Jon. "I'm a steward too!"

"What?!" Sam gasped.

"Personal steward to the Lord Commander Jeor Mormont," said Jon.

"Oh!" said Sam. "That makes more sense."

"What? What about it makes sense?" Jon demanded.

"Don't you see? You're being groomed to be the next Lord Commander!" Sam said excitedly.

"That's silly," said Jon.

"No, it's not!" said Sam. "Think about it! You're highborn..."

"I'm a bastard. That hardly counts," said Jon.

"You grew up in a castle. That's basically highborn around here," said Sam. "And you established yourself as a leader among the recruits almost instantly."

"Even so," said Jon, "my talents are wasted as a steward!"

"And it's _that _attitude that needs a bit of an adjustment that only menial work can provide," said Sam happily. Sam was simply happy that his friend wouldn't be leaving him.

Fafnir snickered in the corner. His snickers grew until he had to pick up his straw pillow to muffle the sounds.

"Something funny, Fafnir?" Jon asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking," said Fafnir, "you guys are basically maids."

Pypar and Grenn enjoyed a good laugh at Jon and Sam's expense. The "maids" both threw their pillows at Fafnir in disgust and tried to get some sleep. Once they were snoring, Fafnir popped over to Japan for the night. Yes, he'd come back, he decided. He liked Lord Maid Jon Snow. There was something about him. But, that Sam was a bore, and Castle Black not the nicest place to sleep in.


	8. Birthright

"There are three kinds of dragons," said Tohru. "Chaos, Harmony, and Spectator."

"Okay," said Dany.

"I used to belong to the Chaos faction," said Tohru. "Our goal was to kill all humans and destroy all human establishments."

"Oh, yikes!" Dany gasped. "That doesn't sound like you at all!"

"Well, I fell in love with a human and chose to live among them. Sometimes you change for those you love," Tohru said. "You know all about that, don't you?"

"Yes," Dany admitted with a blush. "Okay, so I'm definitely _not _a Chaos dragon. Tell me about the others."

"Harmony dragons were the opposite of us," said Tohru. "They wanted dragons and humans to live together."

"Oh!" Dany beamed. "_That _sounds wonderful! I am _definitely _a Harmony dragon!"

"No," said Tohru. "_You _are a Spectator dragon. You don't intervene, you watch passively as the boys run everything."

"That's not true!" said Dany. "I've done plenty."

"In the time I've been with you, your greatest achievement is getting married. And you didn't even really _choose _that."

Dany considered. "Ohhh...you're right! I _am _a Spectator dragon! Oh, that's awful!"

"But you want to be a Harmony dragon," said Tohru. "So that's good. I think that style suits you very much. Okay. So now we just have to decide what sort of Harmony you're trying to bring. You can't have the same goal as the real Harmony dragons, since there aren't really any dragons around except for us, and we already like you! So, what is your goal?"

"Well, that's easy," said Dany. "Now that my brother is dead, I'm the heir to the Iron Throne. I need to go back to Westeros and claim my birthright."

"Oh, well that's easy! Kanna and I will fly you right over!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Really?!" she exclaimed, and then tears formed in her eyes. "Oh, but...what about Khal Drogo?"

"Khal Drogo? Oh, well...I guess we can take him too," said Tohru tentatively.

"Ohhh," Dany groaned. "My brother was so stupid! He wanted Drogo's army to cross the Narrow Sea and conquer Westeros for him. One problem with that: The Dothraki are _terrified_ of water!"

"Really?" Tohru asked. "Why's that?"

"I dunno. It's a culture thing," said Dany.

"Hm, like hating the number four," said Tohru. "Okay. Well, this is a problem. You're _sure _you can't go without Drogo?"

Dany was insulted. "Of course not! He's my Kobayashi!"

"Bah, okay. Well, you're just going to have to convince him-"

Their conversation was cut short by a shriek. They poked their heads out of the tent to see what was the matter. Kanna was holding onto Jorah, and Khal Drogo was speaking wildly in Dothraki: "But I don't understand! I thought we had an agreement that you and I could pleasure each other while Khaleesi was pregnant!"

"That was just that one time!" Kanna explained. "I...I don't want to do it anymore."

"Why not? Wasn't it fun?" Drogo asked.

"It was...no. It was not. You did not pleasure me," Kanna said adamantly, stepping out confidently in front of Jorah.

"Wha...it didn't _sound _like I didn't pleasure you," said Drogo.

"I didn't want to make you feel bad, but since you insist on asking, no, you did not."

"But...I've never...let me try again!"

"No."

"But I am the Khal! I get what I want! I...!" He saw Tohru and Dany glaring at him. "I mean...fine. Ser Tohru always says, if a woman does not consent, Khal Drogo must leave her alone."

Dany stepped out of the tent. "Sun and Stars! Come here, we can make love."

"But...your Westerosi custom!"

"I decided I don't care about that custom anymore. Let's go have sex, and then talk about all of the customs from our culture that are silly!" She took the Khal by the hand and led him away.

_Not bad! _Tohru thought. She went back to her own tent.

"Whew, that was close!" Kanna said.

Jorah smiled at her. "You are lucky. I've never heard of anyone who stood up to a Khal and lived to tell the story. You Dragon Warriors sure are extraordinary," he said.

"Khal Drogo wouldn't have stood a chance against the two of us," said Kanna, nudging him.

"You think I could fight the Khal?" Jorah asked, flattered.

"What, you think you couldn't?" Kanna teased.

"You know the braid Khal Drogo wears? It has never been cut. That means he has never lost," said Jorah.

"First time for everything," said Kanna.

"I am flattered, Kanna, but I am no match for the Khal," said Jorah.

"So you would make me fight all by myself?" Kanna pouted.

"I'd only slow you down," said Jorah. The sounds of Dothraki making love surrounded them. They giggled awkwardly. "Well, I think that's our cue."

"Oh?" Kanna said suspiciously.

Ser Jorah bowed. "Goodnight, Kanna." They retreated to their tents.

Kanna crawled under the covers with Tohru. "Tohru?"

"Yes, Kanna?" Tohru said sleepily.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have sex with a man?"

"Ew," said Tohru.

"I know, that's what I always thought too, but...I'm having feelings," said Kanna.

"What, for Dany's Khal?" Tohru asked.

"Ewww, no! Not Dirty Horse Man. Ser Jorah," said Kanna.

Tohru threw her blanket off them. "You have _got _to be joking," said Tohru. "Of all the men in this world and Japan that have wanted you. _He _flips your trigger?"

Kanna nodded. "Oh, you don't think he's even a little bit attractive?"

"NO! He's a _man_!" Tohru spat. "Men aren't attractive. PERIOD."

"Maybe to you! I've always thought the knights and Vikings in Fafnir's storybooks looked kinda nice," said Kanna.

"Lalalalalala," said Tohru, covering her ears.

"With their grungy hair and their rusty armor and their hairy faces," Kanna said. "Jorah's the closest thing I've ever seen to _those_ men. And sure, I know he's not Thor or anything, but he is a good man."

Tohru's stomach was churning. "Yes, I suppose he is a good man," she admitted.

"So do you think I should do it?" asked Kanna. "Should I seduce him?"

"Ughhhhh," said Tohru. "I'm surrounded by heteros. I never thought you would catch it too. Fine, go...ugh...do Jorah, if it will make you happy. But don't come crying to me if you don't like it."

"Ohhh, thank you, Tohru! Your acceptance means a lot," said Kanna.

"Love is love," Tohru sighed. "Ugh!" She stared up at the ceiling as Kanna left, reflecting on how fast Kanna had grown up. Discussing things like sex with her, especially hetero sex, made her feel icky, even though Kanna was probably closer to Jorah's age than Dany was to Khal Drogo if you broke it down. It still felt weird. She sighed, rolled over, and tried not to think about it.

Kanna found Ser Jorah's tent. She looked at the pile of clothes in the corner and realized he must be naked. She breathed deeply. Here goes nothing. She took off her clothes and crawled under the blankets with him.

Jorah was fast asleep. "Jorrrahhhh," she whispered.

"Mmmmmmmm," he said.

"Jorah," she whispered. "I want you."

Jorah rolled over, but he was still fast asleep. He wrapped an arm around Kanna and pulled her close. She was surprised at the hairiness of his body, but she soon got used to it. She traced the muscles on his arm.

"I want you too," he whispered back.

"You do?" Kanna said. "Oh, Jorah! I...!"

"Shhhhh," Jorah said. "We don't want to wake the Khal."

"Uhhh, right," Kanna said, confused. Jorah's hand found her breast, and she gasped at the sensation of his fingers against her nipple.

"Khaleesi," Jorah whispered.

"What's that?" Kanna said.

"Khaleesi," he repeated. "I love you."

Kanna gasped, and her body froze. "You love Dany? Just Dany."

"I love Dany," he repeated. "Don't tell the Khal."

She pushed his arm off her in disgust, and looking down at him, realized he was sleep-talking. Still, she had all the information she needed. She gathered her clothes and sulked back to her tent with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Did you do Jorah?" Tohru asked in disgust. Then, seeing Kanna's tears, Tohru softened. "Oh, no. What happened?"

"I," Kanna said, then sniffed. "You were right. Men are awful."

"Sorry you had to find out that way," said Tohru. "Put your clothes back on, Kanna. There's gotta be a les somewhere in this universe for you."

"Okay," said Kanna. But she couldn't sleep, she only thought about Jorah's fingers on her nipple, and his breath on her neck as he yearned for Dany.

* * *

Jorah, Dany, and Tohru were browsing the marketplace the next morning.

"Where is Kanna?" Jorah asked.

"She wasn't feeling well," Tohru explained.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Dany asked.

"Heterosexuality," Tohru muttered.

"Oh, that sounds serious," Dany said, concerned.

"Oh, it is," said Tohru, unaware that that word was meaningless in this universe.

"Will she get better soon?" Dany pressed.

"I hope so," said Tohru. "Unfortunately, many people never recover from it."

"Oh, that is awful," said Dany. But Dany had other things on her mind. "So, Ser Jorah," said Dany, "I've decided that I will take the Seven Kingdoms in place of my brother."

Jorah had to pause to absorb the statement. "Are you sure, Khaleesi?"

"Very sure," said Dany. "It is my birthright. But I can't convince Khal Drogo to cross the Narrow Sea. Can you help me convince him?"

"The Dothraki are stubborn, Khaleesi," said Jorah. "They do things in their own way in their own time. Although, I must admit I am relieved that you must wait. When your ancestor Aegon the Conqueror crossed the Narrow Sea and took Westeros, he had three dragons with him. I'm afraid it will not be so easy for you."

"Aren't the people just longing for the return of the Targaryens?" Dany pressed.

Jorah laughed, then stopped himself. "The last Targaryen King they remember is not one they remember fondly. He was called the Mad King. He treated his people horribly. So...no, Dany. Although, I believe you would make a wonderful queen. But, I must excuse myself."

Jorah bowed to them and departed. Tohru pinched Dany. "I have a nearly _unlimited supply of dragons!_" Tohru exclaimed. "This is destiny! We must take back Westeros!"

Their conversation was interrupted by a man peddling wine. "You are from Westeros?" he asked Dany.

"Well, I don't remember any of it, but yes," said Dany.

"Oh, you have not lived until you have had this red wine from the Arbor in Westeros. It is the finest vintage we have," he said.

"Oh, well, I enjoy wine, don't you, Tohru?" Dany asked. She took the bottle and poured two glasses.

Tohru sniffed hers. "MURDERER!" she shrieked, smacking the wine away from Dany.

"Tohru, what has gotten into you?" Dany asked.

"This wine smells poisonous," said Tohru.

"Wha...how?" The wine seller smelled the bottle. "I don't smell anything."

"Drink it, then," said Tohru. "If you think I'm wrong."

Of course a human couldn't smell the poison, but the wine seller smelled it nonetheless. He gasped. "You are right! The poison...I mean, this wine smells terrible! My apologies, madam, I don't know how this happened!"

Tohru's arahk was at the wine seller's throat. "Any last words, you lying snake?" Tohru asked.

But Drogo's hand clamped down on Tohru's shoulder. Jorah was beside him. "I will take it from here, Ser Tohru," said Drogo.

* * *

The sound of the man being tortured in the back of the khalasar was unsettling. "Oh, please, can we simply kill him and be done with it?" Dany asked.

Drogo ignored the question. "Moon of my Life, Jorah the Andal fears that this King Robert Baratheon sent the poison wine for you. He fears that there will be more attacks. I cannot allow this."

"Oh my," said Dany. "What are you going to-"

"I shall SLAY KING ROBERT and take Westeros! I shall be the first Khal to cross the Narrow Sea and conquer a foreign land! This I will do in honor of you, Moon of my Life! And then our son, Takiya, the Stallion Who Mounts the World, shall father a new nation of people in our new land!"

Dany too forgot about the wine seller. "Oh, Sun and Stars!" she cried. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Did you hear that, Tohru? We're going to Westeros!"

"Awesome!" Tohru agreed, but she shook her head sadly. "Oh, Dany, when will you stop being a Spectator?" she asked herself.


	9. The Free City of Japan

"FAFNIR!" Jon cried. "Where the hell were you? They thought you deserted! Crews are out searching for you as we speak!"

"Wha?" Fafnir asked. "I...I've been here?" He thought he had only been gone a night. But when he popped back into his barracks, nobody was there, so he started to wander until he found Jon outside.

"Here? Where?!" Jon exclaimed with a flourish.

"How...how long do you think I've been gone?" Fafnir asked.

"A fucking WEEK!"

Fafnir gasped. The Japan-to-Castle Black time change was way more than he'd anticipated. He'd have to avoid that trip from now on. Ugh, and he'd only grabbed the latest _Boruto! _Why hadn't he splurged on the _Attack on Titan _and _My Hero Academia_ too? _Boruto_...bah! He took the volume and chucked it into the woods in disgust. "Was it...was it really that long? Sometimes I get carried away. I do love being alone. Whenever I find a good...alone spot...I just completely lose track of time."

"Well, you missed your group's departure time," said Jon.

Fafnir gasped again. "You mean the fighting expedition where I was going to kill scary winterland creatures?!"

"Yes," said Jon. "You're going to be in a whole heap of trouble. We'll have to come up with a much better explanation than...alone for a week?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Perhaps we could say I was praying to a face I found in the snow," said Fafnir.

Jon glared. "I do not appreciate you mocking my religion," he said. "But, I am relieved to see you. It has been rather boring since the ranger squads left."

A horse came out of the woods. Fafnir drew Hrotti. "Is this one of the beasties? Can I kill it?" Fafnir asked.

"No," said Jon with an eye-roll. "It's just a regular horse." He approached the horse tentatively. "Where is your rider?" he asked the horse. The horse neighed as if in response. Jon observed the horse's features and saddle. "This is my Uncle Benjen's horse!" he gasped. "Where is Benjen?" he asked the horse. The horse chuffed. "Fafnir," said Jon, "go hide until we can figure out a story for you. I need to tell the Lord Commander about this."

"No problem, Lord Maid Snow," said Fafnir. "I'll go look for your Uncle Benjen."

"No, _don't leave_!" Jon ordered. "At least not alone. I'll be right back."

Once Jon left, Fafnir wandered into the woods to look for his _Boruto _manga. For a world that was supposedly so riddled with danger, it had been painfully boring so far. He considered simply going back home, but he'd miss Lord Maid Snow. Like Tohru, Fafnir had developed a need for human companionship.

He found his manga and sat down to read. The snow beneath him melted instantly as warmth radiated from his dragon body. The sun began to set, and Fafnir had fell asleep. When he awoke, Ghost's face was in his face.

Fafnir heard Jon's voice. "What is it, Ghost?" Jon had his sword drawn, and then lowered it when he saw it was only Fafnir. "Oh, Fafnir, thank goodness. We are looking for my Uncle Benjen."

"Oh, so _now _do you want my help?" Fafnir asked.

"Yes," said Jon. "We can say that you got lost in the woods, and I found you."

"Right," said Fafnir. "Jon, if we're going to be friends, there is something you must know about me."

"Okay," said Jon. There were all sorts of theories about Fafnir's origins around the castle, and most of them not very nice. Finally, Jon was going to learn something about this strange person. Fafnir took a deep breath. His black wings and tail unfurled behind him. Jon gasped. "You _are _a demon!"

"No," said Fafnir, his transformation continuing, "I am a dragon."

Fafnir was towering above Jon and Ghost. Ghost yelped and started to run, but Jon commanded him to stay. Dragon Fafnir lowered his mighty head to look eye-to-eye with Jon.

"You are not afraid," said Fafnir.

"I am very afraid," said Jon.

"But you are more curious than afraid," Fafnir pressed.

"I am," said Jon. "I thought dragons had disappeared from this land ages ago. I also didn't know they had the ability to change into humans."

"Dragons possess multitudes of magic unknown to humans," said Fafnir. "But, I am not from your world."

"What world are you from, then?" asked Jon.

"There are an infinite number of universes, Jon. I come from a world where dragons reign supreme. It is much like your world, but your world is much more boring," said Fafnir.

"Why did you come here?" asked Jon.

"It is just as I said. I came looking for gold," said Fafnir.

"Then why did you stay here, where there is none?" asked Jon.

Fafnir considered. "You remind me of myself," said Fafnir.

"What?" Jon asked.

"Yes, that's it," said Fafnir. "In a world of dull and boring humans, you remind me of a dragon."

"That's ridiculous," said Jon.

"Perhaps," said Fafnir. "But we're wasting time, Lord Maid Snow. Do you want to find your Uncle Benjen are not?"

"I do," said Jon.

"Then hop on," said Fafnir.

"Wha-no! You can't be seen like this!" Jon protested.

"I can cast a Perception Block. Nobody will notice me," said Fafnir. "Come on, before I change my mind."

Jon climbed on and nestled at the base of Fafnir's neck. Fafnir and Jon rose above the trees. Jon gasped at the sight. They were level with The Wall, and Jon could see the watchmen looking straight at and past them. He looked to his other side, and he could see the Frostfangs. Fafnir flew.

"A little bit lower, Fafnir," Jon suggested. "I can't make out anything on the ground from here."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I forget you don't have my heightened eyesight," said Fafnir.

"You've got heightened eyesight too?" Jon asked. "My gods, man! Is there anything you can't do?"

Fafnir thought. "I don't like spicy food," he said.

Jon laughed. "Oh, that must be rough for you," he teased.

"You would be surprised how much Asian faire contains spice," said Fafnir.

"Well I don't know what an Asian is, but there's not much spice to be found in this neck of the woods," Jon said. A faint howl came from below them. "Ghost!" Jon said. "Fafnir, land here!"

Fafnir did as he was told, gently lowering them below the trees. Fafnir popped back into human form when he landed. Ghost was hovering over a couple of bodies, apparently dead in the snow. From their attire, they seemed to be members of the Night's Watch. Fafnir laid a hand on Jon's shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he said. "Is it...?"

"These are Benjen's men," said Jon. He was holding his composure, but Fafnir could see the tears welling up in his eyes. "Come on," said Jon. "We need to report this to the Lord Commander."

"But your uncle!" Fafnir exclaimed.

"Is most likely dead," Jon said. "His body will be recovered, same as these. Let's go," said Jon. "I'll take one, you take the other."

"Ugh," said Fafnir.

"What, you're afraid to handle a dead body?" Jon asked. "Dragons are apparently nothing like I'd expect."

"I can handle it," said Fafnir. "I've seen some terrifying things happen to dead bodies, is all."

"Not in this world," said Jon. "Bodies are bodies. Come on."

* * *

"Lord Snow!" Ser Alliser Thorne exclaimed. "And...what's this? The Insatiable Shit? Where the bloody hell-"

"Lost in the woods," said Jon. "We've already cleared it with the Lord Commander."

"Ehhh, and they made you a ranger, eh? Lost in the woods!" Ser Alliser taunted.

"I'm afraid my sense of direction is a little wanting," said Fafnir, seething beneath the surface. _I could take out this man in one breath if I wanted to. _

"Well, Lord Snow, I just got a very interesting letter from King's Landing regarding your father," said Alliser. "It seems he's been declared a traitor." He pushed a letter into Jon's hands.

"Lies!" Jon exclaimed. "My father is and always will be an honorable man!"

Alliser laughed. "Not according to King's Landing. It seems Ned conspired to overthrow the crown and place Stannis Baratheon on the Iron Throne. I especially love the part where he accuses the Queen of being in love with her twin brother! Check it out, Lord Snow! You are now not only a bastard, you are an insane traitor's bastard!"

In rage, Jon tore the letter apart. "It can't be true!"

"It is true, you spawn of scum! I can't wait to get the news that he's been executed!"

Jon drew his sword on Alliser. Fafnir tackled Jon. "Don't do anything stupid!" Fafnir whispered.

"The Shit has some sense," said Alliser. "Jon, you are out of line! Once the Lord Commander hears of this-"

Fafnir took Jon's sword and ran it through Alliser's foot. Alliser fell to the ground in pain. "I think Jon did nothing," said Fafnir. "It was me who drew the sword, yes? And also dropped it on your foot. _So sorry_!"

"Fafnir...what?" Jon mumbled.

"LORD COMMANDER!" Alliser shouted, pulling the sword out of his foot. He hobbled down the hall away from them.

"What the hell?!" Jon cried.

"Look, if they want to execute me, worst thing that happens is I just pop back home and never come back. You, however, actually die," said Fafnir.

"They wouldn't execute me for simply drawing my sword," said Jon. "I'd just be-"

"CONFINED TO THEIR BARRACKS!" an officer cried. "Both of you, for this insubordination!"

"What? Why Jon? I'm the one who stabbed the man!" Fafnir protested.

"An offense usually punishable by much more, but the Lord Commander recognizes that Ser Alliser is kind of a jerk," said the officer.

"Hm," said Fafnir. "This place just keeps surprising me."

So Jon and Fafnir were confined to the barracks. Fafnir lay in the top bunk and Jon on the bottom. "Well, since we're here, mind explaining what happened back there?" Fafnir asked.

"My father is a real lord," Jon said. "Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark. Ned for short. While he was away at war, he hooked up with a woman who was not the Lady of Winterfell, and she had me."

"A pretty textbook occurrence," said Fafnir, "if humans here are anything like humans back where I'm from."

"Oh yes, every lord has bastards," said Jon. "When he had me, yes, he was technically married to the Lady of Winterfell, but he hardly knew her. And he has had no other bastards since. My father is an honorable man."

"Yes, you mentioned that," said Fafnir. "So, is it a dishonor to be a bastard around here? Because last I heard, we had rapists and murderers in our midst. Why was Alliser giving you such a hard time about being a bastard?"

"He doesn't like me because I grew up the son of a lord is all," said Jon. "That's why he calls me Lord Snow. He just resents highborn people."

"I understand that," said Fafnir. "And you are _far _too easy to piss off, by the way."

"Well," said Jon. "My family is fiercely loyal. I don't care if he digs at me, but to dig at my father, that I cannot permit."

"What was this about a queen and her twin?"

"It's complicated," said Jon. "The royal family. The King is my dad's best friend. He asked my dad to become his Hand."

"What," said Fafnir.

"Hand of the King. It's like, the King's personal assistant."

"Oh, your dad's a maid, too!"

"NO, not like a maid, like...he councils the king and carries out orders," said Jon. "He was appointed right before I left to come here. I don't know what's going on in King's Landing, but my dad is not a traitor. If he really did what that letter said he did, then he must have a good reason. He must believe it is in the best interests of the country."

"In my experience," said Fafnir, "few people are _that _pure."

"My dad is," said Jon. "And I hope to be just like him."

"Well, you can probably start with _not _drawing swords on people. Even if they really piss you off," said Fafnir.

There was a knock at the door, and Lord Commander Mormont entered the barracks. "Jon Snow? Fafnir...what's your last name?"

"I don't have one," said Fafnir.

"Okay," said the Lord Commander. "So, I just wanted to follow up with your behavior today. You see..."

Fafnir and Jon stopped paying attention, because the corpse of Othor, one of the deceased rangers Jon found, was standing behind the Lord Commander.

"Uhhh...Jon?" Fafnir whispered. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"Ummm...no," said Jon.

Othor placed his finger on his lips as if to say "shhhh." Then, he drew a sword.

"LORD COMMANDER!" Jon cried. Jon drew his sword and pulled the Lord Commander back. Jon lodged his sword into the wight, but it was completely ineffective.

"Jon, DUCK!" Fafnir cried.

Jon ducked. Fafnir inhaled and released a stream of fire at the wight. The wight crumbled.

"How'd you know to do that?" Jon asked.

"I didn't," said Fafnir. "It's just my go-to."

"Oh, my!" the Lord Commander gasped. "So the rumors are true!"

"Wait, what rumors?" asked Jon.

"It has been a long time since I saw something like this," said Mormont. "I might have been younger even than you two."

"Oh, that's impossible," said Fafnir.

"Hm?" asked Mormont.

"I'm just...older than I look," said Fafnir.

"Ah," said Mormont. "Well, when I was young, there was an outbreak of reanimated corpses just north of the wall. We were able to destroy the creatures with fire. This, Jon, is why I sent the rangers North. Fafnir, I thank you, I...hold on...what exactly did you even use just there?"

"Uhhh, I'm sorry?" asked Fafnir.

Mormont looked around. "All of the torches are..."

"Oh, I had one on my lap. Didn't you notice?" Fafnir asked.

"Ummm, no, I suppose not. And why...?"

"I enjoy the light and the warmth."

Mormont nodded and seemed to dismiss Fafnir as being a little weird. "Well, thanks to your quick thinking, I am still alive. I release you from your punishment. Jon, come with me. I have something I'd like to give you."

* * *

Fafnir fell asleep. Finally, some action in this barren wasteland of petty human drama! He dreamt of more wights attacking the Wall, and he and Jon flew over them all, incinerating them.

When he woke up, Jon was back in the barracks, and Sam was with him. Jon was showing Sam a sword. Sam shot Fafnir a nervous look. "I told you the Lord Commander thought highly of you. Valyrian steel!" Sam gushed.

"That's a nice sword," said Fafnir.

"It's Valyrian steel," Sam repeated.

"Cool," Fafnir said, uninterested.

"So, I heard about your dad. I'm really sorry," Sam said to Jon.

"Yeah, thanks," said Jon. "Sam, Fafnir, I need to ask you something," said Jon. "My brother Robb is leading an army south to King's Landing to demand the release of my father. I'm thinking about joining him."

"You can't leave the Watch!" Sam exclaimed. "You'd be a deserter! It's dishonorable, it's..."

"Probably a better use of your time," said Fafnir.

"You think so?" Jon asked.

"The Queen sounds like a psycho bitch, and her son sounds like twat waffle," said Fafnir. "I don't know if that bitch is really fucking her brother or not, but either way, good riddance. You'd be doing the realm a favor."

"But what about the zombie that attacked the Lord Commander!" Sam protested.

"I can handle that," said Fafnir.

"Really?" Sam said in disbelief. "_You alone _are going to take on the wights?"

"Yep," said Fafnir.

"Jon, are you hearing this nonsense?" Sam asked.

"I believe him," said Jon.

"Jon!" Sam cried. "I don't believe you! You've changed ever since _he _popped onto the Wall. Where did you even come from, Fafnir?"

"I came from an alternate universe," said Fafnir.

"That's...not...a thing!" Sam shouted in frustration.

"Is too a thing," said Fafnir.

"Is not," said Sam.

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"QUIET!" Jon shouted. "I'm going to go talk to Master Aemon. You guys..._try _to get along?"

Jon shut the door behind him. Fafnir reached under his pillow and grabbed his manga. Once Sam left, he would pop back home and grab something else. Not back to Japan, unfortunately. He couldn't risk that time discrepancy again. He opened the _Boruto _volume. Unfortunately it wasn't a very interesting volume. More unfortunately, Sam spoke.

"Oh, you like to read?" he asked like an excited puppy.

Fafnir peered over the book. "Yes," he said shortly.

Sam moved to the bed across from Fafnir. "I like to read too! What are you reading?" Sam squinted and gasped. "What _language _is that?"

Fafnir smiled. "It's Japanese."

"Is that where you're from? The Free City of Japan?"

Fafnir put down the book. "Does that exist in this universe?"

"I don't know, honestly. There are lots of Free Cities. I don't know about all of them. Are you from the Free Cities?"

"Sure, why not. I'm from the Free Cities."

"What brought you here?"

"Gold. Just like I said."

Sam got closer. He was staring at the front of the book. "Is that what Japan looks like?"

"Yeah, that's what Japan looks like," said Fafnir.

"Very interesting clothing your people wear," said Sam. "Is this a historical volume? Or are they myths?"

"It's...it's a manga," said Fafnir. "It's a story told in pictures."

"Oh, like cave paintings of the First Men," said Sam.

"Sure, yeah, kinda like that," said Fafnir. "But much more sophisticated. And of course, there is writing too. Here." Fafnir handed Sam the volume. Sam flipped through it eagerly.

"Japan looks...do all your people have superpowers?!" Sam gasped.

"Yes," said Fafnir. "Everyone in Japan uses _ninjutsu._"

"Amazing!" Sam said. "And these buildings and...what is this?!" He flipped the book around, pointing to the train.

"That's...the steel dragon," said Fafnir.

"The steel dragon?"

"It moves people from one side of the city to the other."

"How?"

"Magic," said Fafnir. "Of course."

"Why didn't you say so? Oh, can I show this to Maester Aemon?"

"NO! He...wouldn't be interested in that."

"Of course he would! All the men have been taking bets on where you're from, you know!" Before Fafnir could say anything else, Sam was out the door.

"Well, fuck," said Fafnir. "It was fun while it lasted."


	10. The Three-Headed Dragon

The sun beat down upon the Dothraki Sea. Khal Drogo's Khalasar moved westward.

"We are in need of food. We must raid the Lamb Men," Khal Drogo announced.

"Lamb Men?" asked Dany.

"The Lamb Men do not fight. They are easy targets. Always provide us with food when we are hungry and haven't crossed another khalasar," explained Khal Drogo.

"Oh, that's nice," said Dany.

"Khaleesi," said Jorah, "I would suggest we rest here while the khalasar goes on their raid."

"Raid? But Khal Drogo said..."

"Yeah, it's not a friendly exchange, Khaleesi. There will be murder, rape, and the survivors will be taken as slaves. You do not want to see this."

"Drogo!" Dany cried. "My Sun and Stars! I thought I'd taught you better than that! We don't _do _that anymore, remember?"

"Moon of my Life," said Drogo. "We are in need of food. How else do we get food?"

"We could _buy _it at a _marketplace__,_" Dany suggested.

Khal Drogo looked around. "Oh yes. So many marketplace in Dothraki Sea."

"How about, instead of taking food by force, we _buy food _from the Lamb Men."

Khal Drogo threw his head back and laughed. Then, seeing Khaleesi's face, said, "Oh, you are serious. Moon of my Life, that is not how it works. Dothraki have no money. Dothraki take what they want. That is how this works."

"No money whatsoever? What about all that gold we melted over Viserys in Vaes Dothrak?"

"That was the last of Khal Drogo's stores," said Khal Drogo. He grinned. "Worth every penny!"

Dany threw her head back and groaned. "Ser Tohru?"

"Yes, Khaleesi?" asked Tohru.

"Tohru, can we," Dany said, lowering her voice and speaking English, "can we get more gold from that place before?"

"Ugh! Dany, I'm supposed to pay Fafnir _back_, not take _more _from him. I think you're stuck, girl. You've gotta let him pillage," said Tohru.

"Okay, fine," said Dany. "But I'm going with to make sure you don't do anything _too depraved._"

Khal Drogo's bloodriders all groaned.

They arrived at Lhazar, and the Dothraki stormed through in their usual fashion. They took food, they took lives, and they took woman, all while Dany cried in protest.

Drogo's bloodriders tied down a woman to a post. They all lined up to take turns with her, until Dany came between them.

"No," she said.

"Come on, Khaleesi! You may have Drogo by the balls, but you can't deny us our victor's rights!" said Qotho.

Khal Drogo rode to them. "What is this?" Drogo asked. "What are you doing to this woman?"

"They're going to _rape her_!" Dany cried.

"We're going to assert our victor's rights!" Qotho declared.

"No, this is not how we do things anymore," said Drogo. "Khaleesi has generously allowed us to raid this village for food. But there shall be no rape. Ser Tohru, please free this woman."

Tohru sliced through the ropes using only her fingernails. The Dothraki man behind the woman cried out in anger, "BUT IT WAS MY TURN!" Drogo raised his arakh, and the man did the same. "These foreign women have made you soft. Perhaps we should have a new Khal!"

Khal Drogo swung his arakh and decapitated the man. "Not today," said Khal Drogo.

"Sun and Stars!" Dany cried. "You're hurt!"

Indeed, before he died, the opposing Dothraki had taken a large chunk of flesh off Drogo's pectorals. "Tis but a scratch," said Drogo.

"Tis not!" Dany protested. "Tohru, he needs medicine."

"I'm not a doctor," said Tohru. "What do you guys usually do in these situations?"

"Wrap it up and wait it out," said Drogo. "It'll be fine."

The Lhazar woman spoke in a quiet voice. "I'm a healer."

"Perfect! A healer!" said Tohru.

"No, I don't need a healer. I shall bear it like a soldier bears all wounds," said Drogo.

"But, my Sun and Stars, we have a baby on the way. The Stallion Who Mounts the World. We have a continent to conquer. If you bleed out, not only will Takiya have no father, we'll have no continent!" Dany cried. "Not to mention, how devastated and alone I will be without my Sun and Stars."

"Moon of my Life!" Drogo cried. "Okay, I will use the healer."

"But Khal!" exclaimed Qotho, "This woman is clearly a witch! We must not use magic. The Great Stallion says so."

"I, Khal Drogo, will do this for my Sun and Stars, and for my son Takiya, the Stallion Who Mounts the World! Witch or not, she may heal me," said Drogo.

And so, in a tiny Lhazar tent, the woman spread healing herbs onto Drogo's wound and wrapped it. Dany paid her for her services, and the Khalasar continued on.

"I think we have made a mistake," Dany said a few days later. "His wound is only getting worse."

"Well," said Tohru, riding beside her, "you guys don't exactly have the best access to medicine. Even in Japan, which has only the best healing magic, things just don't always go right."

"Oh!" Dany lamented. "We should have brought the healer with us. Why did we leave her?"

"Loon of my mife," said Drogo, and he fell off his horse, passed out cold. The Khalasar gasped.

"That's it!" Dany cried. "We're going back! We need that woman."

"Wait," said Tohru. "Maybe not."

"Can you do something?" she asked hopelessly.

"I can't," said Tohru, "but I know someone who can."

* * *

In the Aztec empire there are whispers of a time-travelling mage of great power. The priests and emperors all denounce him as a fraud, but from far and wide, families travel to him to ask for favors. He has no family, and nobody knows where he came from. They say he is descended from Quetzalcoatl himself.

"SHOUTA!" cried an Aztec woman. "Oh great and powerful! Please grant us with your presence! My corn fields are infected, please, help us!"

"SHOUTA!" cried a man. "My son is dying. Please, oh great and powerful, help us!"

"SHOUTA! SHOUTA! SHOUTA!" The supplicants cried their petitions. Shouta rolled out of bed. Over 60 years old, but looking like he was still 20, Shouta's wild purple hair trailed down his back. He gazed lazily at the two women who had warmed his bed last night and yawned. Duty called.

Shouta grabbed his rainbow-feathered headdress, then his ceremonial garb. He did wish he could just throw on his boxers and a t-shirt like he would back home, but modern people just weren't into real magic anymore. At least, here, he was appreciated. Perhaps _too _appreciated.

He stepped out of his hut, and the people cheered. Shouta raised his hands to quiet them. "I, the Great Shouta, shall hear your petitions, one by one," he announced. "Who was here first?" The crowd all screamed, but one voice stood out among the rest. Shouta shielded the sun from his eyes to get a better look. "Tohru?!"

"Shouta!" Tohru cried, pushing through the crowd that was eerily similar to the Dothraki hoards. "Shouta, we need your help in another world!"

"Another world? You mean Japan, or Dragon World?"

"Neither," said Tohru. "New world. You'd like it."

"What do you want?" Shouta asked lazily.

"We need you to heal someone," said Tohru.

"That all?" Shouta asked. "Aiiiight." He cleared his throat. "MY DEVOTEES!" he announced.

"SHOUTA!" they screeched.

"I AM NEEDED IN THE OTHER REALM," he said. "I SHALL RETURN!"

Tohru pushed her way through the crowd and opened the door to Shouta's hut. The naked women inside screamed.

"What are you doing?" Shouta asked.

"Uhhhh," said Tohru. "I figured we'd go...in there..."

"Nah," said Shouta. "I'm not just a sorcerer. I'm a _performer." _Shouta waved his hands and started muttering nonsense incantations. The crowd hushed in anticipation. "Go on, Tohru," he whispered.

"But," she started, then made the portal appear in front of them. The crowd screamed in appreciation. Shouta and Tohru entered.

* * *

Shouta and Tohru emerged inside the Khaleesi's tent. Khal Drogo's head rested on Dany's lap, and Kanna and the handmaidens sat around them. The handmaidens screamed.

"WITCH! WITCH!" they cried.

"Silence," Dany ordered. "Tohru, who is this oddly dressed-"

"Oh, NO!" Kanna cried. "I thought you might bring him! Tohru, how could you?"

"Hey, Kanna," Shouta said in his best flirting voice. "Sup girl?"

"Blehhhhhh," Kanna said.

"He's a mage!" Tohru protested. "I know he's a pain, but we need him."

"I've got an Aztec cult now," said Shouta.

"Not impressed," Kanna said, turning up her nose.

"Focus," Tohru snapped. "Shouta, this is Khal Drogo. He's dying, and it's imperative that he doesn't."

"I see," said Shouta. He knelt down beside the Khal. "Wait, _this guy _is _dying from that wound_? But...it's only a scratch!"

"Yeah, that's the problem! We can't figure out why he's dying from it," said Dany.

"Let me consult the spirits," said Shouta. He placed a hand over Drogo's wound, and then raised another hand to the sky. He began to mutter incantations, but this time, it wasn't nonsense. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his body convulsed. Everyone backed away from him in fear. His incantations grew louder and more intense, until he fell over, silent.

Then, he dusted himself off. "There is a dark spirit over him," he announced. "At the bidding of another mage, this spirit is draining his life force."

Dany, voice shaky from the spectacle she just witnessed, said, "Can you drive it out?"

"I can," said Shouta. "However, I cannot retrieve the life that has already been drained."

"What's that mean?" Tohru asked. "It's a lost cause?"

"No," said Shouta. "I just can't guarantee what he's going to be like when he's saved. And, we must act fast. The spirit requires an entire life to appease it. If we offer him a substitute, he will cease to feed on the man."

"A substitute?" Dany asked. "You mean, another life?"

"Yes," said Shouta.

"No," said Irri. "Khaleesi, you must not do this. Magic is forbidden. This is punishment for using magic in the first place."

Dany ignored Irri. "Will a horse work?" she asked Shouta.

* * *

Lucoa laid on a cloud in her dragon form and looked down upon the Aztec empire. "Well, that's weird," she said to herself. "I don't see Shouta-baby. Where did he run off to?"

* * *

Shouta ordered everyone out of the tent. Dany had given him a horse. He wasn't entirely sure a horse was going to work, but she seemed very reluctant to use a human. This is why he was so successful in Mexico, he thought. Those freaks would give him as many people as he needed to do something.

He drew the necessary signs in the sand and purified the tent as much as possible. When he was about to begin his work, Lucoa popped into the tent.

"SHOUTA BABY!" she shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled. "YOU!"

"Whatcha doing?" she asked playfully.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?! I'm in the middle of a very complex task. Be gone, Jezebel!"

"LUCOA, is that YOU?!" Tohru exclaimed from outside the tent.

"TOHRU?! What are you doing here? Where are we?" Lucoa stepped gingerly out of the tent. "Sorry, Shouta-baby. You just keep up the good work!"

"Helicopter dragon!" Shouta spat after her. Then, he cracked his knuckles and continued his work.

* * *

Kanna and Tohru hugged Lucoa. "So, what is this charming place?" Lucoa asked.

"Charming," Tohru repeated in disbelief. "Yeah, okay. Apparently it's called Essos. I'm helping Dany here."

"Hiiiii," said Dany, trying very hard not to stare at Lucoa's boobs. It didn't matter who you were, Lucoa's boobs just took all your attention. It was almost as if she didn't have a personality outside of them.

"Oh, she's cute," said Lucoa. "Little young, though, isn't she?"

"You're one to talk," said Tohru. "No, it's not like that. She's just a friend this time. Shouta is helping save her husband's life."

"Ohhhh, that is important," said Lucoa.

"Soooo," said Dany, "you're friends with the mage?"

"Uh, yeah, I suppose you could say that," said Lucoa. "When he was very young he summoned me by accident, and we've been magically bound ever since. It was a very traumatic experience for him. He doesn't like me much."

"Really?" Dany asked. "But you seem so friendly. And...erm...I'd imagine most guys find you attractive."

"Awww, thanks!" Lucoa said. "Well, Shouta was powerful beyond his years. I honestly meant him no harm. We're stuck together now, for better or worse."

Dothraki men started gathering inquisitively around Lucoa. Kanna scowled at them. "Shoo!" she said. "Bunch of perves!"

Lucoa looked around. "Oh," she said. "This is a primitive world. I am _not_ dressed correctly. My apologies. I'm attracting way too much attention."

"Ohhhhh that's okay, Lucoa, you're not staying," Tohru said, but Lucoa had already snapped her fingers and was now wearing a fur bikini. "Better?" she asked. The Dothraki men clapped, and she bowed for them. Tohru and Kanna sighed.

"Irri, Jhiqui, can we get our friend some suitable clothes?" Tohru asked.

Irri and Jhiqui blinked in confusion. "But...she looks fine," Jhiqui said.

"Perhaps the top is a touch small for her," said Irri. "But, what won't be?"

"Would you like to us to _make _something else for her?" Jhiqui asked.

"Uhhh, I guess not," said Tohru. They had a point. The style was right. Besides, Lucoa wasn't staying.

Ser Jorah arrived at their side, armored. "Dany," he said, "there is going to be a mutiny."

"A what?" she asked.

"A portion of the Khalasar, led by Qotho, is upset at your obvious use of magic to interfere in their affairs. They will rise against you. Tohru, Kanna, get ready to defend the Khaleesi," said Jorah.

"Right," said the Dragon Warriors.

* * *

Inside the tent, Shouta drained the horse of its blood. In a trance, he bargained with the malevolent spirit. The spirit was not satisfied with the horse soul. He must feed on another. Shouta went to battle with the spirit.

* * *

Qotho lead the mutinous sect of the Khalasar in attack. Jorah faced him in battle, while Tohru, Kanna, and even Lucoa helped drive back the others. "There are too many!" Dany cried in despair. Even with a few Dothraki still on their side, Jorah and Dany were too vulnerable.

"Tohru," said Lucoa, "we can't beat them all in this form!"

Tohru and Kanna locked eyes and nodded. Total annihilation was the only way. Together, they transformed into dragons. Jorah craned his head and dropped to his knees as the three woman towered above him: green Tohru, white Kanna, and the rainbow serpent Quetzalcoatl.

* * *

The spirit reached inside Dany. Shouta strangled it. Dany felt the struggle within her and fainted from pain. As she fell delirious on the plain, a long shadow blocked out the sun: a three-headed dragon.


	11. Don't Think About Skin Mites

**A/N: I hate author's notes, so I'll keep this brief. Just wanted to thank my followers. I'm so happy this story has an audience. Anyways, this is one of my favorite chapters. Hope you continue to enjoy! :)**

* * *

Fafnir was called into Maester Aemon's study. Aemon stared at him through dark, squinty eyes. "There is no such thing as the Free City of Japan," said Aemon.

Fafnir sat down across from Aemon, feeling intimidated for the first time since he'd arrived. Stupid fucking Sam and his stupid fucking love of books. "You really think you've seen everything there is to see in this world?" Fafnir asked playfully. "With _your_ technology?"

"There is no such thing," Maester Aemon repeated, "as the Free City of Japan."

"Alright," Fafnir conceded, "perhaps not. To be fair, the volume Sam found wasn't even about Japan. It was about a fictional place."

"A different fictional place," Maester Aemon corrected.

"Yes, of course," said Fafnir. "So," he said, leaning back in his chair. This Aemon was obviously smart. Perhaps Fafnir could use that to his advantage. "Where do _you _think I'm from?"

Aemon thought. "You look like a common Westerosi to me. You can't be too far South, or else your skin would be more tan. You're pale as a Wildling! But that dark hair and that sharp nose...ah, I dunno. It's not worth my time." Aemon placed the manga on the table between them. "But I would like to learn this language."

"This language? But it's..."

"Nonsense, I know," said Aemon. "You made it up, didn't you? You made up this whole thing. This book is your creation."

"I...uhh...yes," said Fafnir. "I wrote it."

Aemon smiled. "Most would tell you you are wasting your time with fiction," said Aemon. "I, however, do enjoy a good story. Could you please read it to me?"

"Uhhh," said Fafnir. "Sure."

* * *

Sam burst into the study. "FAFNIR! Come quick!"

Fafnir turned around. He had started reading the manga to Aemon, but Aemon had soon realized he needed much more of the backstory to be able to understand this volume. So Fafnir had launched into an in-depth recap of the entire franchise.

"What's wrong?" Fafnir asked. "Why me?"

"Because..." Sam looked nervously at Aemon. "They executed Lord Eddard. Jon is furious. He's..."

Fafnir felt a stab in his heart. Already? These people were bloody ruthless! In the small time he'd known Jon, he knew Jon admired his father more than anything. And if he'd learned anything about being a good friend from Takiya, it was that Fafnir's presence was needed.

"Sorry, Maester," said Fafnir. "You understand." Fafnir popped out of his chair to follow Sam.

"But," Aemon whispered weakly across the table, "who is Tobi? WHO IS TOBI?!"

* * *

Fafnir and Sam joined Pypar and Grenn outside the castle. "Okay," said Sam, "Jon is deserting. We have to go after him."

"Right," they all agreed. The boys took horses, except for Fafnir, who didn't need one. Fafnir ran alongside them. They intercepted Jon not too far south of the wall.

"JON! JON! WAIT!" Sam cried.

Fafnir stopped Jon's horse by apparating in front of it, causing the horse to reel in terror.

"Good gods!" Jon cursed. "Fafnir! Sam! Everyone...what are you doing?"

"We heard you were deserting," said Sam.

"And we're here to join you!" Fafnir finished.

"Wait...what?" said Sam.

"You're going to meet your brother to kill the psycho-bitch, right?" Fafnir asked.

"More or less," said Jon.

"Cool. I'm in," said Fafnir.

"NO!" Sam shouted. "Okay...Jon, don't listen to him. We didn't really discuss before we left. I just assumed...anyways, Jon, you can't leave. The Night's Watch needs you. And what about your honor?"

"I was a Stark before I was a Crow," said Jon.

"But you're not a Stark," Pypar whispered. Grenn punched him.

"My place is beside my brothers," said Jon.

"We're your brothers!" Sam protested.

Jon placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "And you always will be. But I'll never forgive myself-"

"You'll never forgive yourself if you leave," said a deep voice behind them. A lordly figure came forward.

"Lord Commander Mormont!" the boys squeaked.

"Jon," said Mormont, "I understand you believe this is the most important thing in your life right now. But I promise you that is not true. You see, Jon, nothing that happens in Westeros will matter if the Wall is breached. Our war against the wights is more important than the game of thrones in King's Landing. We have reason to believe the entire land is in great peril, and it will be up to us to stop it. We march North tomorrow."

"But I'm just a steward," said Jon.

"This will require more than just our Ranger force. Jon, we are making you a commander," said Mormont.

"What?" asked Jon.

"Unless, of course, you'd rather desert," said the Lord Commander.

Jon looked at his friends. They smiled and nodded in encouragement. "Lord Commander, I'm honored," said Jon. "I accept, and I promise to never attempt to desert again."

Jon would be working directly under the Lord Commander on this mission, and Sam and Fafnir were assigned to his company as well. They set out. Fafnir had to ride a horse to keep up his human appearance, and he really didn't know how. Sam had to keep coaching him.

"This animal is defective," said Fafnir.

"How have you never ridden a horse before? Even the poorest people have horses! It's literally the only way we get around!" Sam replied.

"Shhh!" Jon said. "We're almost to Craster's Keep."

"Do we get to fight there?" asked Fafnir as his horse did a 180 turn for no reason.

"No," said Jon. "We're just here to get information. Craster is the only wildling who is a friend of the Watch. Uhhh..."

"Hold on, I've got him," said Sam. He turned around to bring Fafnir back on track.

"Anyways," said Jon, "Craster is our ally. We're stopping here for food and to see if he knows anything about Uncle Benjen or the wights."

"Thank you, Lord Maid Snow," said Fafnir.

"Also," said Jon, "I've been given specific instructions to tell you all not to interact with Craster's wives."

_"Wives...plural?"_ Sam asked.

"Yes," said Jon, wincing. "Craster...marries his daughters."

"But...where do they...what?" Sam muttered.

"You heard me," said Jon.

"Oh gods," said Fafnir. "OH GODS. The implications are horrendous."

"And 100% accurate," said Jon.

"I...I...I'm seriously reconsidering staying in this world," Fafnir whispered.

"Are there sons?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," said Jon. "Best not to think about it."

"AHHHHH I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!" Sam cried.

"I know," said Fafnir. "It's like trying not to think about skin mites."

"WHAT?! WHAT'S THAT?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Skin mites? Oh, you don't know about skin mites? Oh boy...get ready for this...all humans have microscopic bugs living on their face," said Fafnir.

"WHAT NO YOU'RE MAKING THAT UP JUST LIKE YOU MADE UP JAPAN!"

"Am not," said Fafnir. "They eat dead skin and stuff. Perfectly harmless, but, yeah, ever since I learned humans have skin mites, I'm always thinking about skin mites."

"Ew, gross," said Jon. "What is wrong with you, dude?"

"Beats thinking about a guy boning all his daughters," said Fafnir.

"AHHHHHHH OHHHH MY GODS WHY?!" Sam yelled.

* * *

They arrived at Craster's keep and sat by as Lord Mormont talked to the man, and the Rangers tried very, very hard not to think about how all of the women they were surrounded by got there.

"Jon," Sam whispered. "There aren't any sons! _There aren't any sons_!"

Fafnir looked around. The toothless crone next to him winked, and Fafnir thought he might vomit.

"No," said Craster, "I've not seen Benjen Stark."

"Awesome," Fafnir whispered. "We're getting so much valuable information from this place."

"But I'll tell you what," Craster continued, "you might be interested in this. The wildlings are all gathering together under Mance Rayder."

"Yes, we know about Mance," said Mormont. "This is not news."

"No," said Craster, "but more are uniting than ever before. He just might be able to unify the whole damn lot of them."

"Yes," said Mormont, "that just might be something worth investigating. Well, we thank you, Craster."

"Oh, thank the gods, we can go," Jon whispered a little too loud.

Everyone turned to stare at Jon. Then Craster said, "Thank you. My wives have prepared food and beds for your men. _Most _of them, anyways."

Jon, Sam, and Fafnir got kicked out during dinner for being disrespectful to their host. However, women continued to bring scraps of food out to Fafnir.

"Fafnir, you're going to get us all killed," Jon whispered as Fafnir handed Jon another piece of bread.

"I'm not doing anything!" Fafnir protested. "I can't help it they find me attractive!" A young girl tapped Fafnir on the shoulder, handed him a piece of cheese, and then ran away giggling. Fafnir shrugged and ate the cheese.

"Well, can you turn off the charm a bit? We were given specific orders not to interact with the women," Jon admonished.

"What charm?!" Fafnir exclaimed. "I'm pale and brooding, and...ohhh, damn."

"Whatever it is, it's working," said Jon.

Fafnir forced himself to smile. "How's this?"

Jon gasped. "That's...that's unsettling..."

"Good," said Fafnir, keeping the smile plastered on his face. "Now shave my head."

"WHAT?!" Jon exclaimed.

"I've got emo dreamboat hair, dammit! This smile is only going to go so far!" Fafnir picked up a bowl of soup that had appeared beside him. "Hey, where's Sam?"

Jon looked around. "Huh. It has been a while. Maybe they let him back inside."

On cue, Sam appeared, and a girl who looked like she was always seeing a ghost was following him. "Hey, Jon, Fafnir. This is Gilly. She's pregnant and wants us to sneak her away before she has the baby."

Fafnir spat out his soup so hard, a little ash landed in the snow in front of them. Jon just shook his head slowly. "We had very simple orders," said Jon.

"Yeah, but...look at her," said Sam.

Jon and Fafnir looked. "Sam," said Jon, "this could get you expelled from the Watch. Is that really what you want?" Sam looked back at Gilly, then shrugged. "Sam, think with your head! The one attached to your neck!"

"So...you won't help?" Sam clarified.

"NO!" Jon shouted. In a huff, he pushed himself off the ground. "Fafnir?"

Fafnir considered Sam and Gilly. "I'm not a commander. I don't have the same skin in this game," said Fafnir.

"Oh, Fafnir, no!" said Jon.

"Craster's a grade-A asshole," said Fafnir. "I think we can do better as an organization without associating ourselves with him. He didn't give us very much good information."

"I'm sure there's more that Mormont can't share," said Jon. "Besides, he's offering food and shelter, something that is very scarce out here."

Fafnir shrugged. "Sam, you are willing to risk what is left of your pathetic little life for _this girl_?"

"If it is the last thing I do, to be a hero to her, then yes. I will do it," Sam said.

"Oh, this is delightful!" Fafnir gushed.

Jon rolled his eyes. "I didn't hear anything. I don't know anything. For the rest of our time here, we're not friends."

"Alright, Sam, what's our plan?" Fafnir asked.

"Well, I was thinking, we do have that supply cart," said Sam.

"I see," said Fafnir. "So you want to stash her with our supplies?" Sam smiled goofily and nodded. "That's not bad," said Fafnir.

"You really think so?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but it can only get us so far," said Fafnir. "I have a better idea."

"What's that?" Sam replied in anticipation.

Fafnir ignored Sam and turned to Gilly. "Gilly, do you trust me?" Gilly said nothing. She looked to Sam, and Sam nodded. Gilly nodded. "Good enough," said Fafnir. "Come with me." Fafnir lead Gilly and Sam into the woods. "You saw nothing," he said to them. They nodded. Fafnir waved his hand and made a portal appear in front of them. Gilly screamed. "Oh, _now _she vocalizes!" Fafnir said in frustration. He clapped his hand over Gilly's mouth. "Trust me," he repeated. Then, he shoved Gilly through the portal.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Sam yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Don't worry about it," said Fafnir. "I'll bring her back when it's safe."

"How can I just NOT WORRY ABOUT IT?!"

"Two words: skin mites."


	12. Blood of my Blood

Dany awoke. Her company, which had shrunk to just Jorah, Tohru, Kanna, and a few remaining Dothraki, gasped and rushed to her side.

"What happened?" she gasped. "Where is my Sun and Stars?"

They sighed. "Khaleesi," said Jorah, "your friend did the best he could."

The implications of his words slowly reached her understanding, and she wept. Tohru cradled her. Shouta came slowly out of the tent, exhausted. He bent down beside her.

"Dany," he said, "I am so, so sorry. The mage that placed the curse on your husband was strong, and I did not have the knowledge to combat it. Khal Drogo is alive, but..."

Dany lifted her head. "Alive? He's alive! Oh, why didn't anyone say-"

Shouta held up his hand to silence her. "Alive, but, he's what we call in my world a 'vegetable.' He cannot move, or speak, or..." Dany wailed. Shouta looked at Jorah, who nodded. She needed to hear everything. "The horse sacrifice was not sufficient to combat the demon," Shouta continued. "I feared that might be the case. The demon reached out for another life to take in exchange. He reached for your baby."

Dany wailed, and Tohru hugged her tighter. Shouta was shaking as he recalled his experience, and Jorah took over.

"Khaleesi," he said, "Shouta did save your baby. That is why the Khal is as he is, am I understanding that right?"

Shouta nodded. "It was a vicious battle."

Dany held her stomach. "Thank you, Shouta. You did your best. Thank you for saving my baby. That is the most important thing."

"Well," Kanna started, and then stopped.

Tohru picked it up from here. "Unfortunately, Dany, the stress on the baby was too much. You...ummm...in Japan they said 'miscarried.'"

"You lost the baby," said Jorah. "Through no fault of yours, or Shouta's. It's just nature's way."

Dany went back to crying, a soft, mournful cry.

"What will we...?" Kanna started, but Jorah put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. Dany needed to get her initial mourning out of the way before they could discuss their next steps.

When Dany could cry no more, she learned about the battle and how most of the khalasar had been slaughtered. They took her in the tent to see Khal Drogo. Lucoa was sitting with him.

Dany caressed Drogo's braids and cried some more. After her tears dried once more, she asked Jorah for his dagger. With a terrible cry, she stabbed him in the heart.

"Metal," Shouta whispered.

Dany cradled the Khal's dead body in her arms and looked at those gathered around here. "Well," she said, "I suppose we should make a funeral pyre."

They spent the day gathering wood, and then they placed Khal Drogo's body on it. One of the surviving bloodriders uttered the Dothraki prayer for the dead, and the dragons lit the flames. They all put their arms around each other and watched the blaze. Then, Kanna whispered, "The baby dragons."

"Baby dragons? What baby dragons?" Dany asked.

"In the eggs," she said. "They feel the warmth from the pyre. They long to move closer."

"You mean," Dany said, and Tohru shot Kanna a warning look. Dany had been through quite enough. Why would she get the Princess's hopes up again? But Dany left and retrieved the eggs.

"Princess," Tohru warned, but Dany didn't heed anyone. She walked the eggs into the fire.

"DAENERYS!" Jorah cried.

"PRINCESS!" Tohru screamed.

"HOLY SHIT!" Shouta exclaimed.

The group was at a loss. Dragons were very adept at starting fires, not at putting them out. Shouta drew signs on in the dirt to try to summon water from the ground. He muttered his spells frantically.

"I'm so sorry!" Kanna cried, tears pouring down her face. "I had no idea she'd do that!"

"It's not your fault," said Jorah, holding her. "Nobody knew...OH!" They fell to their knees in mourning. Water began to puddle up around them.

"Shouta," Tohru groaned. "Shouta, you can stop. It's too late."

"No, it's not," he said. "She's alive."

"How do you know?" Tohru asked. "We haven't heard so much as a whimper."

"That's how I know," he said. "I've seen people burn to death before. She's in there, and she's alive." Tohru looked helplessly at Lucoa, who shrugged. It was out of their hands. "I fucked up before," Shouta whispered. "I will not fuck up again."

Water flooded the pyre, and slowly, it was extinguished. "Oh, I can't look," said Kanna, burying her head in Jorah's chest. But then, she heard something that pricked her ears. A very high-pitched word: "Mama." Slowly, she lifted her head. She heard it again. "Mama. Mama."

"Mother of gods," said Jorah. The smoke started to clear, and there, naked and covered in ash, but otherwise completely in tact, was Dany, cradling three baby dragons. Two of them suckled at her breasts.

"Oh...Princess! You _are_ a dragon!" Tohru cried.

"Shouta," said Lucoa, "what sorcery is this?"

"I don't know," said Shouta, "but..." He was the first to move forward. "Dany?" he asked.

In a daze, she looked up at him. "Yes, Shouta?"

"Dany," he said, "I have seen emperors, I have seen gods, I have seen many things that no man nor child should ever see, but Dany...none have taken my breath away until now. Dany, I don't know where you're going, but wherever you go, let me go too. I will serve you until the end of my days."

Dany stood up and smiled. "Then, Shouta, I call you _ko_, and ask your oath, that you will live and die as blood of my blood, riding at my side to keep me safe from harm."

"I do swear," said Shouta.

Dany kissed him on the cheek, then turned to Lucoa. "Lucoa, we have only just met, but, you have defended me this day. I call you _ko, _and ask your oath, that you will live and die as blood of my blood, riding at my side to keep me safe from harm."

"I...," Lucoa looked around, "that is quite the oath." She looked at her friends, and they nodded. "I accept, Princess."

"Kanna?" Dany asked. Kanna stepped forward happily. "Kanna, I call you _ko, _and ask your oath, that you will live and die as blood of my blood, riding at my side to keep me safe from harm."

"Always, Princess," said Kanna.

Dany walked to Ser Jorah. "Jorah, you had no obligation to follow me after Viserys died."

"Viserys was not fit to be king. You are destined to be Queen, my Princess," said Jorah.

"Then I call you _ko, _and ask your oath, that you will live and die as blood of my blood, riding at my side to keep me safe from harm," said Dany.

"In my heart, I have already given my answer," said Jorah. "Yes, my Queen."

Dany turned to Tohru, then tears filled her eyes. She threw her arms around her Dragon Warrior. "Tohru," said Dany. "You taught me how to be a dragon."

"You have surpassed me in that, I think," said Tohru.

"Ser Tohru," said Dany, "I call you _ko, _and ask your oath, that you will live and die as blood of my blood, riding at my side to keep me safe from harm."

"Of course, Princess," said Dany.

Dany stepped back and looked at her new bloodriders. "This is all I shall need," she said.

They nodded. "Shall we go conquer Westeros now?" Kanna asked innocently.

"Woah...what? Is _that _what we're doing?" Shouta asked.

"Nice!" Lucoa exclaimed. "A whole new population of admirers!"

"Which way?" Dany asked.

"Well, I guess we keep on going the way we were going before," said Jorah. "To the ocean we go."

They started walking, and the remnants of the khalasar watched with a heavy heart. Finally, Rakharo said, "Blood of my blood?!"

They turned around. Rakharo, Aggo, and Kovarro were behind them. "Blood of my blood?!" they repeated.

"But," said Dany in Dothraki, "I am a woman."

"You are a dragon," said Aggo. "We want to follow you. We want to cross the sea and help you conquer Westeros."

The handmaidens, who had run for cover during the fight, also came to her, as well as some other slaves and luckier Dothraki. Dany cleared her throat. "Anyone who wants to follow us is welcome," she announced. "If you do not, you are free to do as you please. Even you, who were slaves to my late husband's khalasar, can be free. I shall keep no slaves." There was some muttering, and nobody left. "Okay then," she said. "Let's go."

* * *

The baby dragons cried incessantly.

"Dany," Kanna said, holding Viserion and Rhaegal, "they need live meat."

"I hear you, Kanna," said Dany. "We haven't come across any living things in days. Everyone is starving."

Kanna had the ability to communicate with the baby dragons, and as such was their nanny. They had quickly determined that the dragons didn't have the same magical abilities as Tohru, Kanna, and Lucoa and would probably never have a human form. However, Tohru reminded them, each dragon had slightly different variations of abilities, so they should withhold judgment until the dragons matured.

That night, Dany's white mare, the one that was her wedding gift from Drogo, died of exhaustion. The khalasar came to a halt. Overhead, they watched a red comet travel across the sky.

"Okay," said Dany, "we need food and supplies fast. Rakharo, Aggo, Kovarro?"

"Blood of my blood?" they asked.

"I'm sending you scouting," she said. "One north, one south, and one east. Come back in a day's time. We'll all camp here."

They ate Dany's horse, but their water supply was dwindling. Shouta conjured a watering hole from the ground. "It won't last long," he said. "Come and drink."

Doreah placed a hand on his shoulder. "Where does one get such power?" she asked.

Shouta looked at her. She was indeed beautiful. "I inherited it from my family," said Shouta.

"You are from their world?" she asked, tilting her head toward the dragons.

"Not quite," said Shouta. "It's complicated. There are many worlds besides this one."

"And you travel with her?" Doreah asked, indicating Lucoa.

Shouta sighed. "When I was very young I performed a ritual that bound me to her," he said.

"You are lovers," said Doreah.

"No," said Shouta. "Never. Our relationship is complicated. I resent her, I fear her...she is like a strange sister to me."

"I see," said Doreah with a smile. "But you must have had them? Lovers?"

"I've had many lovers," Shouta whispered.

"You like the white-haired one," said Doreah.

"Hm?"

"Kanna," said Doreah. "All the men like Kanna. Kanna likes Jorah. Jorah likes Dany."

"Jorah likes Dany?" Shouta asked.

"Of course he does," said Doreah. "All men like Dany. Do you like Dany?"

"I like her," said Shouta. "Sure. But she is unattainable."

"You are smarter than most men, then, if you have reached that conclusion," said Doreah.

Shouta gulped. "I presume you...are...attainable?"

"I imagine most women are attainable to you," said Doreah.

"But I'm not asking about most women," said Shouta. "I'm asking about you."

Doreah took his hand and lead him into her tent.

* * *

"SHOUTA-BABY!" Lucoa cried in frustration. "Ugh, GROSS!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Kanna asked, and then, hearing the noises from inside their tent, wretched. "Again?"

"Yes, and in _our tent_! SHOUTA!"

"_My _tent now!" Shouta called back to her. They could hear Doreah scream in laughter.

"I guess you can sleep in my tent," said Kanna. "I sure miss when he was afraid of the female body. Dany, can't you do anything about them?"

Dany was attempting to feed her dragons again, but they wanted nothing with the dead horse scraps. "Honestly, I'm happy to see her upgrade from my brother," said Dany. "We'll make sure you two have separate tents next time. It's kinda weird you guys sleep in the same tent anyways, isn't it?"

"THANK YOU!" Kanna said, sticking her tongue out at Lucoa. "A voice of reason!"

"I'm just trying to keep the boy safe is all," said Lucoa. "Alright, SHOUTA-BABY! I'M COMING IN TO GET MY THINGS!" Lucoa covered her eyes and walked into the offending tent.

"LUCOA, CAN'T YOU WAIT JUST ONE HOUR?!" Shouta yelled.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL IT'S GONNA BE MORE THAN AN HOUR YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Lucoa retorted. She carried out a blanket and bag of necessities. "Okay, I'm ready for bed now," said Lucoa. "Shouldn't the Horse Men have come back by now?"

"We'll give them another day," said Dany.

"Khaleesi," said Ser Jorah, riding up to them, "Khaleesi, Rakharo's horse has returned."

"Oh, good," said Dany. "What did he say?"

"You should come, Khaleesi," said Jorah.

* * *

The next morning, Dany called a meeting with her khalasar. "Only one of my riders has returned," said Dany, "and he is dead."

They gasped and murmured. "We believe," said Jorah, "that a rival khalasar discovered him. As such, we will not be traveling north, although we should probably get moving on soon regardless."

"Pretty sure we don't have to worry _too _much about that, though," said Lucoa. "I mean, given what we were able to do the first time around."

"True," said Jorah, "but we want to avoid conflict if we can."

Irri spoke in Dothraki, "We must have a funeral for them, so that they may pass into the Night Lands."

"And we shall, before we leave," said Dany. "Let's prepare three pyres. Two of them will be symbolic, as we cannot wait for Aggo and Kovarro any-"

They heard the rumble of urgent hooves against the ground. Then, they heard Kovarro's voice: "BLOOD OF MY BLOOD! BLOOD OF MY BLOOD!"

Dany breathed a sigh of relief and went to greet her bloodrider. "Thank goodness, Kovarro," said Dany.

"I reached the city of Qarth," said Kovarro. "They are eager to have us as their guests."

"This is great news!" Dany cried. "Prepare _two _funeral pyes, and then we shall leave for Qarth!"

* * *

They arrived at the gates of Qarth and were greeted by what Tohru called "thirteen stuffy old men," although Lucoa was quick to point out that they were not all that old. Kanna remained behind with the three baby dragons. It had been Jorah's idea to hide the dragons in case anyone attempted any funny business. Not that they weren't perfectly capable of combating anything that Essos threw at them, but they also didn't want to attract unnecessary attention to themselves. The conversation with the Thirteen seemed to confirm his suspicions.

"Daenerys Targaryen, we hear you have dragons," said one.

"You are mistaken," said Dany. "I have no dragons. I come to Qarth to seek a ship to take me to Westeros."

"You may enter, but you may not bring the Dothraki," said another. "Dothraki are barbarians who do nothing but plunder. Also, we hear you have dragons?"

"These Dothraki are my friends, and they are under my protection. They will not harm you," said Dany.

"Dragons?" said another.

"If I may," said a member of the Thirteen, stepping forward. He was a large man of dark complexion. "It was I who invited this company to the city. I will personally vouch for them. If they do wrong, you may judge me alongside them."

The Thirteen considered. "Okay," they said. "Also we heard you had dragons?"

* * *

The man's name was Xaro Xhoan Daxos, and he invited the khalasar to stay at his lavish home. Dany and the Dragon Warriors made quarter in the nicest guest room. They were able to smuggle Kanna and the baby dragons in through a portal Tohru created.

"Princess!" Kanna burst when she entered. "I have so much to show you!"

"What? How are my children?" Dany asked.

"They are eating," said Kanna. "Look, I taught them to breathe fire. Viserion?"

The green dragon stepped forward and growled.

Kanna sighed. "No, Viserion, I don't have lamb. I've told you multiple times. Look, I got you another yummy rat." She held up a white rat, still wiggling. Viserion growled louder. "Not big enough? Fine. Rhaegal, do _you _want to show Mommy how you cook your food?" Rhaegal, who was always agreeable, pushed Viserion out of the way and stood at attention for Kanna. "There's a good boy. Now, Rhaegal, _dracarys_!"

Rhaegal spat embers at the rat. Slowly, it burned alive, until it was ready to eat. Kanna tossed the rat to Rhaegal, and he gnashed it. Drogon let out a small roar.

"I'm sorry, Drogon," said Kanna. She turned to Dany. "You have to feed Drogon outside. He's already too good, and we don't want to burn the house down."

"Good to know," said Dany, stroking Drogon.

"Speaking of which, the Dothraki have informed me they'd rather stay in tents outside," said Tohru.

"I figured as such," said Dany. "I'll go ask Xaro."

"By the way, what do we _know _about this Xaro?" asked Lucoa. "Did he really just run into a random guy on a horse, and then say, sure, I'll vouch for whoever you bring to my city? Especially since, as I've gathered so far, the Dothraki are not particularly liked?"

"Lucoa is right," said Tohru. "I have bad feelings."

"I understand," said Dany. "Unfortunately we don't have much of a choice if we want to get a ship to go to Westeros. We'll just proceed with caution."

They heard the tribal sounds of Shouta and Doreah making love next door. "Whose idea was it to put them next door?" Tohru asked.

Dany was deep in thought. "I bet Doreah could get close enough to Xaro to get some information out of him," she said.

"DANY!" scolded Tohru. "I can't believe you'd suggest such a thing!"

"I'm not saying she has to sleep with him," said Dany. "I'm just saying...Drogo told me _everything _when he was in the mood."

"Good point," said Lucoa. "Also, it would give her something to do besides Shouta-baby."

"Well, he's very rich, and he's planning us a party," said Dany. "Kanna, I hate to keep asking you to stay behind, but..."

"No, it's fine," said Kanna. "I love the baby dragons!"

"A party? Already?!" Tohru gasped. "My goodness, there's so much to do!"

"Oh, Tohru, Xaro has his own servants for that," said Dany.

"Princess," said Tohru. "Look at what we're wearing."

They all looked down at their Dothraki chique. "Oh," said Dany. Tohru snapped her fingers, and she was wearing a flowing green gown. Kanna's new gown mimicked Tohru's, but in lavender. "You guys are beautiful!" Dany exclaimed. Then, she turned around and looked at Lucoa. "AHHH!"

"What?" asked Lucoa. Her gown was gold and mostly the same as the other two, except one of her breasts was entirely exposed.

Jorah knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure!" Lucoa said before the others could intervene. He opened the door, and they sighed.

"Oh, good," said Jorah. "You've changed. We'll have to find Dany something to wear, preferably like Lucoa's."

"WHAT?!" the girls exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, I don't mean like that," said Jorah. "But that is the style for women in Qarth."

"You're kidding," said Tohru. "Lucoa is appropriate again?"

Lucoa shrugged, opened a window, and looked dreamily down at the Qarthian peasants.

* * *

Tohru produced a gown for Dany that seemed a compromise between modesty and Qarth vogue. It was made of red fabrics to mimic flames, and one of the straps was sheer. "Wow, Tohru," Dany said, admiring herself. "You made this from scratch?"

"It's not that hard," said Dany. "I made lots of clothes from scratch when I was an Earth-maid for Miss Kobayashi. Of course, on Earth we had sewing machines. I had to teach myself to hand stitch. That set me back about an hour."

"It's beautiful," said Dany. "Thank you, Tohru."

"The others are already down," said Tohru. "Let's go, Princess."

Xaro's gardens were beautiful. Lucoa was getting all kinds of attention from the Thirteen. Jorah was sparring with some Dothraki for entertainment, which effectively kept them from turning this party into an all-out Dothraki rager. Doreah was talking to Xaro while Shouta followed close behind.

"Daenerys," said a tall, bald, wrinkly man. "Rumors of your beauty were not exaggerated."

"Well, thank you," said Dany.

"Please," said the man, handing something to Dany, "look into this gem, until you can see yourself in the facets."

Dany took the gem and did as he asked, while Tohru stood vigilantly by. "It's beautiful," said Dany. She looked up, and there were two identical tall, bald, wrinkly men in front of her. She gasped.

"Don't be alarmed," said the man. He merged back into one before her eyes. "On behalf of the warlocks of Qarth, I'd like to invite you, Daenerys Targaryen, to the House of the Undying."

"Oh, what is that?" asked Dany.

"It's our headquarters," said the man. "Oh, I'm sorry, I've hardly introduced myself. My name is Pyat Pree."

Shouta observed the spectacle and walked over. "You say there are more mages here?" Shouta asked.

"Why, yes, young man," said Pyat.

"I'd like to learn more of this realm's magic," said Shouta. "I myself am a mage."

"Are you now?" asked Pyat, amused. "Well, then, let's see what you've got."

"Oh, no," said Xaro. "Daenerys, I am sorry."

"Don't be," said Dany. "Looks like we have a magic showdown, Xaro. Your mage against mine."

"Pyat is not my mage," Xaro said. "I wouldn't have even invited him if it weren't customary, and he is one of the Thirteen, but again, only because of tradition. I wasn't aware this boy was a mage. I mistook him for a pleasure boy."

"Well, that's understandable," said Dany.

Pyat Pree was duplicating himself around Shouta. Soon, Shouta was surrounded by Prees. Shouta made a hand sign and muttered an enchantment. He apparated out of the circle. The Prees looked around, as did everyone else, until Shouta jumped out of a tree. The crowd clapped in joy.

"Alright, boy," said Pyat as he morphed back into one. "You've got skills." Pyat began making more complicated gestures, and a dragon of flame appeared before them. He guided the dragon towards Shouta, who countered with dousing the dragon in water he conjured from the air. Pyat glared at him as the audience cheered. Then, Pyat smiled and laughed. "Daenerys, where did you find this mage?"

Dany tried to think of an appropriate answer. "He came with my Dragon Warriors," she said.

She chose wrong. At the word "dragon," all the heads turned towards her.

"She's speaking of the sellsword group," Jorah intercepted. "There are no dragons here."

"Ah, I see," said Pyat. "Well, I'm sure he'll be very valuable."

"He is," said Dany.

"But not as valuable as-"

"Don't say it," Dany ordered.


	13. What Did You Do!

"JEOR MORMONT!" Craster yelled.

"Shit," Fafnir whispered. "He already noticed Gilly's gone? But how? All of his inbred spawn spouses look the same!"

Fafnir and Sam peered into the window. Craster was dragging Jon in by the hair. He threw Jon at Mormont's feet and started shouting obscenities at him. Then, all of the rangers started filing out. Pypar and Grenn found them.

"Jon got us kicked out!" Pypar spat.

"Jon?!" Sam gasped. "What'd he do?"

"He followed Craster into the woods for some stupid reason," said Grenn. "Now Craster is breaking the alliance."

"Breaking the alliance, you say?" Fafnir asked. "As in, we're never allowed back here?"

"Sounds like it," said Pypar. "Not that it's a very pleasant place, but there's food at least."

"Well, this changes everything!" said Fafnir gleefully. Fafnir stood up and ran into the house.

"What's he doing?" Grenn asked.

"Who knows?" Sam said.

* * *

The rangers were on the road again, heading towards a mountain known as the Fist of the First Men to meet up with other rangers. Jon and his friends were at the back of the pack since Jon had been the reason they were kicked out. Jon related to them the reason why it happened.

"He gave his son to a...a what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," said Jon. "It looked like a person, but, it was frozen."

"Fun," said Sam. "Craster sacrifices his sons to ice zombies."

"More or less," said Jon. "And I told Mormont about it...and he said he already knew."

"Lovely," said Sam.

"While we're on the topic of fucked up shit," said Fafnir. "I also did a thing."

"Oh, yeah, what was that?" Sam asked. "You looked happy. _Too _happy."

"Follow me," said Fafnir. They looked at him, waiting for him to go elsewhere, but his horse kept on with the pack. "Oh! Sam! How the hell do I get this thing to go another way?"

After some horseback coaching, they quietly stalked off into some brush. Fafnir made a portal. "Hey!" said Sam. "It's the thing you put Gilly in!"

"You put Gilly in a portal?!" Jon exclaimed.

"Not just Gilly," said Fafnir. "Come on."

They dismounted their horses and followed Fafnir into the portal. They stepped into a cave, and the space contained three hordes: a horde of treasure, a horde of manga, and a horde of inbred women.

"FAFNIR!" the women cried, leaping to their feet and applauding. They scattered gold coins like confetti. Some had dressed themselves in tiaras and other jewelry from the treasure horde. A group of girls were flipping through the manga and giggling.

"Fafnir," said Jon calmly. "What. Did. You. Do?!"

"I helped," said Fafnir.

"What are you going to do with them?" Jon asked.

"I've got an idea," said a middle-aged woman. She grinned and pulled her dress over her head.

"OH GODS NO!" Jon and Fafnir shouted at the same time. Sam, however, kept staring.

"Sam?" came Gilly's quiet voice.

"Gilly!" Sam exclaimed, tearing his eyes away from the naked woman. "Fafnir, can I take her out now?"

"You want to take her out in the middle of a frozen forest? Yes, I'm sure that's the dream," scoffed Fafnir.

"So you plan on keeping them in your cave forever?" Jon asked.

"Well, no, I figured I could drop them off somewhere," said Fafnir.

"Where?" Jon asked impatiently.

"Anywhere," said Fafnir.

"Well," Jon considered. "They are wildlings. We can always drop them off at a wildling camp."

"I want to go _here_!" exclaimed a teenage girl, holding up a volume of _InuYasha_.

"Oh no," Fafnir grumbled. "I've created fangirls."

"You need to fix this," said Jon.

"I did fix it," said Fafnir. "Look how happy they are."

Jon sighed. Fafnir did have a point. This was definitely preferable to Craster's keep, and nobody could get here except for Fafnir. They were actually in the safest spot they could be.

"Fafnir, we're hungry," said a woman.

"Oh, right," said Fafnir. "Humans have to eat." He looked at Jon for help.

Jon shook his head. "You know there isn't any food where we are."

"There isn't any food here either!" Fafnir said.

"Yeah, where _is _here, exactly?" asked Sam. "And how did we get here?"

"Yeah, Fafnir," said Jon, "Where is here?"

"It's mythological Norseland, if you must know," said Fafnir.

"What's...?" Sam started.

"Exactly!" Fafnir cut him off. "It's my original home. But..." He counted the women. "Crap. That's a lot. I'm going to have to go to Japan."

"What?! Japan!?" Sam exclaimed. "Like in your funny picture books?! Maester Aemon said Japan wasn't real!"

"It's not, in your world," said Fafnir. "But we're not in your world anymore. And the time loop from here to Japan is straight. I think I can pull this off."

"What is this?" Jon asked.

"Grocery shopping," said Fafnir. "You and Sam go back. I'll catch up to you."

"What about Gilly?" asked Sam.

"Relax, Romeo, you'll see inbred Juliet again," said Fafnir. He made a return portal.

"You sure?" asked Jon.

"Sure," said Fafnir. "It'll be fine."

* * *

Fafnir popped back into Westeros. Jon was sleeping beside a red-haired woman. Fafnir didn't see any of the other rangers around, and he shrugged. He figured there might be a small time gap. He laid down on the other side of Jon.

"Oh, wow, it's so warm," the woman mumbled. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The snow around them had all melted. She admired Jon beside her, and then saw Fafnir. "OHHHHH!" she exclaimed. "I GET IT NOW!"

"What?" Jon mumbled. He looked at Ygritte, and then Fafnir. "Oh, hey, Fafnir, you're back."

"Jon Snow," said Ygritte. "Why didn't you tell me you were a man-woman?"

"A what?" Jon asked.

"You know. A man-woman," said Ygritte. "A sissy man. A boy lover."

"A WHAT?!" Jon exclaimed, sitting up, and then he looked at Fafnir again. "OH, NOOOOO!"

"No, it's fine, there are a lot of those North of the wall. Your boyfriend is very handsome," said Ygritte.

"He's not," Jon started, then decided to forget it. He jostled Fafnir awake. "Fafnir. How did you get here?"

Fafnir rubbed his eyes. "You're really asking that after everything?"

"Okay, but, we all split up, so if you show up in our party, people are going to ask questions," said Jon. "Everyone thinks you're lost or dead."

"Oh, we'll say I got lost. And you and your pretty red-head here found me," said Fafnir.

Jon sighed. "Fine," he said. "Did you take care of your problem?"

"Yes," said Fafnir. "The women are in good hands."

Jon glared at him suspiciously. "Whatever. Come on. We need to find the others."

"Wait," said Fafnir. "Are _you _lost?"

Something resembling a blush passed on Jon's face. Ygritte spoke, "He's supposed to kill me, but he won't."

"Oh geez," said Fafnir. "You're just as bad as Sam!"

"It's not like that!" Jon exclaimed.

"Fine," said Fafnir. "Then I'll kill her."

"No, we're going to take her to Qhorin," said Jon. "She's with Mance, so she probably has useful information."

"Oh, so we're torturing her," said Fafnir. "Right on. Let's go then."

They walked through the snow with Ygritte on a leash. After about an hour of silent wandering, Ygritte said, "So do you two _only _like boys?"

"We're. Not. Together," said Jon.

"I've never been with two men at once before," said Ygritte. "Something to think about?"

"NO!" Jon exclaimed.

"I'm asexual," said Fafnir.

Neither Jon nor Ygritte knew what that meant. Jon said, "Can we just change the subject? Nobody is here to screw you."

"Or that's precisely why we're here, depending on how you look at it," said Fafnir.

Ygritte actually smiled at that. "What is your deal with us anyways, you Crows? Why do you hate wildlings so much?"

"You're a threat to Westeros," said Jon. "You rape and pillage our people."

"We're just trying to survive, just like everyone else," said Ygritte. "It's not my fault I was born north of the Wall. You southerners care too much about imaginary borders and allegiances and _oaths. _I'm proud to be what I am. I'm free."

"I like her," said Fafnir with a smile.

"Don't encourage her," Jon muttered.

"She makes a good point, though," said Fafnir.

Ygritte turned to Fafnir with a smirk. "You're a virgin, aren't you?'

"I guess I am," said Fafnir with a shrug.

She ran her hands through Fafnir's hair. "I can change that, if you let me."

"STOP!" Jon cried, drawing his sword. "OW!"

Jon had tripped over Ygritte's leash, and she noticed she was free. "HA! Stupid girly boys!" she exclaimed and bolted.

"Fuck," Jon cursed. "Come on!"

He didn't have to tell Fafnir twice. Fafnir flew after her and tackled her. Then, he felt ropes tying his hands and legs. Jon caught up to see Fafnir captured by wildlings with Ygritte laughing the whole time. There were too many for Jon to fight off alone, and he was captured.

"Great work, Ygritte," said a wildling. "The Lord of Bones will be pleased."

"I can get us out of this, you know," Fafnir whispered to Jon.

"I know," said Jon. "We'll let it play out for a while. They're taking us into their camp. We'll gather some intel and then split."

"You mean fly," Fafnir said gleefully.

* * *

The Lord of Bones was very literally a man clad entirely in the bones of his victims. Ygritte lead Jon and Fafnir into his tent, where another Crow was bound up.

"QHORIN!" Jon exclaimed.

Qhorin lifted his head, and a sparkle passed over his eyes when he saw Jon and Fafnir.

"Permission to berserk?" Fafnir whispered.

"WAIT," Jon ordered Fafnir.

"But Lord Maid Snow! You promised me epic battles if I hung around, and so far the best I've done is burn one little zombie!" Fafnir whined.

Ygritte was talking to the Lord of Bones about some man named Mance Rayder. Jon shh'ed Fafnir. "Yes," said the Lord of Bones. "We shall bring them to Mance."

"We are going into the belly of the beast," Jon whispered to Fafnir.

"Ahhh," said Fafnir. "I see. This is getting good."

"Come, Crows," taunted a wildling.

They were pushed out of the tent and continued with the wildling caravan. Qhorin was able to talk to Jon and Fafnir. "So, here's the situation," said Qhorin. "Everyone else in our party is dead." Jon and Fafnir gasped. Qhorin shook his head. "We don't have time to mourn," he said. "Our job is to make their deaths meaningful. They are bringing us into the heart of the wildling nation. We're going to-"

"Wipe them out for good!" Fafnir exclaimed.

"What? No, are you insane? The three of us can't possibly take on the wildling nation," said Qhorin.

"Right, of course," said Fafnir with a roll of his eyes. Humaning was hard here.

"Jon, you are favored by the Commander, and you have proven yourself a leader. I trust this mission to you," Qhorin continued. "You are going to become a wildling spy."

"Okay," said Jon, not quite comprehending what Qhorin was asking of him.

Qhorin looked around, then loudly declared, "JON SNOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR BROTHERS!"

"Huh?" said Jon. "But we just said...!"

"THE NIGHT'S WATCH HAS PROTECTED THE REALM FROM THE WILDLINGS FOR GENERATIONS, AND YOU WOULD UNDERMINE THAT CHARGE, AND JOIN THE SCUM MANCE RAYDER AGAINST WESTEROS?!"

"Oh, I get it," said Fafnir. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Fafnir pushed Jon to the ground.

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU CROWS DOING?!" a wildling cried.

"HE WANTS TO BE A WILDLING! AND HE WANTS TO SLEEP WITH THE RED HEAD GIRL TOO!" Fafnir cried.

"I don't!" Jon started. Finally, realization set in. He locked eyes with Fafnir. "I DO!" he boldly declared.

"What is this?" Ygritte asked. "Are the girly boys breaking up?"

"Yes!" Fafnir shouted. "Jon, you filth! Betraying the Night's Watch is one thing, but to betray our love too?"

"I don't believe it," spat the Lord of Bones. "Just a little spat between Crows. Keep on."

Fafnir and Qhorin looked at each other and nodded. They both kicked Jon. "Hey," Jon said, then he reached for his dagger.

The wildlings stopped in anticipation. "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" one whispered. The wildlings formed a circle around their prisoners. "Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!"

They fought. Their hands were bound, so it was more of a mosh pit with daggers. When they were all wrestling on the ground, Qhorin let out a scream.

"Oh, shit," said Jon, getting up, but Qhorin wasn't actually hurt.

"Do it," Qhorin mouthed.

"What?" asked Jon.

"Oh, bloody hell," said Fafnir. Fafnir plunged his dagger down onto Qhorin. "Screw the Watch! I want to be free!" he declared.

Everyone was silent, staring at Jon and Fafnir.

"Remove their chains," ordered the Lord of Bones. "I think Mance will be very, very eager to meet them."

When they were both free, and leaving Qhorin's body behind, Jon whispered to Fafnir, "What. Did. You. Do?"

"I'm not letting you on your own, Jon," said Fafnir. "You are hopeless without me."

"But was _that _really necessary? Also, is it really believable that both of us are traitors?"

"Well, it's much more believable me than you," said Fafnir. "And truth be told, I really don't want to go back there without you. Where you go, I go."

"Stop," said Jon.

Ygritte was staring at them with a big goofy grin on her face.

"You're going to have to sleep with her now," said Fafnir. "I did my part to advance the charade. You should do yours."

"Well," said Jon. "Out of the two options, you certainly left me with the better one."

"You're welcome," said Fafnir. "And perhaps I won't kill her when I go berserk on this nation later."

"Ohhhhkay," said Jon. "Let's just start with meeting this King Beyond the Wall."


	14. Fire and Blood

Night fell. Kanna was already asleep with the babies when Lucoa, Tohru, and Jorah returned from the party, laughing obnoxiously loud.

"Oh, shhh, Kanna is sleeping," Tohru said.

"Well, ladies, I suppose I leave you here," said Jorah. "Goodnight."

"Oh, no, come in," said Kanna. "I want to hear about the party."

"Tohru kicked Jorah's ass!" Lucoa announced. It was painfully obvious they were all drunk.

"Oh, come now, Lucoa, it wasn't so bad," said Tohru. "Jorah did quite well for a pathetic mortal."

The girls cackled, and Jorah blushed. Kanna motioned Jorah over to the bed, and he sat politely on the edge. "It went about as well as expected," said Jorah. "The funny thing is, the Qarthan lot all bet on me, so they all lost a bit of money."

"That is funny," Kanna agreed, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I can still hear the Thirteen groaning in lust for Lucoa," said Jorah. "How many propositions did you receive, dear?"

"I think it would be easier to count those who didn't ask me to be their wife or mistress," said Lucoa. "Xaro didn't. Is Dany still with him?" Jorah scoffed at Xaro's name. "Jorah doesn't like Xaro," Lucoa giggled.

"He has ulterior motives," said Jorah. "All powerful men have ulterior motives."

"Thank goodness for Ser Jorah, the pure," said Lucoa. "Shouldn't one of us be with her? What if he tries any funny business?"

Jorah drew his sword, and the girls laughed. Then, Jorah laid back on the bed and sighed. "Girls, may I confess something to you?"

"Oh, yes," said Tohru. They leaned in, ready for the juicy gossip.

"I know I could never meet her political needs as a husband," said Jorah. "Yet, I have entertained this strange fancy that I am fit for her. Dany, I mean. Every day, I fall more and more in love with her."

Tohru and Kanna locked eyes, Tohru's in shock, and Kanna's in pain. Lucoa, oblivious, exclaimed, "AWWWWW! Oh, Jorah! You must tell her!"

"What, are you crazy, Lucoa?!" Tohru cried. "Dany is only fourteen!"

"What?!" Lucoa squealed. "I didn't know that! I mean, she _looked _young, but she's a freaking queen, isn't she?"

"And she will need an older husband, when she finally takes the throne. And I have seen some vile marriages done in the name of politics. I don't want that for Dany," said Jorah.

"None of us do, but...," said Tohru.

"Sorry, Tohru, I know you feel strongly about this, but I still think it's sweet," said Lucoa. "He's right. We need to make sure, whoever it is who marries her again, it's the best possible person. If not Ser Jorah, then definitely, someone like him. But I think you'd make an excellent king, Jorah. What do you think, Kanna?"

"I think," Kanna stumbled. "I think...Lucoa is right. Jorah, if I were Dany, I would definitely take you as my king."

"Really?" Jorah asked.

"Of course," said Kanna. "Who else?"

"Perverts," Tohru said.

Dany burst into the room, looking distressed. "Oh. My. Gods. You guys. I need help." All heads turned to Dany. She sat down on the edge of the bed with Jorah, Kanna, and her dragons. "Xaro proposed to me," she said.

"NO!" shouted everyone at once.

Dany's eyes widened. "Oh, so you don't think I should?"

"NOOOOO!" they cried again.

"Oh, ew, Dany, seriously? You'd consider it?" Tohru asked.

"Well, we _do _need the money, and Xaro _has _money," said Dany.

"Stop," said Jorah. "Dany, this is not a good match. You don't want to marry the first man who comes along and throws money at you."

"Yeah, you're not a whore, Dany," said Lucoa. "You can do so much better."

"Whoever you marry is going to become King of Westeros. Your King will play a large role in how you will be accepted by your people. Xaro may be powerful here in Qarth, but on the world stage, he is honestly nothing special, and does you no favor in gaining the respect of Westeros."

"Perhaps you should wait, and marry Westerosi," Lucoa offered.

"That would be my recommendation, yes," said Jorah.

"Now, who do we know who is Westerosi?" Lucoa mused aloud. Tohru kicked her.

"Hm," said Dany. "Jorah, you are right, as always. I am so lucky to have you at my counsel. When we get to Westeros, I will be counting on you to help me choose a suitable husband there."

"Yeah," said Jorah. "Well...I really should be going to bed now. Goodnight, ladies."

* * *

The next day, Xaro took Dany, Jorah, Tohru, and Lucoa out to negotiate with Qarthan nobles for some ships, to no avail. Since Dany had no money, and would give them no dragons, and Lucoa refused all suitors, they wouldn't give her so much as a rowboat.

"Well, Daenerys, all of this could be amended if you but marry me," said Xaro.

"I told you, Xaro, I mean to marry a Westerosi when I return home," she said.

"But you will not get home without ships," said Xaro. "Plus, the time is right to invade Westeros. I received word this morning that King Robert Baratheon is dead."

Dany turned to Jorah. "What do we do?"

"There are other cities we can appeal to," asked Jorah. "We need only go further north or south along the coast."

"Hold on," said Xaro. "I shall hold a special counsel with the Thirteen. I will make sure you get what you need. I can be very persuasive."

"What's your game, Xaro?" Jorah asked.

"Game? I have no game, Ser Knight. I merely want to help," said Xaro.

"Nobody merely wants to help," Jorah said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," said Xaro. Their conversation was cut short by people running and screaming in terror away from the residential district. Xaro stopped one. "What's happening?"

"A monster! It attacked the home of one of the Thirteen!" the man cried.

"Fire and blood! Fire and blood!" a woman screamed.

"My children!" Dany cried. Without thinking, she started to rush back to their temporary home.

"Daenerys!" Xaro exclaimed, but Jorah stopped him, and Dany and the two Dragon Warriors ran off.

"She'll be safe," Jorah said. "Let us tend to your people."

* * *

Xaro's home looked like a ruin. There was a huge hole in the roof, and there was smoke. Kanna sat outside, covered in blood. "Dany!" she cried.

"Oh my goodness, Kanna!" Dany exclaimed, rushing to hug her. "What happened? Please tell me it wasn't-"

"They tried to take your dragons," said Kanna. "Half of the Dothraki are dead. Irri is dead."

"Woah, slow down. Who tried to take the dragons?"

"Mages," said Kanna.

"Pyat," said Dany like a curse. "Well, where are they?"

"They're safe. I saved them. Me and Shouta," said Kanna.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Dany cried with tears in her eyes. "Oh, and where is Shouta?"

"Well, that's the thing," said Kanna. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Dany repeated.

"He's missing. Him and Doreah," said Kanna.

Lucoa hissed. Tohru put a hand on Lucoa's shoulder in comfort. "He'll be alright," she said. "He's got amazing power. He can handle himself. My question is, what are we going to tell Xaro?"

"I mean, I think he deserves the truth. Oh no. This is exactly what the Thirteen didn't want!" Dany said in despair. Jorah and Xaro arrived. Xaro fell to his knees when he saw the state of his mansion. "Xaro, I am so, so sorry."

"It's...it's okay," said Xaro. "The sorcerers are a menace to this city. Come, enough is enough. If this doesn't give us the leverage to get what we want, I don't know what will!"

Dany left with Xaro. "I don't like it," said Lucoa.

"It's a trap," agreed Tohru. "He took that way too easily. Come on. We need to protect her. Jorah, Kanna..."

Jorah was wiping blood off Kanna's face and out of her hair. "Oh, you don't need me. I'll stay with Kanna. We need to get out of Qarth immediately, and move the dragons."

Tohru smiled and nodded to Kanna.

"Not without Shouta-baby," said Lucoa.

"We'll find him," said Tohru. "Dany won't leave without him or Doreah. Okay, Team Targaryen go!"

"Oooh, Team Targaryen, I like that!" Lucoa exclaimed as they rushed off.

* * *

The meeting with the Thirteen went about as well as Tohru expected.

Pyat Pree immediately admitted to trying to procure the dragons, which he now fully knew existed. But it wasn't his idea. The attempted theft of the dragons was part of a plot to aid his good friend Xaro in becoming King of Qarth.

"But," said Pyat, "we have discovered a power far greater than that of the dragons. During the attempt, the mage they call Shouta conjured up a fierce beast, a white feathered serpent that spat lightning. We have captured him, and we will harness this power against you all."

"Kanna!" Tohru whispered. "They mistook her for an illusion!"

Lucoa growled. "WHERE IS HE?!" she roared. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?!"

Her anger shocked the counsel. Pyat attempted to remain calm. "I see," he said. "You do care about him."

"Shouta has been as a son to me," she said. "I care for him more than life itself, and anyone who dares to hurt him is in for a world of pain. You have made the greatest mistake of your life, Pyat Pree. When I am done, not a speck of dust will remain of your city."

Pyat laughed. "You think I'm afraid of you? What are you, the company courtesan?"

"I see you small-minded mortal, you judge with your eyes. I am the progenitor of the empires. I am the morning star. I am the celestial rain. I am the keeper of fate. I am the master of death. And so I ask you again, where is Shouta?" said Lucoa, her voice deepening with every word. Tohru shuddered. Quetzalcoatl was coming out, one of the most powerful dragons in all existence. It was easy to forget who Lucoa really was under her buxom exterior.

"You'll find him at the House of the Undying," said Pyat, "but you will not reach him." Pyat duplicated himself and slashed the throats of every member of the Thirteen besides himself and Xaro. Then, he moved to murder Dany, Lucoa, and Tohru. Tohru slashed him down with her arakh in one motion.

"What about him?" asked Lucoa, pointing to Xaro.

Xaro's face was pale with fear. "Meh," said Tohru. "Shouta is more important."

"Agreed," said Lucoa. "Dany, where is this House of the Undying?"

"I...I don't," Dany murmured. She looked like she would faint.

"Let's get her to Jorah," said Tohru.

They lead their Princess out of the counsel room and back towards Xaro's home. They met Jorah in an empty courtyard about halfway through the town.

"I've booked a passage to Astapor," Jorah said. "Kanna is already on her way with the dragons. We should leave immediately."

"No," Dany said, having broken from her shock. "No, we need Shouta."

"Shouta? Where is he?" Jorah asked.

"The House of the Undying," said Lucoa. "They captured him in an attempt to use him as a weapon."

"The House of the Undying? I'm afraid he is lost," said Jorah.

"No," said Lucoa. "That's unacceptable. Where is this place? I will turn it to dust."

Lucoa's passion frightened Jorah, who, besides the battle in the red waste, had only known Lucoa to be a kind but mostly passive presence in the company. "It's...I'll show you," he stammered. "But Dany, you must not enter with the Dragons."

"I am indebted to them, as I am to Shouta," said Dany. "On my honor, I must go."

Jorah sighed. "And as I am indebted to you, we all run to our doom together."


	15. The Wrath of Quetzalcoatl

Upon arriving at the House of the Undying, the company was magically separated. Each of our heroes found themselves in a separate circular room surrounded by doors.

"Well, so much for Team Targaryen," Tohru thought. She looked at the doors, and then she attempted to make a portal. It failed. She would have to play the game. She chose a random door and opened it. Inside, she saw what looked like the world's most uncomfortable chair. She walked in to examine it. The ground was covered in what she originally thought was ash, but it turned out to be snow. "Weird," she said to herself. She walked up to the chair and realized it was made of swords that were welded together. "Well, only a moron would try to sit on this." She turned to go back out the door, but it no longer existed. "Well, fuck," said Tohru. She turned back around towards the chair and squealed, because someone was sitting in it.

"FAFNIR?!"

"Hello, Tohru," said Fafnir. He looked quite at home in the chair.

"What," she said. She reached out to touch him, then squealed again when she realized she actually could. "But you can't be here. This must be an illusion."

"Perhaps," he said. "Lovely chair, don't you think?"

"No, it's a stupid chair," she said. "Why are you here, Fafnir?"

"I'm not quite sure," he said. "I'm still deciding if I really like it."

She realized there was a torii gate in the distance. "That must be my way out. Goodbye, Fafnir," Tohru said. She plodded off through the snow.

"Goodbye, Tohru," he said. "I shall see you at the end."

"Huh?" she said, but as soon as she stepped through the torii, the landscape changed. She was in Miss Kobayashi's apartment. Kobayashi was sitting at a kotatsu wearing red lingerie. She was eating Tohru's tail.

"Tohru," said Miss Kobayashi lazily.

No words passed for a while. Tohru fell to Kobayashi, kissing her. When they were mostly naked, Kobayashi said, "Come upstairs. We can stay forever."

"I," said Tohru, taking her hand reluctantly off Kobayashi's breast, "I can't."

"Why not?" Kobayashi asked.

"I have to save Shouta," said Tohru. "We went somewhere else, Kobayashi. And it's a really bad place. But...there's a girl there, a good girl, too good, and we have to help her, because...because the world needs more of her."

Kobayashi smiled. "Then go, Tohru. Go save the world."

The apartment door opened, and after one last kiss, she left Kobayashi forever.

* * *

Lucoa finally realized she couldn't destroy the room with the doors. "Alright," she thought, "I'll play the game, and I'll beat it too." She opened a door into an Aztec shrine.

"HAIL, QUETZALCOATL, THE MORNING STAR!" the gods and goddesses cried. "HAIL, QUETZALCOATL, MOTHER OF EMPIRES!"

She was adorned in ceremonial dress, then lead to an altar. "Lay down, Quetzalcoatl. It shall be over soon," said Tezcatlipoca. "You shall be the sun."

"I shall be the sun," Lucoa repeated dreamily.

"You shall be the sun," said Xipe-Totec.

"I shall be the sun," Lucoa repeated. She laid down on the altar. "Yes, I shall be the sun. I shall be the sun."

Huitzilopochtli raised a dagger over her. "You shall be the sun."

"I shall be the...NO!" she cried as the dagger came down. She knocked it away and broke Huizilopochtli's arm. "Shouta is the sun! I must save him! Take me to Shouta!"

She heard a door open, and the gods disappeared. She sprang to her feet and through the door. She was in Shouta's bedroom, and young Shouta was crying.

"Shouta-baby," she said. "Shouta-baby, what's wrong?" She reached out to embrace him, and he ran from her.

"Go away!" he cried. "Go away, demon!"

"I'm not a demon," she said. "I want to help you."

"Go away!" he screamed, and he threw his pillows at her. "Go away, demon woman! You can't have me!"

"Have you?" Lucoa asked. "I don't want to do anything to you. I just want to love you. I have been worshiped by many people, but none that I could be close to like you, Shouta. I'm sorry that I scare you. The truth is, I'm scared too. I don't know how to do this." The bedroom door opened, and Shouta's crying stopped. The child snuggled under the covers to sleep. She tucked him in and kissed his head. "I'll fix this, Shouta-baby."

She went through the door, and she immediately wanted to turn back. In the next room was Shouta, as he was today, chained to the center of a gray brick room. Pyat Pree stood beside him, and he was forcing Shouta to utter terrible incantations.

"I told you, I don't remember what I did!" Shouta said miserably. "I was just messing around with my parents' book, and then, there she was!"

"Lies! I saw you summon the lightning-dragon at Xaro's mansion!" Pyat growled. Then, he saw Lucoa. "Ah, look who has joined us."

Shouta turned around. "Lucoa!" he cried.

Lucoa rushed to him, but a barrier stopped her. She growled. "How is this possible? You should be dead."

"Did you not hear the name of this place, girl? It is called the _House of the Undying. _As long as this house stands, I cannot die," said Pyat.

"I see," said Lucoa. "Well, your magic is strong. I am impressed. Against anyone else, I think you might have won."

"Just who exactly are you, girl?" Pyat spat.

"I am not a girl," said Lucoa calmly.

"Fine," said Pyat. "_Woman_."

"I am not a woman," Lucoa said. Pyat narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I am a god," she declared.

Pyat scoffed. "You are delusional."

"No, you are delusional," said Lucoa. And she began to transform. First, her hair turned to multi-colored feathers, and they wrapped around her body. Her head turned reptilian, and her arms and legs melded with her ever-elongating body. Steam seeped out of her terrible nostrils. "For the record," she said, "I gave you plenty of warning." She opened her mouth and swallowed Pyat Pree, then escaped through a portal.

When she was gone, Dany, Tohru, and Jorah entered through separate doors. "SHOUTA!" they cried together.

But Shouta was weeping softly. Dany, who had procured a key at the end of her trial, began to unchain him. Once he was unchained, another door opened at the head of the room.

"Let's go!" Jorah ordered.

"NO!" Shouta cried. "Lucoa. Where is she?"

"We haven't seen her," said Tohru. "Have you?"

"She was just here!" Shouta said. "She was just here, and Pyat Pree, and she swallowed him, and now she's gone!"

"Swallowed him?" Dany asked.

"I dare not linger here," said Jorah. "Come, Lucoa found us before. She can find us again."

* * *

They returned to Xaro's house to confront him, and they found him in bed with Doreah. Jorah and Tohru drew their swords.

"WHORE!" Shouta cried.

"Doreah, what is the meaning of this?" Dany asked.

"You rejected him," said Doreah. "So, he proposed to me, in return for..."

"For my dragons," Dany clarified.

"And for me," Shouta added bitterly. "She's the one who lead me to that wretched place."

"Oh, Doreah," Dany said. "I am so disappointed in you."

"What do you want to do, Princess?" asked Jorah.

Dany looked at Shouta. "Well, I know what I want to do with him. What shall we do with her, Shouta?"

"I reckon the same," he said. "Oh, Doreah, you have made a simple choice. I could have shown you the universe. Instead, you were content to consort with a king. So sad."

He kissed her one last time before they locked her and Xaro in his empty treasure fault.

* * *

Team Targaryen loaded up what they could from Xaro's hoard and started to travel towards Astapor.

"What will become of that city, do you think?" asked Tohru. "Now all of its rulers are dead."

"Who cares?" asked Dany. "We're still together."

They met up with Kanna and the baby dragons. She hugged each of them warmly. Jorah looked searchingly into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kanna asked.

"Nothing," said Jorah. "In the House of the Undying, we were shown strange visions. But those were just tricks, right?"

"Of course," said Tohru. "I mean, I saw Fafnir on a funky chair made of swords."

"Fafnir?" asked Kanna.

"Wait...chair made of swords? Tohru, that's the Iron Throne!" Jorah exclaimed.

"The what?" said Tohru.

"Where's Lucoa?" Kanna asked.

As if on cue, the ground started to rumble, and a glowing portal appeared. Lucoa re-emerged in her Dothraki garb.

"LUCOA!" Shouta cried, and he ran and threw his arms fiercely around her. "Oh my god, Lucoa! I thought you were gone!"

"Silly child," said Lucoa. "No, but I had quite a long trip. Pyat Pree is in the Underworld."

"The Underworld?!" Tohru said incredulously.

"Oh, I suppose you want to go back and destroy the House of the Undying," said Jorah.

"Absolutely not," said Lucoa. "He won't ever die as long as the House stands. He said so himself."

"Wait...so you..." Kanna started.

"Essentially buried him alive," Tohru finished. "Lucoa, that's..."

"That's so badass!" Shouta exclaimed. "Lucoa, I mean, I knew you were a goddess, but, I never realized..."

"Well, actually, I'm a god," said Lucoa. "I emerged in your world in my woman form, and I just kind of stuck with it."

"Perhaps Shouta conjured a vision of his own fantasy?" Jorah suggested. Shouta blushed.

"Shouta, I'm sorry I'm so overbearing, and that I frightened you so much as a child," said Lucoa. "I didn't understand it any more than you did. But it was never my intention to hurt you. I love you, Shouta-baby."

"It's okay," said Shouta. "I know that now. I love you too, Lucoa." He hugged her again, then looked suspiciously at her boobs. "A man? Really?"

Lucoa shrugged. "I mean, gender hardly matters when you're a god."

"A god. I conjured a god," said Shouta. "Badass!"


	16. You Know Nothing

Jon and Fafnir arrived at Mance Rayder's central wildling camp.

"So," Jon asked Ygritte, "what prompted all the wildlings to band together here?"

"You know nothing, Jon Snow," said Ygritte.

Fafnir giggled. "Ain't that the truth."

"The Crows think _we _are the most dangerous thing beyond the Wall. They know nothing. The Walkers are coming. They will destroy us all. You, me, everyone. And they are advancing south," Ygritte declared.

"Walkers?" Jon asked. A shadow passed over them, and Jon looked up to see a giant.

"Cool," said Fafnir. "This place feels more and more like home by the minute." A band of wildling children started hurtling snowballs at Jon and Fafnir. Fafnir's breath turned the snow to water, and the kids ran away in astonishment.

"The White Walkers kill all in their path. We're all equal in their eyes, and we're all as good as dead," said Ygritte.

Jon wanted to scoff at her fairy tales, and yet, he remembered the creature he'd seen in the woods by Craster's house. Was it a Walker? And what had happened to Uncle Benjen? The wildlings were supposed to be an unfriendly lot, so would a fairy tale really motivate them to band together like this?

Ygritte lead them to the largest tent in the center of the encampment. The Lord of Bones introduced Jon and Fafnir:

"We have brought two ex-crows," said the Lord of Bones. "This is Jon Snow, the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. And this is...his lover?"

"Ex-lover," Fafnir corrected.

Jon sighed, but said nothing. The man to whom the Lord of Bones was speaking was imposing with fire red hair and a beard. Jon wondered if he was Ygritte's father, and then he had a terrible fear that Ygritte was Mance Rayder's daughter. A wildling princess.

The red-haired man nearly finished his bite of chicken leg before he said, "I don't care."

"Neither do I," said the Lord of Bones. "But I do care that he killed Qhorin Halfhand."

The man Jon presumed to be Mance put down his chicken. "Now that _is _interesting. A Crow killing another Crow, eh? Well, let me get a look at this Jon Snow and his lover."

"Ex-lover," Fafnir and Jon said at once.

Jon stumbled, then bent his knee. "Your Grace," he started.

He didn't get a chance to finish because all of the wildlings in the tent and Fafnir burst out laughing.

"Now, _this _is a sight to see! Kneeling before Tormund? Did you ever think you'd see the day?" the Lord of Bones said.

"Now, now, hold on, hold on," said Tormund. "Plenty have knelt before me. Your mother was one of them."

"What...are you not...Mance Rayder? The King Beyond the Wall?" Jon asked.

"The Free Folk have no kings," said an unassuming man in the corner. "Stand up, Jon. You do not have to kneel anymore. I am Mance Rayder."

"Oh, I don't know, I rather like the kneeling," said Tormund.

Mance ignored him. He extended his hand to Jon, who rose and shook it cautiously. "Thank you for ridding us of Qhorin. He and his men have murdered many a wildling."

"Uh, you're welcome," said Jon.

"And did I hear correctly, that you are ex-Crows? I am an ex-Crow myself. What makes you want to desert the Crows and join us?" Mance asked.

"I suspect the same reason as you," said Jon. "Freedom."

"Uh-huh," said Mance. "That is the easy answer. Yet you still seem very bound to your old traditions."

"We were rangers, exploring mysteries beyond the Wall. We took shelter at the home of a vile man named Craster. While at Craster's Keep, I witnessed him sacrifice his son to a creature...it looked like a zombie...I believe you call it a Walker." Mance nodded. "Lord Commander Mormont, he knew what was going on. But he refused to take a stand to stop it. I..." He looked at Fafnir. "We have decided to stand on the side of the living."

Mance raised his eyebrows. "This I understand all too well," said Mance. He looked at Fafnir. "And you?"

"What he said," said Fafnir lazily. Jon grumbled under his breath.

Mance looked over Fafnir and decided not to bother for now. "Let's get you some new cloaks," he said.

* * *

Jon and Fafnir marched south with the wildling army. Mance explained their history along the way. Ninety different wildling clans, speaking seven different languages were represented there, all united under the fear of the White Walkers. They must move south of the Wall or perish.

"He's right, you know," Fafnir said to Jon in their tent.

"There will be a bloodbath if they reach the Wall," said Jon. "Wildlings will never be welcomed in Westeros."

"Why in Helheim not?" Fafnir asked. "What does it matter what side of the Wall you were born on?"

"You don't understand," said Jon. "They don't know our customs. They don't recognize kings and lords."

"Oh, they're progressives, then," said Fafnir. "Your lot can learn a lot from them."

"There is a wonderful simplicity to it, isn't there?" Jon mused.

Ygritte interrupted their conversation. "We're moving, girly-boys," she said with a quick wink before leaving.

Jon rolled his eyes. "I'm rooting for you with that one, you know," said Fafnir.

"Not gonna happen. I took a vow," said Jon.

"Ohhh, but you're one of the Free Folk now!" Fafnir said. "It'll be expected of you."

"Well, if you feel so strongly about it, then, why don't you do it," said Jon.

"Ew, no," said Fafnir.

"Why not?"

"Because it's bestiality, that's why!" Fafnir shuddered. Jon cracked into a fit of laughter. "Don't laugh! It's the truth! I'm so much farther up on the evolutionary ladder, it'd make your puny human head spin!"

* * *

The wildlings arrived at the Fist of the First Men where Jon expected to see hundreds of Crow rangers. What they found was blood.

"Walkers," Mance said.

"There isn't so much as a bone left," Jon whispered. "What could have done this?"

"I told you," said Mance. "Walkers. And all of your friends are with them now."

"With them?"

"They have joined the army of the undead," said Mance.

"Mormont was coming here," said Jon. "Are they really all gone?"

"They could run, I suppose," said Mance. "Tormund!" The large man with the red hair and beard stepped forward. "Tormund, we will scale the wall at Castle Black. Take a force of twenty men, and watch for my signal fire. And take Jon and Fafnir with you."

"The girly-boys?" Tormund protested.

"Now, they know the layout. Besides, this will prove their loyalty," said Mance. "If they get cold feet, you may kill them as you see fit."

* * *

"So, am I going to do it?" Fafnir asked Jon that night.

"Do what?" asked Jon.

"You know," said Fafnir. "Slaughter the whole wildling race."

"WHAT? No, we're not doing that!"

"Huh? Oh, that's right. I'm killing Crows now," said Fafnir.

"You're not..." Jon started, then sighed. "Look, this is an intelligence mission. If you go full dragon, then..."

"Then no more wildling problem," said Fafnir.

"But!"

"No more Crow problem? Or should I just tear down that Wall?"

"Look, Fafnir, I'm not sure what I want, okay?" Jon snapped.

Fafnir laid down. "Well, figure it out, will ya? You promised me blood."

"I know," said Jon. "I forget you're a bloodthirsty dragon sometimes."

"I'm only here to help," said Fafnir.

"You said you were here to gather gold," laughed Jon.

"Well, then you promised me blood. I like blood too," said Fafnir. "But, if I'm being honest, I like you too. I'll await your orders, Lord Maid Snow."

"I can't even tell when you're joking or not," said Jon.

Fafnir looked him dead in the eyes. "You know nothing, Jon Snow."

Jon turned red, buried his head in his blankets, and tried to sleep, but all he could think about was Ygritte.


	17. Ride of the Valkyries

Fafnir went through the portal into Norseland, where Craster's women now called home.

"Ladies," he said.

"Hiiiiiiii Fafnir!" they said.

"What's going on in our old home?" asked a young, fierce one.

"Oh, not a lot," he said. "And yet, quite a bit. I've been bored to tears, and yet, and on the edge of my seat."

"Quit talking fancy," said an old one. "Give us the dirt."

"Okay, okay, okay," he said. "Do you remember Jon Snow? The Crow I've been following?" They nodded. Some made goo-goo eyes at the thought of him. "Well, old Jonny boy, he's got himself into some trouble." The women began to gather around in anticipation of a good story. Fafnir cleared his throat. "So the last time I was here, I told you of how Jon and I were spying on the wildlings for the Crows. Well, things got complicated for our young hero. You see, it turns out the wildlings made some good sense on a lot of things. Convinced now that the dreadful White Walkers were real, and getting a soft spot for his new wildling comrades...and a hard spot for a certain wildling woman, if you know what I mean...Jon became torn between a desire to decimate the entire wildling race, and actually helping save their pathetic mortal lives.

"Unfortunately, the wildlings were being a little bit dumb. They decided to launch an attack on the Night's Watch. Now, if I've learned one thing about the Watch during my time with them, it's that they are severely undermanned. So when confronted about the forces the wildling armies would come up against, Jon lied."

"Why would he do that?" asked a young girl. "I mean, that's just going to encourage the wildlings to send more men to compensate."

"Well, I didn't say Jon was very smart either, kid. I believe his goal was to discourage them, but the wildlings greatly outnumber the Watch either way, so it was no deterrent. The wildlings...oh, wait, silly me, I'm leaving out the best part. Jon had sex," said Fafnir.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the women cried.

"Details, details!"

"Well, calm down you little perverts! I wasn't actually there! Although, I had suspected this time would come for Jon, so I did give him some pointers," said Fafnir.

An old woman sat on Fafnir's lap. "Mind showing me some pointers?"

"NO!" Fafnir said, pushing her off. "Ugh, animals, all of you! No, I mean, when my old friend Takiya died, I inherited all of his manga. _All _of it."

"Oh you mean like THIS KIND?!" a teenage girl gleefully exclaimed, holding up some very adult books.

"Yes," said Fafnir. "I don't touch the stuff personally, but last time I was here, I might have dug some of it out and brought it back with me."

"Ohhhh, is _that_ where volume 63 went?!" the girl said. "But that's my favorite one!"

"Okay, young lady, you are _way _too young to be reading that smut, let alone know the exact volume number," said Fafnir. "But yes, I imagine Jon did whatever it was in volume 63."

The women sighed. "Volume 63!"

"Anywayyyys...back to the important stuff..."

"That _was _the important stuff," a woman corrected him.

Fafnir ignored them. "So, the wildlings scaled the Wall."

"WHAT?! You can _do _that?!"

"Yes," said Fafnir. "And without magic! It was really quite amazing. They just took spikes and ropes and climbed that thing. They got to the other side of the Wall and started to raid the villages there. Now, Jon might be soft for the wildlings, but he isn't about to hurt innocent people either. But wildlings are chaotic. They tell Jon that if he doesn't kill this old man they captured, then he's not really a wildling.

"He doesn't do it, and the old man gets away. That's when Tormund...this big Thor-looking guy...orders Jon dead. His wildling lover shoots him, three times, in the back."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!"

"I got him safely to Castle Black," said Fafnir, "and it is there I must return now. Jon is on trial for treason. I will be back in due time, girls. I hope you will be ready?"

"Yes, Fafnir!" they said in unison.

"Before I go, I want you all to know how very proud I am of all of you," said Fafnir.

"Bring back volume 63," one whispered.

"Of course," said Fafnir.

* * *

Fafnir burst into the hall at Castle Black. "HE'S INNOCENT! QHORIN TOLD US TO DO IT! IT WAS ALL A RUSE! AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, I SHALL BURN YOU ALL AND YOUR WALL TO THE GROUND!"

"Ohhhh, this one!" Alliser Thorne grumbled. "And where the hell have you been, Fafnir?"

"...I was with Sam," said Fafnir.

"What? I was right here the whole time," said Sam.

"Exactly," said Fafnir.

"Well, now, Fafnir's rant seems to corroborate the story, does it not, Alliser?" Maester Aemon asked.

"Or this devil has corrupted young Jon against us," said Alliser.

"Seems that Jon's mission served its intended purpose," said Aemon. "He has brought back valuable information about the wildlings."

"I say off with his head," said a man sitting beside Thorne.

Fafnir slid in beside Sam. "Who's that twat?"

"Janos Slynt," said Sam. "He was just sent from King's Landing."

"He looks like a twat," said Fafnir.

"He is a twat," said Sam. "Hey, Fafnir, how is Gilly?"

"Who?"

"Gilly," said Sam. "The girl that we...you know..."

Pypar stuck his head between them. "You guys have a threesome or something?"

"What? NO!" Sam said, pushing Pypar away.

"Oh, yeah, the girl you like," said Fafnir. "She's great. Really great. All of them are."

"Great," Sam said with a smile. "When will I get to see her again?"

"Soon," said Fafnir.

"Well, let's take a vote," said Thorne. "All in favor of Jon losing his head, say, 'aye!'"

There were a few enthusiastic aye's. Fafnir stood up and glared. "I want to know the name of each person who...!"

Sam pulled him down. "All in favor of Jon keeping his head, say..."

"AYE!" Fafnir yelled.

A rousing chorus of "aye!" followed from the Crows assembled in the hall.

"I didn't finish," said Thorne.

Aemon grabbed the gavel. "Jon keeps his head," he declared.

* * *

The Night's Watch was in preparation for the wildling assault they knew was coming their way. Jon and Grenn were assigned to train new recruits. Fafnir sat by and watched.

"Pathetic," Fafnir said when Jon sent them on break.

"Well," said Jon, "I don't see you offering anything."

"I wasn't asked," said Fafnir. "Evidently certain people in leadership still think I'm some sort of demon."

"Well?" Jon repeated.

"But, if I _were_ asked, I would say, if you really want to wreck, you need to change your tactics," said Fafnir.

"How so?" Jon asked.

"I've been thinking," said Fafnir. He handed Jon a manga.

"What is this?" Jon asked, flipping through it.

"Tactics," said Fafnir.

Jon studied a page. "They're fighting a giant," he said. "And they've got...what is that? Are they flying?"

"Like I said," said Fafnir. "Tactics."

"This isn't helping," said Jon. "Also, I can't read it."

"Fine," said Fafnir, taking the volume back. "How about this?" He handed Jon a Curse Anthology.

Jon opened it. "I can't read this either," he said.

"Fine," said Fafnir. "I tried to help."

"Thanks, Fafnir," said Jon.

"No problem, Lord Maid Snow."

* * *

Weeks passed. News came of the wildlings' imminent approach. Fafnir assured Sam that when the wildlings arrived, he would also see Gilly again.

"What's your game, Fafnir?" Sam asked. "When the wildlings arrive, we could all die. Let me see her before, please. I'd like to spend some time with her before I die."

"Oh," said Fafnir. "You want Volume 63."

"What's Volume 63?" asked Sam.

"It's a terrible book depicting beasts in various abhorrent acts," said Fafnir.

Jon reached under his mattress and produced Volume 63. He tossed it so Sam. Sam opened the book and immediately turned red.

"Wha...Jon! Is this allowed?" Sam asked.

"Why not? The vow says we are to take no wives and father no children. It doesn't say we can't watch other people do it," Jon said.

"Jon," said Sam. "This thing they're doing...it can't lead to children, will it?" He showed Jon the page.

Jon turned red. "No, Sam. It does not."

"Hm," said Sam. "I see."

* * *

A horn sounded at Castle Black, and a flame was seen north of the Wall. The wildlings were coming.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Jon Snow?" Alliser asked as he strapped himself into his new equipment.

"No," said Jon. "But, the wildlings are expecting us to stand on the Wall and shoot arrows. This way, we can meet them in the trees where they are more vulnerable. We could save many lives."

"Or, we could fly straight to our deaths!" said Alliser.

"I know it's a longshot," said Jon. "But we have all been training tirelessly. Let's show these wildlings some new tricks." Jon drew Longclaw from the holster on his right hip, and a second sword from his left. He held Longclaw aloft. "FOR THE WATCH!" he yelled.

The others drew their swords and echoed the sentiment.

"Where is this Fafnir, anyways?" asked Janos Slynt. "This contraption was his scheme, wasn't it?"

"Fafnir is holding the land south of the Wall," said Jon.

The forest before them began to move. A giant's head could be seen poking through the trees.

"A titan!" Grenn exclaimed.

"You mean a giant," Alliser corrected him.

"But Fafnir's book called it a..."

Alliser groaned. "This shit better work."

"It will work," Jon said, although not quite as confidently as he'd like. "Alright, men. Attack on wildlings!"

They pushed off the wall, the miniature cannons around their ankles propelling them through the air into the trees. They extended their grapple hooks to the branches and took the wildlings by surprise.

"Oh, no," said Sam, looking out his window from Castle Black. "Fafnir! There are wildlings attacking from the south!"

"Aha! The time has come!" Fafnir shouted gleefully.

"Oh, no," said Sam, waiting for Fafnir to go full demon.

Instead, Fafnir made a portal. "Sam, you are going to see Gilly again!"

"But, wait!" Sam exclaimed. "Don't bring her back _now_! It's too dangerous!" But Fafnir and the portal was gone. Sam stared out the window, biting his nails. "Oh, no..." When the wildlings were at their doorstep, a portal opened up outside, and Fafnir flew out. Behind him where a bevy of women clad in shining armor and bearing spears. "Oh, mother of gods! Are those...Craster's daughters...and wives?!"

* * *

With their _Attack on Titan_ inspired gear, the brothers of the Night's Watch were able to make short work of many wildlings, but many slipped through the ranks and reached the wall.

Jon rested on a tree, sizing up the situation. They had left a few men on the Wall who were not able to use the omnidirectional gear well, and they rained down arrows on the wildlings. Jon drew his swords. He knew he could make short work of the remainders. He powered up his cannons and flew. He ran Longclaw threw the wildling ranks, until he saw a head kissed by fire. He stopped abruptly and landed beside her. She pointed an arrow in his face.

"Ygritte," said Jon.

"Jon," said Ygritte, lowering her arrow. He lowered his sword.

Then, Ygritte screamed. A sword slashed the back of her neck, and she fell into Jon's arms. Olly landed and began fighting off the remaining wildlings without so much of a glance at Jon and Ygritte.

"We never should have left the cave," said Ygritte.

As he kissed her, the wildlings began to retreat.

* * *

Jon returned to the barracks. Sam was studying Volume 63 in his bed.

"Where is Fafnir?" Jon asked. "I need him."

"Oh, yeah, about that," said Sam. "Fafnir did a thing."

"Okay?" asked Jon. "What kind of a thing?"

"I'm not entirely sure," said Sam, "but it looked like he had trained all of Craster's daughters to be some kind of super army."

Jon processed Sam's strange words slowly. "That sounds crazy, even for him."

"They all came out of the portal with spears and armor," said Sam.

"Are you _sure_ it was-"

But Jon couldn't finish his sentence, because Fafnir burst through the door followed by Gilly, who was dressed in armor and carrying a spear. There appeared to be a bloodstain on her cheek.

"SAM!" Gilly shouted.

Sam cried out in surprise and placed the book over his crotch. "Oh my gosh. Gilly!"

"Hi, Sam! Hi, Jon! Boy, am I tired from all the killing we did today!" Gilly said happily.

"Oh my gods. You were right. That's exactly what he did," said Jon.

"Oh, yes," said Fafnir. "Jon, you have to see this. I call it Project Valkyrie. It was a huge success."

"Gilly, are you okay?" asked Sam.

"I am _great!_" Gilly cried, throwing herself onto Sam's bed. "Fighting is so _exciting, _isn't it?"

"That's...yeah," said Sam, who hadn't even killed a rabbit for supper before. "Gilly, you know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"But I'm really good at it," said Gilly. Sam simply stared at her in fear and lust. Gilly picked up Volume 63. "Oh, wow, Daddy never told us you could do that!"

"Aaaaaand on that note, Jon, let's take a walk!" Fafnir cried.

"Yes," said Jon. They left the barracks. "Okay. WHAT?!"

"I told you the girls would be in good care while I was gone. We swept through that whole wildling army that had gotten south of the Wall. We made very quick work of it all."

"Nice," said Jon. "And what does Acting Lord Commander Alliser Thorne think of all this?"

"Oh, he's scared to death of me. He won't be giving us any trouble now. I think they might even make me Lord Commander," said Fafnir.

"Gods help me, I'd support that," said Jon. "Fafnir, I'd like your help. I'm going north of the Wall again."

"Should I bring the Valkyries?"

"NO!" Jon said. "Well, maybe. Look, there are hundreds, no, thousands more wildlings up there. And Mance Raydar will not let up. We need to either kill him, or convince him to stop."

"You're not convincing that guy to stop," Fafnir said with a laugh.

"I'm afraid you're right," said Jon. "The only way to save the lives of all those people is to kill Mance."

"Wow!" Fafnir said. "You really _do _care about them!"

"I do," said Jon. "There's no reason for an entire race of people to die because of one man's foolishness."

Fafnir smiled. "Maybe you should be Lord Commander."

"Oh, no, be my guest, Fafnir. That title's all yours."

* * *

The Valkyries had taken over Castle Black's Great Hall. They were singing and dancing with goblets of mead while the Brothers watched in a mixture of fear, awe, and lust.

"Ladies!" Fafnir said as he entered the hall.

"Hiii Fafnir!" they replied in unison.

"Ladies, I am accompanying Jon on a side quest. If you need anything, just ask Ser Alliser and Ser Slynt. They are sure to comply with your every request."

"Thanks, Fafnir!" they replied. As Fafnir and Jon departed, the women blew them kisses.

"Those women are going to eat us all alive," Jon whispered.

* * *

Jon and Fafnir suited up once again. They were going to go through the tunnels under Castle Black to the lands north of the Wall, but when they saw all of the corpses left from Fafnir and his Valkyries, they needed to burn them. As the fires were dying down, a middle-aged man approached holding the hand of a young girl. Jon and Fafnir drew their swords. The man drew his, and pointed it at Fafnir.

"You," he said, "I'm not here to pick a fight with you. I saw what happened to our army when we did. I just want to know you are."

Jon looked at Fafnir. "You know this man?"

"I've never seen this man before in my life," said Fafnir.

"My name is Ser Davos Seaworth," said Davos. "I was loyal to the former King Stannis Baratheon, before you slaughtered him."

"Wait," said Jon. "Wait. Wait. _King Stannis Baratheon_?" It had been a while since Jon had had news of the goings-on south of the Wall. Just what had he all missed while he was with the wildlings?

"Yes, King Stannis Baratheon, the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, slaughtered in cold blood by that man beside you, along with the majority of our army."

"Oh, what? You're not wildlings?" Fafnir asked.

Jon's jaw dropped in horror. "You killed a Baratheon army?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Fafnir shrugged. "I don't know what a Baratheon is, and you mortals all look the same to me."

Jon fell to his knees. "On behalf of my colleague here, and the entire Night's Watch, I am sorry, and I accept full responsibility for his actions. You see, he's a demon."

"A demon?" asked Davos.

"Yes, a demon that I accidentally summoned, and now he's fighting for the Watch. He...he gets carried away. Fafnir, just how far south of the Wall did you go?!"

"We had been travelling north to the Wall," said Davos, "to ask for your help."

Jon groaned. "Help. Did you hear that, Fafnir. They wanted _help_."

"And we heard there was some sort of fight," said Davos. "Seemed like you were in some sort of trouble. So Stannis ordered his army to march into the fray and help."

_"Help,"_ Jon repeated. "Oh, gods, forgive us!"

"Then your demon there came out of nowhere with a bunch of wailing women, and cut us all down, including the King!"

"Oh. My. GODS."

"Oops," said Fafnir.

"Oops. OOPS?! That's ALL you have to say?" Jon shouted.

"I just can't shake this weird feeling that I helped," said Fafnir.

"No, Fafnir. You are mistaken. You did not help," said Jon.

"Seemed like kind of an extra person," said Fafnir. "Killing him simplifies things. Also, I didn't trust him."

"That's my Daddy," said the girl.

Jon and Davos stared judgingly at Fafnir.

"...You're welcome?" asked Fafnir with a flinch.

"GO," said Jon.

"I am sorry, but I really have the distinct feeling I helped," said Fafnir. "I don't know what it is. But this feels right."

"GO!" Jon cried. "Go, take your Valkyries, and your Curse Anthology, and your Volume 63, and leave us all alone!"

Fafnir stepped back. "Oh, you're serious."

"YES!" Jon cried. "You have _helped _enough, Fafnir. Thank you for the _help_. But I've learned my lesson, as my father learned long ago. Dragons are not to be trusted. Dragons do not help. Dragons only know how to do one thing. Burn."

Fafnir's eyes widened. "But...Jon..."

"I said go, Fafnir. I'll take your cloak. Consider your watch ended."

Fafnir bowed. "As you wish, Jon Snow." He laid down his black cloak, and the sword he'd gotten from the Watch. "I stand by what I said when I met you, you know."

"Don't," said Jon.

Fafnir ran back to Castle Black to get his Valkyries, and he left as mysteriously as he'd arrived.

Sam and Gilly met Jon when he returned.

"How was the mission, Jon?" Sam asked. Jon's eyes were red with tears. "Oh, no," said Sam. "Bad?"

"We've taken Mance Raydar into custody. The wildlings have surrendered," said Jon.

"Well, that's great!" Sam exclaimed. But Jon didn't smile. He lead Davos and Shireen to their quarters. "Jon?" Sam asked. "Jon, who are they? Where's Fafnir?"

"Fafnir is gone, Sam," said Jon.

"What? Why?" asked Sam.

"Where my sisters?" Gilly asked. "Did they go on a raid without me?"

Jon looked back at her, then just shook his head. "Forget them," he said.

* * *

Fafnir and his Valkyries took up lodging in Craster's Keep.

"We're not going back to Norseland?" one asked.

"No," said Fafnir bitterly. "Our services are needed here. We've been given special orders to stay here and kill Walkers if we see them."

"Yes, Fafnir!" the women agreed.

Fafnir sat down in Craster's chair. He blew a fire into the hearth and stared into it.


	18. Communication Or Lack Thereof

After the catastrophe in Qarth, Dany's group was closer than ever. They began to wonder why they were even going to another city at all.

"If you really want Westeros, I think we've proven we have more than enough power to take it," said Shouta.

"Perhaps," said Jorah. "However, if Dany is to be taken seriously, she will need to cross the sea with more of an army."

"But there are six dragons here!" Shouta said. "Let's go!"

"The babies just learned to hunt," said Kanna. "No, we're not putting them into battle."

"We don't want to go full dragon in a foreign country. Yeah, it might put her on the throne, but we'd be literally the only thing between her and the rest of them. Jorah is right. She needs an army," said Tohru.

"Astapor is one of the great slave cities in Essos," said Jorah. "They specialize in soldier slaves called the Unsullied, who show no fear in battle. An army of Unsullied is said to be unbeatable."

"That sounds promising," said Shouta.

"Wait," said Dany. "I thought slavery was illegal in Westeros. How can I take Westeros with a slave army? The people would never respect me."

"Psh," said Kanna. "_I _wouldn't respect you! We learned about slavery in Japanese school. It was barbaric! And, given what I've seen in this world, I'd imagine it's ten times worse here. Jorah, what the hell are you thinking? No, please, no slaves."

"I...I don't like it either, but Dany doesn't have much of a choice," said Jorah.

Dany sighed. "Lucoa, what do you think?"

"Where I come from, slavery was a part of life," said Lucoa. "Just because they are slaves doesn't mean we must treat them as such."

"Hm," said Dany. "Okay. Let's just see what it's all about."

* * *

Astapor was, at first sight, beautiful. It was all built of a red brick, and stepped pyramids rose above the city. When they entered the city, though, they found that it bore an unpleasant smell, and the wind blew red dust everywhere.

They met a bald man with pale skin and sharp, dark features. A brown-skinned girl followed him. Shouta looked her up and down and gave her a nod. She averted her eyes.

"Hello," said Missandei. "Are you Daenerys Targaryen?"

"Yes, hello," said Dany.

"My name is Missandei. I will be translating for Kraznys mo Nakloz," she said.

"Oh, okay," said Dany. "Hello. This is Ser Jorah Mormont of Westeros, and Ser Tohru, Kanna, Lucoa, and Shouta of the Dragon Warriors."

"I've never heard of the Dragon Warriors," said Kraznys. "But welcome to Astapor." Missandei translated, although Dany and the dragons could understand his language as well.

"They are my own, pledged to fight for House Targaryen," Dany explained.

"I see," said Kraznys. "I understand you are interested in purchasing some Unsullied warriors?"

"Yes," said Dany.

"Please, follow me," said Kraznys. "You will not be disappointed."

* * *

Disappointed was indeed not the word to describe their feelings. Disgusted, definitely. Tohru and Kanna actually excused themselves from the tour and went to explore the city together.

"She won't do it," said Tohru, examining the food options in the market.

"Can we kill that guy? _Please?_" Kanna asked.

"If he threatens her, definitely," said Tohru. "But we can't just go around killing everyone we come across that we don't like."

"Why not? Everyone else does," said Kanna.

"Because we're better than that, Kanna," said Tohru. "We're better than all of this. And I still believe we've aligned ourselves with the best people."

"Jorah's been acting so funny since Qarth," said Kanna.

"Oh no, this again," Tohru said.

"What happened in the House of the Undying?" Kanna asked.

"Well," said Tohru, "we all had different visions. I'm not sure that they really meant anything. They were like dreams. Some were good, some were bad, and some were just bizarre, like mine with Fafnir."

"Yet you were in a house of magic. You really think those visions meant nothing?"

"Well, that's just the thing about visions. You're not really sure what they mean until after the vision comes true," said Tohru. "I'm sure whatever Jorah saw that's bugging him, it'll wear off eventually. Maybe he's just bothered by the fact that we're in this awful slave city."

"It is very unpleasant," Kanna agreed. "I'm sure we can get an army for Dany some other way."

With that, two strong hands pushed Kanna and Tohru into an alley. They both drew their swords and clashed with their attacker. The man wore a dark cloak like a monk. The hood fell, revealing him to be rather old with tidy white hair and a white beard.

"How do you know Daenerys Targaryen?" he demanded.

"We are her Dragon Warriors," said Tohru. "We suggest you move along if you want to live."

"I suggest if you want _her _to live, you don't blab up and down the streets about her!" the man said, putting his sword down. "Daenerys has more enemies than she realizes."

"Who are you?" asked Kanna.

"Apologies," said the man. "My name is Ser Barristan Selmy. I was a knight loyal to House Targaryen in Westeros."

"Oh," said Tohru. "What are you doing here?"

"The King knows that Daenerys means to come back to claim her throne," said Barristan. "The surviving warlocks of Qarth will also seek revenge. Assassins lurk around every corner for the Princess."

"Oh, geez," said Kanna.

"And how do we know you're not one of them?" asked Tohru.

"The new young King of Westeros is a menace," said Barristan. "He dismissed me on grounds of my being too old. I have served multiple Kings of Westeros out of duty. Now that I'm freed of my duty, I'd like to serve a ruler I can actually believe in. I believe Dany may be that ruler. But, if at any time you feel I am not who I profess, you may strike me down as you see fit, erm, I'm sorry, did you say your name?"

"Ser Tohru," said Tohru. "And this is Ser Kanna."

Barristan cocked his head slightly at the honorific "Ser" being applied to two women, but he didn't question it. He was in Essos, and female knights were not unheard of. There was Brienne of Tarth, after all. "Would you be so kind as to direct me to the Princess?"

Tohru and Kanna nodded. They made a point to keep their hands on the hilts of their arahks as they lead him back towards where Kraznys was giving Dany a tour of his Unsullied.

They found her, Jorah, Lucoa and Shouta near the front of the marketplace. Dany was talking to a small child. The child handed Dany a wooden ball.

"Oh, no," said Barristan. And, in a flash, the old man rushed to Dany's side and knocked the ball out of her hand. The ball cracked open, and a large scorpion-type creature came out of it. Barristan stabbed it with his dagger.

The child poofed away in a puff of smoke.

"What the fuck?" Shouta said.

"Indeed," said Ser Barristan. He knelt before Dany. "Daenerys Targaryen, I was a member of your father's Kingsguard. Having been forced to retire from my position in Westeros, with no love lost between myself and the new joke of a King, I have sought you here in Essos to support your campaign. May I please be a member of your Queensguard?"

Dany looked at everyone in shock.

"Seems legit to me," said Tohru with a shrug.

"Queensguard," Shouta repeated. "Is that what we're calling ourselves now?"

"It is a strange Queensguard, but I think he is right," said Jorah. "It is the same as a Bloodrider, but as Westeros is our goal, we should adopt the Westerosi term."

"Ummm...yes," said Dany. "The more the merrier! Tohru, Kanna, where did you find him?"

"He found us," said Kanna.

"They weren't hard to find," said Barristan. "They were talking about you in public. Something that is very dangerous, as you can see."

"How did you know that kid was a trap?" Shouta asked.

"I didn't," said Barristan. "I simply trust no one and no thing."

Shouta nodded. "Respect."

* * *

The next day, Dany requested everyone come with her to make a deal with Kraznys.

"You mean we're going to kill him, right?" Kanna asked.

"We're negotiating, that's all," said Dany.

So they stood beside Dany as she asked Kraznys if she could purchase all 8,000 Unsullied soldiers, including those who were in training.

"Impossible," said Kraznys. "I can sell you 100. That's probably still more than you could afford. As for those in training, it would tarnish our reputation to sell unprepared soldiers."

"What if I give you a dragon?" asked Dany.

The Queensguard sharply inhaled. They looked at each other in panic. Surely she didn't mean to sell a dragon? She referred to them as her own children!

"Sure," said Kraznys. "This is a deal I could make. But I would require your biggest one."

"Done," said Dany.

Jorah spoke. "Princess...what are you doing?"

"You realize the only way your ancestors conquered Westeros was through use of dragons, right?" Barristan added.

"Oh, we should probably tell him about us, shouldn't we?" Tohru whispered to Kanna.

Kanna looked like she was about to cry. "She can't do this! After all of the work I've put into the babies! They will never forgive her! _I _won't forgive her!"

"Shhh!" Tohru scolded. "I agree it is strange, but I feel there is something else going on here."

Dany took Missandei as insurance for the purchase. The deal was set for tomorrow. After Kraznys's group had left, Dany asked Kanna to please go prepare Drogon.

"No," said Kanna. "Absolutely not."

"Kanna, we don't have a choice," said Dany.

"Of course we do! We have lots of choices! This isn't like you, Dany. I..." And then Kanna had an idea. "I might not agree with you, but, I will comply."

"Th...thanks," said Dany.

* * *

That night, when Kanna was alone with the baby dragons, she created a portal. She had a general idea of where she was going, but the dragon she sought preferred to be alone and was thus difficult to find.

She'd smuggled some of the cookies that Tohru had made earlier with her. Standing on the banks of a Japanese lagoon, she started to toss them in. The water began to bubble.

"Yes," Kanna whispered. "Come on!" She dumped the rest out at once, closer to the banks. A large reptilian head poked halfway out of the water, with a swirly horn between the eyes. Kanna locked eyes with her. The creature spat crummy water at Kanna and dipped back under the water. "Oh no you don't!" Kanna said, gripping the horn and being dragged under with her. The creature's body was long like an eel. "Elma!" Kanna said underwater.

Elma's eyes widened. She turned to human form, and they returned to the surface. The two women sat in their wet clothes as waves crashed into them. "Why are you here?" Elma asked. "I thought you and your friends went back to where you belong."

"Well," said Kanna, "we went somewhere else." Elma rolled her eyes. "Elma, I'm sorry we left you hear. It wasn't fair. But I've come to make it right. I can take you out of here and into our new world."

"No," said Elma. "I don't want to go anywhere else. This lake is my home now."

"But this new world we're in...we're not just 'hanging around fucking,' as you used to say," said Kanna.

"Oh, really?" Elma asked.

"No, we're trying to help someone. A princess. She's lost her way. Right now, she's about to do something terrible," said Kanna.

"What do you want from me?" asked Elma.

"I want you to come with me and pretend to be sold to this terrible man-"

"NO!" Elma shouted.

"Wait, just listen," said Kanna.

"I will _not_ be a _prostitute_ for you, Kanna Kamui!"

"Oh, ew, no, that's not what I meant at all," said Kanna. "Look, Elma, there are dragons in this world."

Elma's face softened. "Dragons?"

"Yes," said Kanna. "I'll show you, if you come with me. They're very young, and they don't have magic. I'm the only one who can communicate with them."

"That's interesting," said Elma.

"Will you come?" Kanna asked. "The city we're in is right by the ocean. You'd feel right at home."

"It would be nice to be around my own kind again," said Elma. "Okay. I'll go."

Kanna created another portal, and they went through it. They were back on the ship, and there was a commotion coming from Astapor. "What? It was dark when I left here. Oh, dang, there must be a time difference! Excuse me, Elma, I need to go figure out what's going on."

Elma was staring at the other two dragons. "Yeah, sure," she said.

Kanna ran off the ship and into Astapor, where Unsullied soldiers were killing what seemed like everyone in the city. A man was on fire in the center of the town plaza. She found Jorah. "What is going on?!"

Jorah hugged her. "Kanna, we thought you'd gone!"

"I did go, but I came back," said Kanna. "What happened here?"

"Dany is taking Astapor with its own slaves," said Jorah. "She feels really bad she didn't tell you her plans. She wanted to surprise us."

Kanna rolled her eyes. "Great, I brought Elma here for nothing."

"Who's Elma?" asked Jorah.

Kanna took his hand. "Come on," she said. She lead him through the fray and back onto the ship. "I was going to play a little trick myself. I thought Dany really didn't think she had an alternative, so I was going to give her one." Jorah could tell where this was going. "Jorah, this is Elma," Kanna said, but there was no Elma, and the two dragons were off their chains.

"You brought another dragon here?" Jorah asked.

"Yes! Elma?! Rhaegal, where is Elma? That woman that was just..." Rhaegal cooed. "She left? Where'd she go?" Rhaegal looked down at the water and grumbled. "Oh, no!" Kanna cried. She looked over the edge of the ship into the ocean. "ELMA! ELMA! Jorah, do you have any sweets on you?"

"Sweets?"

"Elma likes sweets. Desserts. Food."

"Oh," said Jorah. "No, I can't say I do."

"Shoot. Why would she go off on her own? She doesn't even know the first thing about this world!" Viserion screeched. Kanna turned around and glared at him. "You did what? Oh, no, Viserion!" Kanna grabbed the chains and angrily bound him again.

"What's wrong now?"

"He called her fat," said Kanna.

"So she understands them too?" Jorah asked.

"She must," said Kanna. "Oh, gods, I've made such a mess! You won't tell Tohru and Lucoa, will you?"

"I...well...seeing as there's nothing we can do, I guess not," said Jorah.

Kanna found a bottle of wine and popped the cork. "Want some?"

"Sure," said Jorah. He sat beside her, and Rhaegal snuggled next to her on the other side. "So, how many other dragons are there?" asked Jorah.

"Lots," said Kanna, "in many parallel realms."

"Where do you come from?" asked Jorah.

"The same place Tohru came from. We just call it Dragonworld."

"Original," laughed Jorah.

"Well, it's actual name is-" She roared loudly. "But we call it Dragonworld when we're with humans."

"Ah, I see," said Jorah.

"So what about you?"

"Hm?"

"Well, I know you're from Westeros. But what's it actually like? And why are you here now?"

"Oh, well, that's not a very pleasant story."

"Not much in this world is pleasant, is it?"

"No, I suppose not," said Jorah. "Okay, you ought to know. My home is called Bear Island. It's nothing like Astapor. It's very cold and wooded. And I...well...I made some mistakes. I married a young woman who wanted more than Bear Island could offer. So, to make money, I did some things I'm not very proud of. And that got me exiled to Essos, where I joined a sellsword company over here until pledging myself to House Targaryen."

"Oh," said Kanna. "So you're married?!"

"No, no, not anymore," said Jorah. "She ran off with someone else. I'm sure she's very happy now."

"Oh," said Kanna sadly. "Do you still care for her?"

"Well, I destroyed my life for her," he said, taking a big pull from the bottle. "I imagine I would do it all again. It is one of my faults. At any rate, my tragic past lead me here to Dany. That has been the greatest blessing of my life."

"Right," Kanna said darkly. "You still love her?"

"Dany reminds me of my wife. Ex-wife. She too was a young woman way too good for me."

"Oh," said Kanna. "Well, you're surely the best man I've run into into in this world."

"Oh, stop," said Jorah. "You've not met merely enough. I am not a good man, Kanna."

"I don't care who you were in the past. What matters is who you are now," said Kanna.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you know what I was," said Jorah.

"I can't imagine you doing anything bad," said Kanna.

"I sold slaves, Kanna," said Jorah.

"Oh, shit," said Kanna.

They didn't get a chance to continue, because Tohru rushed onto the ship. "We're leaving," she said. "On foot. With all the Unsullied. Oh, man, what a day! Free the baby dragons! Team Targaryen for the win! WOOOHOOO!"


	19. Free All the Slaves

Team Targaryen's next objective was to free the bed slaves of Yunkai.

"We're going to keep them too, right?" Shouta asked.

The girls groaned, except for Dany who ignored the comment. "Once they are freed, they are free to do what they wish."

"And _who _they wish, am I right, Jorah? Up top!" Shouta said, holding out his hand. Jorah stared at it awkwardly. "Or not."

"I thought we learned our lesson about bed slaves, Shouta-baby," said Lucoa.

"Doreah was a whore. But what kind of a person would I be if I judged every woman of her profession by her example?" Shouta mused.

"This is a dangerous distraction, Dany," said Jorah. "Our goal is Westeros. We should be going back to our ships and sailing overseas."

"Not so fast," said Barristan. "We have an army of Unsullied, sure, but the dragons are still young, as is our Princess. This is great experience for all of us. Also great fun. I've never fought in any campaign so noble!"

"I couldn't agree more," said Kanna. "Let's free _all the slaves_!"

* * *

They arrived at Yunkai. Dany decided to send Grey Worm, the newly elected captain of the Unsullied, to deliver a message to the city's rulers that they must surrender or suffer the same fate as Astapor. It seemed Yunkai had been expecting her, and they wasted no time in sending their own negotiator.

Razdal mo Eraz was a "Wise Master" of Yunkai. When he arrived, Dany requested to go negotiate with him alone save for her dragons. Seeing as she had done well enough without them in Astapor, the Queensguard agreed. The negotiation didn't take long, which they realized could only mean one thing.

"He says they have 'powerful friends' that will fight on their behalf," said Dany. "We need to find out if that is all talk."

"I doubt it," said Jorah.

"Jorah, Barristan, and...Lucoa," said Dany, "go into the city and see if you can discover what he means."

"Yes, Your Grace," they said and departed.

"Why Lucoa?" asked Shouta.

"Men will tell Lucoa anything," Dany laughed.

And they did. Lucoa returned adorned in the finest clothes and jewels Yunkai had to offer. "They are the Second Sons," Lucoa reported. "A group of sellswords."

"For the record, we learned the same thing," said Jorah. "The Second Sons will not be easy to beat. They are a smaller group, but they are armored and mounted. Our Unsullied are less so."

"So send the Dragon Warriors!" Tohru suggested.

"Sellswords have shaky allegiance. Perhaps we can sway them," said Dany.

"Only gold can sway them, and we have none," said Jorah.

"Yet they cannot afford to lose to women," said Dany. "Are they in the city?"

"Yes," said Barristan.

"Then go, and organize a meeting with them. Take Tohru," said Dany, "so they know exactly what they are up against."

So Barristan and Tohru entered the city. Yunkai was much more extravagant than Astapor. It didn't have that red brick that at first they had loved so much but came to hate during their time there. The bricks of Yunkai had a kind of gold cast to them.

"The Second Sons' base is near the center of the city," said Barristan.

"Makes sense," said Tohru. "Oh, this is so exciting! Dany is finally acting like a real queen!"

"It was a rough start, I take it?" Barristan asked.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it!" said Tohru. "Her brother Viserys was absolutely horrid to her and everybody else. She had to physically and mentally escape his presence, and then, well, I really did end up liking Khal Drogo, but she was so focused on him. It really wasn't possible for her to become who she is now until he died."

"There are a lot of rumors about that," said Barristan.

"I imagine they're all true," said Tohru.

Barristan laughed. "No. When I found Dany, I was surprised to find the dragons so small. Rumor has it that on the Great Grass Sea, her three dragons were larger than life."

"Haha!" Tohru said nervously. "Imagine that! Well, we all know how things get exaggerated." This just did not seem the time or place to let Barristan in on the secret.

"Yes," said Barristan, "which is why I think it best we delay before going to Westeros. We must not only meet but exceed expectations if we expect to win."

"I agree," said Tohru.

* * *

They arrived at the Second Sons' base. Barristan took the lead and wasted no time getting the Captain to agree to a meeting with Dany. Captain Mero was to Tohru the antithesis of Barristan and Jorah, a cocky man who reminded her of the knights that used to hunt her back home. His companions were Prendahl na Ghezn, a stern, quiet man with tan skin and long black hair; and Daario Naharis, a man who, as he said to Tohru,

"...can rape a woman with my eyes."

"Oh," said Tohru. "And you're proud of that?"

"It is a blessing and a curse," he said. "I count no day lived if I have not loved a woman, slain a foeman, and eaten a fine meal."

"I can relate to that," said Tohru.

Daario spent the entire walk to Dany's camp trying to figure out what the heck Tohru meant. Tohru and Barristan brought the three sellsword captains to Dany's tent, and this time, the Queensguard attended the negotiations.

"Alright," said Captain Mero, "so you all think you can defeat the Second Sons?"

"We know we can," said Dany. "But it doesn't have to be that way. We'd like to propose an alliance. Join us in conquering Westeros, and you shall all have places of greater honor once I have reclaimed my throne."

Mero looked around, then threw his head back and laughed. "Once you've reclaimed your throne? Even if that were possible, and I promise you it is not, you're asking us to work for you for free until then. Unless you are proposing other forms of payment?" He leered at Kanna.

"Look," said Dany, "I had no army a fortnight ago, and last year I had no dragons. I have already achieved many things thought impossible. I am offering you a chance to be on the winning side. You have two days to make your choice, to win or to die."

Captain Mero laughed again. "Big words from a small woman. You shall see us again, but, do not expect mercy."

"Likewise," said Dany.

The men left, each eyeing a different woman they thought they could help themselves to later. Once they were safely gone, a mixture of disgust and laughter filled the tent.

"If we have to fight them," said Dany, "the crass one in the middle, that Captain Mero...kill him."

* * *

The next morning, Dany called a meeting. The captain Daario Naharis was with her.

"My Queensguard," she began, "I have good news. Captains Mero and Ghezn have been killed. Daario has pledged allegiance to us."

Tohru approached Daario. "What's your motive?" she asked.

"The captains were planning to execute your queen," said Daario. "I disagreed. I heard about the destruction left behind in Qarth and in Astapor. I am not stupid. I believe I have chosen the winning side."

Tohru looked at the other members and shrugged.

"We are here for Dany," said Kanna. "If you make one shady move, you're dead. Understand?"

Daario raised his eyebrows at her. "How can I refuse such beautiful women?"

"We don't go for that kind of talk here," Lucoa said.

Barristan laughed softly. "It's not too late to run back, boy. You stand in the presence of dragons. Can you handle the heat?"

"I shall prove my worth here and now," said Daario. "I have brought you a strategy for taking the city." He handed a scroll to Barristan. "You need me to be successful. Your Unsullied may be fearless, but they are also weak. Blind loyalty eliminates the ability to think on one's feet. The Second Sons will cut you down, if we are not careful."

Barristan examined the plan and nodded. He motioned Tohru and Jorah in to see it. Daario had marked a back gate for them to enter, claiming it was lightly defended. After the initial group had gone in, they would open the front gates for the Unsullied to enter.

"How do we know this is not a trap?" asked Jorah.

"You really think I would murder two of my superiors in order to stage a trap?" Daario countered.

"It doesn't matter if it's a trap," said Tohru. "Send in me, Kanna, and Lucoa. Even if it is a trap, we will take it."

"Sounds good to me," said Lucoa.

Daario laughed. "Who do you three think you are?"

"It's not what we _think_ we are, sweetie," said Lucoa.

"This is a plan I can support," said Jorah. "The Dragon Warriors will take the back, and Barristan and myself will lead the main troops through the front gate."

"Great," said Dany. "Thank you all! When shall we begin?"

"Let's prepare the troops," said Barristan. "We should strike at nightfall, when the city is off guard."

"I mean, it is a city of _bed _slaves.I imagine they're _most active _at night," said Shouta. "Are we sure anyone is even awake right now?"

Daario laughed, and the girls shook their heads and left the tent.

Later, Daario caught Shouta alone in his tent. Shouta was examining some of Takiya's manga collection he'd yanked back in Japan.

"Hey, it's Shouta, right?" asked Daario.

"Yeah," said Shouta. "What's up?"

Daario sat down. "I'm confused. I was hoping you could help."

"Uhhhh...I'll see what I can do?"

"What's up with these chicks, man?" asked Daario. "I just don't get it. I'm supposed to be able to rape a woman with my eyes, and they just-"

"Hate you," finished Shouta.

"Well, I don't know about-"

"Oh, no, they hate you. They were just in here talking about it."

"What did I do!?"

"Look, one man of the world to another, I get it. Your whole thing. You're a sex icon. Women throw themselves at you. And if they don't, you take them anyways. I too have lived this life."

"This is the only way to live."

"See, that's where you're wrong," said Shouta. "Because these girls? The three-headed dragon? They aren't like any other girls you've ever met! They don't buy what you sell, because, frankly, they could destroy you in an instant."

"I don't understand," said Daario.

"Okay, I'm not exactly sure how much I'm allowed to disclose to you, because frankly, I don't know how long you're going to be hanging around," said Shouta. "But I'll tell you enough to get by. They're not fully human, these women. I'm including Dany in that too. Homegirl straight walked into a bonfire and survived. And it wasn't just like a little in-out scenario! She was there for what felt like hours!"

"I've heard this story," said Daario.

"It's true," said Shouta. "I was there."

"Okay, so, what's the rundown on the three-headed dragon, as you say?"

"First, you got Tohru. The leader," said Shouta.

"She is very pretty," said Daario.

"Don't even think about it," said Shouta. "She's a lesbian."

"I like lesbians," said Daario.

"Me too," said Shouta. "But Tohru's not one of those cool ones who will let you watch or join in sometimes. She's straight up no dicks allowed lesbian."

"This is incredibly sexy," said Daario.

"I KNOW!" Shouta cried.

"What about the white-haired one, that, Kanna?"

"Kanna," Shouta sighed. "She is tricky. Word on the street is she is bi."

"What is that?"

"It means she goes both ways. Chicks and dudes."

"Oh, so she is a lesbian."

"No, Tohru is lesbian. Only girls. Kanna will do either. But, she's picky. She was all over Jorah for a while, but now she's not talking to him, so...I don't know what's up with that. But she hates me. I have tried many times, and, nothing."

"Well, you are not me."

"See, that attitude there, that's not doing you any favors. These girls don't like that kind of guy. They like _Jorah_. Ugh, I think Jorah could even get _Lucoa_ if he tried..."

"Lucoa! She is the one with with the giant breasts! What is her deal?"

"Lucoa sees people as...what's the right word? Not in her league."

"What?"

"She doesn't date people."

"What is 'date'?"

"Oh, that's right, you guys don't do that here. _Fuck_. She doesn't fuck people."

"So...animals?"

"Ew, no, we're the animals. She's...she's out of your league, okay? We're all beneath her. Let's just leave it at that. No Lucoa."

"What about Daenerys?"

"Hm," said Shouta. "Daenerys definitely likes dudes, and she likes powerful dudes. Umm...she was married to a Khal, so, that will probably tell you what kind of guys she digs. She has not really shown an interest in getting with anyone as she is pretty focused on her whole free the slaves campaign right now. And I mean, her husband only died a year ago."

"But she sounds like she might be receptive," said Daario.

"Out of the four...she is_ most_ likely, I will agree. But dude. You're in her Queensguard. I wouldn't want to mess with that."

"Why not?"

"Okay, so, I understand you guys do things quite differently here, but the three-headed dragon has been filling Dany with all kinds of ideas about how relationships between men and women should go. First of all, there's this thing called 'consent.'"

"I have never heard this word before."

"That's what I figured. Consent means if you want to get with her in any way, she has to agree to it first."

"Oh, I see. No problem. There has never been a woman who does not consent to me."

"See, you think that, but the way you act and talk makes me think you don't really get it. You see, she has to verbally say 'yes.'"

Daario thought. "Why?"

"Because then you know she wants you too."

"But all women-"

"Nah, dude. You might think that, but nah. That's not true. And dude, if you fuck this up, you're dead, hear me? So, I would leave them all alone."

"This is not possible."

"Then you've got a world of hurt coming for you, my friend."

Jorah peaked his head in. "Daario, we need your help."

"Thank you," said Daario. "And thank you, Shouta. You have been most helpful."

Daario left with Jorah, and Shouta laughed. "Dude is going to be in pieces before the night's over," he said to himself.

* * *

Barristan, Jorah, and Daario were each leading a portion of the Unsullied into the city. As they waited at the gate, Daario examined Jorah.

"Excuse you?" asked Jorah.

"I'm sorry," said Daario. "It was something the purple-haired guy said. By the way, what is his purpose? Is he a pleasure boy?"

"He's a sorcerer," said Jorah.

"No shit? A motherfucking sorcerer. You have quite the team assembled here. Say, Jorah, Shouta was giving me the low-down on all the girls here. He said they all like you. What is your secret?"

Jorah smiled and blushed slightly. "He said that, huh? Well, I'm not sure how accurate that is, but I always strive to treat everyone with kindness, fairness, and respect."

Daario stared in disbelief. "Ew…" he said.


	20. Power Struggles

"WEEEEEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIEND! AND WEEEEEEEEEE'LL KEEP ON FIIIIIIIIIGHTING TILL THE END! WEEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WEEEEEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! NO TIME FOR LOSERS CAUSE WEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! What? Nobody else knows this one?" Shouta said.

"I do not know it, but I like it," said Daario.

"Yes, this is a very good song! Most fitting! Do share it with us!" Barristan said.

It was night, and The Queensguard was still celebrating its victory in Yunkai despite having departed for Meereen a few days ago. The boys and Lucoa were sharing ale around a fire. Dany, Tohru, and Kanna were with the baby dragons who were looking less "baby" by the day. The dragons had caught a sheep and were bickering over who gets it. Dany stroked Drogon to calm him, and he snapped at her.

"Wha….what is he saying?" asked Dany.

"He says, it's fine, _mhysa_," said Kanna. "He promises to leave some for his brothers."

"Well, that's good to hear I guess," said Dany. She sighed. "I just worry about them so much. It was so easy when they were small."

"They are growing up beautifully," said Kanna. "You have nothing to worry about. They are very happy with you. With us."

"I'm happy with us too," said Dany. "Yunkai really couldn't have gone any better. Daario certainly proved his worth."

"He'll have to work on his manners, but he could grow on me," said Tohru. "Reminds me of another man I wasn't sold on at first."

Dany smiled, but it was a sad smile. She looked up at the night sky, at the moon and the stars. "What do dragons believe about the afterlife?" she asked.

"You know?" said Tohru. "We really don't talk about it at all. We have such terribly long lives that we don't really care what happens next."

"Huh," said Dany. "What would it take to kill a dragon?"

"Well, what makes you ask that?" Tohru teased.

"Curiosity! And I need to know. I have a good handle on what could kill most of my khalasar, except for you three," said Dany. "I need to know...how far I can push it."

"Honestly, the things that can kill us are the same things that can kill you guys," said Kanna. "The only difference is our ability to resist it."

"Good to know," said Dany.

"So tell me about this Meereen," said Kanna. "What kind of slaves will we be freeing this time?"

"Jorah says they have all kinds," said Dany.

"Mmm-hmm," said Kanna. "Well, he would know."

Tohru rolled her eyes. Dany was oblivious to the Jorah-Kanna drama and continued, "It's supposed to be the largest of the three slave cities. It will be much more difficult to take."

"So you're saying we might have to blow our cover to the two new guys," said Tohru.

Dany's eyes widened, and she laughed. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it, but you're right! They don't know!"

"Yeah, I kinda want to take this as far as possible," said Kanna.

"The way Barristan keeps referring to you as the three-headed dragon, I just assumed he'd been told!" Dany cackled.

"Nah, he just thinks we're really impressive," said Tohru.

"Well, he's not wrong," said Dany. "I can't imagine where we'd be without you."

"A lot more sad, for sure," said Tohru.

The baby dragons had finished their meal and were laying down to sleep. The bonfire was dying, and the men were retreating to their beds. "Well, girls, I guess that's it for the night. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow," said Dany.

The girls all slept in one big tent. As they were on their way in, Shouta grabbed Kanna by the arm.

"Heyyy," he said.

"No," said Kanna.

"What? I didn't say anything!" said Shouta.

"You said heyyyy, with multiple y's, like you want something from me that I've told you many times before you're not going to get," said Kanna.

"Why not? Missandei turned me down, and you stopped talking to Jorah. There's no one else! Can't we just try? It doesn't have to be a love thing, just, friends."

"NO," said Kanna. "Go to bed, Shouta. You're drunk."

"True, true," said Shouta. "But if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Jorah?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Kanna.

"Stahhhp it, everyone in the whole khalasar could see you had a thing for him, except probably him. I was kinda rooting for you, so what happened?"

"It's complicated, okay?" asked Kanna. "It was a mistake. My feelings were a mistake. He's not everything I thought he was, and...he's not even into me! So, yeah. Are you happy now?"

"He's into you," said Shouta.

"No, he's not. He loves Dany," said Kanna.

"Well, damn, so do I! But it's not gonna happen, so..."

"So you're hitting on me? I'm off-brand Dany. Good to know I'm everyone's second choice!"

"That's not! Ugh...everyone talks about Dany, right? But when he's not talking about her...when _we're_ not talking about her...he talks about you," said Shouta. "I bet you anything he's just as confused as you are about...whatever all this is."

"Shouta, you're not helping," said Kanna. "I know you think you're helping, but you're not."

"I just want someone in this camp to score again," said Shouta.

"That's...disturbing yet oddly charming," said Kanna. "Missandei turned you down, huh?"

"In like, fourteen different languages," said Shouta.

Kanna threw her head back and cackled. "When did this happen? I am so sad I missed that!"

"It's not that funny," said Shouta.

Kanna ran back to the girls' tent. "TOHRU! LUCOA! YOU GOTTA HEAR THIS!"

"Ohhhh my gods, fuck you too, Kanna Kamui!" said Shouta. "And get your shit together. Jorah's a good fucking guy! And...I'm okay too."

* * *

It was morning and time to depart. Daario, Grey Worm, and Shouta were arguing loudly.

"I was captain of the Second Sons. It was my strategy that won in Yunkai. I should lead the khalasar," Daario spat.

"What is this?" Dany yawned.

"A cock measuring contest," said Lucoa. "A contest which, in my ancient form, I would totally win."

"You still win," laughed Dany. "Let's fix this." Dany rode to the center of the bickering men. They immediately stopped and bowed respectfully. She eyed them all. "Daario, you were most impressive at Yunkai."

"HA!" Daario cried to Grey Worm and Shouta. "I mean, thank you, Your Grace."

"You are not impressing me with this display now. Go to the back of the khalasar," Dany ordered.

"HA!" Grey Worm and Shouta replied.

"ALL THREE OF YOU!" Dany said. "Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan, Ser Tohru?"

"Your Grace?" they replied.

"My noble knights shall lead us," said Dany.

"Your Grace," Grey Worm bowed.

"Fine. I'm hungover anyways," said Shouta.

Daario glared at Jorah as he reluctantly changed places with the blonde haired knight. "Problem, Daario?" Jorah asked.

Daario shook his head and followed Grey Worm and Shouta.

* * *

The khalasar took a break midday. Dany and Missandei were having a chat on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Daario approached with a bouquet of flowers. Dany rolled her eyes.

"Daario, I'm your Queen. You serve me. Don't court me," said Dany.

"Woah, hold on, Your Grace," said Daario. "I merely took a stroll in the countryside to check out our surroundings."

"Are these flowers threatening?" asked Dany.

"No," said Daario. "Simply beautiful...like you."

"Dragon," Missandei said.

"Daario, please," said Dany.

Missandei tapped her on the shoulder again. "Dragon!"

"Yes, Missandei, we have six of them. What is your point?" Dany snapped.

Missandei pointed into the water, and then her face fell. "It's gone," she said. "The water dragon. It was right there a second ago."

Dany cocked her head. "A water dragon? Missandei, are you sure? Surely there can't be more dragons!"

"I know what I saw. It was a dragon," said Missandei.

"Woah, woah, hold on," said Daario. _"Six?!"_

"Uhhh," said Dany, then she sighed. "Daario, we need to talk. Bring Ser Barristan as well."

* * *

The khalasar moved on. "DAARIO!" Dany called from the front. "DAARIO, YOU DON'T NEED TO STAY BACK THERE ANYMORE!"

"Ummm...I'M GOOD!" Daario called back.

"But...I FORGIVE YOU NOW!"

"I SAID I'M GOOD! I'm...I'M HOLDING DOWN THE BACK END! YOU KNOW, PROTECTING THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN AND SUCH!"

"He's scared out of his damn mind," Ser Barristan laughed.

Tohru raised her eyebrow at Ser Barristan. "And you are taking this like a champ!"

"Ahh, Ser Tohru," said Ser Barristan. "I served under Dany's family for years. I am no stranger to dragons. What kind of a knight would I be otherwise?"

"Hm, yes," said Tohru. "Back in my realm, men like you tried to murder my kind."

"Oh, well, I'm terribly sorry about that," said Ser Barristan.

"It's not your fault," said Tohru, "but thanks."

"Halt," said Ser Jorah. The path ahead of them was lined with posts.

"Jorah, what is that?" Dany asked.

"Oh, no," said Jorah. "Dany, cover your eyes." But Dany got off her horse and ran forward. "DANY!"

Dany screamed when she saw. Hundreds of children were nailed to crosses on the road as far as they could see. The Queensguard rushed to her side.

"What is this?" Tohru asked.

"A warning," said Ser Barristan. "Your Grace, Jorah and I will go ahead, take them down, and bury them. You stay here with the women."

"NO!" Dany cried. "No, we shall bury them all together! These children will get the respect they deserve in death, even if they did not get it in life!"

"Your Grace," the Queensguard said in unison and bowed.

Anger and sorrow overwhelmed Kanna. She bent over the stone fence and started to vomit. A pair of gentle hands pulled back her hair for her. She turned her face upward to see Jorah, his eyes too full of tears. She managed a smile, and hugged him as they worked to take down the first slave child.


	21. Decisions

The khalasar arrived at Meereen. It made the two other cities they'd sacked look like toys. Dany gulped when they beheld it for the first time.

"Alright," said Ser Barristan, "what's the plan?"

As if to answer his question, the gates opened, and a Meereenese vanguard road out to meet them. "You are Daenerys Targaryen?" the head rider asked.

"I am," said Dany. "I demand the surrender-"

"Choose a champion," the rider said, drawing a sword. "If I win, you turn around."

Daario, who had gathered the courage to ride up front again, sighed. "Well, Daenerys, as former captain of the Second Sons-"

Dany held up her hand to stop him. "I choose Ser Tohru!"

Tohru drew her arakh and dismounted her horse. The Meereenese champion looked at her and laughed. "This is the best you've got?" he scoffed at Dany.

"Debatable," said Dany. "But she is my champion."

"Little girl," said the champion, "you waste my time. Say goodbye to your friend, _Ser Tohru_. To balance the playing field, I shall dismount as well."

"No need for that," said Tohru.

The champion laughed again. "As you wish, m'lady." He pointed his sword at her and charged.

Tohru leaped over the man and his horse. The horse was well far away before anyone noticed the champion's head rolling on the ground. The vanguard gasped and screamed.

"Right," said Dany. "Anyone else want to challenge my army?" They backed away slowly. "Right then. Prepare for battle, Meereen. Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Heir to the Iron Throne of Westeros is here!"

As the vanguard returned through the gates, Lucoa, Kanna, and Tohru began lobbing buckets of chains over the walls. They made quick work at conquering Meereen without entering the city much at all. They sent the Unsullied, lead by Grey Worm, into the city to lead the slaves in a revolt. It was the slaves themselves who won the battle, murdering their former owners in the streets. The gates opened in surrender. Tohru hung the Targaryen banner over the harpy on the great pyramid at the center of the city to signal their victory.

Meanwhile, Daario lead a group to capture Meereen's fleet. When he was done, he joined the Queensguard in the pyramid.

"Your Grace," he said upon entering, "Meereen's ships are yours."

Dany was so overjoyed at the news, she threw her arms around Daario. "Then it's settled," she said. "We can go to Westeros now!"

"Dany," said Daario, "if I may, I'm not entirely sure we're ready."

"Not ready? Why not?" asked Lucoa. "We so much as breathed on this thing, and it surrendered!"

"If we'd _actually _breathed on it, there wouldn't be a city left," said Tohru. Shouta and the dragons laughed and raised a glass to this. Ser Barristan got a good hearty chuckle out of it as well.

"Oh, yes, we're very good at conquering," said Daario. "But, are we good at ruling? Astapor and Yunkai are already re-establishing their slave trades as we speak."

"What?" asked Dany.

"Yeah, sorry to burst your bubble," said Daario. "Perhaps our Queen needs some practice."

"Well, for once, I believe our new friend has made an excellent point," said Ser Barristan. "Perhaps we ought to remain here and attempt to establish some stability. The Great Masters, after all, are still here."

"You're right," said Dany. "And we shall give them a taste of their own medicine. We did, after all, leave the crucifixion posts in tact. We shall ensure our victory by killing them all, the same way they killed those children."

"WOAH," the whole room said.

"That's...that's not quite what I meant," said Ser Barristan.

"Dany, you ought to show mercy. There are more than slaves in this city. If they're going to accept you as their ruler..." Jorah started.

"No," said Dany. "Mercy is for the innocent. The Great Masters must die."

"I and the Unsullied will do this," said Grey Worm.

"Go," said Dany. "Before I change my mind."

Grey Worm left. The room was in silent shock.

Daario broke the silence. "Thank you, by the way, to whichever of you, erm, dragon ladies helped me out there."

"Hm?" asked Tohru.

"What did you say, dear?" Lucoa asked.

"You know," said Daario. "We got ourselves into a tight spot, and, then you popped out of the water."

"THE WATER DRAGON!" Missandei cried. "It's real! You saw it too!"

"WHAT?!" Dany shouted. "There is NO WATER DRAGON!"

Kanna exchanged a panicked look with Jorah. "She's right!" said Kanna. "It was me! I helped!"

"Thank you, beautiful Kanna," said Daario. "I owe my life to you." He stepped forward, took her hand, and kissed it.

* * *

Kanna went to the seashore to look for Elma. There weren't many sweets to be found in the newly conquered city, but she hoped some honeyed bread would do the trick. "Elma!" she yelled into the waves. "Elma, I know you're out there! Come on! You helped us once! You can be on our team!"

A strong, forceful hand clapped her on the shoulder. "Jorah?" she asked, turning around. But it was Daario.

"What are you doing out here, all alone?" he asked her.

She smiled nervously. "I like to feed the fish," she said.

Daario laughed. "That's...cute," he said. He put his hand on her shoulder again. "It is very beautiful out tonight."

"It is," she agreed.

"And those are very nice ships," said Daario.

She looked to the fleet. "I suppose they are, yes. Tohru has already started making Targaryen sails for them to replace the harpies."

"She is something else," said Daario. "All of you are."

"This world is nothing like the one we were in before," said Kanna. "But it's odd. It's a very...natural world for dragons to be in."

"I consider myself so lucky to have met you all," said Daario. "I finally feel like I'm doing something worthwhile. But hey. If you don't mind. I have some questions about your kind."

Kanna shrugged. "Sure. There's no reason to have any secrets between us anymore."

"Oh, yes, I do agree very much!" Daario said with a laugh. "So, that Shouta fellow, he was saying that Tohru had a human lover before?"

Kanna could see exactly where this was going, but she played along. "Yes. As did I."

"Really?" Daario asked with raised eyebrow. "And who was this lucky man?"

"Woman," Kanna corrected. "Both of us were with women."

"Ah," said Daario. "I wouldn't have guessed that about you. This is very exciting news."

"Why?" Kanna asked in a bit of disgust.

"Oh, just contemplating the possibilities, is all," said Daario. "Have you ever been with a man?"

"No," said Kanna. "It's funny, really. I was really young when we were in Japan. I kinda just did what I observed Tohru doing."

"You 'observed'?" Daario asked.

Kanna slapped him a little too hard on the arm. "Not like that, you perve! I feel like gender really doesn't matter to me, but I have a very specific taste in men. A kind of man that just didn't exist where I came from."

"You want a real man," Daario clarified.

"Exactly," said Kanna. "A knight."

"Well, I am no knight," said Daario. "But you are absolutely captivating. Would you like to go onto one of those ships with me?"

Kanna had been prepared from the beginning to throw him into the ocean at this suggestion. Yet, something about their conversation had struck her. She had never been with a man before. This one meant absolutely nothing and would move on to the next pretty woman who passed him by. He was not really her type, but she at least wouldn't feel bad about using him.

"Okay," said Kanna.

Daario's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes," said Kanna. "I'd like to try a man." Daario bent down to kiss her, but she blocked him. "No," she said. "This isn't one of those things."

"Ohhh, I see," said Daario. "I respect that."

"Good," said Kanna. "Shall we?"

She was halfway to taking his hand when a familiar voice called to her from the street. "Kanna!"

"Jorah!" Kanna exclaimed.

"What," said Daario.

"Oh, Kanna, I've been looking all over for you!" said Jorah.

"Really? Why?" Kanna asked.

"I noticed you weren't with the other girls. I got worried," said Jorah.

Kanna laughed. "Jorah, you _know _I can take care of myself," she said.

"Oh, I know," said Jorah. "I didn't mean about that. I meant about the whole deal today. The conquering, the crucifixion..."

"Oh, that," said Kanna. "It's all very shocking."

"I thought you might be avoiding our Queen," said Jorah.

"Oh, no," said Kanna. "I just came here to look for...you know. But while we're on the topic...that was wrong, right? I mean, I freaking hate those guys, but there are better ways..."

"I agree," said Jorah. "I think it is very wise for us to remain here. Our Queen is clearly not ready."

"Ummm," said Daario. "Hello?"

"Daario, I think you should go," said Kanna.

"But, but!" Daario cried.

"I changed my mind," said Kanna. "I'm sorry. I just want to talk to my friend now, if you don't mind."

Daario looked from Kanna to Jorah in disbelief. _"Really?!"_

"Really," said Kanna. "Buh-bye."

"But!"

"She said, 'buh-bye,' Daario," said Jorah. Daario walked away looking sullen. Jorah laughed. "What was that all about?"

"Desperate measures from a desperate man," Kanna said. "He has his uses, I suppose. But not today." She smiled up at Jorah.

"I'm glad we're friends again, Lady Kanna," said Jorah.

"Me too," said Kanna. "I overreacted a lot. Do you want to try that again?"

"Try what again?" Jorah asked.

She took his hand. "Do you want to go on that ship with me?" asked Kanna.

"Ah, sure," said Jorah. "I haven't seen them yet, and it is nice to get away."

"Mm-hm," said Kanna. They walked onto the ship together. All was quiet. The stars shone down, and the moon was full. Jorah wandered the ship, admiring it, while Kanna looked up at the sky. "Jorah, are there constellations here?"

"Constellations?" asked Jorah.

"You know, pictures made by the stars," said Kanna. "In Japan, there were lots of patterns that were named."

"Ah, yes," said Jorah. "There's a dragon, actually. I think we should be able to see it now." He scanned the skies. "Right there!"

She looked up to where he was pointing. "I never really got constellations. They don't look at all like what they're supposed to."

"No, I suppose they don't," laughed Jorah.

"Like, how is that a dragon?" Kanna asked.

"Those four stars are the tail," said Jorah, pointing. "And those are the wings. And there's the head, above the wings."

"That is a very lame dragon," said Kanna.

"You're right," said Jorah. "But we're going to have to learn the constellations if we're going to travel to Westeros from here. That's how everyone travels."

"That's very inefficient," said Kanna.

"That's the best we've got, I'm afraid," said Jorah.

They stood side by side for a while, looking at the stars. Then, Kanna said, "Jorah, last time we were on a ship together, you told me something very personal about yourself."

"And you hated it," said Jorah.

"Right," said Kanna. "Well, I'm going to do it again."

"Oh, no," Jorah said, trying to be light. "Just when we became friends again."

"I know. I'm sorry," said Kanna. "We might not be friends after this, I'm afraid."

"Perhaps don't say it, then," said Jorah.

"But if I don't...Jorah, I like you," said Kanna.

"I like you too," said Jorah.

"No, not like that," said Kanna. "I...I like you like you like Dany."

Jorah's eyes widened. "What?"

"I tried to tell you last time," said Kanna. "I've wanted to tell you since way back on the Great Grass Sea. You are the only man I've ever felt this way about, and it's because you're completely different from any man I've ever known before. When I met you, it was like, one of the guys from my storybooks came to life. And I know you don't see me the same way. But I think you need to know."

"Kanna," Jorah said. They stared at each other in shock for a while. Jorah spoke again, "Kanna, I am far from a knight from a storybook."

"I know," said Kanna. "You're real. I've accepted that. That's why I'm being real with you, now."

"Kanna, I am old," Jorah laughed.

"I'm 102," said Kanna. "I think I win."

"102?" Jorah gasped.

"Dragons live long," said Kanna.

"I don't know what to say," said Jorah. "You are...a _real_ dragon."

"Does it scare you?" asked Kanna.

"Yes," Jorah admitted. "I didn't even think you were capable...and then _me _of all people...I am...I am not worthy."

"Shut up," said Kanna, grabbing him by the arm. "Only I get to decide that." She wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes were full of fear. She let him go. "Okay," she said. "I'm sorry. I'll...I'll go back to the pyramid."

"Wait," said Jorah. "I'm sorry. It's just a lot to process. I don't...I don't want you to go. I...I've lusted after unattainable women my entire sorry existence. And you were, by far, the pinnacle of unattainable."

"Wait," said Kanna. "Are you saying you like me...more than Dany?"

"So much so that I never even let myself consider it," said Jorah. Kanna leaped into his arms, kissing him. Her force nearly knocked him to the ground, but he remained standing. "You're a dragon," he whispered.

"You're a man," she replied.

"I don't know what to do from here," he confessed.

"Me neither," she said. "Let's go."


	22. What Fafnir Saw in the Flames

"Oh, EWWWW! Kanna, NO!" Fafnir cried. He squelched out the fire in disgust as the Valkyries looked on. He turned to them with a nervous grin. "Umm, sorry. I just...I need to lie down."

The oldest Valkyrie took his arm in sympathy. "If I may, my dear. Your reactions to your hallucinations are getting stronger and stronger. We ought to get out of this dump and clear our minds. All of us are getting restless."

"They're not hallucinations...they're...ugh. I don't know. You're right. I don't even know if it's real," said Fafnir. Fafnir's hair had grown even longer and thicker, and he had a beard to match. The old woman ran her hands through his hair to detangle it. "We should go out and check for Walkers," said Fafnir.

A titter of excitement rustled through the house.

"We could go back to Jon," said the woman.

"Jon is doing fine without me," said Fafnir. "He's Lord Commander of the Night's Watch now."

"All the more reason to return to him," said the woman. "Those in power need the most protection."

"He has plenty of that," said Fafnir. "Davos, and that woman...that Red Woman bothers me. There is something too...familiar about her." Fafnir broke free from the Valkyrie's grip and stared at the embers left in the fireplace. He inhaled, then breathed onto the half-charred sticks again.

* * *

Seeing nothing in the flames, Fafnir flew out farther north than he had ever been before. He came what looked like an abandoned village, teaming with wights.

"Bullseye," said Fafnir. He swooped down and rained fire upon the wights. Satisfied with his work, he turned away, and he found a wight who was different from the others. He had skin, and it was blue, and his eyes were blue. He had what looked like a crown of horns on his head. "Walker," Fafnir thought. Fafnir breathed fire on him too. All of the snow around him melted, but the Night King remained. Fafnir landed in front of him and transformed back to a human. "Curious," said Fafnir. "All of your friends crumbled to ash. What are you?" The Night King smiled and cocked his head. He extended his hand to Fafnir, and Fafnir drew Hrotti. "Alright, Walker. Let's see if you can dance," said Fafnir.

Fafnir charged at the Night King with Hrotti, but the Night King grabbed the sword. Fafnir stared into his cold, dead eyes. For the first time since arriving in Westeros, Fafnir was afraid. The Night King smirked as Hrotti shattered.

Fafnir transformed back into a dragon. Shaken, but not undeterred, he flew above the Night King. More Walkers joined the King, and one handed the King a spear. Fafnir opened his mouth to fire an energy beam at the Walkers. The Night King threw his spear as Fafnir fired. Fafnir dodged it, and he knocked the creatures onto their backs with the energy beam, but they did not break as he had hoped.

"Well then," said Fafnir. "I'm stumped."

He nearly flew all the way back to the Wall to tell Jon of his discovery, but he decided against it. He landed back at Craster's keep. The women had prepared a meal while he was gone. He told them about his encounter.

"Hrotti is gone?!" they gasped.

"Shattered, in my hands," Fafnir said. "I imagine they could do the same to your spears."

"Surely there is some magic that could beat them," said another. "Something in Norseland."

"Perhaps," said Fafnir. "But while magic retains some standard properties across space and time, each realm has its own rules. I would have to learn more about this realm's magic, and the magic that made those creatures." He thought of the Red Woman he'd seen in the fire, and of Shouta across the sea. Between the three of them, he thought, perhaps they could figure it out. A sort of magic dream team. "Anyways, _if _we encounter Walkers, the only option for us currently is to hide. I will create a portal for you to go back to my cave."

"That's lame!" a woman griped. The other Valkyries grumbled in agreement.

"Yeah, well, that's the plan until I can figure out what makes them tick," said Fafnir. He took a venison leg from the table, went back to the chair in front of the fireplace, and stared.

* * *

Fafnir had nodded off in the chair when he heard whispering from the flames.

"_According to prophecy, our champion will be reborn to wake dragons from stone and reforge the great sword Lightbringer that defeated the darkness those thousands of years ago. If the old tales are true, a terrible weapon forged with a loving wife's heart. Part of me thinks man was well rid of it, but great power requires great sacrifice. That much at least the Lord of Light is clear on,"_ a man was saying_._

Then the voice of the Red Woman: "_There will come a day after a long summer when the stars bleed and the cold breath of darkness falls heavy on the world. In this dread hour a warrior shall draw from the fire a burning sword. And that sword shall be Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes, and he who clasps it shall be Azor Ahai come again, and the darkness shall flee before him."_

Fafnir's eyes flew open. _Azor Ahai..._AZOR AHAI?!..."AZOR AHAI!" he screamed, popping out of the chair with a dragon force that shattered the chair's legs and propelled Fafnir to the ceiling. When Fafnir landed, there was another man standing in front of the fireplace. He was dressed in a silk robe and bore a striking resemblance to Jon Snow, if Jon Snow were a douchebag. He had thick black eyebrows and a soul patch under his lip.

"Fafnir," said Azor, "long time no see, old friend." Fafnir tried to summon Hrotti, but of course he couldn't, because the Night King had destroyed it. He looked around nervously, but the Valkyries hadn't awoken. "Time is frozen around us, Fafnir. It's just you and me," said Azor. He sat down nonchalantly in Fafnir's broken chair. "Nice place you've got here."

Anger surged within Fafnir. "You tried to murder Tohru's father," he said. "We banished you."

"And I can't thank you enough!" Azor exclaimed, sitting up and leaving the chair a little more broken. "I found this dump, and as I'm sure you know, I've done quite well for myself!"

Fafnir gripped Azor by the throat. "What have you done? What are you doing to these people?"

Azor remained calm and chuckled. "Haven't you heard, Fafnir? These people _love_ me! I even took a wife when I arrived. Ah, Nissa Nissa..."

Fafnir growled and threw Azor down. "You're disgusting. So it's been you in the fire? Showing me all these...things?"

"That's right. I control the flames. I decide what you get to see," said Azor. "Oh, by the way, thank you so much for taking out that Stannis Baratheon. My priestess was hung up on him for years...ugh, humans! Grant them dragon powers, and they waste them away on dumb shit...am I right?"

It took all Fafnir's will not to punch him in the face. "Just what are you to these people, exactly, Azor?"

"Haven't you heard, Fafnir?" Azor said with a smirk and a flourish. "R'hllor. The Heart of Fire. The God of Flame and Shadow." He grew and began to transform into his dragon form, a red serpent with a fierce face. "I'm the Lord of Light, bitch!"

Azor Ahai flew over Fafnir back into the fire. The fire surged and gave a mighty pop as the dragon god entered the flames. Then, the flames subdued to their original state, and the Valkyries began to stir once more.

Fafnir rushed upstairs and woke the Valkyries. "Ladies, we're going back to the Wall!"

They clapped and cheered. "We're going to see Jon again!"

"That's right," said Fafnir. "And I'm happy to announce that we have a new quest!"

"We're not going to kill Walkers?"

"Oh, we will," said Fafnir. "And when we're finished with that, we're going to kill the Lord of Light."

The Valkyries had no idea who the Lord of Light was, but they did enjoy killing, so they cheered nonetheless.

* * *

"OPEN THE GATE! OPEN THE GATE!" Sam cried.

The gate opened, and Fafnir lead his Valkyries through. Sam and Gilly met them at the entrance to Castle Black. Gilly and her sisters hugged warmly at their reunion, and then Fafnir and Sam hugged coldly.

"Where's Jon?" asked Fafnir. "Still mad at me?"

"No," said Sam. "In fact, he misses you terribly. But he just left on a mission. He's taking the remaining wildlings back north."

"Ah, I see," said Fafnir. "Well, no matter. There's someone here I need to talk to. Where is the Red Woman?"

Sam's eyes widened. "You know about Melisandre?"

"Unfortunately," replied Fafnir. "I have something I need to discuss with her."

On their way to Melisandre's chamber, they passed Davos and Shireen. Shireen screamed and buried herself in Davos's coat when she saw Fafnir.

"What the devil is he doing here?" Davos asked. "This man is a bloody murderer!"

Sam faltered. "Fafnir is our friend, and he's done a lot for us. I'm sorry, but he wants to talk to Melisandre."

Davos glowered. He stuck a finger in Fafnir's face. "I'll deal with you later."

Sam grabbed Fafnir's arm and pulled him along. "Gods, I still have that weird feeling like I did the right thing back there," said Fafnir.

"It was an accident. We understand that," said Sam. "Ah, here we are." Sam knocked on the door. "Ummm...Melisandre?"

"Let him in," came Melisandre's voice from within.

"But...you don't know..." Sam started.

"It's Fafnir," said Melisandre. "Let him in."

Sam inhaled deeply. "She scares the hell out of me," said Sam. The door opened slightly, and Fafnir entered, leaving Sam to stand awkwardly outside in the hall.

Melisandre was in front of the fire. She turned her chair around to face Fafnir, who took a spot on the chair. "Hello, Fafnir," she said.

"Hello, erm, what is it? Melly Sanders?" asked Fafnir.

"Melisandre," she corrected him politely.

"Melisandre," he repeated. "Melisandre, I'm here to talk to you about your god, this so-called Lord of Light."

Melisandre, who must have known Fafnir was coming, was surprised by this. "What do you know?" she asked. "You're not from around here. I'm not sure where you're from, but it is neither Westeros nor Essos."

"You're right," said Fafnir. "Now, Azor Ahai..."

"You mean Jon Snow," said Melisandre.

Fafnir crinkled his brow. "No," he said.

Melisandre laughed the same patronizing laugh that Azor had. "Oh, Fafnir. You've been friends with Jon since you came here. Why?"

Fafnir considered. "Well, he was one of the first people that I ran into."

"Is that all?" Melisandre pressed.

Fafnir thought again. "Yeah," said Fafnir. "And he accepted me."

"You think it was an accident that when you came through your portal that you arrived at Jon's side?"

"Um, yeah?"

Melisandre smiled and chuckled internally. "And why do you stay with him? You could have gone back. You could have gone anywhere else. Why stay with Jon?"

Fafnir shrugged. "I liked the kid," said Fafnir. "But wait. We're off track. I'm here to talk about your god."

"Okay," said Melisandre, as if deciding to humor him. "What is it?"

"Are you aware that your Lord of Light is a malevolent dragon from another dimension?" Fafnir asked.

Melisandre's eyes widened. She had certainly not been expecting that. "I don't understand."

"I'm a dragon, Melisandre," said Fafnir. "I'm a dragon who, gosh, I dunno, about a thousand years ago? I fought Azor Ahai in a great war for control of the dragons. We won, and we banished Azor, and apparently, Azor came here and became your god."

Melisandre shook her head. "No no no. Azor Ahai is not god. He's R'hllor's chosen warrior. And I think that Jon Snow is Azor Ahai returned."

Now it was time for Fafnir to laugh in her face. "You dumb bitch."

"Excuse you!" Melisandre cried, leaping out of her chair.

"Look, I don't know how to make it any more clear," said Fafnir. He stood up to meet her, then spoke slowly, as to someone who barely understand English. "Your religion is a sham! It's all a sham! Azor Ahai is a red herring! And I am so sorry that you fell for it, but..."

"Look into the flames, Fafnir," said Melisandre.

"Yeah, been there, done that," said Fafnir. "Listen, you gotta bail on this Lord of Light."

"Look," said Melisandre. "What do you see?"

"You see whatever he wants you to see," said Fafnir. "He's magic, and he's a master manipulator." Melisandre grabbed Fafnir by the hair and pulled him to the fireplace, forcing him to look. Fafnir saw the army of the dead marching upon a castle. He saw the Night King riding on a dragon, and the Wall melting before them. He saw thousands being slaughtered by wights. He saw Kanna's boy toy die. And then, he saw Jon get stabbed in the heart.

Fafnir whinced. "This is..."

"Preventable," said Melisandre.

His frustration with her melted. "Yes! So you'll help?"

"Of course," said Melisandre. "It has been my purpose to find Azor Ahai before the Long Night descends upon the world and destroys us all."

"That's not going to help," said Fafnir.

"You think you know my god," said Melisandre. "But I know him too. We will lead the charge against the army of darkness, you and me, and Jon Snow."

"Okay," said Fafnir. "We might not see eye-to-eye, but we have common goals." _To an extent. I'm still murdering your god when this is all done. _"You humored me, now I'll humor you. What makes you think my Jon is your Azor?"

Melisandre smiled. "You've sensed it intuitively, although you can't place what it is that draws you to him. Tell me, dragon, what did Jon tell you about his parents?"

* * *

Aegon Targaryen returned with Ghost and Tormund Giantsbane within the week. The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch went sullenly to his chamber, and his steward Olly presented him with an agenda of affairs that were awaiting Jon's decisions. At the bottom of the list was written, "URGENT: FAFNIR AND HIS WOMAN WARRIORS ARE BACK AND INSIST ON STAYING."

Jon was so mentally drained from the events at Hardhome that he didn't know how to react, but reading the sentence did give him a headache. He asked Olly to bring him a stiff drink before going to meet his old friend in the Great Hall.

Fafnir sat patiently in chains beside Alliser Thorne. The Valkyries sat in the back of the room awaiting to hear the fate of their leader. The doors to the hall opened, and Jon entered. The brothers of the watch, including Fafnir, rose in respect. Jon made his way stoically to the head table.

"Lord Commander," said Alliser. "The traitor Fafnir has returned with his harlots. We recommend execution as befits a deserter of the Watch."

"Sit down, Alliser," said Jon.

"Right," said Alliser. He sat back down.

Jon raised an eyebrow, then cocked his head to indicate that Alliser was in his seat. Reluctantly, Alliser obeyed, and Jon sat beside Fafnir. They locked eyes, and Fafnir nodded, indicating Jon should make the first move. Jon turned to address his brothers.

"I believe some amends to the charges Alliser has brought forth are in order," said Jon. "Fafnir did not desert the Watch. In fact, he didn't want to leave. I made him go. I released him from his services."

"But Lord Commander, you were not Lord Commander at the time of his leaving," said Thorne. The brothers around Thorne hissed in agreement.

Jon held up his hand to stay their protests. "I will take full responsibility for this. Fafnir doesn't come from Westeros. I imagined, when I told him to leave, that he would simply return to where he came from. I didn't anticipate that he would stay in Westeros, let alone come back. But, _and you know this, Alliser, _we wrote to King's Landing to inform them of Stannis Baratheon's murder. And this is the reply we received:" Jon reached into his coat and produced a scroll. He cleared his throat and read:

_Brothers of the Night's Watch,_

_Thank you for informing us of the death of the traitor Stannis Baratheon. We applaud the man who did this great service to the realm. We would like to personally invite him to King's Landing and offer him a spot in our royal guard._

_Warmest regards,_

_Cersei Lannister, Queen Regent_ _of the Seven Kingdoms_

Jon tossed the scroll aside. "So, I suppose it's only fair to offer Fafnir his freedom to leave to King's Landing."

"Nah," said Fafnir. "I've heard only the worst sorts of things about that place."

Jon threw up his hands in frustration. "Well, then I don't know what you expect me to do, Fafnir! I can't ignore that you practically committed genocide on an entire faction of Westeros!"

"Well, what the fuck were we doing to the wildlings?!" Fafnir snapped. "I suppose next you're going to say we should let the White Walker race live in peace too!"

"Of course not, Fafnir," said Jon.

"Well, then you're going to want to keep me around," said Fafnir. "I have information about the Walkers."

Jon composed himself. "Really?"

"Yes," said Fafnir. "When I left you, I took my Valkyries north of the Wall to Craster's Keep. We've been hunting wights and Walkers the whole time."

The room was silent. "You did that?" Jon clarified.

"Yes," said Fafnir. "I did that for you. You're welcome."

"What did you discover?" Jon asked calmly.

Fafnir sighed. "You're not going to like it," he said.

"Ohhh, I don't like a lot of things right now, Fafnir," said Jon. "Let's hear it."

"I believe I encountered their leader. The leader of the White Walkers," said Fafnir.

"The Night King?!" Jon said. "Really? You too?"

"Ohhhh, so you've had the experience?"

"Yes, it was terrifying!" said Jon. The alarmed murmuring among the brothers grew louder. Jon held up his hand to quiet them. He stood up and addressed them: "Brothers, our journey to Hardhome was in many ways a failure. But, I have discovered the way to kill Walkers."

"Oh?" Fafnir said.

Jon held up his sword. "Dragonglass," he said. "I fought a Walker, and it shattered upon contact with my sword. When the Night King saw that I had it, he avoided me. I believe this is the only way to kill Walkers, and the Night King." The brothers murmured as they processed this information. "Brothers, a greater war is upon us. Our duty is to protect the Seven Kingdoms from threats beyond the Wall. But I have come to believe that we have a greater duty to protect those on the side of the living. The remaining wildlings will be staying here under our protection." The brothers began shouting. Shouting at Jon, shouting at each other. "SILENCE!" Jon yelled. "This is my decision as Lord Commander! We cannot defeat the army of the dead alone!"

"What about Fafnir?" came a solitary voice. It was the voice of Davos Seaworth.

Jon looked at his old friend again. "Fafnir is no longer a sworn brother of the Night's Watch. He is free to do as he pleases. But we are in no position to be denying help, regardless of where it comes from."

Fafnir looked out at the brothers of the Night's Watch as his chains were removed, and all of their stone cold faces were fixed upon him and Jon.


	23. The Rise and Fall of Swag

"Tohru," said Lucoa, "have you noticed something's up with Jorah recently?"

Tohru looked across the Great Hall as Jorah entered. "He certainly seems happier," said Tohru.

"He's got...what was the word?..._swag_," said Lucoa.

Tohru laughed. "Yeah, I suppose he does. But Daario though."

"Defeated," said Lucoa. "Mopey, doesn't flirt with _anyone _anymore. I'm getting worried about him."

Missandei entered, followed by Dany. Dany took the seat at the head of the room. It wasn't a throne, exactly, but it would do for now. Tohru had spent the entire morning getting the room ready for Dany's first day as Queen of Meereen. She had rolled out a red carpet to make a center aisle and hung Targaryen banners along the walls. She even painted a mural of Dany's accomplishments so far. Dany hugged Tohru, "This is beautiful! I can't believe how quickly you can do such things!"

"You deserve it!" Tohru beamed. "Now, would you like some breakfast? What would you like?"

"Ohhh, I don't know," Dany started.

Missandei interrupted. "I'm sorry, Dany, but you have two hundred supplicants waiting for you. Is a lavish breakfast really necessary now?"

"TWO HUNDRED?!" they cried.

Dany sighed. "I suppose not. Tohru, if you could just bring some fruit and bread I can eat while I answer these, that would be great."

"Alright," said Tohru. "Damn!"

The Queensguard stood by as one by one, the supplicants came in and made their requests. Among them was a man who claimed his goats had been roasted by the dragons. Dany looked to Kanna, whose job was to tend to the young dragons. Kanna apologized on behalf of the dragons. They had been hunting on their own for a while now, but now that the group settled in a more populous area, they were still learning the difference between wild and domestic prey. She promised she'd go out with them next time to help them spot the difference.

* * *

The women gathered for a hot bath the next night. Tohru opened a bottle of wine and poured Dany a generous cup. "To the Queen!" she toasted.

"To the Queen!" they responded, lifting their cups.

"So," Dany started, "Kanna?"

"Yes?" Kanna responded.

Dany giggled. "Are you sleeping with Ser Jorah?" Tohru wretched. "Oh, Tohru, stop," Dany ordered. "I love it. You guys are perfect for each other."

"Oh, thank you," said Kanna, blushing.

"_That's _where that swagger came from!" Lucoa said. "It makes sense now. Congrats!"

"Speaking of _swagger_," said Missandei, "Daario sure has come out of his funk."

Now it was Dany's turn to blush.

"Oh, nooooooo!" Tohru cried. "Dany, why?"

"Well gosh, Tohru, I haven't had any since Khal Drogo. And he's good at what he does. _Very _good."

"So you're going to marry Daario now?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, goodness, no," said Dany. "It's just a thing."

"Yeah, Daario is definitely not marriage material," agreed Lucoa. "I'd say Jorah is. So, when's the wedding, Kanna?"

Kanna laughed nervously. "I haven't thought _that _far ahead. Let's just focus on the here and now."

"Hold on," said Dany. "Can you two have kids?"

Kanna looked to Tohru and Lucoa. They shrugged. "I don't know," said Tohru. "The issue has never come up."

"Really?" said Dany. "Huh."

"Oh gods," said Kanna. "I didn't think about it at all. That _can't _be possible, can it? I mean, I'm a dragon. Dragons lay eggs."

"YOU LAY EGGS?!" Dany cried.

"No, but I _would _if I get pregnant, right?" Kanna said, looking to Tohru for clarification.

"Yeah," said Tohru. "She'd lay eggs."

"Even if she got pregnant in human form?" Dany clarified.

Tohru threw up her hands. "I don't know! This wasn't an issue before. We didn't do this with dudes before."

Lucoa busted up laughing. "Can you imagine a half-human half-dragon child hatching from an egg?"

"Not possible," said Tohru dismissively. "...Right?"

"Let's find out!" Lucoa said.

"NO!" the girls cried together.

"We take precautions," said Kanna. "I don't think Jorah is interested in having children."

Missandei sighed.

"What's wrong, Missandei?" Dany asked.

"Nothing," said Missandei. "I'd like kids one day, is all."

"Well, from my understanding, it's not hard," said Lucoa.

"Well," Missandei said, taking a giant gulp from her cup, "you see, it's a problem if the person you want to have a child with is Grey Worm."

"Why's that a problem?" Lucoa asked.

"No balls," said Tohru.

"Ohhhh! Right! That _is _a problem!" Lucoa said.

"Awwwww, Missandei!" Dany squealed. "Do tell more!"

"There's no more to tell," said Missandei. "He's certainly good looking, and very kind. But..."

"But the Unsullied have their desires beat out of them," finished Dany.

Missandei sighed again. "I'm not so sure," she said. "Last night, I was taking a bath by myself, and Grey Worm saw me."

Dany shook her head. "So?"

"He looked...interested," Missandei said with a giggle.

"NO!" Dany gasped. "How?"

"Hold on, I have another question," said Lucoa. "So the Unsullied have no balls. Do they have no dick too?"

Dany and Missandei looked at each other. "We don't know," said Dany.

"Huh," said Lucoa. "Well, Dany, you did not only free them, you've given Grey Worm more autonomy than any other Unsullied. Perhaps he's gaining back his humanity."

"That is definitely my goal," said Dany. She smiled at Missandei. "Look at us, finding love in Meereen." Tohru coughed. "Okay, fine, Kanna and Missandei are finding love. I'm finding really good orgasms."

"SO AM I!" Kanna blurted, and the girls fell into an unending giggle fit.

* * *

Since Kanna had begun spending nights with Jorah, and Dany with Daario, Tohru and Lucoa were now roommates. One night when Lucoa was out drinking with Shouta, Barristan Selmy knocked on Tohru's door.

"Ser Barristan?" she asked. She was wearing only her white, silk robe.

"Ser Tohru," he said, averting his eyes from her breasts. "If you don't mind, there's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Sure," she said, changing her clothes with a magical gesture. Tohru now wore a green tunic with brown leather pants and a matching corset. Barristan entered her chamber.

"Tohru," said Barristan, "there is something I know that has been weighing heavily on me. I hope that I am correct in sharing this burden with you. You have been with Dany the longest out of all of us. I believe you will be the best in counseling me in how to proceed."

Tohru sat down on the bed with a mixture of anxiety and pride. In the short time she had known Ser Barristan, she had developed the utmost respect for him, and was honored to know that the feeling was mutual. "Okay," she said. "What is it?"

He sat beside her. "When I first caught up to your group in Astapor, I was surprised to see Ser Jorah with your group."

"Okay?" she said.

"How much do you know about his background in Westeros?" asked Barristan.

"Oh, is this the slave thing? We all know about that. He's been forgiven," said Tohru. "Is that all?"

"No," said Barristan. "I certainly wish that were all. You know, I was a part of the Kingsguard in Westeros. I served under the Baratheons. And throughout the entire time, Ser Jorah was in communication with King's Landing."

"Like...as friends?" Tohru asked. "I'm confused. I thought they exiled him."

"Oh, he was, but that didn't mean they forgot about him, especially when they realized he could be of use to them," said Barristan.

Tohru shook her head. "To the Baratheons? But Jorah is our friend. He's been Dany's most constant companion next to myself."

Barristan sighed. "I know. Which is why the decision to mention this at all to anyone has been tearing me apart inside. I see the respect you all have for Jorah. And I must admit, I can find no fault against him. I have been unsuccessful in catching him in the act of sending communication back to Westeros. But I know it happened. That's how I was able to find you all when I left myself."

"Wait," said Tohru, connecting the dots. "You're telling me that Jorah has been telling Dany's enemies where she is and what she's doing?"

"You've seen for yourself the assassination attempts against her," said Barristan.

"Which...Jorah has on multiple time prevented," said Tohru. "Barristan, I'm confused."

"I am too," said Barristan, "but I can't unknow what I know. And he did this, Tohru."

"Jorah was _in love _with Dany before he got with Kanna," said Tohru.

"Was he now?" Barristan asked. "If you think that men won't try to get to our Queen through her heart, then you are sadly naive about the nature of men."

Next door, they heard Jorah knock on Kanna's door. The two lovers laughed happily in greeting. The door closed. Tohru hung her head.

"We need to tell Dany," Tohru said. "We have to. She deserves to know, and Jorah deserves a chance to respond to these accusations."

"That's what I was afraid of," said Ser Barristan gravely.

* * *

Jorah and Kanna were blissfully asleep in their chamber. Ser Barristan knocked on their door.

"What time is it?" Kanna murmured, rubbing her eyes. The morning sun was pouring into the room from the window.

Jorah opened his eyes and admired the way the sunlight played against Kanna's delicate skin, white hair, and bright blue eyes. Her horns poked out of her disheveled hair, now that she no longer needed to hide them. He remembered the first time he had seen her true form looming over him on the Great Grass Sea. She had been beautiful then, too. Terrifying, but beautiful.

Jorah pulled on some pants and walked to the door. "I'm sorry, Ser Barristan. We were up a bit late last night."

Kanna threw her pillow at him, and the force caused the pillow to burst against his back, and he fell forward into Barristan. The men resteadied themselves. "Ser Jorah, you'll want to get dressed. The Queen needs to see you in the Great Hall."

"Okay," said Jorah.

"Kanna," said Ser Barristan, "you too. Get dressed."

"Barristan, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Kanna.

Ser Barristan, the usually proud knight, stared at the ground. "Tohru will explain everything," he managed to say.

Kanna and Jorah looked at each other in alarm. Ser Barristan closed the door. "Jorah, do you know...?"

"I'm not positive," said Jorah. After fully dressing, he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"I'll follow you," said Kanna. "If she sends you somewhere. I'll insist we go together."

"I doubt our Queen would be so cruel as to separate us," said Jorah.

She searched his face. "There's something you're not telling me, Jorah."

"I promise you, there will be no secrets between us," he said. He put on his armor. "But first, our Queen is waiting."

* * *

Kanna, her eyes red from crying, dressed in black and entered the great hall where Dany was questioning Jorah. The rest of the Queensguard was already there at Dany's side. They all silenced and stared at her when she entered.

"Kanna," Jorah started. "Kanna, help me."

"Is this what you were going to tell me?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "I'm so sorry you had to hear this way. All of you. I should have been honest from the beginning."

Kanna nodded, then looked to Dany. "What did you decide?"

"I'm so sorry, Kanna," she answered. "I know what he means to you. But I can't."

Kanna nodded again. "I understand."

"Kanna," Jorah started.

"Don't," she whispered. "Go, Ser Jorah." He reached for her hand, and she jerked it back. "I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU!" she snapped, and tears started spilling out of her. "You've done nothing but cause pain and problems for me since I met you. And for our Queen! Just leave, _please_!" He stared at her, numb. "You heard the Queen. GET OUT OF HERE!"

He hung his head. "Okay," he said weakly, "but I'll never regret that I came here and met you, beautiful and terrifying Kanna. And that for a brief time, I served the amazing Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, and Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea."

* * *

Jorah exited the gates of Meereen. He took one last look back at the great pyramid in the center, with the Targaryen banner swaying gracefully in the breeze.

"Ser Jorah Mormont?" a female voice asked timidly. Jorah spun around. It took him a while to notice her, a woman with brown hair and draped in seaweed. She ate what looked like chunks of raw fish with two sticks out of a box.

"Umm...yes?" he said cautiously. She didn't look threatening, but she didn't look normal either.

She beamed. "Impressive! I am shocked at how smoothly things are going on this side of the sea, even with four foreign entities in the mix. So Kanna didn't fight for you?"

Jorah winced at the mention of Kanna. "Who are you?" he snarled.

"Oh, sorry," said the woman. "Never fear, Ser Jorah. You are right where you need to be." She put down the box of fish and picked up a very thick book. She'd placed a piece of dried seaweed in the pages. "Hm. Yes, right on schedule. Oh, excuse me. My name is Elma."

"Elma...ELMA!" he cried. "Kanna brought you here."

"Oh, and good thing she did! Four, no, _five_ foreign characters in a fragile world? They have no sense, no sense at all! But I have the master plan. I am going to make sure everything goes right on track."

"Master plan? On track? What are you, the Drowned God?"

Elma laughed. "No, Ser Jorah, I am no god. I merely believe, unlike the others, that we oughtn't meddle where we don't belong. I am shocked, I really am, at how normal things are here! Now, _Westeros _on the other hand...oof! I need to intervene immediately. Would you like to help me?"

"Help you? Help you do what, exactly?"

"Keep the world in line," said Elma. She flipped through the book. "It looks like you are free for quite a while to do something off the books. I need a favor in Westeros."

Jorah sighed. "What, exactly, do you want me to do?"

"Remove Shireen Baratheon."

"Remove...WHAT?! NO!"

"But she's not supposed to be alive!" Elma whined. "Maybe you don't have to kill her. Just get her out of where she is. I know it seems like a silly thing, but that tiny detail could throw the whole story off track! Jorah, the fate of your world depends on this!"

"An innocent girl? I think not," said Jorah.

"Nobody will even notice," said Elma. "They don't realize...ugh! I can't explain it to you, but this could be the most important thing you ever do."

Jorah drew his sword. _"No._ Go back to your world. Just what is that book, anyways?" He grabbed at it, but Elma ripped it back out of his hands. He only saw the first three words of the title: _A Song Of._

"Spoilers," she said. "Sorry."

"How can a book tell you the fate of a world?" Jorah asked.

"It's told me everything so far," said Elma. "You meet Dany at her wedding. You're spying on her, but then you fall in love with her, so you decide to help her instead. Accurate, yes?"

He gulped. "Yes."re

"Now Kanna, she might have actually _improved _your story." She flipped ahead many pages. "Hm, this is the weird part where it changes from prose to television script. Yes, this is interesting. I can't wait to see if that still happens in the same way." Elma closed the book in a huff.

Jorah shook his head. "You're crazy. You should go."

"I can't," sighed Elma. "I'm not allowed to travel between worlds. But that's just as well. My father is proud of what I'm doing here."

"Goodbye, Elma," said Jorah. "I can make my own way from here."

"Well, if you change your mind, I'll be in the ocean. Just holler," said Elma.

He nodded and turned to leave, but one question nagged at him. "Elma? Can you just tell me one thing?"

"Yes?" she answered cautiously.

"Dany. Does she make it to Westeros?" Jorah asked.

Elma hesitated. "If you tell someone their destiny, they will spend their whole life in one of two ways: trying very hard to make it come true, if it is positive, or, if it is negative, they will spend their whole life trying to avoid it. Either way, the prophecy becomes true. It does no good now to tell you Dany's fate. I just need you to do whatever it is in your little heart that you feel is right. It will lead you in the right direction."

"You're sure about that?" Jorah asked.

"With you, yes," said Elma. "Let me deal with the outliers. You're sure you won't help me in Westeros?"

"Kill...or _remove_ Stannis's daughter? No, I will not," said Jorah.

"Fine," said Elma. "You're probably right. That has potential consequences for you that are quite unbecoming of your character." She opened the book again and balanced it on her knee, with the box of fish on the other. "So long, Ser Jorah."

"Goodbye," said Jorah. He walked away feeling strangely empowered.


	24. If You Can't Beat Them

The next morning, Davos made his way to Jon's study, and then was disappointed to see that Fafnir had beaten him there.

"She keeps throwing herself at me," said Fafnir. "Says that if I want to protect you, I have to have sex with her. I don't want to have sex with her. She might have dragon powers, but that doesn't make her a dragon! Bestiality, I say!" He saw Davos lurking in the hallway. "Oh, hello. Quite sorry you had to hear that. Disregard."

"We should really keep that door closed," Jon agreed. "Come in, Ser Davos. Fafnir, you should go. And please, don't have sex with Melisandre."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Fafnir exclaimed with a shudder. He walked to the exit, but Davos held out his hand to block him.

"Actually," said Davos, "you should both hear this, as it concerns both of you. Please sit, Fafnir."

Fafnir was taken aback. "Well, yes sir," he said.

Davos took a seat as well. "Jon, I want to begin with commending you. You have proven yourself an honorable leader and friend."

"Well, thank you, Davos," said Jon. "I sure don't feel like it."

"Leaders have to sometimes make decisions that people don't like," said Davos. "I believe that before the end, all will see the wisdom of your decisions. Even if that decision is to keep a dangerous murderer in your midst." He looked at Fafnir.

"I understand your concern," said Jon. "I too didn't trust Fafnir after the tragic accident, but he's proven his head is in the right place where Walkers are concerned."

"Fafnir," said Davos, "Jon. Dealing with the death of Stannis has been very hard. Stannis raised me up from a common smuggler and taught me to be an honorable man. I owe everything to him. However, I can accept that his death truly was, now that I know Fafnir a little better, a tragic accident."

"Well, thank you, Ser Davos," said Fafnir.

Davos held up his hand. "I said I accept what happened. It doesn't mean I forgive you. And Jon, I understand why you can't get involved in this. The Night's Watch doesn't take a side in the politics of the realm. I can respect that. But Fafnir is, as you said, no longer of the Watch, and is free to do as he pleases. Do I understand this correctly?"

"Yes," said Jon. "Fafnir is no longer a brother. He is here of his own free will, same as you."

"Then you will not object, I hope, to my challenging Fafnir to a trial by combat."

Jon and Fafnir coughed in surprise.

"Oh, you don't want to be doing that," said Fafnir.

"Oh, but I do. I must seek justice for Stannis, even at the risk of my own life."

"Davos, I must agree with Fafnir. This wouldn't be a fair trial. He is not of our world," said Jon.

"I don't care," said Davos.

"I think you do," said Fafnir. "If you die, which you surely would, what would happen to Shireen? You don't really want to leave her with us and the Red Woman, do you?"

Davos hesitated. "I find your insistence that I would lose insulting."

"I don't want to kill you," said Fafnir. "One senseless death is enough. Please, reconsider. I actually rather quite like you."

"This is on my honor as the last remaining knight of the Baratheon army!" Davos said roughly. "I cannot simply stand by while I watch my lord's murderer go unpunished! Meet me outside at noon. Pray to whatever gods you believe in. Fate will decide this." And with that, he left.

Jon's face was genuinely fearful. "Fafnir, please, do not kill him!"

"I don't want to kill him! I like him!" Fafnir protested. "But what can I do? It's either him or me!"

Jon buried his head in his hands. "Oh, gods! Maybe we can talk some sense of out of him before noon!"

Fafnir thought. "Perhaps if he knew what I was..._truly_...he would realize what a grave mistake he is making in challenging me."

"You sure you want to do that, Fafnir?" asked Jon.

"He's an honorable guy, it seems," said Fafnir. "I think he can handle the truth. I'll show him when I go to meet him at noon. It's not like anybody else in the castle cares about us. Doubt anyone else will be there, right?"

* * *

Wrong.

Fafnir and Jon met Davos outside and were dismayed to see that pretty much all of Castle Black had turned up for the spectacle. Olly was taking bets on the outcome. The odds were very much against Davos.

Davos drew his sword, and Fafnir went to do the same, but then remembered his sword was missing. Jon handed him Longclaw, but Fafnir shook his head.

"I'd like a fair fight, Fafnir," said Davos.

"It's already not a fair fight, my friend," said Fafnir. "Walker got my sword. I have no weapon."

Davos nodded, then handed his sword to Melisandre. "Fine. Hand-to-hand combat it is."

Melisandre stepped forward. "Ser Davos Seaworth has challenged Fafnir to trial by combat to avenge the death of King Stannis Baratheon. The outcome of this battle will determine who our Lord of Light favors. Ser Davos, will you accept the outcome of this battle as R'hllor's will?"

"I don't believe any god has anything to do with this, m'lady," said Davos.

Fafnir smiled. "Nor I. This is strictly between us."

Melisandre glowered. "Either way, R'hllor will decide who is innocent, and who is guilty. Are you ready?"

"Ready, m'lady," said Davos.

"Ready," said Fafnir.

"Begin," said Melisandre.

Davos and Fafnir circled each other as the black brothers egged them on. Ser Alliser's cronies were noticeably loud in their cheers for Davos. The Valkyries returned the favor by shrieking in support of their Fafnir. Finally, Davos made his move. With a loud grunt, he rushed at Fafnir. Fafnir held his ground and allowed himself to be tackled. Alliser's men laughed as Davos commenced to punching the man-dragon. Then, Fafnir grabbed Davos's arms.

"I'm so sorry, my friend," Fafnir whispered.

Fafnir pushed himself up despite Davos having him pinned down, and still gripping Davos by the arms, swung Davos around and hurled him over the crowd. The brothers screamed. Fafnir jumped, and just for fun, used Alliser's head as a springboard to propel himself onward towards Davos. Before Davos hit the ground, Fafnir caught him.

Davos was speechless. He shivered in Fafnir's arms from fear. "What are you?" Davos asked.

Fafnir put Davos back on his feet and spun Davos around in a headlock. He leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Dragon."

"A Targaryen?" Davos asked.

Fafnir didn't respond. He was watching the crowd, which was starting to move towards them. "Davos, I'm going to win," said Fafnir, "but you're not going to die. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," said Davos.

Fafnir looked up at the sky. "Alright, Azor, you old bastard, let's see exactly what this world is made of."

The next words Davos heard were garbled gibberish, and then Davos blacked out. Fafnir dropped him into the partially melted snow and stepped back. The Valkyries were the first to catch up to them, followed by Jon and Melisandre, and then the rest of the brothers.

Melisandre bent down beside Davos and checked his pulse. She looked up at Fafnir. "R'hllor has passed judgement. Fafnir is innocent!"

Frustration and sadness rushed over Jon. "Prepare a burial for Ser Davos," he ordered. Fafnir went to talk to him, but Jon pretended he wasn't there.

* * *

The Valkyries prepared a victory meal for Fafnir in the Great Hall. Melisandre crashed the drunken party. "Well done, Fafnir," she said. "You truly are the warrior the living need."

Fafnir stood up and took a bow. "Why, thank you. It's good to be recognized for my talents."

Melisandre sat down in the chair Fafnir had just abandoned. "Yes, I think I've had this all wrong after all. Jon is clearly not Azor Ahai."

"Thank you!" Fafnir cried. "Cheers to that! Let's get Melisandre a draught of mead!" The Valkyries cheered.

Melisandre ran her hands through Fafnir's hair. "You are Azor Ahai."

"Oh, Melisandre, you ignorant slut!" Fafnir said, slamming his goblet down on the table. "Cancel that request. Melisandre!"

Melisandre pushed back the chair and dropped to her knees. "Azor Ahai. I pledge myself to your service."

"Get up!" Fafnir growled, pulling her off the ground and placing her on the table next to the goblet. "I'm not Azor Ahai!"

"Who else could you be, with your power?" Melisandre asked.

"Has it honestly never once crossed your little mortal brain that this whole Lord of Light deal might be built on a lie?" Fafnir asked.

"I have seen his power. His power lives in you," Melisandre persisted. "I mean, my god, the snow melts at your feet!" She started to weep.

Fafnir picked up his goblet and took a giant swig of mead. "Oh gods. I can't deal with this."

"All my life I've searched for you," said Melisandre. "All my life I've dreamed of this moment, but I never imagined what it would actually be like to stand in your presence!"

Fafnir wiped spittle off his mouth and looked at the still weeping Melisandre. He sighed. "Fine," he said.

She looked up. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Yes, I'll be your Lord," said Fafnir. "I'll be your Azor Ahai. I'll be the best damn Azor Ahai this world has ever seen." He grinned, imagining how this must be irritating the real Azor, if he were watching. Can't beat him, join him, right?

"I'll do whatever you want, my Lord," said Melisandre.

Fafnir thought. "Well, I guess I could use a sword."

"Yes, my Lord!" Melisandre said. She pushed herself off the table, planted a reverent kiss on Fafnir's cheek, and then exited.

* * *

They built a funeral pyre for Ser Davos in the spot where he and Fafnir had met. Jon was reading a eulogy he had prepared while Shireen wept at his feet. When Jon finished his words, Sam handed him a torch. Jon bent down to light the pyre.

Fafnir, Melisandre, and the Valkyries burst out of the castle. "STOP!" Fafnir bellowed.

Jon turned around. "Go away, Fafnir."

"He's not dead," said Fafnir.

"Fafnir, please," Jon pleaded.

Fafnir pushed himself through the crowd. "He's not dead," Fafnir repeated.

"He is too dead," Jon said. "You strangled him." Fafnir jumped onto the pyre. "Fafnir, get off the pyre, or I will burn you along with him," Jon warned.

Fafnir ignored Jon and bent down beside Davos. He placed a hand on his head and muttered the counter curse. Jon rolled his eyes. Then, with a great gasp, Davos awoke. The brothers screamed.

"All hail Azor Ahai! Through him, Lord of Light has brought Ser Davos back from the dead!" Melisandre shouted.

Fafnir helped Davos stand up. "A little late," Davos muttered.

"I'm sorry, friend," said Fafnir.

Melisandre knelt, as did the Valkyries. To Fafnir's surprise, some of the brothers knelt also. "All hail Azor Ahai!" Melisandre repeated.

"All hail Azor Ahai!" the kneelers repeated.

Fafnir dismounted from the pyre and looked at Jon with a big smile. He could tell Jon knew this was all a big show, and Jon nodded. With Jon's permission, Fafnir proceeded.

"IT IS TRUE! I AM AZOR AHAI!" Fafnir yelled. "And this..." He unsheathed his new sword and brought it to his lips. The sword burst into flames. "...IS LIGHTBRINGER! AND I SHALL VANQUISH YOU, NIGHT KING! WHO'S WITH ME?!" The Valkyries raised their spears and half of the brothers raised their swords and cried in agreement. Jon and Sam raised their swords and joined in. The Valkyries uttered a shrill war cry. "FEAR ME, ALL YE WHO THREATEN THE REALM OF THE LIVING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH!"

Fafnir danced fervently through his adoring fans and thrusted a middle finger in the air to the real Azor Ahai.


	25. Where Have All the Good Men Gone?

Kanna rolled over in bed. "Jorah," she whispered sleepily.

"Kanna, this has to stop," said Shouta. The sound of his voice startled her out of twilight slumber. She looked at him, and she couldn't hide her disappointment. He wrapped an arm around her. "Look, this as all been great. I accepted role as rebound graciously and enthusiastically. But you're _still_ saying his name."

"You're right. I'm sorry," said Kanna. "This isn't fair to either of us."

"It's just sad now," said Shouta. "Maybe in time, we can try again?"

"Maybe," said Kanna, but Shouta knew it was a lie. Kanna pushed herself out of bed, and Shouta drunk in her naked form for the last time. She slipped on her robe and left Shouta without another word. Tohru and Lucoa still shared a chamber. She quietly crawled into bed between them.

* * *

Dany met Kanna in the courtyard. Tohru had outdone herself in revamping the courtyard. It resembled a Japanese botanical garden, and there she'd carved statues of Dany and the Queensguard (the Jorah one had been promptly removed, and Tohru wouldn't tell anyone what she'd done with it). This is also where Kanna frequently met with the young dragons. Rhaegal and Viserion were home on time, as per usual. And as per usual, Drogon was missing.

"We need to find Drogon," said Dany. She appeared to have been crying.

"I know," said Kanna. "Rhaegal and Viserion are afraid of him. They say their brother has grown more wild."

"Kanna," Dany started, and then she started to cry.

"Oh, what is it?" Kanna asked, putting her arms around her.

"Kanna," Dany said again when she'd calmed down, "Drogon killed a kid."

Kanna froze. "Dany, please tell me you're referring to a baby goat."

"I'm not," Dany wailed. "What are we going to do, Kanna?"

Kanna turned to Rhaegal and Viserion. "Did you two know about this?" The red and green dragons hung their heads in shame. Kanna clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "I'll find him, Dany. This won't happen again. I promise."

"No," Dany said bitterly, "no, it won't."

Upon Kanna's departure, Dany took her remaining two dragons to the catacombs under the pyramid. She had too many other issues weighing on her mind with the insurgence of the Sons of the Harpy, a group bent on destroying her reign and restoring the former rule of the slave masters.

* * *

The Queensguard remained hopeful and became ever closer friends. Barristan spent most of his free time telling the foreigners stories about Westeros and his days serving under Danys's parents.

"Dany told me that the stories about her father were mostly lies," Tohru said.

"Sadly, they are not," said Barristan. "I watched Aerys murder sons in front of their fathers, and set whole castles on fire, laughing while people screamed. You know, they have a saying in Westeros. When a Targaryen is born, the gods flip a coin, and the people hold their breath to see how it will land."

"Yikes," said Tohru. "Well, her brother certainly took after their dad. Good riddance!"

"Sometimes I worry about our Queen," said Barristan.

"Oh?" Tohru asked.

"She is a strong believer in justice," said Barristan. "Yet, so was her father. And the Sons of the Harpy know exactly what buttons to press to incite her."

"All the better to eradicate the lot," said Tohru. "Say, what do you think of this Hizdahr fellow?"

Barristan shook his head. "If Dany is to make peace in Meereen, she must have allies among the people she is governing. Although, it's too early to tell what his intentions truly are. He seems quite taken with her."

"Ugh," Tohru said. Barristan smiled. He found Tohru's aversion to the affections of men charming. "Well, we know Daario has his grip on her. I'd like to keep it that way."

"You trust Daario, then?" Barristan asked.

"He's harmless enough," said Tohru.

"Ah," said Barristan. "I see. You think he is too stupid to pull something over us."

"The man only thinks with his sword and his...sword," said Tohru. The two friends laughed together.

"You are probably right," said Barristan. He gazed up at the sky. "No sign of Kanna or Drogon?"

"No," sighed Tohru. "I must admit, I have begun to worry about her. Not that she isn't perfectly capable of protecting herself, but, still."

"You reckon she reunited with Ser Jorah?" Barristan whispered.

Tohru shrugged. Kanna had not at all been herself since Jorah was sent away. Deep down, a part of her did hope that Kanna had found him.

Her and Barristan continued their patrol. Soon, screams met their ears from a shelter for freed slaves. Barristan and Tohru looked at each other and nodded. They rushed towards the cries together.

* * *

After a long day of decision making, Dany liked to make love to Daario. They were just getting started when Lucoa knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" Dany asked. Daario sighed and pushed Dany's head back to him, urging her to ignore the interruption.

"Dany," Lucoa said, "it's urgent. Barristan and Tohru. They got into trouble."

"And they can't handle it?" Dany asked as Daario moved his hand up her dress.

"Dany," Lucoa repeated. Her voice cracked.

"Is she crying?" Dany whispered. "Oh, shit." She pushed Daario off her and followed Lucoa. Barristan was lying unconscious in his bed with Tohru and Shouta beside him.

"SHOUTA, DO SOMETHING!" Tohru shouted.

Shouta had his hand over a very bloody wound in Barristan's side. "I am!" Shouta shot back.

"But he's not moving!" Tohru protested. "He's not breathing!"

"The wound is healing! Look!" Shouta said.

"BUT HE'S STILL NOT BREATHING!"

"I CAN'T BRING PEOPLE BACK FROM THE DEAD, TOHRU!"

"QUIET!" Dany shouted. The two bickering creatures turned to her.

"Dany, I'm so sorry," said Tohru.

"Shhh," Dany ordered. Dany walked forward and beheld Ser Barristan, wound healed, but still dead. Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Wait," said Tohru. Her face was raw from crying. "I've seen this before." She straddled Barristan and started pushing down on his chest frantically, then, to everyone's surprise, seemed to kiss him for a few seconds. "Come on, Ser Barristan. Wake up. Wake up."

"Tohru, stop," Lucoa begged.

Tohru stopped, then let out a wail. Lucoa grabbed her off the bed and held her. "I shouldn't have let him go in first," said Tohru.

"What happened?" Dany asked, finally finding the courage to speak.

"It was the harpies," said Tohru. "They were murdering former slaves. Barristan went in and told me to stay outside in case any more came. We didn't realize...there were so many in there, Dany. By the time I understood, it was too late." She let out another giant sob. "I was going to take him flying tonight."

Dany knelt down beside the bed, crying.

"I healed the wound. It was too late," said Shouta. "He was already gone."

"It's not your fault," Dany choked.

"I burned them all, Dany," Tohru said darkly.

"Thank you, Ser Tohru," said Dany.

* * *

They held the funeral on the beach. Tohru transformed into a dragon and carried his body on her back from the pyramid to the pyre. Lucoa and Tohru were going to light the pyre, but Dany stopped them. She climbed up and took his sword from his sheath.

"Tohru," she said. "I think he'd want you to have this." Tohru, now human again, nodded through tears. Dany presented her the sword. "Today we lost not only one of our best friends, but one of the greatest knights the world has ever seen."

The dragons breathed on the pyre, and it began to burn. Tohru, Lucoa, and Shouta then serenaded Ser Barristan with a song from Earth, "Holding Out for a Hero."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ser Jorah looked up at the sky, and saw a dragon as white as snow. Kanna realized a man and a child had spotted her and flew higher into the clouds.

* * *

Fafnir was exhausted from playing god. He laid down in his bed and reached for a manga, but he heard his door creak open. Shireen walked cautiously inside, with Ser Davos watching from the hallway.

Fafnir sat up, trying to imagine what the little girl wanted. At the very least, probably, to slap him. It was the least he deserved. He realized, after everything, he was scared of the child. Shireen moved toward him, and he winced. But when her hands met him, it was in embrace.

"Thank you," said Shireen. "You brought Ser Davos back to life."

"You're welcome, Princess," said Fafnir. He mustered up the courage to look at her face. She was smiling at him. He got off the bed and knelt in front of her. "I haven't properly apologized to you for what I did." He had seen in the fire what Stannis would have done to her, but he wasn't about to tell an innocent girl that her dad really had been a heartless prick. "I'm so sorry for killing your dad and ruining your life, Shireen. I don't deserve this."

"You saved Ser Davos," Shireen repeated. "I don't think you're bad anymore."

"I'm not good, either," said Fafnir. "But I promise, Princess, that from here on I will protect you as I protect Jon."

"Are you a knight?" Shireen asked.

Fafnir burst out laughing. "No, Princess, I am not."

"You're kneeling in front of me and swearing allegiance. That's what knights do," said Shireen. "Do you want to be my knight, Fafnir?"

"What? You can't be serious!" Fafnir protested.

Davos handed Shireen his dagger. "I don't know that I'm actually a Princess anymore," said Shireen, taking it. "But you killed all the other knights, so all I have is Ser Davos. I need more. Please be my knight, Fafnir."

"I...what?"

Fafnir's head was spinning. Before he could say something else, Shireen touched both of his shoulders with the dagger. "Arise, Ser Fafnir...the Weird...Knight of the House Baratheon!"

Jon and Sam walked into the room clapping. "You put them up to this!" Fafnir accused Jon.

"Actually, it was all Shireen's idea," said Jon. "She just didn't know how to go about it."

Fafnir looked at the disfigured Princess in front of him. "I'm...your knight." He suppressed another laugh. "What a weird world this is."

"Yay! My first knight!" Shireen cried. "I did it!"

"You did well, Princess," said Davos.

"I've spent all of my life _destroying _knights," said Fafnir. "What a strange world this is. It's so familiar, and yet, so very different. What a world! A wonderful world full of wonderful people." He brought Jon and Sam in for a hug. "Thanks, guys!"


	26. The Queensguard Guards the Queen

Dany gathered the remains of her Queensguard at a round table: Tohru, Lucoa, Shouta, Daario and Grey Worm. The last seat went to Missandei.

"Before Ser Barristan died, he gave me great comfort and counsel," said Dany. "He told me of my family and the way they ruled. Especially dear to me were the stories of my brother, Rheagar, whom I never met. I have come to accept that my father Aerys was a terrible man who ruled with fear. Tohru, your actions against the harpies that murdered Ser Barristan have done much to inspire fear. While I believe justice has been served, I do not want to be a Queen who rules solely with fear. And I fear as time passes, my subjects will only resent us more and plot more direct attacks against us. I do not want to lose another one of you." She looked at Grey Worm especially as she said this, as he was the most vulnerable. "And so, I have decided to wed Hizdahr zo Loraq and reopen the fighting pits."

Shouta let out an involuntary "yes" at the mention of the fighting pits. He had secretly thought they were awesome since hearing about them from Hizdahr. Daario slammed his hand on the table. "Dany, this man Hizdahr does not love you. Please, bestow the honor onto someone more worthy."

Tohru and Lucoa nodded solemnly. Dany sighed. "I am a queen. Queens rarely get to marry for love. This should not be news to anyone in this room."

"It's not," Tohru said. "I...I don't trust Hizdahr either, but I understand."

"I'm not afraid of Hizdahr or any of his friends," said Dany. "I want peace in this city. I believe this is the only way."

"Why not leave this city?" Daario asked. "Let us sail for Westeros and take your birthright!"

"If you haven't noticed, Daario, our numbers are down," said Dany. "If I can restore peace here, then I can recruit a Meereenese army to our crusade in Westeros."

"This is wise," agreed Lucoa. "Still, must it be Hizdahr?"

"Hizdahr wants peace, the same as I do," said Dany. "I do not love him, and I barely trust him, but...this is right. I'm...I'm really not asking any of you for permission at this point. I just wanted to tell you all together what I was going to do."

"You are our queen, Daenerys," said Grey Worm.

"Long live the Queen," the group agreed solemnly, together.

* * *

Dany's and Hizdahr's wedding was a private affair. The real celebration in the city of Meereen was for the reopening of the fighting pits. Tohru, Lucoa, and Shouta truly enjoyed the spectacle, but Dany could barely watch. She looked at her companions' delight and remembered that her gentle friends were, at heart, dragons and savages.

"That one looks like Jorah!" Shouta said.

"Shouta, don't," Tohru warned.

"No, seriously! Look!" Shouta persisted.

Dany took her hands off her eyes.

"Oh, that is uncanny!" Lucoa commented.

The fighting was over, and the winner had taken off his helmet and was walking straight for their section of seats. "Queen Daenerys," Jorah began.

"Oh, shit," said Tohru.

"Tohru, Lucoa, grab him," Dany ordered. The two dragons sprang into action. Jorah watched his former friends enter the arena and realized that they were not coming to say hello. "Wait, I brought a present."

"A present? Dany doesn't want any presents from you!" Lucoa hissed.

Jorah gestured, and a bearded child walked into the arena. "This is Tyrion Lannister. He is a wanted man in Westeros. He can be used as a bargaining chip."

"That dwarf is a criminal?" Lucoa laughed.

Dany considered the spectacle. "Lock up Ser Jorah. As for the other one, bring him to the Great Hall."

"Yes, Queen," said Lucoa and Tohru. Tohru escorted Jorah away, and Lucoa picked up Tyrion.

"Well," Tyrion said, staring at her breasts, "I have never seen a soldier like you before!"

* * *

Later that night, Tohru returned to Jorah's cell. She opened it and unchained him. He looked at her hopefully. "So...what has our Queen decided?"

"You're still exiled," said Tohru.

Jorah groaned. "I will not stop serving her."

Tohru winced. "Jorah, don't make this any harder than it has to be. She's not going to change her mind about you. In fact, we all had to talk her out of executing you."

"And what do you think?" Jorah asked.

"I think," Tohru started, then sighed.

"I noticed Kanna isn't here," said Jorah.

"Kanna is busy tending to Drogon," said Tohru.

"I saw her," said Jorah. "I think. Maybe I was just delirious."

"Things were not good after you left," Tohru admitted. "Tyrion is a good present."

"I thought so," said Jorah. "He'll be very useful, I think, however you decide to use him."

"I think she's making him her Hand," said Tohru.

Jorah laughed. "Of course. The man could sell snow to the Starks."

Tohru didn't understand the joke, but she giggled anyways. "Well, it was oddly good to see you again. But I would not press your luck again. Go home, Ser Jorah."

"My home is here," Jorah lamented.

"Gods dammit," Tohru cursed under her breath. "Come on, Ser Jorah. Time to leave again."

* * *

But Ser Jorah did not leave again. The next week, he showed up in the fighting pits again. This time, he was so bold as to dedicate his performance to Dany as would a knight courting a lady. They all looked to Dany for orders, and Dany shrugged. Jorah would be allowed to fight.

The fight began, but instead of going after his opponents, Jorah hurled a spear at the royal box. Tohru jumped out in front of the spear to catch it, believing Jorah had snapped and was attempting to kill Hizdahr or possibly even Dany. But as she caught the spear, she noticed the actual target, a Son of the Harpy behind her with a sword, ready to strike. Tohru thrust the spear through his head.

Sons of the Harpy appeared all throughout the arena, slaughtering everyone indiscriminately. Hizdahr was one of the first to die. Tohru moved to remove Dany from the scene, but Dany ordered Tohru to stay and subdue the Sons. Jorah was beside them, ready to take Dany away. Tohru breathed a sigh of relief and trusted their Queen to the knight.

Tohru weighed her options, wondering if the situation called for a transformation. Lucoa was still in human form, smashing Harpy skulls together with her bare hands. Shouta was casting spells, although it was unclear how successful they really were in holding off Harpies. Tohru drew Ser Barristan's sword and fought.

When she thought that her side of the arena was clear, Tohru looked with horror to the center of the pit and saw Jorah and Dany surrounded by harpies. "HOLD ON, I'M COMING!" Tohru cried. She jumped out of the stands and sprouted her wings...

...and four enormous wings cast a shadow over the arena. Lightning and fire alike rained down at the remaining Harpies, killing them where they stood. Drogon and Kanna landed beside Dany and Jorah. Without a second thought, Dany jumped onto Drogon's back and ordered him to fly.

Jorah looked up at Kanna's dragon form. She glared down at him. He braced himself for death, holding his arms over his head. But Kanna lowered her head before him. "Let's go," her voice said in his head.

He had no idea if what he had heard was real, but he obeyed. Cautiously, he climbed onto her back, and she took off after Dany and Drogon. Tohru and Lucoa locked eyes and nodded. It was time to blow this pop stand. Lucoa transformed and carried Shouta. Tohru transformed and looked at the remaining members of their group.

Daario came forward, but she smacked him away. He was not worthy. "Missandei?!" she called out with her telepathy. Missandei screamed and clutched Grey Worm. "Okay, fine," she said to herself. She flew away alone, clutching Barristan's sword in her claws.

* * *

Elma watched from the ocean, the open book in hand. "They're _all _going to follow her?!" she asked incredulously. She studied the pages before her and weighed the options. "It's too much. They'll alter the course too greatly," she decided. "I'm sorry, my friends."

Elma closed the book and dove back underwater. The waves grew higher, fiercer. The wind blew mercilessly, and the clouds began to churn.

* * *

Suddenly, the clouds around the dragon riders turned black. Wind whipped against their wings, and rain beat them down. Lightning nearly struck Drogon. Dany dodged to the right.

Kanna banked upwards, trying to get over the storm. In the higher altitudes, the rain turned to hail and pelted them. She could withstand it, but she knew Jorah might slip, so she banked back down, all the way down to the beach of Meereen.

Shouta and Lucoa lost sight of Drogon and Kanna in front of them. Shouta began muttering curses to try to counteract the weather. It was unclear as to whether it had been Shouta's doing, or if they had just out-flown the storm. They landed along a roadside, and Tohru landed with them.


	27. The Five Stages of Resurrection

One by one, Shireen knighted the Valkyries in the Great Hall. The brothers watched in amusement and scorn.

"Looks like you have yourself a formidable army now," Jon commented. "So what's next for Princess Shireen?"

"We're going to fight White Walkers, of course," said Shireen. Fafnir beamed with pride beside her.

Sam and Gilly sat apart from them in what seemed to be an intense conversation. "Trouble in paradise?" Fafnir asked Jon.

Jon allowed himself to sit down with them, something that he rarely got to do now that he was Lord Commander. "Sam is going to Oldtown to become a Maester," Jon said.

"A what now?" Fafnir asked.

"Remember Maester Aemon?" Jon asked.

Fafnir briefly recalled the old man grilling him about Japan. "Oh, yeah," he said.

"He died recently," said Jon.

"No!" Fafnir gasped. "When did that happen?"

"It was when you were gone," said Jon. "The Night's Watch needs a Maester. So I've chosen Sam to take his place."

"And he has to go away for that?" Fafnir asked.

Jon nodded. "To Oldtown to study with the other Maesters."

"Huh," said Fafnir. "Will Gilly go with him?"

"It appears so," said Jon. Jon leaned in. "Although Maesters are also supposed to be chaste."

Fafnir laughed. "What is it with you people and chastity? What's a little bit of hanky-panky going to hurt?"

Jon thought. "I don't think it's the sex itself it's the problem, it's what happens afterwards."

"Ah, yes," said Fafnir. "The miracle of life."

"Fafnir," Jon asked, "I've always wondered. Were you born like a person, or did you hatch from an egg?"

Fafnir laughed harder. "You humans are so predictable! You always ask that question eventually."

"Well?" Jon pressed.

"Eggs are the traditional procreation method for dragons," said Fafnir. "But I was a special case."

"Oh?"

"I was born," said Fafnir, "human."

Jon nearly choked on his mead. "What? You're making this up!"

"Am not," said Fafnir. "I stole a cursed ring and transformed into a dragon."

"You are so full of shit!" Jon accused.

"Why, in a world where we have ice zombies, is the idea of a cursed ring so damn unbelievable?" Fafnir snapped.

Jon finished his mead. "I suppose you've got me there, Fafnir."

Shireen tapped Fafnir on the shoulder. "Are you talking about dragons?" she asked.

Jon and Fafnir exchanged startled looks. "How much of that did you hear, Princess?" Fafnir asked.

Jon's eyes fell on her giant goblet. "And what are you drinking?"

"Calm down, Jon, it's apple juice," said Fafnir.

"I used to live in a place called Dragonstone," Shireen said. "It's where the Targaryens used to live with their real dragons!"

"Oh?" Fafnir asked, glancing sideways at Jon. Jon's leisure time had reached its limit, and Olly was dragging him away on some other errand. "Tell me about these Targaryens, Shireen, and their dragons."

"Well, _I _don't know them," said Shireen. "They were all dead before I was born. I know the Targaryen King was a very bad man. He killed a lot of people with fire. That's why they all got mad at him and usurped his throne and made my Uncle Robert king."

"That's the one who was married to that Cersei bit...woman," said Fafnir.

Shireen giggled. "It's okay, Fafnir. I know what a 'bitch' is."

"Good to know," said Fafnir. "Do you think they were all bad, though, these Targaryens?"

Shireen thought. "I think that people are funny. Sometimes they do awful things. But I don't think anyone is ever all bad all the time. Not even Cersei bitch."

"Young lady, I believe that is the Queen Regent you are talking about," said Fafnir.

Shireen giggled. "I think dragons are cool."

"I think so too," said Fafnir. "Maybe one day you'll even get to see one!"

"No, silly! They all died with the Targaryens!" Shireen exclaimed.

Jon walked back through the hall. "Is Fafnir being stupid, Shireen?" Jon teased.

"Very stupid," Shireen giggled, and then she took a giant gulp of apple juice.

* * *

They said goodbye to Sam and Gilly the next morning, and it appeared life at the Wall was slowly returning to normal. Melisandre, Shireen, Davos, Fafnir and the Vakyries, Tormund and the wildlings-they were all just blending into the background. The watchers on the Wall watched, and no signs of trouble greeted their eyes. More experienced members helped train the younger ones. Jon was pleased and at peace.

So when Olly rushed into his study in the dead of the night to tell him that his Uncle Benjen was back, Jon only expected good things. The dream of seeing his uncle again had all but slipped away, so the fact that he would return at this crucial time seemed too good to be true.

And it was, because instead of meeting his uncle, Jon was met by six knives.

* * *

"FAFNIR FAFNIR FAFNIR!"

Fafnir awoke to Shireen's frenzied cries. The girl was physically shaking him awake.

"What what what?!" Fafnir mumbled. "Goodness, girl, what is it?"

"It's Jon! He needs you!" Shireen exclaimed. "Come, quick, quick!"

Shireen dragged Fafnir through the halls. There was a great commotion coming from outside the castle. Ghost was howling restlessly.

Dolorous Edd walked out of the room Shireen was apparently going to. He clapped Fafnir on the shoulders. "God speed, Fafnir!" he said with obvious hope. Fafnir prepared himself for another problem that only he could solve...

...and then he saw Jon's bloody corpse laid out on a table, and his heart broke. His dragon blood boiled inside him. "Who did this?" he seethed. He clenched his fists, trying to prevent himself from involuntarily transforming.

"You can fix him, right?" Shireen asked. "Just like you did Davos!"

Davos looked hopelessly at Fafnir. He knew this was not at all the same thing. Fafnir took a deep breath. "Let me see," said Fafnir. He slowly approached Jon's body. Melisandre and Davos were sopping up the blood. "This bleeding must be stopped," Fafnir said. He held his hands over Jon's body and muttered spells. Healing spells were not his specialty, but he could make some headway. He leaned over Jon's mouth to see if his friend was breathing. When he realized Jon was not, he couldn't help himself. His wings sprouted, and his tail emerged from under his cape. Shireen screamed and ran to Ser Davos, who was awestruck. Even Melisandre backed against the wall in fear.

"Who did this?" he asked again. "Tell me, now, that I may burn their bodies to a crisp and rip their limbs apart!"

"No, no, no, Fafnir!" Shireen pleaded. "Just bring him back to life, like you did Ser Davos!"

Fafnir felt his body turning scaly. He threw open the doors and ran down the hall towards the exit to join the fray. The floor buckled beneath his steps. He ran screaming like a banshee out where the loyal brothers were standing off against Alliser Thorne and his cronies. He thrust himself between them, and then he collapsed in the melting snow, crying.

Edd grabbed Fafnir aside as the mutineers mocked him. "I can't do it," Fafnir whispered on repeat. "I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it!" Edd listened, trying to understand. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm a fraud, I'm a fraud!" Fafnir looked into Edd's eyes, and the truth came spilling out. "It was a sleeping curse I put on Davos, just a powerful sleeping curse, put him in a coma, make you lot think I'd killed him, just to keep up appearances, and then I woke up him, that's all, that's all I did. I'm not Azor Ahai. I can't bring people back to life. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it."

"Shhh, shhh, Fafnir," said Edd. "It's okay, Fafnir!"

"If I bring him back to life," said Fafnir, "he'll be a zombie, understand! Just like one of your Walkers. It's called Necromancy. It's a very different sort of magic. I can't bring someone back to life for real."

"I understand," said Edd. "It's okay. Let's just get you inside, alright?"

Fafnir went willingly with Edd, still shaking and crying. "I failed, Edd."

"No, no you didn't, there there," said Edd. "Nobody here can do half the things you can, my friend."

"We are friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, Fafnir, we're friends. Now let's get you back to your barracks, there there."

When they reached the door, Fafnir stopped. "Wait," he said darkly. He drew Lightbringer. "Who did it?"

* * *

Screams of anguish greeted Shireen, Davos, and Melisandre inside. "What's he doing?" Shireen muttered. Davos stroked her hair reassuringly. "What happened to him? He looked...he looked like..."

"Shhh, Princess," said Davos.

"Like a dragon," she whispered. Despite all the horror, a smile crept across her face as she said the word.

Fafnir and Edd came back inside with Ghost in tow. Fafnir's sword was shimmering red with blood. He sat down on the floor, removed his shirt, and wiped it clean. "Now then," said Fafnir. "What next?"

"Can't you...?" Shireen started.

"No," said Fafnir. "I'm sorry, Princess. I can't."

"There's a lot," said Edd. "We'll need to elect a new Lord Commander. Of course, we'll hold a funeral for..." Edd started to tear up. "Write to Sam. Someone must write to Samwell Tarly."

"I'll do it," said Fafnir. Edd nodded.

"And then," said Edd. "Well, shoot."

"We'll stay and help," said Davos. "At least, until the funeral."

"Noooo," Shireen cooed.

"Shireen," Fafnir said. "I'm afraid I must disappoint you again, my dear. I lied to you before. I lied to everyone. I can't bring people back from the dead."

"But," she started.

"You thought you saw you me bring Ser Davos back from the dead. It was just a very strong sleeping curse. I put him under and brought him back at precisely the time I wanted to," said Fafnir.

Shireen processed Fafnir's words. "But you're still magic," she said.

Tears started leaking out of Fafnir's eyes again. "Yes, my dear. I'm still magic. But I'm not a god. I can't..." He trailed off as he looked at Jon's dead body. He had been hit with so much at the beginning, he hadn't had any time to truly consider Jon's death. He stood up, took a deep breath, and looked at his friend's lifeless form. "Can I please have a moment?" he whispered.

* * *

Fafnir and Ghost remained in the room with Jon while the brothers tried to get their shit together on the outside. As Fafnir laid on the floor half asleep beside the direwolf, he stared up at the wall sconce. The candle's flame seemed to be taunting him.

"Well, Ghost," Fafnir muttered. "Back on Earth they said there were five stages of grief. Let's see where we're at, shall we? Denial. That was when everyone thought Azor Ahai could fix it. Check. Anger." Fafnir laughed. "Well, we definitely nailed that one, didn't we, boy? Revenge and justice, check and check. Now, _bargaining..._" Fafnir stood up and looked into the flame on the candle. "I don't suppose there's anything you can do about this, eh, _buddy_?" He saw nothing in the flame. "Okay, okay, I get it. I burned that bridge when I impersonated you. Aaaaand when I swore I'd kill you. But if you could..." Fafnir noticed Ghost appeared to be judging him. "I know, I know, I'm talking to a candle. Goodness, I have gone crazy. This world has officially broken me." Fafnir sat back down beside Ghost. "And what do I even _do _now? What is my _purpose _here? Do I stay on and fight the Walkers like I promised? Be Ser Fafnir the Weird of House Baratheon? Is any of it even worth it in the end?" He pushed himself off the ground and leaned against the table, talking directly to Jon. "What would Lord Commander Maid Snow do?" He sighed. "Gods, DAMN IT!" He turned around, and he realized Davos and Melisandre were in the doorway. Fafnir faked a grin. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"We're going to bring him back," Davos said.

Fafnir shook his head. There's no way he just heard that correctly. "It can't be done," Fafnir said.

"Not by you, perhaps," said Davos. "But by her."

Fafnir looked at Melisandre, and his heart sank. "No, please, let's not torture ourselves further."

Tormund pushed in. "Is it done yet?" he asked.

"Ohhh, stop!" Fafnir said. "Let's just bury him and have a good cry, like normal people! That's the next step! And we'll all heal together..."

"There are some whom the Lord of Light has brought back, if they have a purpose to serve," Melisandre said.

Fafnir stopped, wide-eyed. "Ohhhh?"

"I have never done it before. But I know the ritual. I've seen it," said Melisandre.

Fafnir turned back to the candle. "YOU BASTARD!" he exclaimed, just as Shireen entered the room.

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want it," said Melisandre.

Fafnir considered. He honestly didn't think it was the best idea to just be bringing people back to life willy-nilly. But his curiosity and his selfishness got the better of him. "M'lady," he said, gesturing to the body on the table.

Melisandre began with some sort of purification ritual. She then snipped some hair from Jon's hair and beard and placed it into a fire. Fafnir snickered, imagining Azor Ahai getting an envelope of hair signed "From Melisandre With Love." Davos shot him a dirty look, and he restrained himself…

...until Melisandre started speaking Draconish: "_I am a dumb human. I think I am saying a sacred spell in an ancient language. My god is a dragon. I am a dumb human..."_

"FAFNIR!" Davos and Tormund scolded him. Fafnir bit his own tongue in attempt to stop laughing. Melisandre kept repeating the "spell."

Fafnir grabbed the candle off the sconce and stared at it menacingly. "Do it, you piece of shit," he thought.

After about twenty repetitions, Melisandre hung her head. Davos and Tormund shuffled out of the room. "Azor Ahai," Melisandre said.

"No," said Fafnir. "Come on. You know that's not me."

"You're as close as they come," said Melisandre. She put her arm through his. "Help me. Please. Say the words with me."

"Oh, m'lady, no," said Fafnir. "This is a sick joke from a sick god. Go home, m'lady."

Melisandre's face darkened. "Perhaps you're right," she whispered. She shuffled out of the room, and Fafnir thought he heard her start to cry. Fafnir threw the candle on the ground, extinguishing the flame.

"Azor Ahai," Fafnir said, "my decision is made. I will stay in Westeros. I will stay so that I can one day destroy you and end this cruel game you are playing with these people. When you are ready to face me, you'll know where to find me." He looked at Jon. "I'm sorry," he said to the body.

He walked towards the door, and as he opened it, he heard Jon gasp.


	28. So Much As a Scale

Kanna sheltered Jorah under her wing until the storm passed. She then turned back to a human. Jorah caught his breath when he saw her again.

"Kanna, I," he started.

"Shhh," she said. "Not now." She looked around at their surroundings. It was the same beach they'd stood on the day they'd made love on the ship. The people of Meereen seemed to be milling about as per usual. There were, however, no Unsullied patrolling the streets. "I guess we should go back to the pyramid?" Kanna asked.

"Uhhh," Jorah said, "can I do that?"

"I'm making an executive decision," said Kanna. "Yes."

"And if Dany protests?" Jorah asked.

"We're not even sure if Dany is there," said Kanna. "Seems like the best place to start."

Jorah nodded. They began to walk toward the pyramid. He reached for her hand, and she accepted it, and then pulled back with a blush.

"I'm sorry," said Jorah. "We should start over."

"Yeah, okay," said Kanna. She stood in front of him and extended her hand. "Hello. My name is Kanna Kamui. I'm a dragon."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Kamui. My name is Ser Jorah Mormont. I was exiled from Westeros for selling slaves, and then I acquired a pardon from agreeing to spy on the Targaryens in Essos. But I fell in love with Queen Daenerys Targaryen and decided to pledge my life to her instead," said Jorah, shaking Kanna's hand.

"Well, she sounds like a bitch," said Kanna.

Jorah laughed for the first time in a long time. "She has her moments, I suppose," he said. "Anyways, our relationship is strictly platonic now."

Kanna nodded and continued walking. "I slept with Shouta when you left."

"Really?" said Jorah, his annoyance coming through more than he intended.

"Yeah, it was not great," said Kanna.

"Were you looking for me?" Jorah asked.

"Huh?"

"I thought...nevermind. I thought I saw you, but I was probably just delirious," said Jorah.

"Oh, no," said Kanna. "I was looking for Drogon."

"Oh," said Jorah. "Of course."

Kanna sighed. "Let's just get to the pyramid."

He nodded, and they continued on in silence.

* * *

Tohru landed beside Lucoa and Shouta. "I found you guys!" she exclaimed. "Okay, where's Dany?"

They looked around. There was no sign of Dany or Drogon, just the usual travelers going to and from Meereen. "Damn," said Lucoa. "Where even are we?"

"Crap," said Tohru. She went up to a traveler who looked friendly, a dark-haired woman dressed all in red. "Excuse me. Do you know where we are?"

"We are in the glorious time of our Princess that was Promised, the great Azor Ahai reborn!" the woman responded happily.

"That is not helpful," said Tohru. "I mean, physically, where are we?"

"This way to Meereen," said the woman, pointing up the road. "That way to Yunkai." She pointed in the opposite direction.

"Well, I don't think we want to go back to Yunkai," said Tohru. "You think she flew back to the pyramid?"

"She went in the opposite direction of the pyramid," said Lucoa.

"You all look troubled," said the red woman. "Do not fear. The Queen of Meereen, Daenerys Targaryen, is Azor Ahai returned. She will vanquish darkness from our world."

"Ummm, what?" asked Tohru. "Azor Ahai?"

"Sit down, and I will tell you," said the woman.

So the woman told them of R'hllor, and of Azor Ahai and Nissa Nissa. Tohru's face darkened with every word.

"Cool," said Shouta when the red priestess had finished her story. "So you perform magic through this R'hllor?"

"It is not magic, my child," said the red woman. "It is the Lord of Light working through me."

"I'm a mage," said Shouta. "I would like to learn more about the magic of this world. Sounds like this Lord of Light might be the ticket."

"If you would like to learn more about the Lord of Light, I can show you the way to our temple. It is a long journey from here, I'm afraid," said the red woman.

"Oh, absolutely not," said Tohru.

"What? Why not?" Shouta protested.

"We're going back to Meereen," said Tohru. "NOW!" She looked awkwardly at the red woman. "Thank you, miss." She dragged Shouta towards Meereen, with Lucoa following. When they were out of the way of the red woman, Tohru turned to Lucoa. "Did you hear what I heard?"

"Azor Ahai. The name sounds familiar," said Lucoa.

Tohru sat down on the side of the road, shaken. "He's evil, Lucoa. He challenged my father for leadership of the dragon realm. Fafnir and I were there. It took the united forces of both the chaos and the order factions to defeat him."

"Ohhh my gosh, I do remember! I was still a male then, and you were merely a child," said Lucoa. "But I thought he'd died."

"Not dead," Tohru said bitterly. "Banished."

"So you think he came here?" Lucoa asked.

"Oh, maybe I overreacted. Perhaps it's just a coincidence," said Tohru. "I'm sorry, Shouta."

"It's fine," said Shouta. "Hey. I've been thinking how we can find Dany. I know a tracking spell."

"Oh, good," said Tohru.

"We need to get something that belonged to her for me to cast it," said Shouta. "So back to the pyramid?"

"Ugh, I guess," said Tohru. "It's the best chance we have."

"Maybe she flew back," said Lucoa. "We don't know."

* * *

Tyrion, Missandei, Grey Worm, and Daario were sharing wine in the Great Pyramid's throne room. Tyrion admired the tapestries on the walls, and his new companions confirmed that the scenes depicted were all true, at least, as much as they had seen.

"Well," Tyrion said. "Now what?"

It was at this moment that Jorah and Kanna walked into the hall. Daario stood up and drew his sword.

"Woah," said Kanna. "Just us. Heyyyy!"

"Oh, I know who you are," said Daario. "He is banished." Daario gestured with his sword towards Jorah. "The punishment for returning is execution. You know this."

Kanna drew her sword in turn. "You will not harm so much as a _scale_ on his body!" Jorah gasped, and Kanna laughed. "Sorry, dragon expression. TOUCH HIM AND DIE, PUNY HUMAN!"

"Just because Queen Daenerys isn't here, doesn't mean we just throw out all the rules! She would want us to maintain her rule in her absence!" Daario protested.

"When we find Dany, she can make that call," said Kanna. "Until then, this man is under my protection."

Daario sheathed his sword, and then it looked like he was about to cry. "Why do you like him so much?"

"I'm sorry?" Kanna asked.

"Ever since I've got here, all it's been from you girls is 'Jorah, Jorah, Jorah!' Even the _lesbian_ couldn't stop singing his praises! Ohhh, when he fucked up, I thought, yessss, I've finally gotten rid of this person! But he keeps coming back, and he keeps getting passes, and it's not fair!"

Everyone looked around awkwardly. Then, they laughed at Daario's expense. "Are you done, Daario?" Kanna asked.

Daario pouted. "I guess!"

"Alright, so, we need to find Dany," said Kanna. "Daario, since your manhood is so very threatened by Jorah's presence, I will gladly set out with him."

"Ohhhh no no no no no!" Daario exclaimed. "Jorah will stay here. _I _will rescue the Queen!"

"I'm not taking you," said Kanna.

"I will _walk_!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

And at this moment, Lucoa, Shouta, and Tohru entered the room. "Hey guys!" Tohru exclaimed. "Shouta has a plan!"

"I need something of Dany's!" Shouta declared.

"Got it," said Daario. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of lace panties. The group stared in disbelief.

"And you wonder why you're not preferred to Jorah," Kanna sighed.

"Nice," said Shouta. He took out his magical chalk and started drawing symbols on the ground. When he was satisfied, he held out his hands. "Panties?" he asked. Daario handed him the panties, and he placed them in the center of the symbol. Shouta waved his hands over them, muttering incantations. The symbol began to glow, and then, the panties glowed. "Alright," said Shouta. He picked up the panties and held them out in front of him. Slowly, he turned to the north. "She's this way!" Shouta said.

"Oh, gods," said Tohru, mortified. "We're going to be running around holding a pair of panties out in front of us the whole time? Can we please enchant something else?"

"I don't have to hold it out the whole time," said Shouta. "But we should start going north."

"Hold on," said Tyrion. "You guys are all going to just _leave_?"

The original Team Dany looked at each other. "Uh, yeah?" Tohru said. "That's what we were trying to do at the pits."

"Is it absolutely necessary that _all_ of you leave?" Tyrion asked. "There's still a city here that needs governing."

"Hm," said Tohru. "I see his point. We probably don't _all _need to leave."

"I'm going where Jorah goes," said Kanna firmly.

"It is probably best that you both go," said Tohru. "Obviously, Shouta and the enchanted panties need to go. Ugh, Lucoa, does that mean we should stay here?"

Lucoa considered. "Go on with them, Tohru. You were the first to meet Dany, and you should be there for her. I will gladly stay here and help Tyrion."

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked.

"Don't forget who I am," said Lucoa. "Besides, I have a certain persuasion over men. I can run this bitch no problem!"

"Alright!" Kanna exclaimed. "Go Lucoa!"

* * *

Upon the search party's exit, Lucoa cozied into the throne. Grey Worm entered the room. "Queen Regent Lucoa," he said with a bow. "We have a visitor."

"Already?" Lucoa asked, looking at Tyrion. They had only just opened a bottle of fine red wine.

Grey Worm turned to Tyrion. "He says he knows you," said Grey Worm.

"Well, that's not necessarily a good thing," said Tyrion.

"Bring him here," said Lucoa.

Grey Worm bowed, exited, and returned with a pudgy bald man. "Varys!" Tyrion cried. "How did you find me?"

"I have my ways," said Varys. He looked at Lucoa in surprise. "Queen Daenerys?"

"Queen Regent Lucoa," said Lucoa. "I'm afraid there was an incident, and Queen Daenerys is...out of town. Tyrion, who is this man?"

"A good friend," said Tyrion.

"Alright, you can hang," said Lucoa.

Varys took a step back. "Well, Tyrion, I didn't expect you to be so influential so soon that one good word from you would be enough to grant me favor."

"Look, I'm just here to make sure things don't turn to shit before the Queen returns," said Lucoa. "Come drink with us, chat with us. I'll figure out enough about you in that time, surely."

"Who are you?" Varys asked.

"They call me a Dragon Warrior," said Lucoa. "That's enough for now."

"So you expect me to tell you everything about myself, but you tell me nothing about you?" said Varys.

"Fair," said Lucoa. "My true name is Quetzalcoatl. I am a feathered serpent god from another realm who came here when my patron mage was ripped out of our world to this world in order to help Daenerys Targaryen."

"What," said Varys.

Tyrion brought him a full glass of wine. "You're going to need this," he said.

Varys gulped.

* * *

The enchanted panties lead the Dany rescue team to a field north of Slaver's Bay. The company looked around at the nothingness in confusion.

"The trail stops here?" Tohru asked Shouta.

Shouta looked around. He was standing in the center of a circle of flattened grass. "She was taken," said Jorah.

"Taken? But she was on a dragon!" Tohru protested.

Kanna sniffed the air. "She must have gotten separated from him somehow," she said.

"Great," said Shouta, sitting down. "Lost Queen, _and _a lost dragon?" He picked up something from the ground in front of him. "Hey, nice ring." He pocketed it.

"Hold on," said Tohru. "Let me see that." Shouta took the ring back out and handed it to Tohru. "This is Dany's wedding ring from Khal Drogo."

"Oh no, you don't think...?" Kanna started.

"I don't think we need any more magic," said Jorah. "It's obvious. She's been taken to Vaes Dothrak."

"The Dothraki city?" Tohru asked.

"That's the one," said Jorah. "When a khal dies, the khalasar is supposed to bring his wives to Vaes Dothrak to live out the rest of their days. Since most of Drogo's khalasar died, and the ones that didn't die were loyal to Dany, this didn't happen. But if another khalsar found her, this is certainly what they would do."

"That's dumb," said Kanna. "Do we know how to get to Vaes Dothrak?"

"If my memory serves me, it is farther to the northeast," said Jorah.

Shouta used his dagger to make another magical symbol on the ground, and then he placed the ring in the center and enchanted it. The ring glowed. When he held it out in front of him, his arm settled in the northeast direction.

"Alright," said Tohru. "We'll follow the ring. Unfortunately it is getting dark. I think we ought to camp here for the night." She reached into her bag and produced some tents.

"Good thinking, Tohru!" Kanna exclaimed.

"I packed enough for all of us," said Tohru. "They're not much, but at least we won't be just laying out in the grass. I also brought food."

"Damn, Tohru, when did you have time to do this?" Shouta asked. Tohru just shrugged in response.

Kanna set up a fire while the others worked on the tents. They sat together, told stories, and laughed.

"I'm really glad we did this, guys," said Tohru. "Things were getting crowded in Meereen. It's nice to just be with us for a while."

They heard someone panting and running through the field. Jorah drew his sword and stood at attention. Then he groaned and resheathed his sword. The figure reached them, and the fire illuminated Daario.

"Hey guys," said Daario. "You left without me."

"Uh-huh," said Tohru. "Oh no, it looks like I forgot your tent, too!"

Daario looked at the four tents and sneered. "I see how it is. Well, someone's gonna be sharing, because I'm here now."

"Or you can sleep in the grass," suggested Kanna.

"Oh, come on," said Daario. "You guys have all piled into beds together before, haven't you? I know you don't see me as one of you, but I care about Dany too. A lot more than this clown." He shoved Jorah. Kanna stood up and grabbed her weapon.

"Ugh, STOP!" Tohru cried. "We all care about Dany. Kanna and I can share a tent. Right, Kanna?"

"Nah, I'll share with Jorah," said Kanna smugly.

"Whatever," said Daario. Everyone put their weapons away.

"So much for a chill night," said Shouta. "I'm hitting the hay. This is _literally _hay, isn't it?"

"More or less," said Jorah. He yawned. "Okay. Goodnight, everyone."

* * *

Jorah watched Kanna suspiciously as she entered the tent after him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"So," said Jorah. "We're just...okay again?"

"Yeah," said Kanna. "I just can't not be." She curled up next to him. "I tried really hard to go along with what Dany wanted and think of you as a criminal and all, but I just couldn't."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that Daario hates seeing us together?" Jorah pressed.

"I mean," said Kanna, "that's just a bonus, right?" They laughed. "What the heck is his deal, anyways? He got Dany. Why isn't she enough for him?"

"There's Dany, and then there's actual dragons," said Jorah. "He wants what he can't have. That's all."

"Stupid," said Kanna. She grabbed his face and kissed him. "I should have done that from the start. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," said Jorah. "And...I'm sorry about what I'm about to tell you."

"Oh no," said Kanna. "Oh _no_! There's more? How in the seven hells is there more? You're killing me, Jorah."

"I mean," said Jorah, "this is new. I didn't want to tell anybody, but now, well, I'm not going to jeopardize everything again with another secret."

Kanna sighed. "Killing me," she repeated.

"I don't want to kill you, which is why you have to know, that while I was out, I got a disease," said Jorah.

Kanna sat up. "A disease? What kind of disease?" He removed his leather wrist wrap, and Kanna saw his strange patch of gray skin. "What kind of skank did you find out there?"

"No, not _that_ kind of disease," said Jorah. "It's called greyscale."

"Woah," said Kanna, grabbing his wrist.

Jorah pulled back. "Don't touch it," he said sternly. "It's really contagious."

"Oh," said Kanna. "Well, if that's all! It's not like a dragon can have a problem with a little scaly-ness!" She slapped him playfully. "You really freaked me out, Jorah!"

"That's not all," said Jorah. "This is going spread across my entire body. Eventually it will take my mind, and I'll become...like a zombie, until I die."

Kanna started at the little scaly patch on his arm as the words sunk in. "No," she whispered. "No no no no _no_! How do you fix it?"

"You don't, Kanna," said Jorah.

"Oh, fuck! We just got back together, and now you're telling me your days are numbered?!"

"I'm afraid so," said Jorah. "If you have second thoughts, I understand."

"SHOUTA!" Kanna yelled.

"WHAT?!" Shouta called back from the next tent.

"COME HERE NOW!"

Shouta was in his underwear when he walked in. "What the fuck, Kanna?"

She grabbed Jorah's wrist and held it out to him. "Fix it," she ordered Shouta.

"Woah, what is that?" Shouta asked. He bent down and reached out to touch it.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Kanna and Jorah snapped together.

"Well...what is it?!" Shouta repeated. So Jorah explained greyscale to Shouta. "Oh, fuck!" Shouta said when it was done. "I don't know what to do with _that_!"

"What do you mean? You can make enchanted tracking panties, but you can't fix a teeny little bit of funky skin!?" Kanna exclaimed.

"I don't know anything about greyscale! I mean, it kind of sounds like leprosy, but...," said Shouta. "You said this will spread?" Jorah nodded. "Hm," said Shouta. "I could probably put a seal around it."

"Yes," said Kanna. "Do that."

"Alright, hold on," said Shouta. "Geez. It never ends with you people." He went back to his tent and returned wearing a robe and carrying a bag of magical tools. "I've got limited stuff here. This is the best I can do right now, and it's going to hurt."

"That's fine," said Kanna.

"I was talking to Jorah," said Shouta. "I'm going to have to make a physical scar around this. It'll be like a tattoo."

"Okay," said Jorah.

Shouta treated the patch with some sort of potion, and then he muttered an incantation into a quill feather. The tip of the quill burnt hot. He began to draw on Jorah's wrist, and Jorah cried out despite his best efforts. Kanna rubbed his shoulders in support.

Jorah's cries attracted Tohru and Daario's attention. "What the heck are you freaks doing in here?!" Daario exclaimed, and then he saw the greyscale. "OH GODS!" he shouted.

"What? What is it?" Tohru asked.

"Greyscale," said Daario. "That shit'll fuck you up!"

"Done," said Shouta. "I'm not sure exactly how well that will work, but it should buy you some time."

"Thanks," said Jorah. Kanna kissed his cheek.

"Is it deadly?" asked Tohru.

"Very deadly," said Daario. "Turns you into a zombie when it's done."

Tohru grimaced. "Well, good thing Shouta was here. How do you get it?"

"When I was bringing Tyrion back to Meereen, we got attacked by Stone Men...erm...zombies," said Jorah. "I got infected fighting them off."

"Dragons, zombies, shitty people," said Kanna. "Welcome to Essos, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Are you going to be okay?" Tohru asked Jorah.

"We'll see," said Jorah. "Sorry we woke you up. We have a long journey ahead tomorrow."

"Goodnight," said Tohru.

"Goodnight," said Shouta.

Daario grunted.

* * *

In Vaes Dothrak, Dany and her new friend Ornela walked the perimeter of the high temple of the dosh khaleen. There, Jorah and Daario found them. The two men popped out of the bushes, causing Ornela to scream. Daario then grabbed her and clapped his hand over her mouth, which didn't help.

"Oh my gosh, let her go!" Dany snapped, quietly, so as not to attract more attention. Daario obeyed, and Ornela ran back to Dany, who embraced her. "Jorah, Daario! You found me!"

"That's right, my Queen," said Jorah. "We have come to take you back. Tohru and Kanna are waiting."

"Tohru and Kanna," Dany whispered happily. "That's great! Where's Lucoa?"

* * *

The Great Masters all gathered on their knees around Dany's throne, where Lucoa sat, proposing marriage. Lucoa eyed them all with fake interest. "Well, gee, I just don't know," she teased. "You can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk? Whoever does the most to elevate the station of their freed slaves may wed me. You have three days. Impress me, or face the consequences."

The Great Masters nodded enthusiastically. In the corner, Tyrion and Varys toasted to the long life of the Queen Regent Lucoa.

* * *

"Lucoa stayed behind to help Tyrion rule Meereen in your stead," said Jorah. "We thought this the wisest choice."

Dany nodded. "Here," she said, loosening her grip on Ornela. "Take Ornela. I have some unfinished business here yet."

"What? No," Jorah protested. "We came here for you!"

"The Dothraki treat women horribly and take slaves from every corner of Essos," said Dany. "They must be stopped."

Jorah sighed. "This we have known," he said. "But okay. And how shall we destroy the Dothraki race?"

Dany smiled. "Get me the dragons."

* * *

Tohru and Kanna changed back into the clothes they wore when they were with the Dothraki, and they snuck into the Khaler vezhven with the other dosh khaleen. There Daenerys would be put on trial for not coming to Vaes Dothrak as soon as Khal Drogo died.

The khals and their bloodriders entered the Dothraki Temple. Dany stood at the center, and the High Priestess of the dosh khaleen explained Dany's crimes. Then, Dany took over, announcing that she would leave Essos and conquer Westeros. She told the Dothraki that she could lead them to victory in Westeros in honor of her late husband Khal Drogo. The khals laughed at her.

"Now?" Kanna whispered.

"Shhh!" Tohru responded.

Khal Moro stood up and announced that not only was Dany unfit to be a dosh khaleen, she would be raped by each khal, and then raped by each of their horses.

"Ok, now?!" Kanna asked.

"Shhhhhh!" Tohru scolded.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Khal Moro. Because you see, if you're not going to follow me, then this is where you die," Dany announced.

"NOW!" Tohru exclaimed. Her and Kanna transformed into dragons and lit the Temple ablaze. They followed the khals who tried to escape and burnt them alive. The Temple collapsed in on itself, a giant bonfire in the center of the city.

Jorah, Daario, Ornela, and Shouta watched from the sidelines in terror. "Khaleesi!" Jorah shouted. He started to run into the fray, and Daario followed.

"WAIT!" Shouta cried. He muttered an incantation, and enchanted water squirted from his hands all over the two knights like a fire hose. Shouta smiled. "Okay, good!"

Jorah bowed in gratitude, and Daario rolled his eyes. They went in the direction of the blaze. When they reached the burning Temple, Dany was standing unscathed in the midst of the fire. The Dothraki who saw her all got to their knees, declaring her Khaleesi. Tohru and Kanna flew to her side and transformed back into humans. Mission accomplished.


	29. It's a Whole Thing

Fafnir braced himself for disappointment. The gasp was surely in his mind, and Jon was not alive…

"Fafnir?" Jon spoke.

Still bracing himself for disappointment, Fafnir turned around. Jon was sitting upright on the table, examining himself and his surroundings. Ghost put his paws up on the table and licked Jon incessantly.

"Fafnir, why am I naked on this table?" Jon asked.

"Oh, you beautiful man!" Fafnir burst, hugging Jon with a dragon force that knocked them down so that Fafnir was straddling Jon on the table. Fafnir kissed both of his cheeks. "Oh, Jon!"

Davos opened the door. "You sick fuck!" he yelled, pulling Fafnir off the table. Then he saw Jon was alive. "Oh, Jon! You beautiful-"

"Ahhhhh okay okay okay!" Jon exclaimed, pushing both his friends away. "Okay, I get it, I was dying, but I'm alive, okay, geez!"

"Dying?" Davos repeated. "Jon, you were dead for two days!"

"What?!" Jon cried, popping up off the table. He looked at himself again, observing all of the stab wounds on his chest. "Oh, gods!" He turned green and gagged. "Fafnir, did you...?"

"No," said Fafnr. "It was the Red Woman."

Jon vomited on the floor.

Fafnir helped Jon clear out his chamber. "So we're really doing this?" Fafnir asked.

"Yeah," said Jon. "We're really doing this. I will return to Winterfell. Clearly, my watch has ended."

"Alrighty then," said Fafnir.

"And surely you will follow Shireen back to Dragonstone," said Jon.

"Oh?" Fafnir asked.

Jon looked at him, dumbfounded. "You swore allegiance to her," said Jon. "You have to go with her, and her home is Dragonstone, hundreds of miles from Winterfell."

"Oh," said Fafnir. "Of course."

The two men swallowed tears, then hugged. Dolorous Edd walked in, said, "Excuse me," then turned around.

"Dammit," said Jon. "Why do people always find us like this? EDD! Edd, it's okay!"

Edd returned. "Jon, you can't go."

"Edd, I died," said Jon.

"I don't want to be Lord Commander!" Edd protested.

"Woah, Edd's Lord Commander now? Nice!" Fafnir said.

"I don't want to be Lord Commander!" Edd repeated, more emphatically.

"Neither did I," said Jon. "And now my Watch has ended, and I've appointed you."

"But why though," Edd whined.

"Because you're the only bloody person left in this dump that I trust," said Jon. "So please, Edd, be the Lord Commander."

Tears welled up in Edd's eyes, and then he hugged Jon. "I'm going to miss you, man," he said. "Also, your sister's here."

"My what?!" Jon cried. He pushed Edd away and rushed out of the chamber.

Fafnir tentatively walked into Jon's office where he was speaking with his sister, Sansa. The pair stopped talking and stared at him. "Sansa," said Jon, "this is Fafnir."

"Hello, Ser Fafnir," said Sansa. "Lady Shireen spoke very highly of you."

"Thank you," said Fafnir. "Um, Jon, there's a letter. Also the really tall woman keeps staring at me, and Tormund keeps staring at her. It's a whole thing."

Jon sighed. "Always with the things. Okay, give me the letter. Who's this one from?"

"I dunno this one," said Fafnir, looking at the seal. "It's got a little guy on it." He handed the envelope to Jon.

"That's the Bolton seal," said Sansa.

"Bolton. That's the one that took your family's castle, right?" asked Fafnir.

"Yes, that's the one," said Jon, reading over the letter. "Holy shit."

"What? What is it?" Sansa said, looking over the top of the letter.

"He has Rickon!" Jon exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Sansa cried, grabbing the letter from Jon.

"Rickon...Rickon...Rickon," Fafnir thought aloud. "Oh! The little one!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," said Jon, dismissively.

"Ohhh no, this is _not _good," Sansa said. "_Ramsey _signed it."

"Right," said Jon.

"Ramsey...Ramsey...Ramsey," Fafnir muttered.

"Ramsey doesn't write letters...Roose is dead!" Sansa declared.

"Roose...Oh! That's the guy that took over your family's castle!" Fafnir said.

"YES, FAFNIR!" Jon and Sansa exclaimed together.

"Jon, he _cannot _be Warden of the North! He's a freaking psychopath! I can barely talk about some of the things he's done," said Sansa.

"Don't worry," said Jon. "We won't abandon Rickon. Tormund and the wildlings, they'll come with us. They'll fight for us."

"You want to storm Winterfell with wildlings?!" Sansa shrieked.

"Woah woah woah, storming a castle? This escalated very quickly!" Fafnir said.

"Uh-huh," said Jon. "Fafnir, just read this." Fafnir took the letter and scanned the contents. "Ohh...ewwww! Who is this prick?"

"That's my husband," said Sansa.

"You're married to this?" Fafnir asked, throwing down the letter. Sansa nodded. Fafnir nodded to Jon. "We're gonna kill this bitch."

"Slow down, Fafnir," said Jon. "You're Shireen's knight. You can't just go running off with me willy-nilly."

"Right," said Fafnir. "Well, good luck, Jon Snow." He hugged Jon. Then he turned to Sansa. "Pleasure to meet you, Lady Sansa. I sincerely hope that your husband dies the most excruciating death possible."

Sansa smiled. "Thank you, Ser Fafnir." Fafnir bowed and took his exit.

Sansa was blushing. "No," said Jon.

"What?" Sansa asked defensively.

"Just, trust me, no, he's not...entirely...human. You don't want that," said Jon.

"I was just looking, gosh!"

* * *

Jon and Sansa convened with Brienne of Tarth, Podrick Payne, and Tormund in the Great Hall. Brienne kept looking around after Jon for someone to follow. They discussed their options and sadly decided that they didn't have the numbers to defeat Ramsey. Then, Ser Davos, Shireen, and Fafnir entered. Brienne sat up straight when Fafnir walked in. Shireen walked up to Jon. "House Baratheon stands with House Stark," she said.

"Awww," said Sansa. "That's really sweet, Shireen, but I don't think..."

"That'll do!" Jon exclaimed.

"House Baratheon?" Brienne asked. "House Baratheon has no army."

"We don't need an army," said Shireen. "We have a Fafnir."

* * *

They gathered what army they could. Tormund convinced the wildlings to follow. Fafnir brought the Valkyries, and Jon brought Lyanna Mormont and her army, though small. While Fafnir wanted to go right in and decimate Ramsey, Jon convinced Fafnir that they should give him a chance to settle. So Jon, Fafnir, Sansa, Tormund, Davos, and Lyanna met with Ramsey and his goons outside of Winterfell.

"I challenge you to one-on-one combat," Jon said. "Winner take all."

"Psh, no," said Ramsay. "My army outnumbers yours by thousands. I'd be a fool to take that deal."

"So you openly admit that you are a coward," Fafnir said. "Charming."

"I am going to scalp you and wear your hair while I feed your corpse to my dogs," said Ramsay.

"I am going to burn you alive," said Fafnir.

"Fafnir, stop," said Jon.

"Counter-offer," said Ramsay. "I will pardon your desertion from the Night's Watch if you hand over your sister."

"Excuse you? She's right here," said Fafnir. "You're gonna talk about her like she's not even here? This isn't Jon's call. Sansa isn't his property, Sansa, would you like to go back with this sicko?"

"No," said Sansa. "Ramsay, can we see Rickon? All we have is your word that he's alive."

"Sure," said Ramsay. He snapped, and his goons brought out a decapitated wolf's head.

"Oh! Decapitation, that's a good one. I'm going to rip your head off...slowly...and then squeeze your little eyes out," said Fafnir.

"No, Fafnir," said Jon.

"No, actually, yes," said Sansa. "Ramsay, enjoy your last night of life, because tomorrow, we fight, and you die."

"Oooh! Oooh! Ooh! Impalement! Let's impale him, Sansa! Through the butthole!" Fafnir cried, and Sansa smiled.

"Prepare for battle," Jon agreed. The company turned and rode away.

"We're going to go and come up with more ways to kill you," Fafnir said to Ramsay with a bow.

"Fafnir, can you stop?" Jon asked.

"Hey, this is the first time since I've gotten here that I've been free to use my true talents," said Fafnir.

"What do you think about feeding him to his dogs?" Sansa asked.

"Ooooh, eaten alive, that is _dark,_" Fafnir gushed. He smacked Jon on the arm. "I like her."

Sansa blushed.

"Don't," whispered Jon. "Don't say that."

* * *

Brienne found Fafnir that night beside the fire. "It's late," she said. "Most of the men have gone to sleep."

"I don't sleep much," said Fafnir.

Brienne sat beside him. "Where are you from?" she asked.

"Ohhh," he said. "Far, far away from here."

Brienne laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yep," said Fafnir.

Brienne waited for him to offer more information, but he didn't, so she continued. "You seem to really have a hold on these people. Jon. Shireen. Those wildling women. They really respect you."

"Yes, I suppose so," said Fafnir. "You came with Sansa, didn't you?"

"Her mother ordered me to protect her," said Brienne. "I'm a woman of my word. Even after her mother died, I decided I must complete my quest."

Fafnir smiled. "I get that," he said. "After I accidentally murdered the entire Baratheon army and King Stannis, Jon wanted me to leave. So I went north to fight wights, because I too, am a man of my word."

"The entire Baratheon army?" she asked.

"Well," said Fafnir, "the Valkyries helped. Gotta give credit where credit is due."

"You know, I can't decide if you're the most arrogant man I've ever met or the most magnificent," said Brienne.

Tormund sauntered over. "Anyone want some ale?" He sat down on the other side of Brienne and pushed an alehorn in her face. "Brienne? Big battle tomorrow. Might be our last day alive. Ahem."

"Oh, no," said Fafnir. "That won't be happening."

"Arrogant!" Brienne said.

"Oh," said Tormund, revoking his ale horn. "Oh, I see how it is. You're doing it with Ser Hair over here."

Brienne gasped, then looked at Fafnir, unsure what to say.

"What is it with you people and my hair?" Fafnir asked. Brienne put her hand on his thigh. "And, wait, _no_! That is _not _happening!" He jumped up and backed away from them. "Sorry."

Seeing the pain on Brienne's face, Tormund got more angry. "Oh, I see, she's not good enough for you!"

"What, no, that's not what I meant!" Fafnir said. "She's lovely. I just don't do that."

"Oh," said Tormund. "Oh, I get it. You're like Gorkar. We call him Gorkar the Lover of Penis."

"OH!" Brienne exclaimed with a relieved laugh. "Oh, Fafnir, why didn't you just say so?"

"Because that's not..." Fafnir backed into Sansa. "Oh, hello, m'lady."

She was beet red. "Sorry, Fafnir. I was having trouble sleeping, and I thought we might want to discuss ways to kill Ramsay together?"

"I'd love to!" Fafnir exclaimed.

"Well, given new information, I think I'll just go back alone," said Sansa. She turned back to her tent, and then she turned back to Fafnir. "Are you with Jon?"

"NO! I AM NOT A LOVER OF PENIS!" Fafnir shouted.

Shireen walked out of her tent. "Heyyyyyy," they all said awkwardly.


	30. Love is in the Air

Team Dany left the ruins of Vaes Dothrak with a new Dothraki army. They rode horses taken from the khals that were murdered.

"It's a long ride back to Meereen," Jorah remarked.

"Hold on," said Dany. She looked at Jorah. "I haven't decided yet if you're coming back to Meereen."

"OH COME ON!" It was not only Kanna, but Tohru and Shouta who said it, simultaneously. Dany jumped in her saddle. It had been a long time since she'd met such passionate opposition.

"Don't listen to them, Dany," said Daario. "They are weak."

"Shut up, Daario," said Tohru. "Dany, Jorah has done nothing but help since he's been with us. Don't you think you're being a _teensy _bit ridiculous?"

"Nothing but help," said Dany. "Yes, and that includes our enemies."

"Dany, he was exiled," said Kanna. "Once he got to know you, he changed. I think that counts for a lot more."

Dany bit her tongue. "I'll think about it."

Kanna squeezed Jorah's good hand as Dany looked on in concern.

* * *

That night, they made camp, and Dany wanted Tohru and Kanna to share her tent, not Daario. Defeated, Daario walked to Shouta's tent, only to find Shouta and Ornela wrapped up in their blankets together, naked.

"Oh gods!" Daario exclaimed. "Come on!"

"What, Daario, get your own tent," said Shouta. "Aren't you with Dany?"

"She wants to be with the girls today," Daario repeated with disdain.

Shouta threw his head back and laughed. "Well, fuck you, Daario. Go sleep with the Dothraki."

"Come on," Daario groaned. "Have I really not done enough to earn my place around here? I left a good job and sacked the city that raised me to be here, and you guys do nothing but treat me like dirt."

"It's because you treat us like dirt, Daario!" Shouta retorted. "Especially our boy Jorah. Hey, if Kanna's with Dany, you can go share his tent!"

"Ohhhh, piss off, Shouta. You're just a fuckboy anyway," said Daario as he left.

"_I'm _the fuckboy? You're _literally_ only here because Dany likes your dick! When we met you, you did _nothing_ but boast about your dick! YOU ARE THE DEFINITION OF FUCKBOY!" Shouta shouted.

Dany ripped the tent open, and everyone fell silent. "Shouta," said Dany.

"Oh no," said Shouta, pulling the covers over his face. "I'm sorry, Khaleesi."

"Shouta, I need you," she said. "Come with me. Daario, go sleep with the Dothraki."

"WHAT? Ugh," Daario sighed. As he walked out, he saw Tohru and Kanna were with Dany. They wiggled their fingers at him, and he flipped them off.

Shouta threw on pants and went with them. They arrived at Jorah's tent. "Jorah?" Dany said. Her tone had changed from the queenly authority to soft and friendly.

Slowly, Jorah opened his tent to them. "Khaleesi," he said.

"Um," said Dany, "Kanna told me about…" Tears actually started to fill her eyes. "Can I see it?" Jorah took a deep breath. Tentatively, he began to unwrap the bandages on his arm. Shouta's seal was still there, with the greyscale rash inside. "Okay," said Dany. "So, Shouta, this is supposed to contain it?"

"I mean, I've never seen this disease before, obviously," said Shouta. "It's a crude seal. When we get back to Meereen, I can try to do more."

Dany nodded. "Shouta," she whispered. "Look."

Jorah held out his arm further so they could see, and they all inhaled sharply when they noticed. There was one small scale that had broken through the seal. Shouta hung his head. "I'm sorry," he said. "Like I said, when we get back to Meereen..."

"I remember hearing of a girl in Westeros who had been cured of greyscale," Dany said.

"Shireen Baratheon," said Jorah. "She was very young when she contracted the disease, and very young when it was stopped. Stopped, not cured. Her face is still disfigured from it."

"All the same," said Dany. "Jorah..." The tears started to flow. "When I come to the Iron Throne in Westeros, I'm going to need you by my side." At this, all of their eyes started to water. "And that's why you can't come back to Meereen. Shouta, you are a fantastic mage, and I know you're doing your best, but...Jorah, you must go to Westeros and find a cure for this."

Jorah rewrapped his arm before hugging Dany. "You will be the best queen this world has ever seen," he said, and he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll pack my things and leave in the morning."

* * *

Jorah's send off was at dawn the next morning. Dany handed him a horse, and they embraced again. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you before," Dany said.

"It is forgiven, Khaleesi," said Jorah. "I was no saint either."

Kanna rode up behind them. Dany and Jorah looked at her in alarm. She, too, had packed.

"Kanna, no," Jorah scolded. "We talked about this."

"We did," Kanna said, "but I made my own decision."

"I'm not putting you through this. There's no guarantee I will survive," said Jorah. "Dany needs you. Please, stay here, and be happy."

"Everyone here can attest that I was never happy when you were gone," said Kanna.

Dany nodded and stepped away. Clearly, this was a private matter. Jorah rode up beside Kanna. "Kanna, please, don't throw your life away on me," said Jorah. "I am old. If the greyscale doesn't take me, then something else will. You are young and beautiful and wonderful, and I am not worth it. I don't deserve you. Please..."

"Throw my life away?" Kanna whispered. "Is that really what you think? Jorah, I am functionally immortal. Time is inconsequential to me. I will live for hundreds of lifetimes, and I choose to spend this one with you. Too much of it has already been wasted."

Jorah shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Me neither," said Kanna. "But I'm coming with you."

Jorah took Kanna's hand, and they looked back at their friends. The khalasar cheered and waved goodbye. As they departed, Shouta picked up grass from the ground. He tossed the blades into the air, and they turned to fireworks.

* * *

They returned triumphantly to Meereen. The Unsullied lined the streets to herald the Queen's coming. Civilians leaned out their windows, tossing flowers at their feet. Children ran alongside the company shouting "Mhysa!"

"Wow," said Dany. "Looks like everything has been going well."

"Yeah," said Tohru. "A little too well."

From the Great Pyramid, Lucoa, Tyrion, and Varys watched the company approach. Lucoa breathed a sigh of relief and wasted no time in meeting them at the door.

Dany hugged Lucoa. "Thank you so much for taking care of things! It looks like you've done a great job keeping everyone in line!"

"Yeah, about that," said Lucoa.

A male voice approached the door. "LUCOA! QUEEN REGENT LUCOA!"

"Oh no!" Lucoa squealed. "Quick, get inside!" She pulled Dany in, and Tohru and Shouta ran in before Lucoa slammed the door shut. Lucoa covered her face with her hands. "I need help," she said.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm back now," said Dany. "I know how demanding the civilians can be, trust me. You won't have to deal with them anymore."

"No, it's not that, you see...I promised to marry a Great Master!" Lucoa finally squeaked out.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Dany cried.

"You see...well...you know how I have a sort of way with men," said Lucoa. "A powerful effect, shall we say."

"And some women," Tohru chimed in.

"So I figured I could use some of that power to my advantage," said Lucoa. She was pacing back and forth in the entrance hall. "When you left, the Great Masters all came courting me. So I decided to make a little game out of it."

"Oh no," said Tohru.

"I told them that whosoever did the most to help the freed slaves, I would marry them," said Lucoa.

"Oh _no_!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Brilliant!" Dany said.

"They've given away houses, clothes, food, even jobs," said Lucoa. "I didn't think they'd actually do it. Now they want me to pick one."

"We'll just go to Westeros now and leave it alone," said Shouta. "Problem solved."

"Problem _not _solved," said Tyrion, who had just strutted down with Varys. "If we abandon Meereen now, after this especially, the Great Masters will resume their rule with a vengeance."

"So what do you propose?" Dany asked, and then she made eye contact with Varys. "And who is this?"

"A good friend," said Lucoa and Tyrion together.

Dany looked from Lucoa to Tyrion and Varys. "Alright," she said. "I'll get the details later. Tyrion, what do you propose?"

"She made a promise, and she must follow through with it," answered Tyrion.

"Absolutely not," said Lucoa. "I am a god. I do not marry people, least of all ugly old men."

Tyrion rolled his eyes. "Then why would you have promised it?"

"Because I assumed they'd be jerks, and I'd just burn them up!" Lucoa exclaimed.

"Charming," said Tyrion. "Well, Dany is without a husband."

"I'm not bringing a Great Master to Westeros with me as a husband," said Dany.

"Hm," said Lucoa. "I suppose there are always ways a husband can die shortly after marriage."

"That can be arranged," said Shouta.

Everyone let out various exasperated sighs and contemplated.

"I don't hate it," Tyrion finally said.

Daario walked in. "Hey," he said. "There are people here to see you, Dany. They're from Westeros."

The company looked at each other in shock. "Who is it?" Tyrion asked.

"They go by the surname of Greyjoy," said Daario. "I know you probably need some time to prepare, but they claim to be interested in some kind of alliance."

Tyrion stroked his chin. "Now _that _is interesting! Dany, get yourself settled. I'll go out to get more information."

"Thank you," said Dany. She looked at Lucoa. "We'll deal with your problem later. For now, get some rest."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Lucoa. "Hey, where's Kanna?"

"I'll get her caught up," said Tohru. She and Shouta ushered Lucoa away, Tyrion went to meet the Greyjoys, and Dany took Varys into the Great Hall.

* * *

Tyrion brought Theon and Yara Greyjoy into the Great Hall before Dany's throne. The new Queensguard sat beside her: Tohru, Daario, Varys and Grey Worm to the right, and Lucoa, Shouta, Missandei, and an empty seat for Tyrion on the left. Theon gulped when he saw them all in a line, and then, seeing Lucoa, deeply missed a certain part of his body.

"Your Majesty, presenting Theon and Yara Greyjoy of the Iron Islands," said Tyrion. He bowed and took his seat.

Yara stepped forward. "Daenerys, we come in search of an alliance. For centuries the Iron Islands have been largely ignored by the crown. We hope to prove our worth now before you come into your throne in Westeros. We are prepared to offer you one hundred ships to aid your campaign."

The Queensguard murmured in assent. Dany said, "That is very generous. I suspect you will be wanting something in return."

Yara smirked and nodded. "I'm not sure how much you know about Westeros currently. Our father, Balon Greyjoy, recently embarked on another campaign to try to conquer parts of the North. Not only was he unsuccessful, he died in a 'freak accident' and has been replaced with our uncle Euron. Euron is now plundering his way through the coasts of Westeros, and if he continues, he will surely get us all killed. We seek your help in defeating and overthrowing him. We would also ask for independence. The Iron Islands have never quite fit in to the Westerosi way. In order to preserve our way of life, we must be an independent state."

The Queensguard could tell that Dany did not like that. "I am happy to help you defeat your uncle," said Dany. "You seem like a strong woman. I have built my regime alongside strong women. I would be happy to have the Ironborn as my allies, with you at the helm."

"Thank you," said Yara.

"However, I am not ignorant to the Ironborn's way of life that you so wish to preserve. A record of reaving, roving, raiding, and raping. This is wholly unacceptable for the world that I wish to build. So if I am to accept your alliance, I must have your word that you would recognize my rule and cease these practices."

"But that is all the Ironborn know," Yara protested.

"Then they can learn a new way, a better way. Yara, you mentioned the mistakes of your father. My father too made grave mistakes. He left the world much worse than he found it. I intend to leave it better. What about you?" Dany asked.

Yara exchanged looks with Theon, who shrugged. "We'll work something out," said Yara. She bent the knee, and Theon did the same.

Dany stepped off her throne to personally shake both of their hands. "Welcome, friends," said Dany. "Tohru, will you please set them up with some rooms? It will be some time before we are ready to depart. There are a few more loose ends that we must attend to." She glanced back at Lucoa, who blushed.

Tohru bade Yara and Theon follow her, and they obliged. She lead them up the stairs. "You are in luck. A couple of our group recently had to leave us, so we have a room open. Erm, _are _you a couple?"

"Oh, god, no!" Yara laughed. "This is my brother. But if you only have one room, it's no big deal."

"Oh, no, there are plenty of rooms in this thing," said Tohru. "I can convert one no problem." She opened the door to Jorah's old room. "So whoever wants to take this one, it's ready. Do you need help moving any stuff?"

"Damn, what are you, the royal maid or something?" Yara asked.

"Something like that," said Tohru with a smile. "But I'm also a knight."

"A female knight? Right on!" said Yara. "You'll have to show me some of that skill later."

"Gladly," said Tohru. She thought. "Oh, I know the perfect room! Just give me a few moments. I'll be right back." Tohru flitted off down the hallway and up the stairs. As she did, Yara's eyes followed hungrily.

* * *

The Great Masters gathered in the Great Hall. Lucoa sat on the throne holding a single rose. Dany and Shouta sat on either side of her.

"Well," Lucoa began, "you have all greatly impressed me with your feats of kindness. The city is full of joy and prosperity, and it is all thanks to you. Because you have all gone to such great lengths, it makes this decision so much more difficult." She looked down at the rose, then at her suitors, and breathed deeply. "But the Great Master that I have chosen to be my husband is Yezzan zo Qaggaz!" Yezzan was easily the most emaciated of the bunch, and his extravagant clothing had been exchanged for rags. Joyfully, he bound forward and fell to his feet before Lucoa, kissing her hand. "Thank you all for participating. Your sacrifices do not go unnoticed. You are all welcome to attend our wedding today in the Royal Courtyard."

* * *

At dusk, the residents of the Pyramid all shuffled out to the Courtyard to witness the shotgun wedding of Lucoa and Yezzan. Shouta performed the rites based on Aztec customs. Tohru carried Lucoa out as a matchmaker would carry a young bride to the home of her betrothed. Both Lucoa and Yezzan wore a white cape. When Lucoa was placed beside Yezzan, Shouta tied the capes together, signifying their union. Shouta spoke some words in a language which nobody understood, and he sent the couple back into the Pyramid to consummate the marriage.

When Lucoa and Yezzan entered their chamber, she bid him drink a potion Shouta had prepared earlier, and he promptly fell into a deep sleep. Lucoa removed her wedding garb and crawled into bed beside him, enjoying a peaceful rest as well.

Outside, Tohru brought forth tamales for the wedding guests. They all sat around and ate confusedly.

"This wedding...was not real, right?" Tyrion asked Shouta.

Shouta pulled Ornela onto his lap and laughed. "It's real enough. But I've ensured Yezzan won't be a problem for Lucoa. At most, he'll just follow her around like a puppy for the rest of the time, or until we figure out what else to do with him."

Tyrion raised his glass. "To the happy couple!"

Shouta and Tyrion clinked glasses and drank. "What an amazing place," said Ornela. "Everyone is so happy here. I am so lucky to have met Daenerys and been brought to such a place."

"I'll drink to that," said Shouta, raising his glass again. Tyrion clinked his glass a second time. "You're right, Ornela. Everyone is happy now. We are surrounded by friends. We are closer than ever to achieving our goal. And, of course, love is in the air." He pulled Ornela's face to his to kiss her.

Elsewhere, Yara sat beside Tohru. "How?" she asked.

"Hm?" Tohru responded, her mouth full of tamale.

"All of this," said Yara. "Somehow you had time to not only get Theon's room together and move our stuff into the pyramid, but make food, gather drink, and decorate for this wedding! What the hell are you?"

Tohru smirked. "I am not of this world. We'll just leave it at that for now."

"Surely not," said Yara. "But hey. How about a spar?" She drew her sword.

Tohru swallowed the last of her tamale. "Bring it," she said.

The two girls stood up and began a friendly sword fight. The guests cheered and egged them on. Tohru of course went easy on Yara, as she used to when sparring with Ser Jorah. Yara was enthralled with her new friend's easy demeanor in battle. It was like she didn't even have to try. Likewise, Tohru admired Yara's raw power and determination. Feelings that had long been dormant in her began to stir.

In a moment of Tohru's distraction, Yara nearly won the match. Tohru hastily blocked her, and Yara's face stopped right in front of Yara's. The girls resheathed their swords and bowed.

"You have to tell me where you learned that," Yara said breathlessly.

"I'm a sellsword," said Tohru.

"You do not fight like a sellsword," said Yara. "You don't fight like anything I've ever seen."

"Well, I highly doubt you've ever come across my kind," said Tohru.

"So mysterious," said Yara in a tone that surprised even her. Typically, she just took what she wanted, but something about Tohru made her pause. The Yara that stood beside Tohru was softer, her voice...feminine? She searched Tohru's eyes, and found no answers there.

Across the Courtyard, Shouta watched the women. "Kiss...kiss...kiss...," he whispered, until Ornela pushed him into a pond.


	31. Another Dragon

Jon's army rode out in the morning to siege Winterfell.

"Hey, Fafnir," Jon said as they rode, "I need you to promise me something."

"Sure," said Fafnir. "What is it?"

"If I die out here," Jon started.

"No," said Fafnir. "That won't happen."

"But if it happens," said Jon, "promise me you won't bring me back to life."

"Ugh," Fafnir groaned. "First of all, that wasn't me."

"Melisandre then," said Jon.

"Well, have you spoken with her?" asked Fafnir.

"I did," said Jon, "and all she said was 'the Lord of Light chooses who lives and dies.' I need you to _promise _to stop her if she goes to do whatever she did before."

"Okay," said Fafnir. "But I won't be happy about it."

"I know, Fafnir," said Jon. "Strangely, you are the best friend I have ever had."

Fafnir considered. "You're definitely in the top two," said Fafnir.

Jon laughed, but the moment of joy was cut short when they arrived at Winterfell. Ramsay and his men were gathered outside to meet them. And with Ramsey was a short, shaggy-haired boy. Rickon.

They saw Ramsay say something to Rickon. With a push, Rickon began running across the field towards Jon. Jon grabbed Fafnir's arm. "That's my brother. That's Rickon. Fafnir, if there's any funny business-" Ramsay notched an arrow, pulled it back and released it. "-OH HELL NO. Fafnir, dragon!"

"ZIGZAG YOU IDIOT!" Fafnir yelled. "Wait, Jon, what did you say?"

"I said," Jon repeated firmly, "turn into a dragon."

"Are you serious!?"

A second arrow flew beside Rickon.

"I'm not fucking around with this guy anymore," said Jon. "Let's show him who's boss."

Ramsay notched a third arrow, the one he intended to kill Rickon. Looking across the way at his challengers, he saw the knight beside Jon seemed to have grown to a monstrous size. Ramsay lowered his arrow, trying to figure out what the heck was going on over there. The rest of Jon's army was screaming and moving backwards. Even Rickon had stopped. Ramsay brought his bow back up to kill his easy target, but he dropped it when he saw Jon fly over the field riding a black dragon.

Fafnir swooped down over Rickon, who had in confusion turned around to run back to Ramsay. Jon picked the boy up, and he screamed and cried the whole way over. Fafnir hovered over Ramsay and opened his mouth, ready to blast the sadist into oblivion. But Jon ordered him to stop and land. Fafnir's voice filled his head: "Oh, come on! If anyone deserves it, it's this guy!"

"We'll wait for Sansa," said Jon. "Besides, I don't want to win that way. It's unfair."

"Psh," said Fafnir. "Fine."

Ramsay looked up at Jon. "What," he said.

"Do you surrender?" Jon asked.

Ramsay picked up his bow and arrow. "No," he said obstinately.

"Are you sure?" Jon asked. "Your army has all left you." It was true. Ramsay looked behind him, and every last one of his men had bailed back to the castle. "Surrender, Ramsay."

Ramsay released an arrow. It hit Fafnir's face and bounced off. The Bolton bastard gulped, dropped his weapon, and fell to his knees. Jon's army rode up to him, all of them chanting, "KING OF THE NORTH!" And then Ramsay's army, from the walls of the castle and the battlements, began chanting, "KING OF THE NORTH!"

On the hill, Sansa and Petyr stopped dead in their tracks, halting the entire Arryn army. "What," said Petyr.

"Holy shit," said Sansa.

Shireen heard the confusion from her tent and ran to try to get a look at the battle. She saw Fafnir fly over the walls of Winterfell. "I KNEW IT!" she exclaimed. She ran full speed towards Winterfell, completely blowing past the few men who had stayed behind to guard her.

* * *

Across the Narrow Sea, Dany sat on her throne, hearing supplicants. In the corner of her eye, Lucoa sat with Yazzan. Lucoa's husband bore the goofy grin and vacant eyes of one who had surely been enchanted. She shook her head in an attempt to erase the knowledge. She couldn't be bothered with any of that now. The Great Masters who had lost the contest for Lucoa's hand had been furious and were rising up once more. Their night of peace and happiness had been just that: a night.

When she had finished hearing supplicants and made about a hundred decisions, her hardest task was ahead of her: breaking up with Daario. Tyrion had convinced her that bringing her consort to Westeros would not bode well, and so the council had conspired together to decide the best way to quietly be rid of him. With the resurgence of the Sons of the Harpies, it became clear that leaving Slaver's Bay unattended was not possible. Daario could remain there and keep the peace while they embarked to conquer Westeros.

While Dany broke the news to Daario, Tohru saw to it that everything was ready for their departure. She took inventory of their men and their arms, then went to Yara's chamber to cross-check her numbers with the Iron Fleet.

Yara smiled warmly when she saw Tohru at her door. While Tohru was still in her leather armor, Yara had changed into her cotton tunic and pants for the night. "Sorry to disturb you," said Tohru. "I just want to check my numbers against yours." She handed Yara her parchment, and Yara nodded.

"Sure," said Yara. "Come in. Make yourself comfortable. Do you like port wine?"

"Oh, I really shouldn't when I'm conducting business," said Tohru.

"I don't mind mixing business and pleasure," said Yara. She set down the parchment on her nightstand and poured two goblets of port. Tohru sat on the bed and accepted. Yara sat beside her and gulped down her portion, then placed the goblet on top of the parchment. She had no intention of looking at it any time soon.

Tohru sipped her port slowly. She became aware of Yara's fingers undoing the knotted strings on her back that kept her armor together. She jumped up.

"Oh, god," said Yara. "I'm so sorry." She blushed and put aside the goblet, then picked up the parchment.

Tohru took another swig of the port. "No, I'm sorry," she said, and she sat down again on the bed. "Yara, you are incredible. It's just been a while for me."

Yara reached for the bottle of port and filled her goblet again. "You want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Hm," said Tohru. "Dany's the only one of you who knows everything about my past. There was a woman, in another world, that I met and lived with for some time. A really long time."

"Dang, how old are you?" Yara asked.

Tohru took a bigger swallow of port. "Over three hundred."

Yara busted out laughing, and then, seeing Tohru's face, saw that her companion was serious. "How?" Yara asked.

Tohru stood up and removed her leather armor, and she allowed her wings to unfurl behind her back. Her horns materialized from the sides of her head. Yara's jaw dropped.

"That is," Yara started.

"I know," Tohru said bashfully.

"...hot as fuck!" Yara finished.

Then it was Tohru's turn to burst out laughing. She fell onto Yara's bed face-first and laughed until her stomach hurt. Then, she felt Yara's lips and teeth along her ear, her neck, and her wings. Tohru slowly turned herself over to draw her new friend's lips to hers. As Yara began traveling further down Tohru's body, Tohru noticed a glimmer on the wall above the headboard. She growled and pushed Yara away, then fired an energy ball at the glimmer. "SHOUTA! YOU PERVE!" she exclaimed, shaking her first. The mage materialized, perched on the headboard.

"DAMMIT!" Shouta exclaimed, jumping off the bed. "So I haven't completely mastered that one, huh?"

"What the fuck?" Yara said. "How long were you there?"

"Since I realized Tohru was coming here. Thought I might see something. _And I did_!" Shouta taunted.

And it was at that moment he realized he had fucked up. Tohru turned red and literally started steaming. Yara stood up and reached under the bed, procuring her sword. "You're dead, kid," Yara snapped.

"Nice chat! Bye!" Shouta cried, running for the door. Yara slammed it shut and pushed the sword to his throat. Shouta screamed like a girl. Tohru grabbed Shouta's wrists and held them behind his back.

"You know we can't actually kill him, right?" Tohru growled.

"I know," said Yara. "But he knows we can. That's enough."

"I am so turned on right now," Shouta whispered.

"OUT!" they cried. Yara hoisted him over her shoulder as he continued screaming, and she tossed him mercilessly into the hallway, nearly knocking over Dany.

"Oh my god," said Yara. She threw down her sword and bowed. "I am so sorry, Dany."

Dany picked up Shouta. "I'm sure he deserved it," she said bitterly. "Tohru. I need you."

"Right, of course," said Tohru. She smiled sympathetically to Yara.

"I'll just get those numbers to you tomorrow," said Yara.

"Yeah," said Tohru. "Goodnight."

Dany lead Tohru back to the Great Hall where Tyrion, Varys, Lucoa, and Yazzan were waiting. "I'm really sorry I had to do that to you," said Dany to Tohru, "but we need your expertise."

Tohru took a seat. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I heard a rumor," said Varys, "that there is another dragon in Westeros."

Tohru's eyes widened. "You mean, Kanna, right? Kanna and Jorah are already there. Someone probably saw her."

"No," said Varys. "It's not Kanna. This dragon is residing currently in Winterfell alongside the newly crowned King of the North, Jon Snow, bastard son of Ned Stark."

"Wait, what?" Tohru asked. "How do you know this?"

"I have my ways," said Varys. "I assure you, my sources are sound."

"Tohru, Lucoa," said Dany, "please be honest. Did any other dragon come to our world from yours?"

"No," they answered together.

"It's just the three of us," Tohru said firmly. "Me, Lucoa, and Kanna. That's all." She looked at Lucoa. "Right?"

"How did you three get here?" Tyrion asked.

"Portal," said Tohru. "We can make portals to other realms. That's how we all got to Japan."

"So, theoretically, another dragon could come here without your knowledge," said Tyrion. Tohru and Lucoa nodded. "So why did you come here?"

"I was lonely," said Tohru. "I've had a human companion before, and I wanted another."

"And Kanna?" Tyrion asked. "Same story?"

"Kanna is my best friend," said Tohru. "She missed me, and so she followed me here."

"Okay," said Tyrion. "So dragons can follow other dragons."

"Yeah," said Tohru, getting nervous. "A dragon can go to where another dragon is if they have a bond with them."

"Is that how Lucoa got here too?" asked Tyrion.

"Not exactly," said Tohru. "She came for Shouta."

"Wait, Shouta isn't from here?" Tyrion asked. "Is Shouta a dragon too?"

"Psh, no!" Lucoa laughed. "He's my Shouta-baby." Tyrion raised an eyebrow. "When he was a young mage, he accidentally summoned me, and now we're magically bound to each other. Basically, he can't go anywhere without me knowing."

"Ah," said Tyrion. "Of course. So you can't think of any other dragons that might come looking for you?"

"Nobody has any other reason to come look for us," said Lucoa. "Right, Tohru?"

But Tohru had turned pale. "Gold," she whispered.

"Gold?" the council table repeated.

"Ohhhh nooooo!" Tohru whined. "Dany, do you remember when we made your brother a crown?"

Dany smiled devilishly. "Yes," said Dany.

"I got the gold from another dragon," said Tohru.

"WHAT?!" the table cried.

"His name is Fafnir," said Tohru. "He's a hoarding dragon of the chaos faction."

"Well, he sounds lovely," said Tyrion.

"He's a friend," said Tohru. "Actually, if it is him, then this is probably a good thing. Fafnir can be an ally when we get to Westeros."

"You're _sure_," Tyrion pressed.

"To be fair," said Lucoa, "Fafnir is much more of a loose cannon than we are. You know, like, we pretend to be human pretty well." Yazzan drooled a little, and she pushed his jaw up to close his gaping mouth.

"Well, if people in Westeros know about him, then he's certainly not being subtle," said Tohru.

"And what is he doing with the Starks?" Tyrion asked. "I mean, I expect a Targaryen here to have dragons. The Starks are as far from dragons as they get."

"Yes," said Varys. "It is quite a mystery."

* * *

Elma sat beside a fire in an abandoned cabin in Westeros. She read her book, then threw it down in disgust. "No no no no NO!" she cried. "All wrong, all wrong!" Keeping Shireen alive was bad enough, but now Rickon? And once her friends met in Westeros, things could only get worse. She picked up the book again, sighed, and stared at the pages.

"Stay strong, my child," her father's deep voice said. "Everything will be alright in the end."

"How?" Elma whined. "How can this possibly be right?"

"Because we shall make it so," he said.

"I'm not as strong as them, father," said Elma.

"But I am stronger by far," he said. "Trust in me, my sweet, sweet, Elma."

"I've read the whole thing now," said Elma. "Are you sure this is how it has to end?"

"DO YOU DEFY ME, CHILD?"

"No, father!"

"THIS ENDING SHALL BE PRESERVED AT ALL COSTS!"

"Yes, father!" she squeaked. She closed the book again. She had labored over it too long today. What was done was already done. She retired to the bed, but she could not sleep.

_At all costs. _


	32. Welcome to Dragonstone

The slavers, no longer vying for the affection of Lucoa, launched a full-on attack on Meereen. Dany's Queensguard gathered briefly in the throne room to decide what to do.

"I am all set to leave for Westeros," Dany said. "I have no further need for diplomacy. Destroy them all."

"Yes, Queen!" said her warriors. Tohru and Lucoa turned into dragons and attacked from above. Yara lead the naval charge. Grey Worm and Daario lead the troops in the city.

In the chaos of the attack, Dany made her way down to the crypt where Viserion and Rhaegal were kept. Her children roared at her in frustration, and Viserion nearly bit her shoulder. "Shhhh," she cooed. "My children. I'm so sorry I've neglected you. No more. Be free!" She released their chains, and they burst up through the ceiling and into the city. Fearing this was the last she'd see them, she began to weep. But when she emerged, she saw Drogon atop the Great Pyramid, waiting for her, while the other two circled.

Soon, she was standing at the head of a ship bound for Westeros while her three children flew above, and Tohru and Lucoa stood at either side of her.

"Lucoa, what did you do with Yezzan?" Tohru whispered.

Lucoa looked around. "Oh, fuck!"

* * *

Daario walked back into the Great Pyramid after the last of Dany's fleet had disappeared over the horizon. He laughed and he cried at the absurdity of it. He was exceedingly confident in his ability to fight, and to love, but to rule in her stead? And after the onslaught she'd just unleashed on the city, he hadn't a clue where to start.

He walked back into the throne room and saw Yezzan wandering around in a daze. "Oh, hell," said Daario. "They didn't bring you?"

"What happened?" Yezzan asked. "Where is my wife?"

Daario drew his sword and plunged it through the poor man's stomach, putting him out of his misery. That's a start, he thought.

* * *

"There it is, Daenerys," Yara called from the neighboring ship. "That's Dragonstone!"

She had seen pictures of it in books, but it looked so much more impressive in person. She began to cry, and she hugged Tohru as she did, getting more and more excited with each wave the ship crossed.

Her ship came ashore, and she stepped out onto the sand. She knelt down and picked it up, and it felt right in her hand. It was, after all, her land. Her birthright. Her companions gasped behind her, and a puff of sand sprayed her in the face. She looked up, and there was a man with pale skin and flowing black hair, clad in armor graced with a Baratheon stag. He drew a sword and pointed it at her. "Who are you?" he asked.

"FAFNIR!" Tohru and Lucoa cried.

Fafnir looked up from Dany to the group behind her. "Wha, Tohru? Lucoa? What is the meaning of this?"

"Fafnir? The other dragon?" Dany asked, getting up. "What the hell is he doing here? I thought he was with the Starks in Winterfell." She glared at Varys, who shrugged.

"Oh, I was, but you see, I'm a Baratheon knight. I have pledged my sword to Lady Baratheon," said Fafnir.

"Lady Baratheon?" Dany's group muttered.

"Princess Shireen Baratheon, daughter of Stannis Baratheon. This is her home," said Fafnir. He looked at Tohru. "Who is this? What's happening?"

"This is Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt!" Tohru declared.

"So, Ser Fafnir, please kindly take me to your lady, so that she may bend the knee and join in my fight to reclaim the Iron Throne," said Dany.

Fafnir blinked. "Did you say you were a Targaryen?"

"That's right," said Dany. "So you've heard of me?"

"That's right," said Fafnir. "And you want to get rid of old...what's her name...Cersei Bitch?"

"That's right," Dany repeated.

Fafnir nodded. "Alright then, come on in."

"Really?" Dany asked.

"Leave all of that, though," said Fafnir, pointing at the fleet.

"Oh, of course. They're fine on their own," said Dany.

Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion flew around Dragonstone. Fafnir gasped. "More dragons?"

"That's right," said Dany.

"No shit," said Fafnir. "Well, this day got much more interesting." He offered Dany his arm. "Come on. The Lady awaits." They began to walk towards the castle. Dany's Queensguard tentatively followed.

"That was too easy," Tyrion whispered to Varys.

"The Baratheon army is obliterated," said Varys. "They can't fight us. They will have no choice but to surrender. Tohru, you trust this man, yes?"

Tohru nodded. "Fafnir would not hurt us without cause. Also, there's two of us, and one of him, so it should be fine. Although, I would not count on him following our rules."

"Well, he knows of my sister," said Tyrion. "We at least have that going for us."

"Who is your sister again?" Tohru asked.

"The Queen of Westeros," said Tyrion. "Our main enemy."

They entered Dragonstone, and Fafnir lead them into the main throne room. Its walls were black, as was the throne. On the throne sat a girl who couldn't be more than fifteen. She had a gold circlet around her head, though, which shone bright against her drab, brown dress. She surveyed the group entering her hall with cautious interest. Ser Davos stood beside her. Fafnir stepped forward and knelt. "Lady Shireen," he began, "may I present Miss Targaryen, Miss Targaryen's Dragon Maid, and others."

Shireen leaned forward. "T-Targaryen?"

"Lady Shireen," said Dany, stepping forward. "Please forgive our intrusion. We were under the impression that this castle would be abandoned. You see, I was born in this castle. I desired to return here to begin my quest to reclaim the Iron Throne for my family."

Shireen thought. "My uncle defeated your father in the rebellion," she began. "I've heard the stories of King Aerys's terrors. My father, too, did terrible things. I do not believe that we should be judged by the sins of our fathers."

Dany smiled. "I agree, Lady Shireen. My goal is to free Westeros from the tyranny of such rulers. My rule will be just and merciful."

Shireen looked at Davos and Fafnir for guidance. Fafnir spoke. "I cannot vouch for Miss Targaryen, but I can vouch for a few of her friends here. This is Tohru and Lucoa. They are good women, m'lady."

Shireen nodded. "Then they may reside here. Lady Targaryen, I am just beginning to rebuild my great house, the same as you. I would be honored to have you as my ally."

"I too, Lady Shireen, will welcome this friendship, if you will bend the knee," said Dany.

"What?" asked Shireen.

"I am the true Queen of Westeros," said Dany. "If we are to be allies, then you must bend the knee, or else, we must needs be enemies."

Shireen's eyes widened. "I...I need some time to think."

"I see no reason for that," said Dany. "You have no army. I have a fleet upon your shore. I have two dragon people, a mage, and three standard dragons."

"I have a dragon too," said Shireen.

"I have more," said Dany.

"I understand that, but if you truly are to be a just and merciful ruler, then is a show of strength truly how to settle this? If I am to bow to a new queen, I would make myself the enemy of Cersei and her army. I have no army. I must know that my queen will protect me," said Shireen. "I do not feel protected when you are threatening violence on my clearly disadvantaged house."

Fafnir and Davos locked eyes and smiled. Their young lady was playing the game well.

"Do you feel protected by Queen Cersei?" Dany asked.

"My father was a sworn enemy of hers," said Shireen, "so I do not imagine she has any love for me."

"Bend the knee and open your house to mine," said Dany. "I have not known your dragon long, but if his skills match mine to any degree, then you will be protected and then some. Together, we will defeat the Lannisters, and I promise you may retain your family's lands and titles under my reign."

Shireen thought. She looked at Fafnir and Davos. "On the other hand," Shireen said, almost thinking out loud, "Queen Cersei doesn't seem to care that I exist or that I have returned here."

"You have no army," said Dany. "Are you truly going to risk that?"

"I have a Fafnir," said Shireen. "And I have allies in the North. These lands are still Baratheon lands, and I can raise a new army, in good time."

"Sounds like you have no love for Queen Cersei," said Dany.

"I do not," Shireen admitted, "but I'm not sure about you yet, either."

Dany turned red, and Tyrion stepped forward. "Dany, a word," said Tyrion. "Will you excuse us, Lady Shireen?"

"I will," said Shireen, "but Fafnir goes with you."

Dany whispered "no," but Tyrion said, "As you wish, m'lady."

Fafnir followed Dany's Queensguard back out to the beach. While Tyrion and Dany argued, Fafnir spoke with Tohru and Lucoa.

"So, how did this happen?" Fafnir asked.

"I'm eager to know the same of you," Tohru laughed. "Are you a knight?"

"I am," said Fafnir. "It's a long story, but the girl trusts me. I very much like it here, Tohru."

"I thought you would," said Tohru. "I can't say it's been as much fun for me, but there have been moments."

"Your girl is quite the firecracker," said Fafnir.

"Yours is so cute!" Tohru said.

"Where is Kanna?" Fafnir asked.

"She's on a side quest with her boyfriend," said Tohru. "Yes, I know, I said boyfriend."

"And is Dany your...?"

"Oh no no no," said Tohru.

"But there is someone, isn't there, Tohru?" Lucoa nudged.

"That," Tohru blushed and looked back towards the ships. "That is...I'm not sure what that is yet."

"So, what are we going to do if these two end up fighting?" Lucoa asked.

Fafnir looked at the girls. "Well, obviously, I could take you both."

"Could not!" Tohru exclaimed.

Fafnir drew his sword. "Wanna test that?"

Tohru drew hers. "Bring it!"

The three dragons began fighting, holding nothing back. The people immediately stopped what they were doing and watched the awesome spectacle. From within Dragonstone, Davos and Shireen gazed outside as well. Shireen saw the fleet on her beach, and a pit grew in her stomach.

Fafnir held his own against the two she-dragons. Eventually he was able to corner them, but then he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. He turned around to see Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal breathing fire down on him.

"Holy shit," Fafnir cries. "Alright, enough! I'm impressed!"

Understanding, the three children of Daenerys let up and returned to their chosen perches atop Dragonstone. Davos stepped out of the castle. "Daenerys," Davos said, "Lady Shireen has made a decision."

Davos and Fafnir escorted Dany back into the castle. Shireen was waiting by the door, and a group of women warriors stood behind her. "Queen Daenerys," Lady Shireen began.

"Lady Shireen," said Dany, respectively.

Lady Shireen knelt before her. "You will win this war," said Shireen. "House Baratheon declares for you. You may house your army here. Welcome to Dragonstone."


	33. Whose Side Is It Anyway?

Dany's council and Shireen's council came together to discuss their next moves. Among the party were Tohru, Lucoa, Shouta, Missandei, Grey Worm, Yara, Theon, Tyrion, Varys, Fafnir, Davos, and Melisandre.

Melisandre was staring at Dany, which made not only Dany but everyone at the table uncomfortable. Finally, Dany addressed her. "I'm sorry. I don't think we've met yet," Dany said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Shireen. "This is Melisandre. She lived here with my family. She's a Red Priestess."

"I've heard of the Red Priests and Priestesses," said Dany, "but I'm sorry to say my religious education has been pretty limited to the Dothraki."

"That's a shame," said Melisandre, "because the Red Priests have been very interested in you."

"Oh, hey, weren't we stopped by one in Meereen?" Lucoa asked Tohru.

"I think you're right," said Tohru. "She said Dany was..." Her blood started to boil, and she locked eyes with Fafnir. Fafnir realized that Tohru knew.

"Azor Ahai," said Melisandre. "The Princess that was Promised. But I've come to believe that title belongs to Fafnir."

"You're wrong," said Tohru.

"No, I know what you're thinking, but you see, the prophecy is actually gender neutral," Melisandre started.

"No," said Tohru. "That's the last thing I care about. Melsandre, you must know by now that Fafnir is a dragon."

"Yes, this is known," said Melisandre.

"I'm a dragon too, as is Lucoa," said Tohru. "And we all know Azor Ahai. If he's the same Azor Ahai, then he's not good."

"Fafnir has given me this speech already," said Melisandre. "I don't know what happened to you in your past world, but I have seen the visions in the fire. My R'hllor is not your Azor Ahai."

"He shows you what he wants you to see," said Fafnir through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, but is this relevant?" Tyrion groaned.

"It is," said Melisandre, "because in the flames, I have seen Dany triumphant against the Great Other."

"The Great Other?" Tyrion repeated.

"The one who opposes life," said Melisandre. "He brings endless winter and darkness to the world, and he approaches."

Tyrion looked at the dragons. "Do you know this Great Other?"

"No," said Fafnir. "Sounds like nonsense to me."

"He is very real, and R'hllor has chosen his champions," said Melisandre. "Dany and Jon Snow."

"Jon Snow?" Theon asked.

"Interesting," said Tyrion. "Now why would this so-called god be so interested in the bastard son of Eddard Stark?"

"It is not our place to question the Lord of Light," said Melisandre. "But isn't it interesting that these dragons from another world appeared beside each of them at about the same time?"

Tohru and Fafnir shook their heads. "Fafnir came because I went to him to borrow some gold for a poetic execution," said Tohru. "He heard about this world and wanted to check it out himself, but he missed the mark when he tried to come to me and ended up with this Jon. That's all."

"That's all," Melisandre repeated. "Haven't you been here long enough to know 'that's all' is never the case?"

"We're wasting time," said Tyrion. "Our concern is not in the North. Our concern is-"

"Woah, hold up," said Fafnir. "Our concern is very much in the North. You know about the White Walkers, right?"

Tyrion raised an eyebrow at him. "This is just a story."

"It is not," said Fafnir. "I saw them."

"You _saw _White Walkers?" Tyrion repeated.

"Yes, and they were absolutely terrifying," said Fafnir.

Tohru and Lucoa made faces. Fafnir wasn't afraid of anything. "What is this, now?" Lucoa asked.

"They're basically ice zombies," said Fafnir.

Tohru and Lucoa laughed. "Oh, Fafnir, stop," said Tohru. "You've been reading too much manga."

"This is _not _a joke!" Fafnir cried. His force startled the entire table. "I breathed fire on them, and they didn't burn."

Tohru looked at Dany. Dany's face was more confused than ever. "Tell me more about Jon Snow," said Dany. "He's the King of the North now, right?"

"Correct," said Varys.

Dany looked a Shireen. "You said that Jon Snow was your ally?"

"Yes, Jon took us in when he was the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. We helped him take Winterfell back from Ramsay Bolton," said Shireen.

"You helped him," Dany repeated bitterly. "You realize that as an independent kingdom, the North is naturally an enemy."

"Enemy? Oh no, the Starks are not like that," said Shireen. "They don't like Cersei either. They will help you."

"Unfortunately, Shireen, it's not that simple," Davos said. "Dany has come to conquer _all _of Westeros, as I understand. The North included."

"Oh," said Shireen. "You want Jon Snow to bend the knee, like I did."

"He's either with me or against me," said Dany.

"Jon is my good friend," said Shireen. "We didn't know you then. Things were different. Dany, you must meet him. I think you would like each other."

"I want to meet this King in the North," said Dany. "I will write to him and invite him here."

* * *

As days went by, Shireen and Dany became friends. Shireen graciously allowed Dany to sit on her throne. "I kind of hate it, anyways," said Shireen. "It's not at all comfortable."

"I have learned that there is nothing comfortable about being a ruler," said Dany. She positioned herself on the throne.

"I'm nervous about carrying the House of Baratheon," said Shireen. "It's so easy when there's no one." She laughed uncomfortably.

"I'm so sorry about your parents," said Dany. "May I ask what happened?"

"We were going to the Wall," said Shireen. "I don't even remember why. But we ended up getting caught up in a big battle between the Night's Watch and the wildlings." She took a deep breath. "All I remember was screaming, and a horde of women ran through us with spears, and just like that, they were gone."

"Women," Dany repeated. "You don't mean..." She looked around. A Valkyrie or two always hung around the doors, especially wherever the Lady Shireen was.

"No, I do," said Shireen. "It was a mistake."

Dany was stunned. "When I was overseas, all I wanted was revenge on the people who killed my parents. How could you ever...?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong," said Shireen. "I was furious at first, and so was Ser Davos. Ser Davos fought Fafnir over it, and Fafnir won, and then...Fafnir spared Davos so that I wouldn't be alone. That's when I knew he really was sorry. It's funny. Fafnir is both the worst and best thing that's ever happened to me."

"He feels indebted to you," said Dany. She smiled. "Amazing creatures, aren't they, these dragons?"

"Why don't Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal turn into people?" asked Shireen.

"That's a good question," said Dany. "Kanna was able to speak to them. Tohru said that a dragon needs to attain a certain level of prestige to gain the kind of powers she and Fafnir have. Or they may have extremely powerful parents. There may still be time for my children yet."

"Once you become queen, I'm sure they will," said Shireen. "They'll have the most powerful mother possible."

Their conversation was interrupted when Tohru and Fafnir opened the castle doors. "Queen Daenerys," they said. "Jon Snow is here."

Shireen squealed in excitement. She ran out with the dragons to receive him. He brought nobody with him. Dany sat on the edge of her seat when he followed her knights (for as Shireen had pledged to her, Fafnir was now pledged to her) into the throne room. She laughed internally at the similarity between Jon and Fafnir's expressions, let alone their pale skin and dark hair. She also couldn't help but notice, as she had when she met Fafnir, that Jon is very handsome.

Shireen gave Jon another hug before leaving the throne room. This was between Jon and Dany. Tohru and Fafnir remained, though, standing on either side of Dany. "Jon Snow, may I present Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt!" Tohru announced.

"Queen Dany," said Fafnir. "I present Jon Snow, formerly Lord Maid Jon Snow and former Commander of the Night's Watch, the Resurrected, Lover of Wildlings, Knower of Nothing, Emo Dreamboat..."

"Enough, Fafnir," Jon said. His tone was annoyed, but his eyes said otherwise. "Thank you."

"King of the North," Fafnir finished.

"Well, Jon Snow," said Dany. "I've heard much about you."

Jon hadn't heard much about Dany. He evaded the issue. "I must say I was shocked to hear of your arrival, let alone that the Lady Shireen and my best friend here were now in your service."

"I've also acquired the Ironborn, House Martell, and House Tyrell to my cause," said Dany. "It is my hope that you have come to bend the knee as well."

"Not quite," said Jon. "Though I was very honored to be invited here. You see, the North is no longer concerned about the goings on in King's Landing. We have turned our attention to a greater cause-"

"I'm very aware that you have seceded from Westeros under the Lannister rule," said Dany. "I also know that Torrhen Stark once bent the knee to my ancestors, and our alliance brought great prosperity to the Seven Kingdoms."

"Until it didn't," said Jon. "You must also be aware that your more recent ancestors terrorized this country, sparking a bloody rebellion. The North remembers, Dany. They will not willingly bow to another Targaryen."

Dany chose her words carefully. "It has been a great pleasure since arriving here to get to know the Lady Shireen. As you know, Jon Snow, my and her recent ancestors were the bitterest of enemies. Yet here we are. We came to the agreement that we could not blame each other for the sins of our fathers."

"I am pleased that Shireen has found an ally in you," said Jon. "It would be wrong of anyone to judge you by your last name. Allow me to apologize on behalf of my family for your hardships."

Dany hung her head. "Well, I realize that we were not innocent. I apologize as well."

"Thank you," said Jon. "Now let me explain my purpose in coming here. There is a war coming that is greater than any war ever fought for a throne. This is a war for life itself. An army of the dead is marching on Westeros as we speak, lead by a formidable king. The North cannot hold back this army alone. We must put aside our differences if we are to defeat him. If we do not, there will be no kingdom left for you, or I, to rule. There will be nothing but death and darkness and endless winter."

Dany couldn't help herself from rolling her eyes. "All this I have heard already from Fafnir."

"Fafnir and I have both come face to face with the Night King," said Jon. "If Fafnir has already filled you in, then you must know how dire this is."

"Jon, since I was married to Khal Drogo in the Great Dothraki Sea, I have done nothing but fight for my life and my dream to build a better world for everyone," said Dany. "I cannot do that with the Lannisters on the Iron Throne."

"The Iron Throne will be irrelevant when the Night King's armies come," said Jon.

"If I may," said Tohru, "I believe you have common interests on both accounts. Jon, why not join us in defeating Cersei? I understand that the Lannisters have greatly wronged your family. We can make quick work in defeating them, and then turn our attention to your Night King."

"We don't have time for that," said Jon. "You don't understand. This entire world will freeze to death."

"You realize that as self-proclaimed King of an independent Kingdom, you are my enemy," Dany snapped.

At that moment, Varys stepped into the room. "Apologies," he said with a bow. "Dany, I have urgent news."

"Umm, okay," said Dany, flustered. "Tohru, make a room for Jon. He can stay for now." She rushed off with Varys.

When the door had closed behind her, Tohru scowled at Fafnir. "Jon, would you mind stepping outside for a second? I need to have a few words with Ser Fafnir," Tohru said coldly.

Jon bowed awkwardly, and a couple Valkyries ushered him out. Fafnir glared at Tohru. As soon as the door closed behind Jon, they let go:

"YOUR HUMAN IS IMPOSSIBLE!" they shouted simultaneously.

"She's the Queen!" Tohru whined.

"He _just met her_! He's not going to pledge away his entire Kingdom that he _just reclaimed_ to some waif that washed up on the shore!" Fafnir said.

"She is not 'some waif,' she is the Queen. She is _your _Queen, Fafnir. You're pledged to her by proxy," said Tohru.

"Shireen had no other options," said Fafnir. "Jon has a Kingdom to protect. When the Night King comes over the Wall..."

"Stahhhhhp," said Tohru. "If I hear any more references to an Ice Apocalypse, I'm going to lose my mind!"

"Well if I hear 'bend the knee' one more time, _I'm_ going to lose my mind!"

Shireen came through the door as Fafnir and Tohru were literally butting heads. "Oh no," said Shireen. "What happened? Where's Jon? Do they like each other?" Then she squealed in delight. "Do they _like like _each other?"

"NO!" Tohru and Fafnir snapped.

"Oh," said Shireen. "Did Jon leave?"

"He's outside," said Tohru. Shireen wasted no time in running out the door to talk to him.

"We can put him up in my room," said Fafnir.

"You guys can wear the tinfoil hats together," said Tohru. She sighed. "Fafnir, if this doesn't work out, and Jon and Dany _do _become enemies..."

Fafnir's eyes softened. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"You'd go with him," Tohru clarified.

"I pledged to protect Shireen," said Fafnir. "But, she is well protected now." He smirked. "Six dragons against none, now that just wouldn't be fair, would it?"

Tohru laughed. "Seven," she said. "Kanna is still out there with Ser Jorah, remember?"

"Good gods," said Fafnir. "What have we done to this world?"

"You know, I'm not sure it would have been _all _that different without us," said Tohru.

"It's a little absurd, though, isn't it? Us getting all wrapped up in this," said Fafnir.

Tohru shrugged. "We changed in Japan," she said.

"And I'm changing still," said Fafnir. "I really want this to end well for them."

"So do I," said Tohru. She extended her hand. "Friends?"

"Friends," Fafnir agreed, shaking Tohru's hand. "But, Dany is being a bitch."

"She's got a lot on her plate," said Tohru. "Go get your boy. I'll see what's going on with her and Varys."

* * *

Dany was in tears. Tyrion and Varys stepped out when Tohru entered the council room, leaving her along with Dany. "What happened?" Tohru asked. Dany was gazing out the window forlornly.

"Oh, Tohru," Dany said. "We've been attacked."

"Attacked?" Tohru asked. She looked around. She looked out the window. Everything seemed fine. Then a pit formed in her stomach when she realized what _wasn't _there. The portion of the Iron Fleet that Yara commanded under Dany's banners had left yesterday for Dorne. "The Greyjoys," she said.

"The Greyjoys," Dany repeated.

"Yara?" Tohru asked.

Dany gulped. "The report is...all are either dead or captured."

Tears began to gush out of Tohru's eyes. Dany wrapped her arms around Tohru. "I ...don't know why I'm crying," said Tohru.

"What do you mean? You and Yara..."

"We were just having fun," said Tohru. "There was nothing...nothing like I had with Miss Kobayashi."

"It's still something," said Dany. "I liked her too, Tohru. She was an incredible ally."

"She's not dead," Tohru said. "She can't be. She's too strong. And she's too valuable to Euron."

"She's valuable to all of us," said Dany.

"She's coming back," said Tohru. "I know it."

The two sat in that room together and watched the sunset, arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

Fafnir brought Jon up to his room. Jon saw the bunk beds and laughed. "Just like the barracks at Castle Black," said Jon.

"You didn't like me so much then," said Fafnir.

"You didn't like anyone," said Jon.

"Not true," said Fafnir. "I liked you from the very beginning."

"You had a funny way of showing it," said Jon.

"I try to kill everyone I respect upon meeting," said Fafnir. "It's just in my nature." He reached under his mattress and tossed a manga at Jon.

Jon scanned the front and laughed. "Oh gods, it's volume 63!"

"Knock yourself out," said Fafnir. "But not, you know, when I'm in the room."

"So tell me truthfully," said Jon as he took the bottom bunk, "what do you think of this Dany?"

Fafnir jumped effortlessly to the top bunk. "She is good to Shireen," said Fafnir. "If she were not, there'd be no Dany to discuss."

"And this Tohru, she is a dragon like you?" Jon clarified.

"Yes, and Lucoa and Kanna," said Fafnir.

"Gods," said Jon. "She has that many of you? And I intimidated Ramsay with just one. Imagine, three, no four, no...seven dragons!"

"It's really not a matter of _if _but _when _she conquers this place," said Fafnir. "I mean, I can easily take one dragon, but six, phew, I wouldn't say this earlier, but, if that's the case, you're toast, buddy."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Jon asked.

"I'm not telling you to bend the knee," said Fafnir. "But, I wouldn't want to be Dany's enemy when the time comes."

"But we both know that won't matter," said Jon, "when the Night King comes."

"I don't know how to convince them of that," said Fafnir. "We're the only ones who have seen it."

"I know," said Jon. "Fafnir?"

"Yes, Jon?"

"Whose side are you really on?"

"Why, Jon, don't be silly. You heard Melisandre. I am Azor Ahai. I am the Warrior of Light. I'm on whatever side keeps us alive," said Fafnir.

Jon chuckled. "Goodnight, Azor Ahai."

Fafnir closed his eyes. _Yes, goodnight, you scaly old bastard, _he thought.


	34. Be Careful Who You Ship

Shireen was excited. Jon and Dany were getting along.

It all started when Jon informed Fafnir that Dragonstone was sitting atop a reserve of dragonglass. Fafnir convinced Tyrion that Jon needed it, and Tyrion told Dany. Tyrion believed that letting Jon have some dragonglass would help build her trust with the stubborn people of the North. She was skeptical, but she agreed.

Later, Shireen spied Jon and Dany together on the beach. Fafnir sat beside her. "What's up, Princess?" he asked her.

"Oh, nothing," said Shireen. "Just thought they might kiss, but they're not."

"Ew," said Fafnir.

"Ew? What do you mean 'ew'? Surely you don't still believe girls have cooties," said Shireen.

"No, but humans do. Aunts and nephews have lots of them," said Fafnir.

Shireen laughed off the weird statement. "I was just thinking that Dany will need a king, and I want Jon to be it," said Shireen.

"Be careful what you ship," Fafnir warned. "Sometimes the best characters become toxic when they get together."

"They're not characters, Fafnir! They're people!" Shireen said.

Fafnir leaned on the windowsill and brooded. He had understood Melisandre when she said Jon was a dragon, right? Targaryen. Why did humans put so much weight on last names? Why did being a Targaryen instantly make you so special? And if they hated Targaryens so much, what would Jon's family and subjects say when they knew Jon was one? He looked at Dany. So young and bold. She seemed to have good intentions, and yet...

"Ace in the hole," he whispered, zeroing in on Jon.

"Huh?" Shireen asked.

"Nothing, sweet Princess," said Fafnir. "I'm just contemplating the fragile structure of monarchies."

"You're so weird, Fafnir," said Shireen.

"Hey, that's _Ser _Fafnir to you, erm, according to you," said Fafnir.

* * *

Jon and his people began mining under Dragonstone. Meanwhile, bad news kept pouring in from all sides. Tyrion lead a failed mission to Casterly Rock. Also, the Lannisters had attacked Highgarden in a devastating victory. Lady Olenna Tyrell was dead, and the Tyrell army reduced to nothing.

But Shireen remained happy, because Dany and Jon had gone into a cave together. When she informed Fafnir of this, he became alarmed. Jon had a history of getting lucky in caves.

"I must prevent this ship from shipping," Fafnir muttered to himself, and he tore off through the castle to the caves beneath it. There, he found Jon and Dany near some primitive cave paintings, arguing over bending the knee. "Oh, good," said Fafnir. "You're still stuck on that."

Dany and Jon glared at Fafnir. "Ser Fafnir? Is something wrong?" Dany asked.

"Yes," said Fafnir. "You are both being reckless. Two rulers of precarious power alone together? Why, if the Lannisters found you here, they could eliminate both of their enemies in one swoop."

"Oh, dear, you're right," said Dany. "Thank you, Ser Fafnir, for your consideration."

"Henceforward shall neither of you be alone, especially together," said Fafnir. "The fate of this world depends on it."

"Oh, that is very considerate," said Dany.

Fafnir crossed his arms and stared at them. "Okay, go on," he said.

"Alright," said Dany, the intensity of Fafnir's stare making her uncomfortable. "Well, Jon, I actually wanted to ask for your advice."

"Alright," said Jon, also very uncomfortable with Fafnir's energy. "What is it?"

"I'm sure you've heard about our recent defeats," said Dany. "Tyrion orchestrated both of these campaigns, and they fell terribly short."

Fafnir giggled at the phrase "terribly short" in reference to Tyrion.

"I was thinking of taking my dragons out," said Dany. "You used Fafnir to overpower Ramsey Bolton, I understand."

"I did," said Jon. "His whole army deflected at the sight."

"So you think I should do it," said Dany.

"Well, you must be careful," said Jon. "Westeros still remembers the horrors of the previous Targaryen dynasty. They ruled entirely with fear. I used Fafnir against Ramsay, but when Ramsay's army effectively surrendered, then I forbade Fafnir from burning anything or anyone."

"Oh, I see," said Dany.

"Cersei blew up her enemies with Wildfyre," said Jon. "You don't want to be like her. You should only use your dragons when you have no other option."

"I see," said Dany. "Thank you for that. Ser Fafnir? Do you agree?"

"Ramsay didn't deserve to be burnt alive," said Fafnir. This statement surprised both Jon and Dany, but then he continued. "It would have been too quick a death for him. This is why I and Sansa arranged for him to be _eaten_ alive. I am grateful to Jon for stopping me when he did. Delayed gratification really pays off."

Dany slowly processed Fafnir's words, and Jon facepalmed. "Well, Ramsay was a prick. Why don't we go up to your war room and discuss strategies?" Jon asked.

"I would like that," agreed Dany.

* * *

They decided an attack on the Lannisters leaving Highgarden would send the right message. Dany left with Tyrion, the Dothraki and Drogon. Shireen was sad, because this meant Dany and Jon would be apart for a while and therefore not kissing.

Tohru cornered Fafnir during dinner. "You're hiding something," she said.

Fafnir looked up from his ale. "What?" he said. Jon, Davos, and Shireen stared at Tohru. She pulled him away.

"You've been acting strange," said Tohru. "Even for you. I mean, following them into the _bathroom_?"

"Stuff happens in bathrooms all the time," said Fafnir.

"What, is a Lannister going to come up through the plumbing?-erm-poop hole?-ugh!"

Fafnir glanced back at Jon laughing with his friends. "Come with me," said Fafnir. "You need to know something."

They walked out of the mess hall into a quiet corridor, but that was still too open for Fafnir's comfort. He pulled Tohru into a maid's closet. There were mops, buckets, brooms and towels that had been untouched for years, and it was a very tight squeeze. Their human bodies pressed uncomfortably against each other, and the items inside jostled around them.

"Tohru, Jon is a Targaryen," whispered Fafnir.

"What? No, oh my gods, Fafnir," said Tohru. "You have gone completely mad!"

She tried to leave, but he stopped her. "Listen. Dany had a brother named Rheagar who loved a Stark girl. Ned Stark's sister, Lyanna."

"Okay, so?" Tohru asked. "Wait, are you suggesting...?"

"Yes," said Fafnir. "Melisandre seemed to know that Jon was more than a bastard. I mean, he still is, but...it's all very complicated."

Tohru was listening. "They say Rhaegar raped a woman."

"Rape, perhaps, or perhaps not," said Fafnir. "Either way, it could easily lead to a child. And Jon himself confirmed that his 'aunt' Lyanna was the woman from the story you know."

"So Jon knows this," said Tohru.

"Not quite. He knows the story, he just doesn't realize...he believes his father is his father," said Fafnir. Tohru stifled a laugh. "What I mean is, Jon's alleged father Ned Stark, now deceased, is always characterized as an extremely straight-laced man. Not someone who would have a kid with a random whore. It's possible that he took Jon to protect him. This place _really_ didn't like Targaryens at that particular time. Had anyone known, they could have tried to murder Jon as they tried to murder Dany."

Tohru thought. "So you're telling me Jon could have a claim to the same throne Dany wants," she said.

"Yes," said Fafnir. "But don't you worry. He won't chase it, even if he does know."

"And what about his friends up North?"

"That might be a different story," said Fafnir. "It's all very complicated. Really, I'm just trying to prevent accidental incest."

Tohru laughed, but it was a real concern as Jon and Dany began to get more friendly. "Oh my gods. They must know!"

"No!" Fafnir said. "It would destroy them. Dany would..."

"Dany would _what_?" Tohru pressed.

"Oh, Tohru, another potential heir to the throne? Especially if the North decided to attempt to install him?"

"But you just said they don't like Targaryens. If Jon is a Targaryen..."

"Half," said Fafnir. "He's also a Stark. They love Starks, to an absurd degree, really. 'There must always be a Stark at Winterfell' nonsense."

"Hm," said Tohru. "There's a chance it's not true. What did the Red Woman say to you, exactly?"

"That Jon is the blood of the dragon," said Fafnir. He shook his head. "That only means one thing. When I heard the Lyanna-Rhaegar story, it all made sense."

"It makes sense," agreed Tohru. "Well, Jon must never know. We're so close to achieving peace. This information would open up a whole new set of conflicts."

"I agree," said Fafnir. "But in the instance that Dany's efforts go south...call it our ace in the hole."

Tohru didn't want to think about anything bad happening to Dany. She winced and nodded. "Ace in the hole," she agreed.

The old friends shook on it. They opened the closet and stumbled out as the cleaning tools shuffled around. Shireen was in the hallway. She turned around at the noise, saw the two disheveled dragons come out of the closet, and grinned.

"Oh, no," said Fafnir. "It's not what it looks like."

"Uh-huh," Shireen said slyly before running away and giggling.

Fafnir groaned. "She's going to ship the whole castle."

* * *

Jon and Fafnir sat on the beach. "I hate to say it," said Fafnir, "but it's rather peaceful when she's not here."

Jon smirked. "I imagine Dany and her lot aren't as easy to mystify as our old friends back on the Wall."

"Ohhhh, those were the days," Fafnir sighed. "How did we get here?"

"I often ask myself that same question," said Jon. Their reminiscences were cut short by Viserion and Rhaegal's cries. The two dragons, who had been happily perched on the ledge above Jon and Fafnir, took off abruptly behind the castle. "You think Dany's back?" Jon asked.

They stood up and looked to the skies. Viserion and Rhaegal returned with a third dragon in tow. "They're back!" Fafnir shouted to the Valkyrie at the door. The Valkyrie rushed inside to spread the news, and soon, Shireen, Lucoa, Shouta and Varys rushed out of the castle.

The dragon that began to descend on the beach was not Drogon, though. Jon's stomach dropped. He had heard talk of another dragon-person out there somewhere, but he hadn't expected her to look so ethereal. Her beauty somehow made her appear more intimidating. The white feathered creature landed gracefully on the beach.

"A noble knight on a white steed," said Lucoa. She laughed and clapped in glee. The white dragon lowered her head for Ser Jorah to step down, and Lucoa and Shouta embraced him simultaneously.

Kanna's blue eye looked suspiciously at Jon, then she gave a cry and popped back into her human form. Jon drew in a breath. This woman's beauty could surely rival Dany's.

"FAFNIR!" she cried. Fafnir bowed. "What?"

"I am Ser Fafnir the Weird of House Baratheon," said Fafnir.

"Nooooo!" Kanna gasped. "What?!"

Shireen curtseyed to her. "Hello, Lady Kanna. Welcome to Dragonstone. I am Shireen Baratheon."

"Where's Dany?" Kanna asked. "Where's-"

Kanna didn't get the chance to finish that sentence. Tohru zoomed out of the castle in a blur, tackling Kanna to the ground. The friends giggled together in the sand, needing no actual words in greeting.

Jorah, released from Lucoa and Shouta, approached Jon and Fafnir. "Hello," he said. "I am Ser Jorah Mormont, Queensguard to Daenerys Targaryen."

Fafnir bowed. "I am Ser Fafnir of House Baratheon. This is Jon Snow, King of the North."

Jorah paused as he considered Jon, and then nodded. "Where is the Queen?"

"She is leading an attack on Lannister forces leaving Highgarden," said Varys, stepping forward. "We had a few surprises when we came here. We had believed all Baratheons to be deceased, but this was not the case. Also, Fafnir is a dragon too."

Jorah processed the information. "Alright," he said. "But all is well?"

"I will be happy to fill you in," said Varys. "But I think the big question on our minds is, is all well with you?"

Kanna wrapped her arms around Jorah's neck. "Scale free!" she announced with a squeal.

The old Queensguard exclaimed in delight. "This is cause for celebration!" Shouta said. "Meat and mead for all!" He turned around and bumped into Ornela. "Oh, hey," he said. "You're here."

"Shouta," she said. "You just ran out the door with no explanation."

"Jorah and Kanna are back," said Shouta.

"Oh, yes, I remember them," said Ornela. She took Shouta's hand, and he looked uncomfortable. "Are we going to go eat now?"

"Yes, Ornela," said Shouta. "We shall eat, drink, and be merry, as always!" He dragged her back towards the castle.

Jorah leaned into Kanna. "Well, that certainly doesn't look like a happy couple," he whispered.

"He didn't intend for her to come here," Lucoa said. "She just got on one of the ships. We were here a whole two days before he knew she was here too."

"Yikes," said Kanna. They followed the group into the castle.

* * *

Jorah was treated as a king. The King of the North watched on as the Queensguard laughed and drank and ate together, exchanging stories from their previous adventures.

"So that's the cool kids table," said Fafnir.

The cool kids table laughed obnoxiously at something Jorah had said. Fafnir, Jon, Davos, and Shireen ate and drank in relative silence. "Is that man dating that dragon woman?" Shireen asked.

Jorah and Kanna spontaneously kissed.

"Yes, Shireen," said Fafnir. "We have a word for that back home. It's called 'beastiality.'"

"Fafnir, don't teach her that," said Jon.

"She is soooo pretty!" Shireen gushed. "I can't believe she's with that old man!"

Davos laughed. "Goodness, Shireen! Jorah is younger than I am."

"Okay, but,"said Shireen, "you wouldn't try to date Queen Dany, for instance."

"In my dreams," said Davos.

"Oh, ewwwww," Shireen said.

"I think dragon ages don't work the same as us, Shireen," said Jon. "Am I right, Fafnir? You all have, like, hundreds of years on us."

"Yeah, but, she's right," said Fafnir. "This is an abomination."

"Stop," Jon said.

"Fafnir, you should go talk to Tohru!" Shireen pressed.

"Why?" asked Fafnir.

"Because...you like her, don't you?"

"Of course I like her," said Fafnir.

"Then go talk to her so you can be like Kanna and Jorah!"

"What? Oh, no, not like _that,_" Fafnir protested. "That could never happen. Tohru doesn't like me like that."

"How do you know?"

"How do I know?" Fafnir repeated. "Oh, Lady Shireen, dragon sexuality is a fluid thing. Tohru only likes ladies."

"Huh?"

"Fafnir, stop! She doesn't get it," said Jon.

"But think of the wide new world of ships that will be open to her when she learns about homosexual pairings! Lady Shireen, there are many kinds of couples in the world. Kanna and Jorah are your garden variety girl and guy ship. But it needn't be so. Yaoi, for instance-"

"Oh, for the love of gods, don't teach her with manga!" Jon cried.

"Oh, wait," said Shireen. "You mean like Uncle Renly and Ser Loras."

"What?" Fafnir asked.

"I get it," said Shireen. Davos laughed. Shireen turned her attention to Jon. "Do you like Dany?"

Jon turned red.

"He certainly does not," said Fafnir.

"What?" Shireen asked. "Why not?"

Jon took a long swig of his mead. "Yeah, why not?" he asked, giving Fafnir a sideways glance. "You know, you've been pretty frustrating following us around all the time."

"I have been protecting you," said Fafnir.

"What, are the Lannisters going to come up through the toilet?" Jon snapped.

"They might," said Fafnir. "Can't be too careful now. There are prophecies. _Prophecies _concerning you and Dany. We can't mess around with that shit."

"So you're doing all of this to prevent some interference with a vague prophecy that the Red Woman thinks might be about me?"

"She is very certain."

Jon took another long swallow of mead. "You know, Ser Fafnir, I've been around you for a very long time."

"Oh yes," said Fafnir.

"I know when you're bullshitting," said Jon. "You know something, and you're not telling me."

"Wha? I tell you everything," said Fafnir.

"Bullshit," said Jon. He stared Fafnir down. A single bead of sweat trickled down Fafnir's forehead.


	35. A Simple Matter of Necromancy

Daenerys returned triumphantly to Dragonstone. She gathered her Queensguard in the war room, including Jon, Fafnir, and Davos.

Tyrion began the session. He shuffled his notes on the table and said, "Alright, everyone. Good to see you all here. Good to see you again, Ser Jorah, in good health." The room clapped politely, and Kanna planted a kiss on Jorah's cheek. "So, we have dealt the Lannisters a crushing blow with only one dragon and our Dothraki army. They have received but a taste of our power, and it was devastating." Tyrion beamed as he considered what his family members must be thinking. "And, we have received more good news. Jon, your sister Arya and your brother Bran are now safely returned to Winterfell." Jon already knew this, but it felt good to hear Tyrion announce it in a positive light. The table clapped. "Alright, so for our next move-"

"If I may," said Jon, "I thought long and hard about this last night. With Arya and Bran back at Winterfell, it is more obvious to me that I have lingered too long here. The army of the dead is advancing quickly on us, and Winterfell will be the first stronghold in their path if they pass the Wall. I must return to Winterfell."

Dany gasped. "But, Jon, if this army of the dead is as you say, then are you prepared to fight it?"

"No," said Jon. "That's why I came here in the first place. With your forces, and your dragons, the living have a much better chance."

"I'm sorry," said Jorah. "Army of the dead?"

"Don't," Tyrion said, waving it off.

Fafnir refused to wave it off. "It is a terrifying horde of wights and White Walkers, insatiable demons whom fire could not burn-"

"Enough, Fafnir," said Tyrion.

"The fine men of the Night's Watch have already lost members to their ranks. Wildlings have been plagued by them. They are coming for us all!" Fafnir pressed.

"Are you done?" Tyrion asked.

"No," said Fafnir. "I'm tired of everyone dismissing this! Queen Daenerys, if you are truly the just Queen you would have us believe, then you will postpone your attack on the Lannisters in the interest of the common good!"

"Even if you are speaking the truth, if I abandon my campaign for the Iron Throne, then Cersei wins! Cersei doesn't care about the army of the dead! In order to do good, we must ensure a good ruler on the Iron Throne," Dany said.

"Hold on," said Shouta. "I believe them."

Shouta was usually silent at these meetings, so the room fell silent when he spoke.

"Thank you," said Fafnir.

"You both claim to have seen these White Walkers," said Shouta.

"That's correct," said Jon.

"About how far away from this Wall are they?" Shouta asked.

"They can't be too far now," said Jon.

"So it wouldn't take long to meet them," said Shouta.

"Meet them?" Lucoa asked. "Shouta-baby, what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting," said Shouta, "we harness this army for our cause."

Tyrion coughed in his surprise. "_Harness _them?"

"They're dead people, right? The wights. We don't know what the Walkers are, but it seems like a simple matter of Necromancy," said Shouta.

"Oh, I see where you're going," said Lucoa.

"Yeah, me too, and it is absolutely ludicrous," said Tyrion.

"I would have to study them first," said Shouta. "Figure out how they tick. How the magic works. Then, I take control of the army, and we march it straight to King's Landing. See how Cersei answers that."

The group nervously looked around at each other, trying to feel each other out. Finally, Dany said, "I'm not...entirely...against it."

Jon looked at Shouta. "Will you come with me, beyond the Wall?"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Shouta beamed.

Jon turned to Dany and Tyrion. "I want Fafnir with me," he said.

"Well, then, you'll have to ask Lady Shireen," said Tyrion.

Jorah cleared his throat. "Growing up on Bear Island, I was led to believe that the stories of the White Walkers were a myth. Jon, I do not know you, but I knew your father. He was an honorable man. I will accompany you, if you will have me."

"And where he goes, I go," said Kanna.

"Woah, hold on, you guys just got back safely," said Dany.

"I'm also not sure we want to send the A-team out on this errand," said Tyrion. "Although, I am imagining my sister staring down the face of a zombie, and it is quite satisfying."

"As one who has actually seen the Walkers, I think the situation definitely calls for the A-team," said Fafnir. "Lucoa, where do you stand?"

"With Shouta, of course," said Lucoa.

"I'll stay with Dany," said Tohru. "Between me and the three young dragons, and the Valkyries, our Queen and Lady Shireen will be safe."

"If anything happens to the Lady Shireen, I will have your head," said Fafnir.

Tohru extended her hand. "Deal!"

* * *

Jon's crew boarded their ship to return to Winterfell, along with the dragonglass. Fafnir wanted to fly, but Jon insisted they not attract unnecessary attention to themselves. After saying farewell to their companions in Dragonstone, they departed.

The day passed peacefully. Davos, who had also decided to come with Jon, was steering the ship in the dead of night, when a small rowboat caught his eye. There was a single man on board, with shaggy hair and a long beard. He looked entirely distraught, rowing as if his life depended on it.

"Hey!" Davos called to him. "What are you rowing from, man?"

"Sea witch!" the rower cried. "There's...there's a witch in the water...she won't let me stop...stop rowing..."

"Goodness, man," said Davos. "Come aboard. Your boat looks like it's about to fall apart! How long have you been rowing?"

"I...don't...know! I can't...can't stop...AHHHHH!" A scaly tail whipped out of the water and smashed the rowboat. Then, it wrapped around the rower and flung him onto Davos's ship. "Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods," the rower gasped.

Davos looked down at him. "Gendry?" he asked.

Gendry pushed himself up, and then, seeing a familiar and friendly face, flung himself into Davos's arms. Gendry began to sob. Davos looked at the water in fear.

Davos brought Gendry down to the living quarters and got him cleaned up. Gendry sat at their table before a bowl of soup and bread, eating greedily. Jon's crew stared at him in shock.

"He's a good, honest man," said Davos. "A blacksmith from King's Landing, and..."

"I'm one of Robert Baratheon's bastards," said Gendry.

"Oh," said Fafnir. "Then you're Shireen's cousin. How fortunate for you to have found us."

"It's not fortune," said Kanna. "It's calculated." They looked at Kanna strangely, and she paced the floorboards, distraught. "Gendry, this 'sea witch,' what did she look like?"

"Like a big sea dragon," Gendry said. "But sometimes she would appear to me in the form of a woman. She had short brown hair, and a horn in her head."

"Hold on," said Jon. "A dragon that takes the form of a woman? You can't possibly mean..."

"Elma," said Kanna. "She's a dragon of the Order Faction. I brought her here in a foolish, impulsive decision. She...she claims to not only know the future, but know..."

"How things are supposed to be," Jorah finished. "If she has forced you here, then that means her book must list you among our company."

"She did have a book, yeah," said Gendry. "She kept complaining about it getting messed up."

Fafnir groaned. "Ohhhh, joy! Azor Ahai, prophetic books, an army of the dead, what more can we add to this delightful list of mysteries?"

"Your world seems inexplicably wrapped up in ours," said Jon. "Ohhh, I have a headache."

"I'm so confused," said Gendry.

"Where should we begin?" Jorah laughed. "This is Kanna, she's my girlfriend, and she's also a dragon."

Gendry looked from Jorah to Kanna. "Niiiiiice!"

* * *

They arrived at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, the abandoned Night's Watch post. There, they were joined by Thoros of Myr, Sandor Clegane, and Beric Dondarrion who had come to aid Gendry.

It wasn't long before they came upon some wights. Sooner, actually, than Jon had expected.

"Holy shit," said Gendry. He swung his axe randomly at the creatures.

Fafnir pushed him aside. "Behind me, noob!" He opened his mouth and unleashed a jet of flame, causing the creatures to collapse.

"Shouta, hurry!" Jon cried. Shouta was carving complicated symbols in the snow. He hadn't been prepared to do this so soon. Wights poured at them from every angle. Lucoa transformed into her dragon form in order to protect Shouta.

"Holy shit," Gendry repeated. "That bitch better not have sent me here just to die!"

Shouta's etching began to glow. "NOW!" he cried.

Fafnir and Kanna were too busy trying to keep the wights off the people. "This is impossible," said Kanna. "We can't win like this." She transformed. "Jorah!"

Jorah jumped onto her back. "Jon, get on Fafnir. We'll lead a wight into the circle and get out!"

Fafnir transformed, but Jon fell through some ice. "Motherfuck!" Fafnir cried, diving down to retrieve him.

Kanna picked up a wight in her claws. It bit her, and she screamed as she dropped it into Shouta's trap. The wight stopped moving.

"NOW!" Shouta called. Beric, Sandor, and Thoros had been protecting a coffin. They yelled as they carried it onto the trap. Shouta cautiously approached the wight, and seeing it was frozen, pushed it into the box. "Thanks," he said. He had already etched the proper curses on the coffin. With a few incantations, the coffin was sealed. Shouta mounted Lucoa, and they pulled the coffin onto her with him. Lucoa and Shouta flew back to Eastwatch. As they departed, a wight dragged Thoros to the ground and bit his neck.

"RETREAT!" Fafnir cried, breathing a hefty amount of fire at the newest wave of wights. An ice javelin whizzed past him. Jon and Fafnir turned in the direction of the Night King and his White Walkers who were observing the spectacle from the mountains. "Those fuckers," Fafnir whispered.

"Retreat, Fafnir!" Jon ordered. The grounded humans were running away under Kanna's cover. Fafnir remained fixed on the Night King, who was readying another spear. Fafnir flew low behind Kanna, then turned back to look at the Night King one more time. He landed.

"Give me your sword," he snarled at Jon.

"Fafnir, no," said Jon.

Fafnir didn't take "no" for an answer. He grabbed Longclaw and raced off in the direction of the White Walkers.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jorah cried.

"FAFNIR!" Jon yelled, frozen in shock and fear. Fafnir continued on, barreling through the wights. Jorah yanked Jon off the ground onto Kanna. The wights had all gone after Fafnir, leaving the crew free to escape.

Fafnir came face to face with the Night King once again, but this time, he had a dragonglass sword. He waved it menacingly at the Walkers. The Night King's ice spear glowed the coldest blue.

"Who are you?" Fafnir declared. "What do you want with these people?" The Night King stared at Fafnir. He thrust his spear at him, and Fafnir flew up to avoid it. He swung Longclaw, knocking the head off a Walker. The Walkers all turned toward him with ice spears. "Come at me," Fafnir taunted.

Fafnir fought the Walkers, who recognized the danger of Longclaw and retreated in different directions. Fafnir managed to kill another, but it was not the Night King. Javelins hurled at him from all directions.

Then, the wights returned. Fafnir had no choice but to transform back into dragon form. He flew up and saw the Walkers retreating behind their horde. "Cowards," Fafnir growled. He pursued the Walkers deeper beyond the Wall, burning through the wights. Then, he heard a roar behind him.

"Fafnir!" called a young woman.

Fafnir turned around. Dany was pursuing him on Drogon, flanked by Rhaegal on Viserion.

"Queen!" Fafnir said, stopping in midair. "Queen Daenerys, what is the meaning of this?"

"Jon told me you were in trouble," said Dany.

"So you followed me?! Turn around, Daenerys. I will defeat the Walkers," said Fafnir.

"It is more important that you come back alive," said Dany. "Please, as your Queen I order-"

And at that moment, an ice spear pierced Viserion. The dragon fell into the ice and snow. Dany screamed. Another javelin whizzed past her and Drogon. "Retreat," Fafnir whispered. "RETREAT!" Drogon and Rhaegal obeyed Fafnir. Dany cried out in agony that they ought to return to Viserion. "It is most important that we come back alive," Fafnir said solemnly.

* * *

Back on the ship, they mourned the loss of Viserion.

"My Queen, I am sorry," said Fafnir, bowing before her. "It was my recklessness that began the events that lead to his death."

Dany shook her head and bade him get off his knees. "It is not your fault. You acted nobly."

"As did you," said Fafnir.

Dany looked at Jon. "You were right," she said. "Defeating the army of the dead is the most important thing. We will defeat the Night King."

"I'm sorry that you found out this way," said Jon.

Tyrion had brought Dany to Eastwatch with some Valkyries. Tohru remained with Lady Shireen in Dragonstone with the remainder of the Valkyries and all of the Dothraki to protect her.

"We decided that if Shouta was successful, that we wanted to waste no time in bringing it to Cersei," said Dany.

Jon knelt before Dany.

"Jon what are you doing?" Fafnir asked.

"Dany, you risked your life and your dragons to save Fafnir," said Jon.

"Fafnir did not need saving," said Fafnir.

"True, but I now have no doubt in my mind that you will be a just and noble Queen," said Jon. "For all of the Seven Kingdoms."

"What will the Northmen say?" asked Dany, suddenly concerned about Jon in ways that she hadn't been before.

"They will learn as I have, that you are different from the rest," said Jon. "I pledge my loyalty to you, my Queen."

Dany took his hand and pulled him off the ground. "I count myself lucky to have such an ally," she said. They embraced, and Fafnir nudged their bodies apart.

"Ahh, the magic of friendship!" Fafnir quipped, then he drew the both of them in for a hug before pushing them in opposite directions.

* * *

Shouta arrived at his cabin, and Ornela was waiting in his bed.

"Oh, hey," said Shouta. "You're here."

"I couldn't handle the thought of you with all of those nasty creatures!" Ornela cried. "Please, do not meddle with the..." Shouta dragged in the box that contained the wight. Ornela turned white. "What is that?"

Shouta grinned. "Wanna see?" he asked.

Ornela pulled the blankets around her. "Is it the..the...zombie?"

The box rattled. Ornela screamed. "Shh," Shouta said. "I'll protect you."

"Shouta, I cannot sleep with that thing in here," Ornela said.

"Then sleep somewhere else," said Shouta. He opened his luggage and produced his Necromancy book and a knife.

"Sleep somewhere else?" Ornela asked, hurt. "You would choose this _thing _over me?"

"I am doing this for Queen Dany, the same Queen that saved your ass back in Vaes Dothrak," said Shouta. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. Then, he opened his left palm and began to carve shapes on it.

"SHOUTA!" Ornela screamed, causing the knife to slip and cut him deeper. Shouta yelled in pain, then threw down the knife in frustration as blood poured out onto the bedsheets.

"Ornela," said Shouta, "this is what I must do. I'm a mage, Ornela. If you can't handle it, then you need to leave." He wrapped his hand in bandages. "I messed that one up, so I need to start again on my other hand. _Do not _ruin this for me again, Ornela."

Ornela burst into tears. "I don't understand," said Ornela. "You are a fantastic lover. How can you also do such terrible things?"

Shouta looked into her eyes. "Because I am terrible, Ornela," he said.

The look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine. She slowly slid off the bed and out of the cabin. Shouta shrugged, opened his right palm, and got to work.

* * *

They arrived at King's Landing. Tyrion, Davos, and Jorah entered to request a parley with Queen Cersei. The rest of their party waited patiently on the ship.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore," said Tormund Giantsbane. "Can we put it back in the box please?" He pointed at Shouta and the wight that was standing beside him and wearing a Targaryen tunic.

"Ser Wightsworth is dressed for his audience with the queen," Shouta declared. "We've been practicing our graces, haven't we?" He raised his right hand, where he had tattooed some grim spiral markings onto his palm, and said, "Bow to the queen." Ser Wightsworth bowed. "See? He's saying, pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Shouta.

"This is fascinating, Shouta, but a bit unsettling," said Dany.

"I'm not sure yet if I can control more than one," said Shouta. "But I'm pretty sure I've worked out how the reanimation works. It really is rudimentary necromancy."

"So you really are going to try to take the Night King's army from him?" Sandor asked.

"That's my goal," said Shouta.

"You're one crazy ass little shit," said Sandor. "I like you."

"Thanks," said Shouta.

Tyrion, Davos, and Jorah returned. "She will see us in the Dragonpit," said Tyrion. "Although, we must be on high alert. She fears a trick, and she will be ready to attack."

"That's fine," said Lucoa. "We've got this."

"I'm going to scare the pants off her," said Shouta. "Come, Ser Wightsworth."

Ser Wightsworth followed Shouta off the ship. Everyone gave them wide berth to pass.

* * *

The allies entered the Dragonpit. Dany looked around in awe at the structure built by her ancestors to house the first dragons that were brought to Westeros. She locked eyes with Cersei, who sat in the chair that ought to be hers and fumed within. But, as soon as Shouta and Ser Wightsworth entered, all of the Lannister eyes fell on him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cersei cried, pointing at Ser Wightsworth with his Targaryen tunic.

"Stay," said Shouta to Ser Wightsworth. Ser Wightsworth remained standing dumbly on the steps. Shouta approached Cersei and bowed slightly. "Hello, my name is Shouta, and I represent Queen Daenerys Targaryen. I have come to demonstrate the terror that awaits you if you refuse our offer."

"Who is this man?" Jamie asked. "Why should we listen to him?"

"Allow me to demonstrate," said Shouta. He turned to Ser Wightsworth. "Forward," he said. The wight advanced, and the Lannisters recoiled.

Jon stepped forward. "This is but one of thousands of similar creatures that live beyond the Wall," said Jon, "and they are advancing steadily towards Westeros."

Ser Wightsworth bowed to Cersei. She looked uncomfortably from the wight, to Shouta, to Jon. "I should have you arrested for treason," said Cersei. "This is utter nonsense. It is a fool's errand to distract us from our war with Daenerys."

"Wait," said Jon. He looked at Shouta, and Shouta nodded. The mage raised his marked palm at Ser Wightsworth, and both men took some good steps backwards.

"Release," said Shouta.

Ser Wightsworth snapped out of Shouta's control. The creature reverted to its natural state, and it lunged at Cersei. The Lannisters screamed. Jon chopped off its hand with Longclaw before it could grab Cersei, and Shouta stopped the wight from attacking. Cersei looked at Shouta in disgust and fear. Shouta grinned.

Davos handed Jon a torch, and Jon burnt the hand. "When I and Fafnir were on the Wall with the Night's Watch, we learned how to deal with the wights. Fire destroys them," he explained. "Dragonglass, too, can stop them." He thrust Longclaw through Ser Wightsworth's chest, causing the creature to collapse. "They are controlled by more powerful creatures called White Walkers."

"Like him?" Jamie asked, pointing to Shouta.

"Umm, no, but Shouta has been studying the magic behind the wights and has learned to control them," said Jon.

"Alright," said Cersei, "here's the deal. I won't interfere with your war against these...things. As long as you, King in the North, remain neutral in my war with Daenerys."

The silence that followed was especially uncomfortable.

"Don't...be...stupid," Fafnir whispered, and Tyrion let out a chortle.

"Unfortunately, that won't be possible," said Jon. "I am no longer the King of the North. I am allied with Daenerys."

"Ohhhhhh shiiiiiiit," Fafnir muttered.

The Lannisters gasped, and Cersei stood up, trying to decide what to say. Her face was as red as her gown. "Well then, King of the North, our truce is over. You shall receive no help from me!" She stormed out, and her cronies followed.

Tyrion stood up and marched to Jon. "You couldn't have told just a little white lie?" he asked.

"Lying to each other will get us nowhere," said Jon.

"Except today, when it might have gotten us an extra army," said Fafnir.

Tyrion groaned, and he marched off after his family. Shouta, meanwhile, was attempting to reassemble the wight.

"What's that fucker doing?" Tormund asked.

Shouta muttered incantations over the bones, and then he stood up, raised his hands, and the wight reanimated. Tormund let out a small shriek. Shouta tested his handiwork on Ser Wightsworth by ordering the creature to perform various tricks. The Lannisters returned when Ser Wightsworth went into the chicken dance. Cersei was especially not amused.

"Okay," said Cersei. "I will help."

Dany's team sat in shock for a moment. Jamie said, "No, really, she's going to send you troops. You're welcome."

"Thank you," said Dany.

Cersei said nothing else, but gave her a curt nod before turning back to the castle. Jamie waved to them and said a more formal goodbye. The Lannisters departed.

"And we're just going to trust that they're going to hold up their bargain?" Fafnir asked.

"Yes," said Tyrion. "And if they do not, let all of Westeros see their character, compared to the character of our Queen."

Dany smiled. "Then we shouldn't waste any more time here. We have a world to save."


	36. Family Matters

Team Dany returned to Dragonstone to find Shireen safe on her throne. The Dothraki and remaining Unsullied welcomed their Queen home.

Gendry, having nowhere else to go, had followed them to Dragonstone. Ornela hung on his arm. Jorah tapped Shouta on the shoulder and pointed at them, and Shouta shrugged. "I scared her off, I guess," Shouta said.

Gendry hung around the back of the group and took in all of the reunions until Fafnir grabbed him and brought him forward. "Shireen!" Fafnir called. "Shireen! I have a surprise for you!"

Shireen looked at Fafnir and the new, handsome stranger. "Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Gendry," said Fafnir. "Gendry is your cousin."

"My cousin?" Shireen asked, more interested. "But my Lannister cousins are all-oh. OH! You must be one of my Uncle Robert's...other...kids."

"Yeah," Gendry said with a slight blush. "I'm sorry about your family. Our family, I guess."

"Thanks," said Shireen darkly.

Melisandre walked up to them. "Hello, Gendry."

"OH GODS!" Gendry burst. "You're still here? Fafnir, you didn't tell me she was still here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you two know each other?" Fafnir asked.

Melisandre smiled sweetly at him, while Gendry's face contorted into disgust. "JON!" he cried, running away.

Shireen and Fafnir turned to Melisandre and glared. "What did you do?" Shireen demanded.

"Me? Nothing. The boy is clearly delirious," said Melisandre.

Fafnir pulled out a dagger. "You sure?"

Melisandre scoffed. "Okay, fine. We might have used his blood in a ritual."

"Oh, is that all?" Fafnir asked.

"I only seduced the boy into a good leeching," said Melisandre.

"That's kinda weird," said Shireen.

"Oh...wait...OH! Yeah, then we imprisoned him and tried to sacrifice him to the Lord of Light," said Melisandre.

"HAHAHA!" Fafnir burst. "Wait, WHAT?"

"Melisandre!" Shireen exclaimed. "You can't keep doing that!"

Melisandre was taken aback. "What, dear? Didn't your mother and father instruct you in the ways of the Lord of Light? R'hllor requires us make sacrifices for the greater good."

Shireen stomped her foot. "No," she said.

"What do you mean, no?" Melisandre gasped.

"We're not following your Lord of Light anymore," said Shireen. "I've been thinking since my parents died. I've been thinking _a lot. _And I can't keep quiet about it anymore. You...didn't help my family!"

"Oh, snap," Fafnir said, backing up. Shireen had surely been growing more bold as she matured as Lady Baratheon, but this was a whole new level.

"Lady Shireen, everything I have ever done has been to serve the people of Westeros," Melisandre said.

"You _burnt _people _alive_," said Shireen. "And everyone hated my parents for it!"

"Because they didn't understand," said Melisandre.

"I understand perfectly," said Shireen. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm the Lady Baratheon. Melisandre, I've decided I don't want your religion in my court. Once this war is won, you are no longer welcome at Dragonstone."

"Why, you ungrateful-!" Melisandre roared, and Fafnir pressed his sword to her throat.

"Retire to your quarters, Melisandre," said Fafnir. "The Lady Shireen has spoken."

"You will regret this, dragon," Melisandre said coldly. She stomped through the hall and out the front door.

Dany rushed over to Shireen. "What was that about? What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Queen Daenrys," said Shireen. "I told Melisandre I didn't want her in my court anymore. I believe she is behind all of my family's misfortunes. I'm sorry. She didn't take the news well."

Dany considered. "I'm not entirely sure what she brought to the table...even so, you ought to have consulted me."

"I'm sorry, Dany," said Shireen. "I didn't expect this to happen now. But, this is, after all, my castle. If I don't want someone here, then I believe I ought to be able to say so." Dany and Fafnir both raised their eyebrows at this new, bold Shireen. The Lady continued, "Gendry is my bastard cousin. He's literally my only family. My family tore themselves apart over the Iron Throne. No more. I will protect this house. Dany, I intend to make Gendry my knight, if he accepts."

Dany nodded. "He was very brave to come with us beyond the Wall. I believe he will be a fine knight for you, Lady Shireen."

Fafnir handed Shireen his sword. Shireen approached Gendry, who had been listening in with Jon. "Cousin," Shireen said timidly.

"Yes, m'lady," said Gendry.

"I'm sorry for what my father and the Red Woman did to you," said Shireen. "In the new House Baratheon, that I intend to rebuild, there will be no place for her kind."

"M'lady, you didn't have to," Gendry stammered. "You don't know me at all."

"You are a Baratheon," said Shireen. "That's all I need to know. Queen Daenerys speaks highly of you, and if you are also friends with Jon, then I know all I need to know to offer you a place in my court as a Knight of the House Baratheon."

"A _knight_?" Gendry spat. "But I'm just a blacksmith! I've had no formal training!"

"Neither did Ser Fafnir," said Shireen. "But I'd put him up against anyone in the land. I need people I can trust at my side. And I need my family more. Please, Gendry."

"I...don't know what to say," said Gendry.

"Say yes!" Jon said.

"Ummm, okay," said Gendry. "Yeah."

"Kneel," said Shireen. Gendry obeyed. She touched the sword to both of his shoulders. "Arise, Ser Gendry Baratheon, knight of the House Baratheon."

Gendry stood up in a daze. "Did you just call me...Gendry Baratheon?"

"Oh!" Shireen gasped. "I'm sorry. That's not your name."

"Well," said Davos, "it could be. If you wanted it. You're the head of the House Baratheon, Shireen. You can legitimize him."

Shireen looked at Gendry hopefully.

"I'm sorry," said Gendry. "This is all happening so fast."

"Ser Davos, please draw up the papers," said Shireen. Davos nodded and went to his office. Shireen started crying.

"Oh my gosh," said Gendry. "You really don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do," Shireen sniffed. "Because...I have a family again!" The group gathered around her and Gendry to celebrate, except for Dany, who stormed off alone. They watched her go in alarm. "Is she mad at me?" Shireen asked.

"I'll find out," said Tohru. She followed Dany, who had gone to her chambers and was crying. "What's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru," Dany sobbed. "I'm sorry. Is Shireen mad?"

"Mad? No, she's worried about you," said Tohru. "You've been off."

"I want to be happy for her," said Dany. "I know it means so much. I just realized, when she knighted him...I'll never have that."

"Knights? What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

Dany buried her head in her pillow. "Did we really kill my brother?"

Tohru sat in silence for a moment, and then she felt incredibly stupid. Of course Dany wasn't talking about knights. She was talking about family.

"We did," said Tohru, laying down beside Dany.

"He was a terrible brother," said Dany. "He tried to rape me. He tried to rape you. He...was awful in every way. I'm infinitely better without him. But he was all I had. I have no more family. None. There's no Gendry out there to row into my life. I'm literally the last Targaryen."

Tohru gulped. _No, you're not. He's here. He's here, and he loves you. But he has no more idea who he is than you do._

"Viserion's death is punishment for what we did to Viserys," Dany whispered.

"Now _that _is crazy," said Tohru. "I mean, there was probably a better way to deal with Viserys. Those were weird times in our lives. You had the heterosexual."

"Huh?" Dany said.

"You were hopped up on tribal hormones for Dirty Horse Guy," said Tohru. "It's okay. It's happened to many otherwise great women."

Tohru thought Dany had started crying more violently, but she was laughing. "Dirty Horse Guy! Ohh, it's been so long since I've heard that!" Dany sighed. "We were stupid," she agreed.

"We weren't worried about thrones, or ice zombies," said Tohru. "Fuck, I was just trying to keep your ass alive."

"Well, you've done an amazing job," said Dany. "Seriously. You taught me to be a dragon."

"You were always a dragon, Dany," said Tohru. "And I'm actually not sure anymore I've done so much. Sometimes I think this whole thing would have played out just the same without me."

"What? That's crazy," said Dany.

"I don't know," said Tohru.

Dany wrapped her arms around Tohru. "I can't imagine doing any of this without you," she said. "Or Kanna and Jorah, or Lucoa and Shouta." She giggled. "Or Fafnir."

"Fafnir is cracking me up!" Tohru burst. "Dany, you should have seen the old Fafnir. You wouldn't even recognize him."

"He is so devoted to Jon and Lady Shireen," said Dany.

"It's so weird," said Tohru. "Back in the day, Fafnir was a hermit who only came out of his cave to kill people."

"WHAT?!" Dany cried. "Kill? PEOPLE?"

"Oh yeah," said Tohru. "He was one of the Chaos Faction's best."

"Explain to me again why you guys started hanging around people?" Dany asked.

Tohru sighed. "It's a long, strange story."

"I've got all night," said Dany. "I don't want to think about anything important."

"Very well," said Tohru. "Her name was Miss Kobayashi..."

* * *

The inhabitants of Dragonstone began to retire to their chambers, but Shouta couldn't sleep. He went to the throne room with Ser Wightsworth. He looked around, and then he walked up to the throne and sat. Ser Wightsworth followed him and stood beside him as an obedient knight.

"Well, Ser Wightsworth," said Shouta. "With the Red Woman gone, I guess that makes me Head Mage around here now." Ser Wightsworth said nothing because he had no tongue. Shouta didn't mind. He ran his hands up and down the arms of the Baratheon throne. It felt satisfying. "I get it, you know. This obsession with these things. When I was a young boy, studying magic, do you know who I wanted to be most?" Ser Wightsworth stared vacantly at him. "Hades, Greek god of the Underworld."

Someone walked into the room. Shouta pushed himself off the throne and pretended he'd been on his way out. He ran into Jon.

"Oh, hey," said Jon.

"Hey," said Shouta. "Looking for someone?"

"No," Jon sighed. "I just couldn't sleep. I was going to go outside and enjoy the beach some more while I still can." He peered around Shouta and gestured to Ser Wightsworth. "How's he doing?"

"Good," said Shouta. "We were just having a chat."

Jon smiled. "You really freak people out, you know that?"

Shouta shrugged. "For a world with so much magic in it, people sure are sensitive about it."

"That's for sure," said Jon.

"Hey," said Shouta. "Can I ask you something personal, man to man?"

"Ummm," Jon responded.

"You getting pretty close to the Queen?" Shouta asked.

"I think we trust each other," said Jon. "But of course, that's not what you're asking, is it?"

Shouta grinned. "She's crazy hot, ain't she?"

"I don't think this is an appropriate conversation," said Jon.

"Ahhh, you're no fun," said Shouta. "Fafnir got so weird when I asked him."

"That's because Fafnir sees us as animals," said Jon. "But yeah. Dany is really hot."

"Ayyyy!" Shouta exclaimed. "You're kind of her type, too!"

"Am I?" Jon said, trying to laugh it off, but in reality wanted more information.

"She's a queen. You _were _a king. You both have dragons," said Shouta. "You know? I think out of all of us, you might stand a chance!"

"Wait, what do you mean, 'out of all of us'?" Jon asked, annoyed.

"Let's see...Jorah had the hots for her before Kanna got her shit together," said Shouta. "I wanted her, but, of course, I want everyone. Tyrion fucked a prostitute cosplaying as her. Played Fuck, Marry, Kill with Gendry, and let's just say he never opted to kill her. That Sandor guy on the boat was straight up _nasty-_-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," said Jon. He turned to leave.

"But I think...you could actually land her," Shouta said.

"Maybe if this place weren't crawling with dragon people," Jon muttered.

Shouta heard it. "Oh! Oh oh oh!" Shouta began walking with Jon up the stairs, with Ser Wightsworth trailing ominously behind. "Is that all? You just need a little bit of _privacy, _eh?"

"I mean, I'm not saying that's _all _all, but it could help," said Jon. "I mean, I love Fafnir and Tohru, but they need to let up sometimes. Fafnir followed me into the bathroom. _The bathroom!_"

"I got it," said Shouta. "As proud companion of a proud dragon, I know how to work around these things. Also, I know magic, so that helps."

"I don't want you to use magic for this," said Jon.

"Oh, it is my pleasure! Jon, sex is a beautiful thing, and I wish my friends could get as much of it as possible!" said Shouta.

"Well, that's...creepy, but oddly charming," said Jon.

"I get that a lot," said Shouta. They entered the corridors. Shouta stopped Jon and Ser Wightsworth. "Shhh," he said. "Jon, where's Fafnir?"

"He was with Shireen," said Jon. "I'm not sure if he went to bed or not."

"Stay," he said, mostly to Ser Wightsworth, but also kind of to Jon. He went to Jon and Fafnir's chamber and peeked in. Shouta threw a thumbs up to Jon. Then, Shouta turned into Fafnir. Jon was so surprised, he nearly fell backwards into Ser Wightsworth.

Shouta went upstairs, leaving Jon feeling confused. Jon was also not very comfortable standing in the landing beside Ser Wightsworth, so he went to his room.

Meanwhile, Shouta went upstairs and carefully cracked open Dany's chamber. He saw Dany and Tohru sprawled out together on the bed, snoring, and unfortunately fully clothed. He went in and carefully jostled Tohru.

"Wah!" Tohru awoke. Dany stirred, and Tohru carefully repositioned the pillows and tucked her in. Tohru grabbed Shouta by the ear and dragged him out of the room, then carefully closed the door. "Fafnir?!" she whispered. "What is going on?"

"Sorry," said Shouta. "I just wanted to know what was going on. You and Dany stormed off, and we were all hoping to plan our fight against the White Walkers."

"Yeah," said Tohru. "Sorry about that. Dany just really needed a night off. So much has happened, and Fafnir..." Tohru looked around and drew him closer. "Let's talk about this in my room."

"Ohhhhkay!" Shouta said, way too excited. Tohru looked at him strangely, and then continued towards her chamber. He followed her inside and looked around. It was done up like a regular bed and breakfast. "Where did you even _get _this stuff?" he asked, picking up a teddy bear from a stool.

"I made it, silly!" Tohru beamed. She sat down on her bed and sighed. "Fafnir, my girl Dany is really hurting. I'm totally torn on what to do."

"Okay," said Shouta awkwardly. "What...what's going on?"

"The reason Dany stormed off when Shireen announced she would legitimize Gendry is because she thinks she has no family left," said Tohru. "Fafnir, I...I think we should tell her about Jon."

"Tell her...about...Jon," said Shouta.

"I know what we talked about before," said Tohru. "Ace in the hole and all that. I get it. But, you more than anyone know how happy Shireen is at finding Gendry. Don't you think that if Dany knew Jon was a Targaryen, it would make all of this so much easier?"

Shouta was speechless. Jon. Targaryen. Dany. Sex. "Oh gods. What have I done?" he whispered.

"Fafnir, you feeling alright?"

"NOPE!" Shouta cried.

He rushed out of the room, and Tohru scowled. "What the hell?" she said. She followed him out of the room and down the stairs to the lower level of sleeping quarters. Shouta, still disguised as Fafnir, opened up the door to Jon and Fafnir's chamber and found himself face-to-face with the real Fafnir.

"What the fuck?" Fafnir asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Exactly!" Shouta shouted. "Where did Jon go?"

Fafnir looked back into the chamber and pointed to the other bed, where a body was snuggled up the covers. "Phew," said Shouta. "Okay, thanks! Keep him there!"

Shouta turned around and smacked into Tohru, who had her hands on her hips. "Shouta?"

Shouta poofed back into himself. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" he said.

"What the devil were you doing disguised as me?" Fafnir asked, closing the door behind him.

"Nothing," said Shouta. "Just practicing. It's fine. Everything is fine. Nobody is fucking...everything is fine."

Tohru placed her hand on her forehead in frustration. "You can't tell anyone what I just told you. We will _end _you."

"Right. Right," Shouta whispered, still disoriented. He wanted to ask more questions, but decided he better just let it go for now.

"Wait," said Fafnir. "What did you tell him? You don't mean-"

"Ace in the hole," said Tohru.

"Fuck!" Fafnir cursed.

"It's fine," said Shouta. "I'll just go to bed now."

"No more games," said Tohru. "This isn't the time for that."

"Lesson learned," said Shouta. "Seriously."

Tohru nodded to Fafnir and followed Shouta back to his room, which was just around the corner. Fafnir went back inside. "Fucking kid," he whispered. Even though Shouta was a good 60 years old now, he had used magic to preserve his 20-year old self, and still acted like it most of the time. Fafnir sat on the bed. Jon didn't seem to have stirred at all. Fafnir laid back down and noticed a suspicious lack of breathing from the body in the bed. Alarmed, he reached out and jostled Jon.

The pile of pillows fell out of place. "No," he whispered. Above him, the royal bed creaked ominously.


	37. Universal Magic

It was time to depart for Winterfell. Fafnir, Tohru, and Shouta stared in horror as Jon and Dany boarded the boat, holding hands.

"Dude," said Shouta. "We have to tell him."

"Do we?" Tohru asked.

"Okay, wouldn't _you _want to know if you had just fucked your..." Shouta started.

"Nephew," Fafnir finished. "And I don't know. Maybe ignorance is bliss."

"They _are_ getting along," agreed Tohru.

"You guys are sick! What if they have a kid?" Shouta asked.

"They can't," said Tohru. "She's infertile after the demon incident."

"Ohhh," said Shouta, considering. "Ugh, it's not fair! She finally picks someone good, and it's..." He gagged. "We have to tell them."

"We will," said Fafnir. "After the war with the Night King."

"Yeah, we don't want to distract from that," said Tohru. "This is going to throw them both for a loop. We'll just make sure they don't do it again. It was pretty easy."

"It was also pretty easy for them to get around you two," said Shouta.

"Yeah, Fafnir, where were you, anyways?" Tohru asked.

"Nothing," said Fafnir.

Ser Gendry approached Fafnir. "We're all ready," he said. "Where is the Lady Shireen? I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Ah," said Fafnir slyly. "The Lady Shireen is very ill, I'm afraid. But don't you worry. I've left her in the attendance of some Valkyries. She is very safe."

"Oh," said Ser Gendry. "Well, can I see her before I go?"

Fafnir put his arm around him. "The Lady Shireen sends you her love," he said. "She has asked not to be disturbed for fear of spreading the illness to the army. But rest assured, cousin. She is 100% safe."

"Umm, okay," said Gendry. "Can you give her this?" He fumbled through his pocket and produced a little wooden stag toy. "I've had it since I was a baby. I never realized why I was so attached to it until recently."

"Awww," said Fafnir. "Sure thing. I will take it to her."

He took the toy and went to board the boat with the rest of them. Gendry scowled. "Hold on. Isn't she in the castle?"

"The castle? Oh, oh, yes, yes, the castle," said Fafnir. "Of course. 100% safe, in the castle. Tell them they may shove off. I will catch up. Godspeed!"

"Godspeed," Gendry echoed, boarding the ship.

Fafnir walked slowly back into the castle, and Ornela ran out past him. "GENDRY!" she cried.

"Huh?" Gendry said, turning around.

Ornela wrapped herself around him. "Ser Gendry, my noble knight, do not go! Stay with me!"

"Ummm," said Gendry, "I'm a knight now. I have to go to battle when I'm told. You can come with me, but..."

"No!" Ornela cried. "I won't go near those wights, and neither should you!"

"I don't have a choice, Ornela," said Gendry. "And if we don't defeat them, then you and everyone else is as good as dead. So, I am protecting you. Just, you know, really far away."

Ornela sighed. "Fuck this," she said.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"I was sold to a Khal at twelve," said Ornela. "When Dany freed me, and I met Shouta, I thought I could finally have a normal relationship! But Shouta turned out to be mega weird, and you say you must leave me every time the Lady Baratheon tells you. This isn't what I wanted at all."

"Well," said Gendry. "Maybe you should try dating someone who isn't a knight or a mage."

Ornela looked up at him in horror. "Are you saying you want to break up?"

"Were we...together?" he asked. "I mean, we were _together_, but I didn't realize you thought we were..._together_ together...erm..."

She slapped him. "Men are all pigs!" She stomped back into the castle.

Gendry held his cheek. She could hit pretty hard. "So, that's over?" he asked himself. "Yeah, that's definitely over."

* * *

Dany's army arrived at Winterfell.

She and Jon lead the way, flanked by Tohru and Fafnir. Kanna and Jorah followed, and then Lucoa and Shouta, Tyrion and Varys. Davos and Gendry lead the Valkyries, followed by Grey Worm, Missandei, and the Unsullied. The Dothraki brought up the rear. But the real showstoppers were Drogon and Rhaegal flying overhead.

The key players assembled in Winterfell's great hall. Sansa was seated at the head table beside Bran, Arya, and Rickon. A separate table was provided for Dany's Queensguard and council, and Jon and Dany joined the Starks at the head table.

"My fellow Northmen," Jon started, "please join us in welcoming the Queen Daenerys Targaryen, and her-"

Jon was unable to finish. At Dany's name, the Northern lords all stood up and began shouting incoherently, but angrily. Jon looked at Sansa to do something, but she just shrugged as if to say, "I told you so."

It was Tyrion who attempted to quell the crowd. "We realize this is a lot," he said. "We realize that we have all been enemies. But we must now unite behind a common enemy, one that does not discriminate." He looked at Shouta, who had Ser Wightsworth in a box for the time being. "This is the largest army ever assembled. Be assured, you are in good hands."

"And how," Sansa asked, "am I to feed this army, plus the two dragons? What do dragons eat?"

"Lady Sansa," Dany said politely. "My knight and handmaid Kanna will see to that the dragons are fed responsibly."

Kanna stood up and curtseyed to Sansa. Sansa caught her breath. Kanna was beautiful, perhaps even more beautiful than the queen that Jon had gotten himself so attached to. Sansa looked at Fafnir, who nodded, and she smiled in return. Oddly, Jon's dragon friend was more trustworthy to her now than Jon.

Following their strategy meeting, Winterfell got to work producing dragonglass weapons and training their troops. Fafnir and Jon were taking inventory of the Northern infantry when two hands clapped them on the back. They turned around to see Samwell Tarly.

"SAM!" they cried. The three metaphorical brothers embraced each other.

"Oh my goodness," said Sam. "I hardly know what to say. It's been so long!"

"We've got so much catching up to do," Jon agreed.

The three friends left the training grounds and headed back inside Winterfell to the library that Sam and Gilly had basically made their home. Gilly was rocking Little Sam to sleep. "Fafnir! Jon!" she gasped. Sam took the baby so that she could give them both a giant hug. The group spent the next few hours recapping their adventures.

"I don't think I like this Shouta person," Sam said, when they got to the part about Ser Wightsworth. "Where did he come from?"

"You know, I'm not sure," said Jon. He looked to Fafnir for help.

"Shouta's from Japan," said Fafnir. "He accidentally summoned Lucoa when he was really young."

"_Summoned_ her?" Jon asked. "Geez. Maybe he can summon a few more dragons for us to use in this war."

"How many dragons are there now?" Sam asked.

"Not counting Dany's three...erm...two," said Jon. "Four. Tohru, Kanna, Lucoa, and Fafnir here."

"I met Kanna," said Sam. "She is beautiful, but scary."

"That's kind of the point of dragons," said Fafnir. "Speaking of which. Sam. Did you find any more information for me?"

Jon looked from Sam to Fafnir. "I'm sorry? Information?"

"Oh, yes," said Sam. "Fafnir asked me to research Azor Ahai for him. I'm afraid I didn't find out all that much that we didn't already know. But I did learn about his connection to the Night King. This, Jon, you should hear. Gilly, can you hand me the black notebook?" Gilly dug through Sam's satchel and found the ragged book of parchment bound in black leather. Sam looked for his notes on Azor Ahai, and he began. "Azor Ahai is documented as living 8,000 years before Aegon's Landing. When the Long Night descended upon the world, Azor Ahai forged Lightbringer by thrusting his sword through his wife Nissa Nissa's heart. That's literally all I have on Azor Ahai. Just a bunch of prophecies saying he'll return again when the world needs him."

"Okay," said Fafnir. "So the Long Night? That's where the White Walkers were first in Westeros, right?"

"Right, but in Essos it's not called that, so things are a little fuzzy," said Sam. "If you read about the Long Night, in Westeros, it doesn't mention an Azor Ahai. It just says that the First Men drove them back, and then we built the Wall. But the stories from Essos involving Azor Ahai are eerily similar."

"So what are you saying?" said Jon.

"I'm saying, the two events are probably the same," said Sam. "The Long Night apparently lasted an entire generation. Its effects were felt over the entire world, not just in Westeros."

"That's amazing," said Jon.

"So, the Last Hero from our Westerosi stories may very well be Essos's Azor Ahai," said Sam. "And knowing what we know about Azor Ahai from Fafnir, this makes sense. But here's what's bothering me. This was 8,000 years ago. If the White Walkers were still alive, especially the Night King, why did they choose _now_ to come back?"

"Rebuilding their troops?" Jon suggested. "The magic from the Wall?"

"It doesn't add up to me," said Sam. "I have a theory...I can't prove it, but it seems to me...these are different Night Kings."

"WHAT?!" Jon cried. "Impossible. How?!"

"I don't know!" Sam said. "The Children of the Forest created the Night King from the First Men. The story goes that the Walkers got out of the Children's control until the Children helped the First Men create the Wall to keep them at bay. Why, after 8,000 years, are they just trying again now? And the Children apparently learned how to make him from another source."

"I've never heard that before," said Jon.

"There's a passage about an enchanted ice shard that they literally shoved into the first human that became the Night King," said Sam. "And it says they received this as a gift from The Great Other."

Shouta came down, leading a giggling maid. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry," said Shouta. "I guess this room is occupied."

"Shouta, wait," said Jon. "This is Sam, my best friend from the Wall. He's been researching White Walkers. I think he should see Ser Wightsworth."

"Oh, hey, alright," said Shouta. He turned to the maid. "I'll find you later?" The girl giggled and nodded before flitting off. Shouta smiled, and Sam shivered. "He's in my room," said Shouta.

* * *

Jon summoned Sansa and Bran to also see Ser Wightsworth. They gathered in the main hall for the demonstration. Shouta and Lucoa brought the box down from Shouta's room.

"I used a simple freeze charm to snare the wight," Shouta said as he opened the box. "But what truly allowed me to control the creature was this curse mark I have on my palm." He raised his right palm, and Ser Wightsworth arose. Sansa gasped and instinctively reached for Fafnir. Fafnir went to push her away, but his affection for Jon's sister overrode his instincts, and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I see that curse mark?" asked Bran. Everyone got quiet when Bran spoke, since he did it so sparingly. Shouta walked over to Bran and gave him his hand. Bran traced the spiral pattern. "Jon, have you looked at this closely?" Bran asked.

"Umm, no," said Jon. "We leave these matters entirely to Shouta."

"You should look at this," said Bran.

Jon sighed and stepped over. He looked over Bran's shoulder to Shouta's hand, and his heart stopped. He looked slowly up at Shouta. "Shouta," said Jon sternly, "where did you learn this symbol?"

"My Necromancy book," said Shouta. "It's the simplest mark you can use to reanimate and control a corpse."

"_Your _Necromancy book? Like...from Japan?" Jon clarified.

"That's right," said Shouta. Jon backed away slowly and put his hand on his sword. Shouta reacted to his energy. "What? What's wrong?"

"White Walkers arrange corpses in this pattern when they want to reanimate them into wights," said Jon.

"Really?" Shouta gasped. "Wow. That's something!" He looked at his palm. "Necromancy must be a universal magic. It can be used in any realm. Neat!"

"That's not neat," Sansa said wearily.

"Actually, that _is _fascinating!" Fafnir said. "And very good to know. Jon, we ought to inform the Queen."

Sansa tensed at the mention of "the Queen." "Fafnir, can we talk?" she whispered.

"Yes, m'lady," said Fafnir. Fafnir and Sansa excused themselves and walked outside. Shouta put Ser Wightsworth back in the box and prepared to take him back. Jon and Sam went back to the library, whispering. Bran remained in his place, staring at Shouta.

"I suppose everyone is afraid of me now," said Shouta to Lucoa.

"I'm not afraid of you," said Bran.

"Thank you," said Shouta with a slight laugh.

"You are very important to us, Shouta," said Bran.

"Oh, well, that's probably an overstatement," said Shouta, becoming uncomfortable.

"It is not," said Bran. "You are...exactly where you need to be."

"Alright," said Shouta. "Good talk." He shrugged at Lucoa, and they carried Ser Wightsworth back to his room. He was eager to get back to serving the serving women of Winterfell.

* * *

Fafnir and Sansa strolled around Winterfell's courtyard, which had been turned into a forge. "I want you to be honest with me, Fafnir," Sansa started.

"I'm always honest, Lady Sansa," said Fafnir.

"I know," said Sansa with a smile. "This is why I like you. Fafnir, what do you think of Queen Daenerys?"

"Hmm," said Fafnir, choosing his words carefully. "I believe she means well," he said.

Sansa scowled. "Fafnir...you _know _that's not a good measure!"

"Hold on, now, hold on," said Fafnir. "She has done a lot of good in her short, miserable life. She thought she could just come to Westeros and settle into Dragonstone, and that everyone would fall at her feet simply because of her name and her dragons. She's slowly learning that this isn't the case, and that she has to earn her right to rule here. She's been good to Shireen. She could have murdered her and taken the castle by force, and she didn't. When Jon resisted, she didn't murder him either. She listened, she learned, and she's joined our cause against the Walkers. Her heart is in the right place."

"But," Sansa said.

"She's impulsive," said Fafnir. "She lets her emotions get the better of her judgment."

"That's dangerous," said Sansa. "And Jon has fallen for her like a ton of bricks."

"Well," said Fafnir, "let's just say, that's not going to last very long." Sansa looked up at him, waiting for more information. He knew he couldn't tell her, despite his pledge to always be honest with her. This was one piece of information that Sansa must not learn. She would mobilize the whole North in his name, and this would be the end of them. He took her hands. "Trust me, Sansa. There is an alliance within the alliance, and we are looking out for you. We brought Dany into power, and...we have a back-up plan, in case something goes sideways."

Sansa searched his face, but he was stoic. "Who are you, really? What stake do you have in this?"

_Absolutely none, yet absolutely everything, _Fafnir thought. "I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the Walls."

"Fafnir, stop," Sansa giggled. "This is serious."

"I know, m'lady," said Fafnir. They rounded a corner, and they ran into Sam, who was crying. "Oh gods, what happened? Slayer Sam does not cry!" Fafnir teased.

Sam looked uneasily at Sansa, and Fafnir excused himself from her company. Sam and Fafnir ducked away into a secluded spot within Winterfell. "She killed my father and my brother," said Sam.

"Woah, back up. Who? When?" Fafnir asked.

"The Targaryen girl," he said angrily, smacking his hand into a wall. "She burnt them alive because they wouldn't bend the knee."

Fafnir's mind went blank. "What? Are you sure?"

"She told me herself!" Sam cried. "Just now. Jorah and Kanna brought me to meet her. She wanted to thank me for curing Jorah. Some thanks!"

Fafnir put his arm around Sam, mind reeling. First, he pushed aside his first thoughts. Sam's family had treated him extremely poorly. Sam was now effectively Lord of Horn Hill. The primitive part of Fafnir was baffled at Sam's anger at Dany removing his sorry relatives for him. But Fafnir had learned that family was a complex thing for these humans, and just because someone was a total dick to you, didn't mean you didn't care about them in a way. Primitive thoughts aside, he could begin to digest the more disturbing implications of Sam's news. After he had just assured Sansa that Dany was good and just...

_Ace in the hole. _This was the first time there was any concrete evidence presented against Dany and in favor of Jon. Unfortunately, the death of two lowly lords was probably not enough to rouse anyone's outrage. She'd have to do something much more drastic before he'd have cause to start a schism. And he must work to prevent that, at a time like this, when icy death was knocking on everyone's door.

He must speak with the inner alliance.


	38. The Inner Alliance

Fafnir gathered Tohru and Shouta at the Weirwood.

"Why are we here?" Tohru asked. "And what's with this creepy tree?"

"This is Jon Snow's god," said Fafnir. "Jon and I took our oaths to the Night's Watch together under one of these things."

Shouta examined it. "Hm. I'm actually sensing some deep magic." He touched it with his cursed hand, and he jumped away as if it had shocked him. "And it does _not _like me!"

"Friends, I have gathered you here under the cover of night to discuss a matter of great importance," said Fafnir. "We are, as you know, privy to a great secret. A secret that if we choose to divulge it to our friends, has the potential to blow up this entire operation. Tohru, Shouta, I believe we should meet occasionally and purposefully to keep on the same page."

"Yes, Ser Fafnir," Tohru said with a giggle.

"Earlier today, an event occurred that shook my faith in Dany," said Fafnir.

"Oh?" asked Tohru.

"Oh, you don't know about it?" Fafnir said, cocking his head. "That is very interesting. It makes me wonder what else we all might not know. So I was having a conversation with Lady Sansa. She had, of course, reservations about Dany. And I attempted to alleviate her of some of these concerns. I told her that Dany was just, and that her heart was in the right place." Tohru and Shouta nodded in agreement. They waited for Fafnir to continue. Fafnir drew in a breath. The nights at Winterfell were bitingly cold, and he felt the air go all the way down to his lungs. "Then I ran into my old friend Samwell Tarly."

"Ohhh," Tohru grumbled.

"So you _do _know!" Fafnir said.

"Yeah," said Tohru. "Kanna was upset."

"I don't know," said Shouta. "Fill me in."

"Remember when Dany and the Dothraki went to raid that Lannister caravan? None of us went with her. Just Tyrion," said Tohru.

"Oh yeah," said Shouta. "What happened?"

"There were two lords, well, a lord and his son, I guess. They were Sam's family. Dany wanted them to bend the knee, and they didn't, so...she ordered Drogon to burn them alive," explained Tohru.

"Metal!" Shouta exclaimed.

"This isn't good, Shouta!" Fafnir exclaimed. "She can't burn everyone she doesn't like! She won't have anyone left to rule!"

"Tyrion advised her against it," said Tohru. "He said she'd made up her mind."

"Did you talk to her about it? What did she say?" Fafnir asked.

"She said she didn't see another option. That she couldn't appear weak in front of the Lannisters. She needed to send a message," said Tohru.

"Who were these people? Were they _that _important?" asked Shouta.

"No. Not in the slightest," said Fafnir. "It was senseless violence, unnecessarily brutal for the situation."

Shouta shrugged. "Maybe. But people know they can't mess with us at least."

"People are pissed," said Fafnir. "She's lost Sam's trust. We can't afford to be hurting our allies."

"She didn't know," said Tohru. "It won't happen again, Fafnir. We'll make sure of it."

"Under Jon, this wouldn't happen at all," said Fafnir darkly.

"Now hold on," said Tohru. "This is no time for a coup!"

"No, it's not," said Fafnir. "But if we don't curtail these impulses..."

"Sometimes, Fafnir, I think you _want _her to mess up. So you can put _your_ pet human up instead," said Tohru. "I wouldn't put it past you to make up a story about him being Targaryen!"

"What? I outlined the whole thing to you. You said it made sense. And the Red Woman-!"

"The one Shireen banished? The same one who told you about Azor Ahai?" Tohru said, raising her eyebrow. "You think you're so important, Fafnir, since Shireen knighted you. Well, I'm a knight too. And I will protect Dany at all costs." She drew a sword on him.

"Woah, hold on," said Shouta. "This is crazy. This person, that person, what does it matter who sits on the throne? And why is it our responsibility to decide the fate of this world for these people? _We're not even from here!"_

"Fafnir could have fooled me," said Tohru.

"Me? You're the one who came looking for a new human, and just went with the first one you came across!" said Fafnir.

"Dany was a child when we met," said Tohru. "And I helped her become a dragon."

"Well you need to be more careful about what kind of dragon you turn her into!" Fafnir snarled.

They clanked swords. Shouta screamed and ran out of the godswood, the sounds of the dragon fight raging behind him. He stumbled over a root, and when he looked up, Bran was looking down on him from his wheelchair.

"The dragons," Shouta gasped. "Tohru and Fafnir. They're fighting."

"I know," said Bran. "That is why I have come."

"WHAT?" came a voice behind him. Shouta pushed himself up, and he saw that Sam was driving the wheelchair. "Bran, if the dragons are fighting, we don't want to-"

"Keep going, Sam," said Bran. The kid had a deathwish, Shouta thought, but Sam pushed him forward, and Shouta followed them. When they entered the godswood, the dragons had put away their swords and were fighting with energy bombs.

"We shouldn't be here," said Shouta.

Bran cleared his throat. "Hey," he said.

Surprisingly, the dragons stopped. They froze and turned to the strange visitors. "Umm," said Tohru, "Hey. Sorry about this."

"I know why you are fighting," said Bran.

Tohru, Fafnir, and Shouta exchanged nervous glances. "We're sorry," Fafnir repeated. "It won't happen again."

"It will," said Bran. He turned to Sam and nodded. Cautiously, Sam pushed Bran forward. Shouta stood numbly behind them. "You were fighting because of Jon," said Bran.

"Uhhh," said Fafnir.

"It's true," said Bran. "Jon is a Targaryen. He is the true heir to the Iron Throne."

Tohru scowled, and Fafnir put his hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Who else knows?" Fafnir asked.

"Me, and Sam," said Bran. "There are others who suspect."

"And I suppose you both want to usurp Dany?" Tohru asked.

Sam did, but he was afraid to say so to Dany's frightening handmaid. Bran was silent for an uncomfortable period of time. Finally, he said, "Jon is loyal to Dany. He will not want this knowledge. Still, the time will come when he must know, and cannot avoid his destiny." Tohru huffed. Bran stared at her. "Tohru," he said. "Do not despair. You are the most important person to Dany's success."

The statement calmed Tohru. "So what do we do now?" Shouta asked.

"We must decide when the time is right for Jon to know," said Bran. "And consequently, Dany."

* * *

They gathered in the Great Hall to receive Jamie Lannister. He was the only Lannister to arrive from King's Landing, and apparently, against Cersei's wishes. Dany wanted nothing to do with him.

"The Lannisters have betrayed us. Now Cersei thinks us so foolish, she sends us a spy in plain sight. Lock him up. He cannot return to King's Landing. We'll decide what to do with him," said Dany.

"I must say, I agree," said Sansa, slightly surprised that she was on the same wavelength as Dany.

Jon was silent, searching Jamie's face and finding nothing to sway him one way or another. Fafnir and Tohru stepped forward to apprehend him, and Tohru took his sword. Then, Brienne of Tarth stepped forward.

"Do not treat him poorly," said Brienne. "He may be a Lannister, but he has been a good friend to me. Please don't judge him so harshly."

"Brienne?" Sansa asked. "We're talking about someone who has actively worked against my family from the beginning."

"And mine," said Dany. "You are the Kingslayer, the greatest of all traitors to the Targaryen family. Tohru, Fafnir, take him away."

"No!" Brienne said.

"Wait," said Jon.

"Jon?" the girls snapped on him.

"If he is speaking the truth, then turning him away, or worse, is the last thing we can afford," said Jon. "We need everybody possible against the Night King."

Sansa softened. "Brienne," she said, "can you explain further your relationship with this man?"

"He has saved my life on multiple occasions," said Brienne, "and it cost him his hand, for starters. I know the circumstances are suspicious, but I will gladly trust this man with my life again. Besides, we have already admitted one Lannister into our court, have we not?"

She looked over to Tyrion, and Sansa's eyes followed. "Tyrion, what do you think?"

"I think we will keep many good eyes on him," said Tyrion, "but I, too, owe him my life."

Sansa nodded to Jon. Dany sighed. "Okay. Give him his sword back, Tohru."

Tohru glared at Jamie as she followed the order. She and Fafnir unhanded him. "Well," said Jamie, "this is some hospitality you have here."

"Tohru, please prepare a chamber for Ser Jamie," said Dany. Tohru bowed and flitted off to do her maid duties, leaving Jamie confused as to who the blonde-haired woman was.

* * *

Later, the Greyjoys arrived from Eastwatch, bringing with them news that the army of the dead has not only breached the Wall, they will be at Winterfell within a day.

Tohru was busily preparing chambers. She had put Jamie in Tyrion's chamber. She set up the second bed, and she made sure Tyrion's minibar was doubly stocked. She was making Jamie's bed when the Kingslayer entered with his things. "You are a strange one," he said.

She turned around, startled. "So are you, it seems. Nobody can seem to agree on whether you're a friend or enemy."

"You believe I'm an enemy," said Jamie.

Tohru cleared her throat. "My duty is to protect the Queen. If you pose a threat to the Queen, then I pose a threat to you."

Jamie smiled. Her loyalty reminded him of Brienne. "And doing maid's work, this is protecting the Queen?"

She smiled politely. "Having a clean and comfortable living quarters may seem like small work to someone who bears the name Kingslayer, but it brings me joy to serve those I love. And I believe that it helps so much. A disorganized space leads to stress, and we don't need any more of that, do we?"

"No, I suppose we do not," said Jamie. "Although I'm not sure how much it matters at a time like this. They say the Night King will be here within a day."

"A day?!" Tohru gasped, dropping her duster. "Who says?"

"The Greyjoys," said Jamie. "They have come to die with us."

Tohru had grown so distrustful, she almost didn't believe Jamie, but she remembered he had no reason to fool her on this. She gave a small bow. "Then I believe I have more work to do," she whispered, and she excused herself from his chamber.

Tohru rushed down the hall, and she smacked into Shouta. "Tohru!" he cried. "Fafnir and Sam! They're going to tell Jon!"

"What?! No! I thought we were going to wait!" Tohru replied.

"The Night King is coming," said Shouta. "Everyone's in a panic. All bets are off. Also, everyone is stupid horny. Which reminds me. The maids are awaiting my services."

"Ugh," she said. "Shouta, you need to be with the Queen."

"Oh," said Shouta. "Oh, right, of course. The alliance. Hey, why can't you...?"

"Too busy! Beds to make!" she cried as she flew down the steps. Shouta groaned, but he knew Tohru was right. He slinked back down to find Dany. A war council was scheduled for the evening, and he hoped Jon had enough sense to keep quiet until after that, at the least.

Tohru met Theon Greyjoy in Winterfell's courtyard. She scanned the Ironborn around him, and they were all male. She gulped, and she grabbed the wide-eyed kid. "Theon," she said.

"H-hey," he said. He was very afraid of Dany's Queensguard, and Tohru was easily the most formidable.

"Welcome to Winterfell," she said.

"Yeah, been here, yeah, thanks," said Theon.

"So, how many are with you? I'm making sure we have quarters for everyone," said Tohru.

"Ummm, a couple hundred, not a lot, sorry," said Theon.

"Every little bit helps," said Tohru. "Of course, you'll get your own chamber in the castle. And your sister?"

Theon shook his head, and Tohru hung hers. "She stayed at the Iron Islands," he said. "We took them back since Euron is gone, and..."

Tohru looked up, smiling wide and tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, that is wonderful news!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

"Yeah? Yeah! It is!" Theon said. "She's finally got what she deserves. Maybe there's hope for us."

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Tohru squealed.

"Thanks!" Theon said, blushing. "Wow. I didn't realize anyone cared that much about us. That's good to hear, Tohru. Thanks."

Tohru waved goodbye to him and scampered off to prepare for the war council.

* * *

Tohru glared at Fafnir as she entered the room and took her place beside Kanna. Jon looked more pale than usual and wasn't making much eye contact with anyone. He must still be digesting the news, she thought. He seemed pretty miserable, as they predicted. She hoped he could keep his mouth shut until after the impending battle. Perhaps it wouldn't even matter in the end.

"Well," said Tyrion, "That's everyone, then. Let's get started."

"We have equipped the castle with dragonglass spikes and given many of our high ranking soldiers dragonglass equipment," said Jon.

"Very good," said Tyrion. "And what of our formations?"

"Jon and I will ride Drogon and Rhaegal," said Dany.

"Rhaegal?" Tyrion asked. "Not Fafnir?"

"We decided we needed our dragon-people on the front lines," said Jon. "They can, of course, freely change as necessary."

"And where will be they be?" Tyrion asked.

"Fafnir will man the walls with the Valkyries," said Jon.

"Kanna will be with my Dothraki and Unsullied on the ground," said Dany. "Tohru is going to guard the women and children within, and Lucoa will be with Bran and the Ironborn in the Weirwood grove."

"We have placed our trump cards at each of our most important locations," said Jon.

"Wait, I don't understand," said Lucoa. "No offense, but why is Bran so important?"

"Bran has been marked by the Night King," said Jon. "The Night King is drawn to him. He will go towards Bran, so we need you at that spot."

"Got it," said Lucoa.

"Our plan," Jon continued, "is to create a ring of fire around Winterfell and hopefully prevent them from even getting to the castle, or the Weirwoods. But if it fails, then we are ready to fight to the death."

"Thank you for that image, Jon," said Tyrion. Tyrion looked around, and his gaze landed on Shouta. "Where will he be?"

"I'm going to stay with Lucoa," said Shouta.

Lucoa looked at Shouta in alarm. "Shouta-baby? No, stay with Tyrion in the crypts! You can't fight!"

"What do you mean I can't fight? I'm a mage!" Shouta exclaimed.

"But that's not the same thing as a soldier," said Lucoa. "You're-"

"Fireball," Shouta interrupted.

"What?"

"Just fireball. Nothing but fireball," Shouta continued. "I can do that, and that's how you win against these guys, right?" He leaned back in his chair. "We've got this."


	39. Dawn of the Dead

Kanna and Jorah stood side-by-side with the Dothraki army. The air was growing colder and the wind was moving faster against their faces. Kanna gripped Jorah's hand.

"If I die today, Kanna," Jorah whispered.

"Shut it," said Kanna.

"I love you too, dear," Jorah managed to laugh.

A shadowy figure approached them. Kanna, Jorah, and the Dothraki gripped their weapons in anticipation of an ambush, but Shouta lowered his hood.

"Shouta," said Kanna. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be in the godswood with Lucoa!"

"I had an idea," said Shouta. He looked at the Dothraki and said in their native tongue, "Raise your weapons." The Dothraki obeyed. Shouta raised his good hand and uttered an incantation. The Dothraki arakhs burst into flame. The horses and people were startled, but they got used to it, as they had gotten used to so many other strange things since Dany had come into their lives. Shouta turned back to Kanna and Jorah. "Badass, right?"

Kanna threw her arms around Shouta. Shouta returned her embrace, though they said nothing. Jorah hugged him as well. "Stay strong, my friend," said Jorah.

"See you on the other side, buddy," said Shouta.

Shouta took a last look at them, and then he rode off towards the godswood.

* * *

When the cold wind was unbearable, they heard them. The army of the dead was running with reckless abandon towards Winterfell. Jorah and Kanna strained their eyes to see, but the wind felt like needles against their face.

"Now," Kanna whispered. She transformed to her dragon, and Jorah climbed on her. She rose up above the Dothraki army. Jorah raised his sword, and the Dothraki raised their arakhs. Snow blew in on the wind. With her dragon eyes, Kanna saw the army of the dead. "NOW!" she cried.

"NOW!" Jorah ordered. Kanna flew forward, the Dothraki advanced beneath them.

The wind carried their war cry back to Winterfell. Fafnir watched on the wall with bated breath, following the fires that burned on the Dothraki arakhs. One by one, the fires disappeared. Fafnir leaned forward and strained his eyes against the icy wind.

"What happened?" Gilly whispered beside him.

Fafnir didn't dare tell Gilly what he thought had happened. Sam was down there with the other Nights Watchmen who had been loyal to Jon, not at the front of the line, but they were going to be in some hot shit real quick. Fafnir's suspicions were soon confirmed when Kanna came flying back. She swooped low over him so that Jorah could deliver the message, "It's too cold for the flames."

"What about dragon flames?" Fafnir shouted. Jon and Dany swooped down over the army on Drogon and Rhaegal. The dragon flames cut through the army of the dead like a knife. "That'll work," he said. He transformed.

"Stay back," said Kanna.

"But-"

"They'll be at the wall soon, and you'll be needed," said Kanna. She flew back over the battlefield.

The army of the dead reached the trench. Grey Worm lead the Unsullied and other survivors through the gates. Fafnir looked to the skies. Dany, Jon, and Kanna had flown so high that they couldn't be seen through the snow. Occasionally, a bolt of lightning showed Fafnir where Kanna was. He looked down. Davos was frantically waving torches to try to signal for Dany and Jon to light the trench. Fafnir gritted his teeth. The torches were barely visible even to him.

"Valykires!" Fafnir barked.

"Yes, Ser Fafnir!" the girls barked back.

"The wall is yours," he said. He transformed. Fafnir flew down over the trench and unleashed fire down onto the timber they'd previously placed within. The Valkyries and forces within Winterfell cheered. Fafnir landed right in front of the door. "Come at me," he whispered, transforming back to his human form. He waved Lightbringer back and forth menacingly.

Viserion flew beneath the clouds so that everyone could see the Night King perched on his back. Fafnir pointed to him with his sword. The Night King acknowledged Fafnir, and he waved his hands over the battlefield.

The army of the dead advanced. One by one, they sacrificed themselves to the trenches. Soon, their dead bodies created the bridge they needed to cross.

"Well, that was useless," Fafnir muttered to himself. "Oh well. Time to play."

"Fafnir!" Gilly called down from the wall. "Are you okay?"

"Is he okay?" Sam laughed beside her. "It's Fafnir, Gilly! Of course he's okay!"

And just as he slew Stannis's army, Fafnir cut through the approaching enemy wights. Back and forth he flew, slicing them down with energy bombs and flame bursts. Sam and Gilly watched from above.

"How long can he keep it up?" Gilly asked.

"Even he has a limit," said Sam nervously.

"Well, sisters," Gilly called. "Let's help him!"

The Valkyries reigned fiery arrows down onto the battlefield, trying to take out wights before they reached the wall. Fafnir continued to cut through the undead's ranks until a loud roar stopped him in his tracks. He paused at the gate, and he looked up into the face of an undead giant. He breathed heavily. He shouldn't have stopped, because stopping reminded him of how tired he was. The giant carried a huge battering ram.

"Oh, no no no," Fafnir said. "Not on my watch." He transformed into a dragon, and in this form he was face to face with the giant. The giant raised the battering ram, and Fafnir opened his mouth to breath fire. The giant slammed the battering ram into Fafnir as Fafnir shot a jet of flame at the giant's face. And then, all of Winterfell rumbled. The Valkyries screamed as the ground crumbled beneath them. Fafnir opened his eyes and saw the giant melting, but he also saw the rubble around him that the force of the giant pushing Fafnir into the gate had caused. "Fuck," he said.

The breaching of the wall was felt beneath the castle in the crypts. Those unable to fight began to scream and cry uncontrollably at the knowledge that Winterfell had been breached. "What the fuck," Tohru said to herself. Her instinct was to move from her post, but she knew that doing so left the innocents within more exposed. She was the last line of defense for the living. She breathed deeply and held her position, hoping against hope that what she was hearing and feeling wasn't as bad as it seemed.

* * *

The battle raged within the gates of Winterfell. Fafnir felt helpless. When the wights had been separated from the humans, it had been easy. He could knock out scores of them at once. Here they were mixed in with his comrades. He even had to be careful about using fire and energy balls. He looked around. His Valkyries were fighting valiantly, but everyone was getting exhausted. He saw Sam nearly get struck down, and he snapped. Fafnir transformed back into his dragon form before cutting through to where Sam was backed into a corner, struggling. Fafnir knocked out wights in the area, and probably a few people, but he only cared about one person in that moment.

"Sam," he said. "Get on."

"What!?" Sam answered.

"Did I stutter? Get on," Fafnir repeated.

"Your voice is in my head," Sam said.

"Sam."

"How are you doing that?"

"SAM."

"Okay!" Sam cried. Fafnir had to help his round friend aboard with his wing. Once he was satisfied Sam was safe, he took off into the sky. "Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Jon was up here with Dany and Kanna," said Fafnir. He paused and gasped. Together, they looked down onto the battlefield beyond Winterfell and saw no shortage of wights pouring in.

"I knew there were a lot," said Sam. "But that's a lot."

"THERE!" Fafnir cried. The battle in the sky had become the battle on the ground. Jon was there, cutting through wights as best he could. Jorah and Kanna were guarding Dany. It appeared both of their dragons were injured. "Shit," said Fafnir. "Come on!"

"Don't have much of a choice," said Sam. Fafnir swooped down over the battlefield. He saw the Night King and his Walkers advancing towards the godswood. He unleashed his fire cutting down the remaining living wights that were trying to make their way through Winterfell.

Jon looked up. "Thank you!" he cried.

"Hiiiiiii Jon!" Sam called as Fafnir swooped down over Jon. Jon couldn't help but laugh at seeing Sam atop the fierce dragon. Jon ran inside Winterfell to assist.

* * *

Varys poked his head out of the crypt. Tohru spun around. "Stay inside, Lord Varys," Tohru warned.

"I'm just wondering how much longer we have," said Varys.

"If I have anything to say about it, you will live a long and fulfilling life in the court of Queen Daenerys," said Tohru. "Now please, stay inside." At her command, the crypt shook, and the people inside screamed bloody murder. "Behind me!" Tohru ordered. She traded places with Varys and rushed in to see the wights bursting through the walls out of their coffins. "What the fuck," Tohru whispered. "BEHIND ME! EVERYONE! NOW!"

The innocents scrambled to Tohru, and she pushed her way to the front line. Not everyone was so lucky, and women and children began to succumb to the wights. Tohru had no choice but to begin slaughtering them regardless of who was in her way. The crypt was narrow. She rushed through, cutting down wights with her dragnglass arahk.

* * *

Wights had entered the godswood. The Ironborn and Karstark soldiers were falling to them. Lucoa cut through the oncoming horde like a knife, and then found herself face to face with the Night King and the White Walkers. The Night King stopped and stared at her. Her heart stopped. He advanced, and with a passionate cry she swung her dragonglass arakh. She cut down the Walkers in one swoop, but to her dismay the Night King had slipped through. "SHOUTA!" she cried.

* * *

Viserion and Fafnir, free of their riders, battled fiercely above Winterfell. Tohru came up from the crypt. "Tohru!" Jon cried. "What are you doing? Why aren't you in the crypt?"

"The bodies in the crypt came to life," said Tohru. "I think I got them, but a lot of the civilians ran out in terror. I've been rounding them up."

"The Night King can reanimate the dead on a whim," said Jon. "Until he dies, we are just delaying the inevitable."

Fafnir and Viserion's flames met. The intense heat of the steam generated from their battle caused the humans to cower. Then, hail rained down on Winterfell. The steam dissipated. Fafnir was standing in his human form alone in the center of what used to be a horde of wights. Now, they were piles of dust and bones, and Viserion was gone.

Fafnir fell to his knees. "I WIN!" Fafnir shouted into the skies, holding Lightbringer aloft. "The icy terror is vanquished, and I, Ser Fafnir, have done it! Humanity is saved!"

Jon put his hand over his face and laughed.

"He really thinks he did it," Tohru said. "Should I tell him?"

"Nah, let him go on for a while," Jon said.

Fafnir began dancing around the ruins of Winterfell. "I DID IT! I DID IT! I AM AZOR AHAI, SAVIOR OF THE LIVING! AHAHAHA!"


	40. Fine

In the godswood, Shouta, Lucoa, Bran, and Arya examined the remains of the White Walkers. Lucoa gripped Shouta's shoulder. She was crying softly.

"Hey, what's up?" Shouta said. "It's done!"

"I'm just...so happy," Lucoa said.

"And you," Shouta said, tapping on Arya's shoulder, "I don't know where you came from, but damn. I mean, _damn!"_

"Thank you," Arya managed to say.

"So, that's it, right?" Shouta asked. "We're...we're done. We won, right?"

"Yes," said Bran. "That is correct."

"WOOOOOO!" Shouta threw his head back and howled into the air. "Humanity saved, mission accomplished! Go team!" He sprinted forward a little and tripped over something glowing on the ground. "Hey, what's this?" It was a glowing green shard lying approximately where the Night King had been. Shouta bent down to examine it.

"Don't touch that, Shouta-baby," said Lucoa.

Shouta touched it, and he immediately drew his hand back. It burned cold. "Nasty thing," he said. "I reckon this is what's left of the Night King."

"That is correct," said Bran.

"Well, I'm just on a roll," said Shouta. "Hey, let's get you out of here. No reason to hang around anymore. I bet we'll have to burn all of these bodies and have a mass funeral or something." _And while you're doing that, I'll collect wight bones for my own personal use._

"Do they even know we won?" Arya asked. "I bet they're all confused. I must find Jon!"

"Let's go, then," said Lucoa. "You deserve a hero's welcome!" She transformed into the feathered serpent. Arya gasped. "Come on!" Lucoa said.

Arya squealed and climbed onto Lucoa, who flew off to the remains of the castle. Shouta remained hunched over the shard. He looked up at Bran. "Well, now, what do we do with this?"

"It's all yours," said Bran. "You are the mage."

"I was afraid of that," said Shouta. He reached down and picked it up with his cursed hand. "Well, hey, that's not so bad now. I'll figure out a safe place for it. Let's get you home."

"Thank you, Shouta," said Bran.

* * *

Kanna cried softly in the snow. She heard the cheers from Winterfell, saw Lucoa fly Arya to the castle. It all felt like incongruous background music.

"Kanna," Dany said.

"No," said Kanna.

Dany knelt beside her. Tears were in her eyes too, and they held each other. Shouta and Bran rolled by. "Woah, Queen Dany," Shouta said. "Kanna? What's-" And then he saw. "Oh gods! No!" Shouta abandoned Bran to join them mourning the corpse of Ser Jorah. "How? I mean, I know how, but still."

"It was my fault!" Kanna burst.

"NO!" Dany protested.

"I left him," Kanna sobbed. "I left him to help Arya get to the godswood, and while I was gone..."

"It's what he wanted," said Dany. "Arya couldn't get past all of the wights. He said to go, that he could protect me, and then we were overwhelmed. This is not your fault."

"Arya killed the Night King," said Shouta. "It was...exactly what he would have wanted."

"It was reckless," said Kanna. "It is our job to protect Dany, and..."

"And you succeeded," said Shouta. "Kanna, because Arya got to the godswood, everyone is saved."

Kanna fell onto Jorah, sobbing. Shouta and Dany looked at each other, helpless. "We should get inside," Bran said.

"Do you mind?" Shouta growled.

"He's right, though," said Dany, wiping her face. "We must go on. It's what he wanted."

Shouta buried his face in his hands, but he couldn't contain the tears that came spilling out. Dany rubbed his shoulders and picked herself up. "He won't be the only one who's died," Dany said.

"That's not very comforting," said Shouta.

"It wasn't meant to be," said Dany.

Dany took a deep breath and went to Bran. "Alright, let's get you inside," she said.

"Thank you, Dany," said Bran.

Shouta watched them go. "Kanna," he said.

"No," she said.

He got up and followed after his queen, leaving Kanna alone with her knight.

* * *

The funeral for the fallen heroes of the Battle of Winterfell was a staggering blaze. Also among the dead were Lyanna Mormont, Theon Greyjoy, and Beric Dondarrion. In every corner of Winterfell, there was someone to mourn. In an extremely cruel twist of fate, Rickon Stark had died in the battle.

"I made a whole moment of saving him, and he still died! What the hell is that?!" Fafnir cried when he found out.

"Umm, do you mind?!" Jon snapped. "We're all a little sad here."

"This is bullshit," said Fafnir, leaving the Starks to go join the Night's Watch at Dolorous Edd's pyre.

Sansa laughed softly through her tears. "I can't work out if he actually cares about us or is just in it to feed his ego," she said.

"It's a little bit of both," said Jon.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sansa asked. "Go march on King's Landing?"

Jon choked. "Huh? Why would I do that? I don't have a claim to the throne or anything!"

"Unfortunately not," said Sansa. "You're not going to follow your Queen?"

"Ahhhhh, ohhh, yes, of course," said Jon. "She's your Queen too, and yes, I will follow her anywhere. But we ought to take some time to recover, of course."

"I was thinking the same thing," said Sansa. "What is she thinking, I wonder?"

* * *

Following the funerals, they gathered in the Great Hall of Winterfell to celebrate their victory. Support for Dany was high all around, but so was praise for Jon. Dany and her Queensguard were not only down a key member, they were objectively _not _the "cool kids table" at this party.

"I need to talk to you," Dany whispered to Tohru.

"Right," said Tohru. "Sorry, Fafnir."

"Saved him...died anyways...not fair," Fafnir mumbled and took a giant swig of mead. "Right. See ya, Tohru." Fafnir plopped his cup back down on the table, looked over, and instead of Tohru sitting beside him, it was Elma.

"Hello, Ser Fafnir the Weird of House Baratheon," Elma said with contempt.

Fafnir looked around, but nobody was paying any attention to him or the stranger beside him. "Elma? What? How?"

"Doesn't matter," said Elma. "We need to talk."

"Alright," said Fafnir. "Let's start with...what are you doing here? Have you finally been recruited to Dany's cause with everyone else?"

"No," said Elma. "Dany is not my concern. She ought to be your concern, but we need to talk about you and the way you've been mucking things up around here."

"Mucking things up?" Fafnir asked. "I've done no such thing. Ask anyone. I've made everything better. Everyone loves me."

"Right, and that is what concerns me," said Elma. "There is a balance, Fafnir. There is a way that things are supposed to be, and you've changed it."

"You're talking nonsense," said Fafnir.

"Rickon Stark was supposed to die," said Elma. "So it has been written, and so it must be."

Fafnir darkened. "What are you saying?"

"You think you're this world's hero," said Elma. "But you're not. The sooner you get that in your head, the better. It'll make the rest of this far less painful for you." Fafnir went to grab her, and she transported in an instant to his other side. "If I were you, I'd leave now," said Elma. "You and the rest. So far, nothing you have done has altered the course. Your Lady Shireen is the final variable, but I'm beginning to suspect it is all inevitable. Spare yourselves the heartache, and get out."

"Azor Ahai is a god in this world," said Fafnir. "He's been playing with them since we defeated him all those years ago."

"I know," said Elma.

"I'm going to drive him out," said Fafnir.

"You cannot," said Elma.

"I must!" Fafnir pounded on the table.

"Your affection for these people will be your ruin. Stop it, and return to your homes, where you belong!" Elma begged.

"No," said Fafnir. "Even if it all goes to shit, I will stay here and see them through it."

Elma sighed. "You're a fool."

"No, you're a fool," said Fafnir. "If Azor Ahai can change this world, then so can I. Even if it is something so seemingly small as the life of one girl."

Elma shook her head. "Do not bring her back, Fafnir. If you care for her, do not bring her back." She turned away and disappeared into the crowd.

"Elma!" Fafnir called. "ELMA!" He pushed through the partiers, but he didn't see her. He saw Jon laughing amidst a crowd of wildlings and Northmen. He sighed. He didn't know how Elma knew about Shireen, or anything else for that matter, but he was suddenly very uneasy. And what had she said about Dany? _She ought to be your concern._ Fafnir shook his head. He had this all under control.

* * *

"You knew," Dany whispered in disdain. "You _knew?!_"

Tohru sat on Dany's bed feeling lower than dirt. "I...I'm sorry...Fafnir..."

"Fafnir," Dany repeated. "Fafnir, Fafnir, Fafnir. Ever since we landed in Westeros, all I've heard about is Fafnir and Fafnir's pet humans."

Tohru stood up. "I must have you know that I defended you. I fought him in _your name_, Dany. Shouta can attest."

"SHOUTA?! Are you telling me SHOUTA knew?" Dany was practically shrieking.

"It was an accident. Fafnir and I meant to keep the secret, so that-"

"What?! So that WHAT?!"

"So that you and Jon would stay friends and fight the army of the dead!" Tohru exclaimed. "And it's done! We won, Dany. We saved a lot of people."

"Most of the Dothraki are dead," said Dany. "Half of the Unsullied. Ser Jorah."

"Ser Jorah was always in support of this war, once we understood what was at stake," said Tohru. "Now, let's make him proud, and win King's Landing too." Dany plopped onto the bed beside Tohru. "Jon told you he didn't want the throne," said Tohru. "From what I've seen from him, I believe him. Fafnir said the same thing. We are committed to Queen Daenerys. We are all still Team Dany."

"You can't keep secrets from me," said Dany.

"I won't," said Tohru. "Never again. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Fafnir broke the pact, not us."

"Keep a closer eye on that Fafnir," Dany ordered. "He pulling all the strings. _We _must be in control from now on."

"Yes, my Queen," Tohru gulped.

Dany smiled and hugged Tohru. "You're still my closest and dearest friend. I'm sorry I got angry at you. I just felt like I had lost you too."

"Never, Dany," said Tohru. "Now, more than ever, we must all stick together."

"Absolutely," said Dany.

"On the bright side," said Tohru, "you're not the last Targaryen anymore. You have family, just like Lady Shireen."

"I suppose," Dany said darkly.

* * *

Dany called a war council the next morning. Sansa barged into the room furiously.

"We have _barely begun _recovering from the war with the White Walkers, and we're already talking about leaving for King's Landing?!" she shouted.

"Cersei expects us to stay and lick our wounds," said Dany. "All the better to attack swiftly."

"We are burned out," said Sansa. "Jon, tell her we are _not _sending any troops to King's Landing now."

"Sansa, you should address the Queen with more respect," said Jon. Sansa stomped her foot. Dany smiled. "But, my Queen, I must agree that perhaps this is ill-advised. It is very important that our people are in top condition to fight, and they are most certainly not. Not yet. Give them a month, at least."

"I've been in Westeros long enough to realize that a whole lot can happen in a month," said Dany. "I don't want to wait any longer."

"Well, hold on," said Tyrion. "Perhaps we needn't have a fight at all..."

"Against Cersei?" Tohru interjected.

"With humans," Tyrion finished. "By now everyone has seen or heard of the power of the dragon warriors. So we don't send all our troops. We send dragons, and we ask for surrender."

Dany looked at her dragon friends. "And what when she refuses?" Kanna asks.

"Which she will," said Tohru. "If she were really that scared of us, she'd have surrendered long ago."

"Yes, but she hasn't been face-to-face with you," said Tyrion. "At least not in that capacity. We came in peace the last time."

"Didn't we discuss that taking King's Landing with pure dragon power was a bad idea?" Kanna asked. "We can't afford to mess this up. Ser Jorah..."

Dany nodded. "You're right, Kanna. We'll return to Dragonstone."

"Wow," Sansa said involuntarily.

"And we will plan a parley with Cersei," said Dany. "Without dragons. If she doesn't comply, then, I will come back for you." She looked at Tohu, Kanna, Lucoa, an Fafnir respectively. She held her gaze long at Fafnir. "Understood?"

"I think it is a good plan," said Fafnir.

"Yes," said Tohru. "Very fair."

"I'll send troops to Dragonstone as I am able," said Sansa.

* * *

Shouta boarded the boat to Dragonstone and opened his new little black box which contained the Night King's shard. Ser Wightsworth sat beside him atop a larger box of wight bones that Shouta'd gathered from the battlefield. "Sorry you couldn't fight, buddy. Just didn't want anyone to accidentally kill ya," he said. "But check this out." Shouta carefully lifted the green shard out of the box. Ser Wightsworth seemed to regard it with interest. "Now I've been studying everything Sam has compiled about the White Walkers, and I'm pretty sure this is the original stone that created the Night King. Pretty cool, huh? Haha, _cool_. I made a pun." Ser Wightsworth knelt before Shouta. "Woah, hold on, buddy. No need for..." Shouta looked at the shard. "Ohhhh...I see...I see...this is what gave him power over all of you, huh? Hmmm..."

* * *

A violent scream echoed throughout the ship. Grey Worm and Missandei jolted up in bed, and Grey Worm grabbed his sword. "Put on clothes first," Missandei reminded him.

Fafnir was catching up on the latest manga while Jon brushed Ghost. Jon yanked the brush so quickly in surprise that Ghost yelped. "What the hell?" Fafnir asked. Jon reached for Longclaw, and Fafnir groaned as he reluctantly put down the volume.

Tohru was trying to make a kotatsu from materials around the ship. Kanna, Lucoa, and Dany watched with amusement. As she was nearly finished, the scream entered their ears, and in alarm Tohru tripped over her work, and it collapsed. "That sounds like it's coming from Shouta's cabin!" Lucoa cried. She pushed herself off the bed and rushed out the door. The rest of the women followed.

When he heard the scream, Tyrion spilled his wine. "Balls," he cursed.

"Very funny," said Varys. "Should we check on that?"

"Sounds out of our realm of expertise," Tyrion said. He poured himself another glass.

Dany, Jon, Ghost, Fafnir, Grey Worm, Lucoa, Tohru, and Kanna all met outside of Shouta's cabin where the scream seemed to be emanating. "Shouta-baby!" Lucoa cried. "Are you okay?"

"Don't come in," he wheezed.

"What's wrong?!" she pressed.

"Vigorous masturbation."

The group assembled let down their weapons and groaned. Lucoa shook her head. "Shouta-baby, are you using magic to masturbate again?"

"Yeah."

"Is your dick okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Be careful."

"No, not _be careful!_" Kanna mocked. "STOP IT, SHOUTA!"

"My gods, I can't get that sound out of my head," said Fafnir.

"That kid's not right," Grey Worm said.

They dispersed. Within the chamber, Shouta shivered on the ground. He could see his breath in front of him. He bit down on his tongue to suppress his pain, and he tasted his blood. He was pleased to know that he still _had _blood. Slowly, he was able to push himself off the ground. He coughed up some blood, and his insides felt frozen. He dragged himself to the mirror. His eyes were a brighter blue, but that wasn't too noticeable. What was noticeable was his hair. It had turned white. He felt his cheek. It was cold, but it still felt human. Maybe he could convince everyone that he has changed his hair on purpose. He pulled his pants open and stuck his hand between his legs. He sighed in relief. Everything seemed okay. And the shard was safe, just like Bran had said. Everything was going to be fine.


	41. Long Live the Queen

Everything was not going to be fine.

The Targaryen fleet was nearing Dragonstone. Dany decided to fly in on Drogon. When they rounded the coastline, they were met by Euron's fleet. Giant spears whizzed past her, and Rhaegal was struck down.

The enemy Ironborn boarded the Targaryen ships. Dany landed Drogon back onto their main ship. "Where's Rhaegal?" Kanna asked.

Dany fell into her arms. Kanna tensed. It was no time to get emotional. "I'll get you to safety. Tohru!"

"Yeah?" Tohru called as she was cutting down anyone who attempted to board their boat.

"Dracarys!" Kanna cried.

"Dracarys?" Tohru asked. Then Fafnir whizzed overhead and began burning the Iron Fleet. Jon sat atop him. "DRACARYS!" Tohru called, and it was a war cry. She transformed and took to the air. While Fafnir destroyed indiscriminately, she knew there was a mothership somewhere with a dragon slaying machine. She would find this ship, and she would destroy it.

A spear struck her on the tail, and she let herself fall to the ship beneath her. She transformed back to human form. Her butt was sore, but it was a phantom pain. Two heavy boots stomped toward her. She pushed herself up and faced a man whom she could tell believed he was way more important than he actually was. He bore an expression that could only be described as "crazy," had a well-trimmed beard and let his tunic open so that his unimpressive chest was visible. "So, the rumors are true," he said in his raspy voice. He pointed his rapier at her. "Dragon maid."

"Euron," she guessed.

"Ah, so you've heard of me too," he said. "Very well, then." Tohru drew Barristan's sword. "Woah, hold on, there's no need for that. I don't want to hurt you, pretty. You are far, _far _too valuable."

"Is that so?" Tohru asked. "Well, you're not." Tohru swung her sword and decapitated him in a clean sweep. "That was for Yara," she said. The Ironborn with him yelled and charged her. "And this is for Dany." She ripped through each one until they wised up and started to jump ship. Tohru changed back to a dragon in order to finish the ship.

She met Fafnir in the skies. "It's done," said Fafnir.

"What about that one?" Tohu asked. One of the smaller ships was getting away.

"Let it go," said Fafnir. "Let them tell Queen Cersei what they saw here."

"Right," Tohru agreed. They landed on the shore. Lucoa was flying over the water as Shouta rounded up survivors in a net. They pulled their captives to shore as Dany's fleet began to dock.

* * *

"Wow, this is emptier than I remember," said Dany upon entering Dragonstone. "And I expected Lady Shireen would welcome us. I hope she's okay."

"Ah! Right," Fafnir said. "She is probably sleeping. I'll wake her." Fafnir rushed up the stairs, and everyone shook their heads. Just weird Fafnir being weird again.

"Alright, is everyone accounted for?" Dany asked. She gasped at Shouta, and then patted him on the head. "Goodness, I can't get used to that new hair of yours. Let's see...Dragon, dragon, dragon, dragon, Shouta, Grey Worm..."

"MISSANDEI!" Grey Worm shouted.

"Oh no," said Dany. "Shouta, check your nets."

"QUEEN DANY!" Lady Shireen called. She walked down the stairs with Fafnir. Shireen and Dany embraced.

"Oh my goodness, Shireen! Have you grown?" Dany asked. Shireen was indeed taller than Dany. Fafnir quickly tried to add up the time skip between the two places and realized Shireen probaby put on a couple of years. Oh well.

"It's so good to see everyone again," said Shireen. "I was getting so lonely in this castle. Where is Davos? And Gendry?"

"Well, nice to see you too, Shireen," Jon joked.

"I see you, Jon," Shireen laughed, and she hugged him too.

"Queen Daenerys," Grey Worm said, gripping Dany's arm. "Missandei is missing!"

Dany's face turned to panic. "No," she said. "Kanna, she was on our ship!"

"I don't know," said Kanna. "I was with you the whole time."

"Missandei should have been with you," Grey Worm scowled.

"Well, I'm sorry," said Kanna. "My priority was the Queen. Why is this my fault?"

"It's not," said Dany. "But we will look for her."

Grey Worm turned to Fafnir. "This one was burning everything! I bet he hurt her!"

"I was burning enemy ships," said Fafnir. "Who is it we're upset about?"

"MISSANDEI!" Grey Worm cried, drawing his sword.

"Hey!" Kanna exclaimed, jumping between Grey Worm and Fafnir. "Enough! You're not the only one who's lost someone you care about, alright?" She drew Jorah's Heartsbane, and Grey Worm stood down.

"We must keep our composure if we are to defeat my sister," agreed Tyrion. "Let's prepare the parlay party."

* * *

Fafnir and Shireen sat on the beach. "There!" Shireen cried. Dany's parlay ship was returning. "What do you think, Fafnir? Do you think Cersei has stepped down?"

Fafnir shook his head. "Cersei didn't send any troops to Winterfell. I doubt she will abdicate her crown without a bitter fight."

"But Dany will win," said Shireen. "She _has _to."

For reasons unknown to Fafnir, tears started welling up in his eyes. Dany's ship docked, and Shireen ran to greet them. Fafnir's heart was heavy. It had been increasingly hard to forget what Elma had said to him at Winterfell. He guessed he should probably talk to someone about it, but he was afraid of coming off as a total lunatic. He wasn't even sure if it had been real of it he'd dreamed her. He was becoming more convinced that Elma had been a dream speaking the fears he dared not speak aloud even in private.

His prediction had been correct. Worse than correct, actually. They had found Missandei, but Cersei had murdered her in cold blood before their eyes. Grey Worm was out for blood, and Dany was in a deep depression.

"I know how she feels," Fafnir told Tohru later.

"You do not," Tohru said bitterly. "You can't possibly."

"I saved Rickon Stark from Ramsay Bolton," said Fafnir. "Just for him to die in the battle of Winterfell. When you save someone, you expect to see them go on and prosper. The way Dany is feeling is what I imagine it would be like if..." He looked across the Great Hall at Shireen laughing with Gendry.

Tohru took a deep swig of mead. "If anything happens to Dany, so help me gods, I will burn this world to the ground."

"I will be right beside you," said Fafnir. He let a smile play across his lips. "Just like old times."

"Cheers to that," said Tohru. She lifted her cup. "Dracarys!"

"Dracarys!" Fafnir agreed. They clinked cups, and when they put them down, Varys was sitting across from them.

"Dragons," Varys said. "I was wondering if I could have a word. Bring Shouta."

"Shouta?" Tohru questioned. "Why Shouta? What..."

"It is high time that the Inner Alliance met again, is it not?" Varys said with a wink.

Fafnir and Tohru looked in alarm from Varys to each other. "I don't know what you mean," Tohru said weakly.

"I am the master of whispers," said Varys. "And you do not whisper softly. So where shall we meet?"

"Uhhh," Fafnir said, still taken aback by this request. "My chamber?"

"I'll get Shouta," said Tohru. "I guess."

* * *

"Everything I do, I do for the realm," Varys began. "For a time there, I thought Jon and Dany were falling in love, and then we wouldn't even have to have this conversation."

Fafnir wretched. "You knew about them, and you _still _hoped for that scenario?"

"Targaryens were known to practice marriage between relations," said Varys. "And now we have a problem that we wouldn't have had otherwise. Two Targaryens. One throne."

"A throne that Jon doesn't want," said Fafnir. "He told Dany himself. He remains loyal to her."

"Yes, well," said Varys. "Unfortunately it matters very little what they want. It matters who Westeros will support."

"They already support Dany," said Tohru. "Especially after the Battle of Winterfell, she has gained the support of the Northmen."

Varys shook his head. "That is because they don't know about Jon. Once they learn, and they will learn, they will flip, and they will put Jon on the Iron Throne or die trying."

"Bran knows about Jon," said Shouta. "So does Sam, and Sam is no fan of hers after her little barbeque party. I would guess that Sansa and Arya already know about Jon."

"And nothing has happened," said Tohru. "Everything is fine. We must stay the course."

"There's also the matter of Dany being a girl," said Varys.

"Ughhhhhh," Tohru groaned.

"It's not precedent. Cersei only has the throne by default," said Varys. "And she acquired it through very questionable means. Let's say we do get Dany on the Throne, and then word gets out about Jon, which it will. You all think you are privy to some big secret, but there have been whispers about Jon's true identify since before any of you set foot on Westeros. If Dany take the throne, and Jon's lineage is known, there will be more war, whether you want it or not. And I don't want more war. Too many have died."

"What exactly are you saying, Varys?" Tohru asked.

"I'm saying...ace in the hole," said Varys.

"You are a traitor!" Shouta snapped.

"You are strangers here," said Varys. "You know nothing, any of you! Maybe in _Japan _you could have things your way, but not here!"

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Fafnir asked. "Even if you're right. Jon doesn't want the throne. What, are you going to hold him down by force?"

"He's half-Stark," said Varys. "Duty would compel him. Targaryens are notoriously bloodthirsty."

"Dany is not," said Tohru.

Varys laughed. "And what do you think she would do if the North rose against her?"

"She would...do what needed to be done," Tohru said.

"It is better to be feared than loved," Fafnir said reluctantly. "If you cannot be both."

"And you would stand by as Arya, Sansa, Sam, all burned to death?" Varys asked. "Jon? You would let him burn? Because that's what she'd do. You all know it."

"No," said Fafnir, after a beat, "I would not allow it."

"Stop!" Tohru cried. "This is all speculation. What about Lady Shireen? Shireen too had a claim to the throne, didn't she? And she sided with Dany, and Dany has shown nothing but kindness to her."

"And if she hadn't?" Varys asked. "Let's say Fafnir hadn't cut down all of the Baratheon army, what then?"

Tears started spilling out of Tohru's eyes, and Varys took her hand. "My dear," he said, "I am so sorry. But I truly am trying to help you."

"You are a coward," Tohru whispered. She threw Varys's hand and stormed out of the room.

"That's not good," said Fafnir.

* * *

It was not good.

Tohru had gone straight to Dany, and Dany called for Varys. Tohru and Kanna brought him to the beach, where Dany's last remaining child, Drogon, rested.

Fafnir paced the halls of Dragonstone, cursing. Lady Shireen found him. "Fafnir," she asked sweetly, "what's happening?"

"Lady Shireen," he said, and he wrapped his arms around her. _I will get this one right, _he told himself determined. He knelt down before her. "M'lady," said Fafnir, "I need you to go back to the cave."

"The one with all of the gold and books?" she asked. "Why? What's happening?"

"It may be nothing," said Fafnir, "but I have a feeling...I am about to do something very reckless."

"What is it?" Shireen pressed.

"I'm not sure."

"Queen Dany-"

"Shhhh," Fafnir pleaded. "Shhh, m'lady. Everything will be alright in the end."

"I'm not so sure about that, Ser Fafnir," said Shireen.

* * *

Back on the beach, the rest of the Queensguard and Jon gathered to witness Varys's trial. Dany looked entirely disheveled. Her hair was wild and unbound, and dark circles were under her eyes.

"Dany," Tohru whispered, "we must discuss your health."

"I am perfectly fine, Tohru," said Dany. "Better than I've ever been."

"You don't look...or sound," Tohru started, but a sharp glance from Dany caused her to stop. "Yes, my Queen."

"Lord Varys," Dany began, "for the crime of treason against your Queen, I sentence you to death by dragonfire."

"Perhaps, Dany," Tohru whispered, but there was no finishing her statement. Drogon reared back his head, and the embers were visible down his throat.

"Dracar-"

...and Varys fell, face forward, an arrow in his back.

Dany put up her hand to halt her son. Everyone followed the path of the arrow, back to Fafnir. The faint glow of a portal shimmered for a moment behind him and disappeared. "Look, Jon," said Fafnir. "I got the timing right."

Jon simply stared with eyes that asked, "What are you doing?"

"Come with me," Fafnir pleaded.

"Fafnir," Jon said, shaking his head no.

"Very well," said Fafnir. "Then this is goodbye. I wish you all the best, truly. Especially you, Queen Daenerys."

"Fafnir, I don't understand," said Dany. "Why?"

"Long live the Queen," Fafnir said coldly, and he transformed into a dragon and disappeared into the black of night.


	42. Victory

Tohru stood on one of the hills overlooking King's Landing. Clutched in her hand was the ominous note she'd received from Elma:

**IF YOU THINK THIS HAS A HAPPY ENDING, YOU HAVEN'T BEEN PAYING ATTENTION.**

She had all but forgotten that Elma was around at all. Seemed like everyone had followed Tohru here, just as they had before. But this place was not Japan, and she couldn't help but think she had lead everyone to destruction. In Japan, they had all been happy. Here was heartbreak and discord. Here, where all she ever wanted to do was help, she feared she had done nothing but hurt. All along, cheering Dany on, urging her to be more bold, more confident, more dragon. Perhaps, she had overshot the mark.

This is why Tohru stood on one of the hills overlooking King's Landing. Kanna held another on the opposite side, and Lucoa and Shouta were out at sea. Their job was to intervene if things went belly up.

She watched as the siege of King's Landing began. She thought of her new friends down there, Ser Davos, Ser Gendry, Grey Worm, Jon. Fafnir had taken the Valkyries with him when he left, and she began to cry softly thinking of them. It didn't feel right that Fafnir wasn't here.

A loud boom drew her out of her thoughts, and she saw Dany and Drogon burst through the gate of King's Landing in flame, and Grey Worm lead his troops in, followed by Jon and the Northmen. Dany flew Drogon over the walls, destroying the dragon-slaying devices perched atop them. She then sat Drogon on top of a building and watched the battle below.

For an excruciatingly long time, it felt, Dany simply sat on that building, and Tohru didn't have the faintest idea what was going on down below. Then, a single musical note graced her ear.

_Dong._

Her heart skipped a beat.

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. _

All around King's Landing, the bells were ringing out. The bells of surrender. Tohru dropped to her knees. All of that pain, all of that suffering had been worth it. It was over. They won.

Then why was Daenerys burning the city?

Tohru stood up. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tyrion had said the bells meant surrender. He'd repeated this fact so many times, it was impossible to forget. "NOOOOOO!" she shrieked.

Kanna had sprung into action. The white dragon collided with Drogon in the air. Shaking, Tohru transformed to aid Kanna. Lucoa also flew in. The three dragons pushed Drogon and Dany away from the city and into a field, where Dany landed.

Full of rage, Dany and Drogon snarled at the united front of Tohru, Kanna, and Lucoa. Kanna was the first to transform back to human, and she rushed at Dany with Heartsbane. Tohru and Lucoa transformed and restrained Kanna.

"YOU BITCH!" Kanna shrieked. "You sadistic, selfish bitch!"

"Kanna," Tohru warned.

"Jorah didn't die so you could fuck it up _now,_" Kanna hissed. "You _had them. _You _won, _and you just _ruined EVERYTHING!"_

Kanna collapsed in a fit of tears.

"In Meereen the slaves turned on their masters and liberated themselves," said Dany. "Why didn't that happen here?"

"They...weren't...slaves," Lucoa said, confused.

"Cersei used them," said Dany, trying to process everything herself. "She was using them as a shield between us and her. She thinks us cowards, but we are not. We will liberate the city. We will liberate Westeros. We will liberate..."

"Dany, stop," Tohru pleaded. She went to Dany's side and embraced her. "Enough. It's over."

Dany cracked, and she burst into tears in Tohru's arms. "Fuck," she said.

"Fuck is right," said Tohru.

"Oh gods, I'm done," Dany whispered. "They will come for me...they will kill me." She shook and sobbed in Tohru's arms, once again the scared little girl Tohru had found in the forest. Tohru looked to Lucoa and Kanna for help, but they had no words, only tears. The trio gathered around their friend for the last time.

In the midst of the embrace, Kanna looked up suddenly. "Drogon?" she said.

"Drogon," Dany groaned. "My son. I failed."

The foreign voice that came to their ears next sounded like a young Dothraki with a slight Scottish brogue. "No, _mhysa, _this world failed you."

The girls turned around, and there was a boy with tan skin, brown eyes, and scruffy black hair standing where Drogon had been. He was dressed like a miniature Unsullied guard.

"Drogon," Dany repeated.

"Mhysa," the boy replied.

"Dany, that is Drogon," said Kanna.

"He's transformed," said Lucoa.

"What...what do I do?" Dany asked.

"Go home?" said Drogon hopefully.

Dany swallowed her tears. "We don't have a home. The Iron Throne..."

"No!" Drogon cried. "Forget the throne! I hate it. The throne makes everyone here go _crazy_. I just want to be with you and our friends forever."

"Yes, Drogon," said Dany. "I want that too. But I don't..."

"Okay," said Tohru. She made a portal.

"Where?" Dany asked.

Tohru ripped up Elma's note. "A wonderful world full of wonderful people," said Tohru. "Where you can raise your son in peace."

"And you'll be there too?" Drogon asked hopefully. "And Kanna, and Lucoa, and..."

"Yes, Drogon," said Tohru. She looked at Dany. "Dany, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Dany asked. "For saving our life, for forgiving me, for..."

"I should have done this the moment I met you," said Tohru.

"Quick, before anyone comes after us," Kanna said, looking nervously at King's Landing which still sounded like it was under attack.

"But everyone else!" Dany exclaimed.

"Leave them!" Drogon spat. "They made you crazy. I don't want to stay here."

"Drogon, I had no idea you felt this way," said Dany.

"I wanted you to be happy," said Drogon. "I thought helping you get the throne would make you happy. But now I realize we will never be happy here. So, leave them."

"Yeah, fuck them!" Tohru agreed.

They went into the portal.

Kanna began to step in, and Lucoa was shaking her head. "You're not coming?" Kanna asked.

"Shouta," said Lucoa.

"Oh, right," said Kanna. "I'm sure you can bring Shouta!"

"I don't know where he is," said Lucoa.

"What? He wasn't with you?!" Kanna asked.

"No," said Lucoa. "He said he had a purpose yet to fulfill...Kanna, I think Shouta is the Night King!"

"WHAT?! The Night King _died_, Lucoa," said Kanna.

"Shouta's eyes have gotten bluer," said Lucoa. "Blue like a Walker. And his hair...and he's cold to the touch... All of Shouta's changes started after he took that weird green shard from the godswood."

"Woah, woah, slow down," said Kanna. "This is crazy. I know Shouta has been tinkering with that magic, but there's _no way _he was the Night King."

"I hope you're right," said Lucoa. "Maybe I am just being paranoid."

"Go find him, and join us," said Kanna.

"Okay," said Lucoa.

* * *

Shouta prowled the streets of King's Landing looking for dead bodies.

"And now I am become death, destroyer of worlds," he whispered as he reanimated a group of fallen Golden Company. He raised his arms, and with a flick of his wrist, the corpses came to life.

* * *

Jon and his army plowed through King's Landing. He noticed an odd chill in the air, but it failed to hold his attention. What did hold his attention was Grey Worm decapitating Lannister soldiers. At least, he hoped that was a soldier. It was so hard to tell who was on which side anymore. Most of the people dying were civilians who were simply getting in the way. He felt sick, sicker than he ever had before.

He heard a shrill feminine battle cry cut through the masculine grunts and screams of the dying. "Valkyries?" he whispered to himself in hope. No, he was hearing things. Fafnir had abandoned him. Fafnir had chosen right, and Jon had been wrong, and now, he had to deal with the consequences. But he heard the distinct cry again, and his heart leapt. Jon rounded the corner, and he saw the Valkyries fighting with the single-minded Unsullied.

"VALKYRIES!" Jon cried in happiness.

"HIIIII JON!" the Valkyries responded. Jon knew what he had to do. He joined the Valkyries, cutting down the Unsullied and Dothraki who were killing indiscriminately. He knew Dany may still be in the air, burning everything, but he wouldn't be wrong anymore. He met up with Davos and Gendry, who had also answered to the Valkyrie call, and soon, most of the Northmen were with them, working to end the fighting and help the civilians get to safety.

Exhausted, Jon rounded a corner, and there was Fafnir with Lightbringer at Grey Worm's throat.

* * *

"What is going on out there?" Jamie asked, looking out the window. He was startled to see his breath. "And how did it get so cold?"

"I don't know," said Cersei. "I don't like it. Let's get to the boat."

"I don't want to do anything until I know what's going on out there," said Jamie. "I'm going to go find out."

* * *

"Holy fuck balls!" Sandor shouted.

Shouta pressed his finger to his lips. "Shhhhh!"

Sandor squinted at him. "You're that magic fucker from Winterfell."

"That's right," said Shouta.

Sandor shivered. "What are you doing here? What are they-?" He looked at the horde of patient wights behind Shouta.

"I'm here for the same reasons you are, I reckon," said Shouta. "Satisfaction."

Sandor nodded. "Ay," he said. "Cersei was supposed to send troops, and she spurned ya. Well, alright then. Kill the bitch. I've got my sights elsewhere. Keep out of my way, and I'll keep out of yours."

"No harm shall come to you," said Shouta.

"Well, you can't promise me that," said Sandor.

Shouta nodded. "Valar morghulis. I'll see you on the other side."

"Ay," said Sandor. "Good luck, you son of a bitch." A new wave of Lannister troops came down the hall, saw Shouta's army, and screamed. "You got that?"

"Yeah, I got that," said Shouta. He pushed past Sandor, and the Hound disappeared unharmed behind the wall of wights. The Lannister guards ran in the opposite direction, but Shouta caused the ground to freeze, and their heavy armored boots caused them to slip. Shouta stepped over them, but his followers finished them off. At the end of the hall, pressed against the wall in fear, was Jamie Lannister.

"Shouta," he whispered. "Why?"

"I came to give your queen a taste of what she missed," said Shouta. "It's only fair, isn't it? The rest of us did our part."

"We," Jamie stuttered, "we have surrendered. Please. Let us escape in peace."

"You know," said Shouta, "I've been wondering this whole time what I would do when I met you. Do you deserve the same fate?" He gripped Jamie's throat.

"I most undoubtedly do," said Jamie.

Shouta smiled and released him. "Go, then."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm letting you go," said Shouta. "Go to your little boat and sail away."

"I will leave with Cersei or die with Cersei," said Jamie.

"You are such a disappointment," said Shouta.

"I try," said Jamie.

Shouta stepped back, and Jamie fled. "Run, motherfucker! Or should I say sisterfucker? I'll be right behind you!" Shouta called after him.

Jamie began to trudge up the steps. "Cersei!"

But Shouta didn't follow. He was happy to give Jamie a head start. He had more work to do.

* * *

"It's over," Fafnir said to Grey Worm. "We're done here. You can cooperate, or-"

Grey Worm spat. "I only answer to Queen Daenerys. Not dragon traitors like you. You are all traitors!"

"When I came to this world, I made a pledge to protect it," said Fafnir. "I don't want to kill you, Grey Worm."

Lucoa rounded the corner. "Hey," she said. "Fafnir! What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"This traitor scum has come to stop our glorious cause," Grey Worm said.

"Ummm," said Lucoa. "There is no more cause. Queen Dany left."

Murmurs and gasps rippled throughout.

"LIES!" Grey Worm cried.

"When she started burning everything, we stopped her. Me, Tohru, and Kanna. Tohru and Kanna took her through a portal. I believe they went to Japan," said Lucoa.

"And Drogon?" Fafnir asked.

"He's transformed," said Lucoa. "An adolescent dragon...person. I stayed because of Shouta."

"That's..." Fafnir started, but he was taken off guard by a snowflake that landed on his nose. They all looked up, and a light snowfall began to float down.

* * *

Jamie and Cersei stalked through the Red Keep. They saw no signs of their guards, just splatters of blood and ominous spiral patterns. "Alright, Shouta," Jamie shouted. "You've proven your point." His voice merely echoed through the frozen halls. Cersei cried softly, paralyzed with fear. "Just a little bit further,"Jamie whispered. "The boat is waiting. All we have to do is make it through the basement." For a moment, Jamie thought Shouta really was done, and they would make it safely through. But then, he got to the door of the basement, and written in blood over the door were the words

**NED STARK**

Cersei moaned. Jamie drew his dragonglass weapon. What a fool Shouta had been to let him go earlier. The boy had sold his soul to the Other, and Jamie would do what was necessary to keep the realm safe from another Long Winter. He would not be thanked for it, but Jamie was accustomed to making the necessary though unpopular decisions.

They entered the basement and were immediately greeted with another name...

**ROBERT BARATHEON**

...written in blood at their feet. Jamie dragged Cersei along a corridor, and they passed more names

**CATELYN STARK**

**LADY**

**ROBB STARK**

**OBERYN MARTELL**

**MARGAERY TYRELL**

**OLENNA TYRELL**

**THE HIGH SPARROW**

**PYCELLE**

**MACE TYRELL**

**LORAS TYRELL**

**KEVAN LANNISTER**

**LANCEL LANNISTER**

**SEPTA UNELLA**

**MISSANDEI**

They rounded the last corner and entered the dragon skull room. The floor was covered in bones. They heard rattling of chains, and Cersei clutched Jamie so tightly that he could feel her nails through his leather armor.

"It's alright," said Jamie. "There's nothing here. Just..."

He stopped cold. The wall in front of them, where the exit to Tyrion's secret passageway was, bore two more names, bigger than all of the others.

**MYRCELLA & TOMMEN**

The bones around them reanimated. Jamie and Cersei looked around frantically for Shouta, but they couldn't see him, just the bones assembling themselves into perfect wights. The wights advanced. Jamie raised his dragonglass weapon. They were surrounded. There were too many. This was the end.

Jamie plunged his dagger into Cersei's gut.


	43. Azor Ahai

Jamie emerged from the house of horrors and faced the sea, where a boat was indeed waiting for him. He collapsed on the shore and washed Cersei's blood off him. _ It was to protect her,_ he told himself. _I protected her. I protected her. I protected her... _But the more he said it, the more he knew it was another excuse. Shouta had won.

Screams came from the interior of the city. A dragon roared. It was time for him to go. There was nothing left for him to save.

* * *

"...wrong," said Elma, flipping through her book. "Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. All wrong. I warned you. I told you to stop meddling, and you meddled, ohhhh you meddled, and the damage is done."

"Damage!" Fafnir cried, taking his sword off Grey Worm onto Elma.

"Wha...Elma? What are you doing here?" Lucoa asked.

"Elma, please explain yourself," Fafnir said. "You predicted doom and gloom, and look around. Dany is safe, Shireen is safe, Jon is alive. The situation has been neutralized."

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Davos whispered to Jon.

"Fuck if I know," said Jon. "This is not our story anymore, I don't think."

"This is Elma, the dragon that Kanna brought to this world in a lapse of judgement," said Lucoa.

"Do not blame Kanna," said Elma. "Oh, she opened the portal, but once I recognized where I was, I went on a little journey of my own."

"So you're telling me...you've been here before?" Lucoa asked.

Elma smiled, and a tear dripped down her face. "I was born here." The gravity of the sentence weighed upon the dragons, and Fafnir had a vague notion where this was going. "Why are Targaryens impervious to fire, and alone of all peoples on this planet, able to ride dragons? Because they _are _dragons!" She looked Jon square in the face as she said it. "At least, they're descended from them. You see, once upon a time, my father dwelt here in Valyria. He saw the promised land fall to its Doom. Dragons, like the two of you, and Tohru, and Kanna, mated with humans, and as the blood was diluted, soon the ability to transform was lost. Those that stayed in human form were the Targaryens. Those that stayed in dragon form were, well, dragons, as you know them. As blood became more diluted, the Targaryens became more human until they effectively were. Only a few quirks in the genepool remained."

"Are you saying you're a Targaryen?" Fafnir asked.

"No," said Elma. "But we are, in a sense, Dany and Jon's distant relatives. I was a young girl then, and my father saw the Doom, and he took us out of here."

"Wow," said Lucoa. "That's really interesting."

"My father had a plan for restoring the glory of the old days here, bringing dragon magic back to the world, in the form of religion. His hope was that in spreading his religion, he could bring the dragons back, the way they were before," said Elma.

Fafnir hung his head. He has hoped his gut instinct wasn't true, but she had all but said the words, that Azor Ahai was Elma's father.

"Okay," said Lucoa. "I still don't understand what that book is."

"My father, as you know, is the most powerful dragon to ever live," said Elma. "It took an entire legion of dragons to defeat him when he challenged Tohru's father. Oh, don't think I have any delusions about what he is. He is a tyrant, but I believe in his cause here. My father foresaw the events that you have all just spectated, and he said that they were vital to the fulfillment of his cause. He didn't know exactly why, or how, but he gave me his book, and he said that I must work to preserve these events. But I have failed him."

"But wait," said Lucoa. "Drogon transformed to a human. That proves that the magic is back, right?"

"What?" Elma asked, incredulously.

"Lucoa, are you sure of what you saw?" Fafnir asked.

"Why would I lie about that? Drogon has a human form. I saw it," said Lucoa.

"Then the plan has worked!" Elma cried. "Oh, I must tell father!" She placed the book on the ground, opened it, and waved her hands over it in strange gesticulations. In a flash of blinding light, a man appeared, with dark, curly hair, thick eyebrows, and a pointy beard. Behind him was a familiar woman.

"MELISANDRE?!" the group cried.

"Nissa Nissa reborn," Azor Ahai declared proudly. "My greatest devotee. Sure, she stumbled along the way, but I am pleased with her work and am proud to have granted her the powers I did."

"My lord," Melisandre cooed, and Azor Ahai kissed her.

"Elma," Azor said when he had removed his tongue from Melisandre's mouth, "I wish I could say the same for you. You have failed in your task."

"It's not true, father!" Elma cried. "Lucoa saw Drogon transform to a human. The old magic is returning!"

"Oh, yeah, but, where is Drogon now?" asked Azor Ahai.

"Safe," Fafnir responded.

"Safe," Azor Ahai repeated in disgust. "That is all you care about, right? Sometimes, Fafnir, sacrifices must be made for the greater good. But all hope is not lost, at least. There is still, thank the gods, and by that I mean, thank _me_, one Targaryen left. And _one misstep from you lot_ would have taken that away, and taken away all possibility of restoring this land. I _sure _hope you're happy that everyone is _safe._" He flourished and turned to Jon. "Aegon Targaryen!" Jon stared at Fafnir, his eyes shouting "help me!" Fafnir readied his sword. "...must not take the Iron Throne," finished Azor Ahai.

"Come again?" Fafnir asked. Grey Worm started to laugh, and Fafnir kicked him.

"You've seen what shit befalls kings and queens in this country," said Azor Ahai. "Aegon can't put himself in such peril. I will give you one thing, the ending you have brought about, while problematic, is much cleaner. Oh, Aegon, you would not have liked yourself in the one I foresaw."

"Okay," said Fafnir. "So he doesn't take the Iron Throne. Fine. He didn't want it anyways."

"Nope," said Jon.

"Where does he go, then?" Fafnir asked.

"Beyond the Wall," said Azor. "Or, I guess, to the Lands of Always Winter, as there is no more Wall to speak of."

"Separated from his friends and family? Why would he do that?" Fafnir asked.

"Done," said Jon.

"WHAT?!" Fafnir cried.

"Fafnir, I am tired," said Jon. "This game of thrones is not for me. I long for a simpler life." He turned to Azor Ahai. "I accept your proposition."

"Excellent," said Azor Ahai. "And have many children. The Targaryen line must continue if I am to achieve my goal."

"Ummm," said Jon, "sure."

"Well, splendid!" said Azor. "Look at that! Everyone is happy!"

Fafnir put down Lightbringer. "Well," said Fafnir, "I guess that's that, then."

"Yeah," said Azor Ahai. "Well, good to see you again. I'll be going back into my dimension now."

"Umm, sure," said Fafnir. "I guess."

Azor Ahai turned back to Elma, and then he started to laugh maniacally.

"Father," said Elma, "what are you doing?"

"I mean, I _could _leave it like that," said Azor Ahai. "It might be okay. It's pretty close to what I foresaw. Jon in the Lands of Always Winter, Drogon in Valyria, but...OH! Oh, Fafnir, Lucoa, Elma! All this time, I thought you were a nuisance, but you were a _gift! _Oh, I am a genius!"

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like what comes out of his mouth next," said Lucoa.

"How stupid could I be," said Azor Ahai. "Here I am, in King's Landing, Cersei's either gone or snuffed it by now, surely...HAHA! A country ripe for the taking!"

"Hold on, now," said Fafnir. "What about kings and queens being in peril?"

"Sure, when they're human, like this brooding ball of jelly here," said Azor Ahai, pushing Jon playfully. "Gods, I don't even think this one has enough Targaryen blood to resist fire! But me, and my daughter here...ohhhh yes...I've been doing it all wrong! And I have you all to thank for showing me! I shall become the new king of this world, and conquering it all, I shall spread my seed, ushering in a new reign of the dragon! WHO IS WITH ME?!"

"Now _that's _the Azor Ahai I remember," said Fafnir.

"Yeah, nobody is with you, Azor," said Lucoa. "Go back into your stupid book, and leave them alone."

"Do you know who I saw as king at the end of this?" Azor Ahai could barely speak through laughter. "BRAN STARK. Can you imagine, Bran as king? How terribly inefficient I've been. Time to marry religion and government, what do you think, Nissa Nissa?"

"Yes, my lord!" Melisandre cried.

"Father, no!" Elma cried.

"No?" Azor Ahai said.

"No," said Elma. "It's not fair to the people here."

"Oh, that's right," Azor Ahai said. "You joined the Order Faction."

"I joined it because of you," said Elma. "I saw what you did to the dragon world...and I didn't like it!"

"But what of our dream of restoring dragon magic?" Azor asked. "Elma, look, you could mate with Jon, and have more powerful children than ever!"

"I AM NOT YOUR PAWN!" Elma shouted. Even Azor Ahai was silent. "Valar Morghulis. All men must die. Maybe there's a reason for that. Maybe the dragon reign isn't a good thing."

"How dare you!" Azor said.

"This is why I wanted to take Tohru out of Japan so badly," said Elma. "So that what happened here wouldn't happen there. But she chose a woman lover. There was no chance of offspring. So I let them go. Compare that to here...all the misery our seed has sown...I've read these books more than anyone else. The message is clear, Father. The visions you saw weren't the beginning of a new and glorious age of the dragon, they were the ending."

"Insolent wretch!" Azor Ahai cried. "But all of this dialogue is tiresome. It doesn't matter a speck what you lot think. I am a dragon, and I will take what I want." He looked up at the Red Keep. "So long, suckers!"

Azor Ahai transformed, and it was obvious why he had been dubbed the Lord of Light. His golden scales reflected off the sun. Jon drew in a deep breath and stepped back. Grey Worm turned pale. Davos began to retreat. Azor Ahai was double the size of Fafnir.

"My Lord...My Lord...My Lord!" Melissandre repeated in a worshipful trance.

Fafnir and Lucoa transformed, and Elma too. Azor Ahai laughed. "It took all of dragondom to banish me. You think that the _three _of you can do it?"

"Perhaps not," said Fafnir. "But just the same, we will not let you go without a fight."

"Why?!" Azor protested. "What is it about these insignificant mites of people that has turned your fierce hearts so soft?"

"We're not soft, Azor," said Lucoa. "Humans have made us better. Stronger, not in might, perhaps, but stronger in heart."

"Aye," said Fafnir. "They are stupid, impulsive, primitive creatures, capable of great cruelty, but also great love. The fact that you've lived among them for so long and still see them as merely pawns is proof of your weakness and inferiority."

Azor Ahai roared. "Come and get me, then!" He took to the skies, and the three dragons followed. The humans, like ants, watched from below, helpless.

A Valkyrie tapped Jon on the shoulder. "We must help master Fafnir," she said.

"I...I want to, but," he said. He looked around at the other equally desperate and helpless faces. The fierceness of the dragon battle began to take a toll on the city. Buildings were toppled, and fire scorched the others. "The civilians," Jon said. "There are many still here."

"Right," said the Valkyrie. She mobilized her sisters.

"Come on!" Jon beckoned to the rest of the human soldiers. And despite their differences from mere hours earlier, they all followed Jon without hesitation.

* * *

Shouta sat on the Iron Throne. It was as satisfying as he had imagined, but the emptiness of the Red Keep haunted him. He caught a glimpse of a dragon fly past his window, and then another, and then Azor Ahai. "Holy shit," he said. "What the?" He sprang from his seat and looked outside at the mess, and the city entirely ablaze. A wildfyre tank burst, destroying an entire section of the city. The cold blood drained from Shouta's face. At this rate, everyone would be dead. And although he could do wonders with the dead, they were of very little use against dragons. Icy tears fell from his face. He hadn't told the others yet, but when he had taken the Night King's shard, he had begun losing the ability to perform other forms of magic. Cold and death were his only companions now...

Shouta lifted his head. That would suit him just fine.

* * *

"This destruction is senseless!" Fafnir shouted to Azor. "Fight me on the ground!"

"I will fight you like a dragon!" Azor retorted. "You _are _still a dragon, are you not?! Yet you hold yourself back!"

"He's right," said Lucoa. "We can't defeat him and spare the city."

Elma sprayed water over the fires, but the wildfyre still burned.

"What if I told you," Azor Ahai taunted, "that I have been holding back too?" He reared back his head to blast both Fafnir and Lucoa, and he inhaled a barrage of snow and ice. Elma's water froze instantly. A blizzard has spontaneously generated. The humans cried out in confusion, but the snow offered relief from the fires.

"The Night King?" Fafnir asked.

"SHOUTA!" Lucoa exclaimed in triumph. She looked back, and through the snow, she saw him perched atop the tallest spire of the Red Keep.

"WINTER DONE COME, BITCH!" Shouta yelled, and a particularly nasty wind knocked all of the dragons out of the sky. Fafnir, Lucoa, and Elma transformed back. Azor knocked over all of Flea Bottom before doing the same. He tried to breath fire again, but Shouta's blizzard was too fierce. Dragon activities were impossible.

"NISSA NISSA!" Azor cried, and he took off through the snow that was blanketing the city.

* * *

The first person Fafnir found was Arya.

"Fafnir!" she exclaimed.

"Wha? What?" Fafnir asked, embracing her. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"I thought I was going to kill the Queen," said Arya. "But then Sandor convinced me not to."

"We are facing a much bigger enemy now," said Fafnir. "Are you up for the task?" Arya looked drained, but she nodded. "Good," said Fafnir. "Now let's find our friends."

* * *

Everyone besides Lucoa, who had went after Shouta, gathered with Fafnir. "Azor Ahai is a greater threat than even the Night King," said Fafnir, "and our numbers are much fewer."

"So it's a suicide mission," said a Dothraki.

"It is," said Fafnir. "And I understand if you decide to run."

"I was born to fight whatever foe is before me," said Grey Worm, pounding his chest. Fafnir nodded in approval.

"My whole life has been a suicide mission," said Davos. "I'm in."

"What kind of knight would I be otherwise?" Gendry asked, taking a sidelong glance at Arya to make sure she was impressed.

"We're all for you," said Jon.

"Aye, for Master Fafnir!" the Valkyries said in one voice.

The Dothraki gave a war cry, and the Unsullied pounded their spears against the snowy ground. The Northmen raised their swords.

"Don't do it for me," said Fafnir. "Do it for yourselves. Because you will not be slaves to a dragon!"

"AYE!" they cried.

"Aye!" Elma echoed.

"Oh, you beautiful, stupid creatures," said Fafnir. "Alright, to our deaths we march!"

"AYE!" the strange army cried again.

They found Azor Ahai and Melisandre. He was waiting in the center of the city for them, sword drawn. Azor looked around at the army and chuckled. "Cute," he said. "But you can't defeat me, and you know it."

"Perhaps," said Fafnir. "But we are here just the same."

"Nissa Nissa," said Azor Ahai. "Remind these ignorant fools how I defeated the Great Other?"

"Darkness lay over the world and a hero, Azor Ahai, was chosen to fight against it. To fight the darkness, Azor Ahai needed to forge a hero's sword. He labored for thirty days and thirty nights until it was done. However, when he went to temper it in water, the sword broke. He was not one to give up easily, so he started over. The second time he took fifty days and fifty nights to make the sword, even better than the first. To temper it this time, he captured a lion and drove the sword into its heart, but once more the steel shattered. The third time, with a heavy heart, for he knew beforehand what he must do to finish the blade, he worked for a hundred days and nights until it was finished. This time, he called for his wife, Nissa Nissa, and asked her to bare her breast. He drove his sword into her living heart, her soul combining with the steel of the sword, creating Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes," said Melisandre robotically.

"Melisandre," Davos pleaded. "Come now. You are better than this."

"This is what is necessary to bring the world out of darkness," Melisandre said. She pulled down her dress so she was bare-chested. "When you're ready, my Lord."

"My Nissa Nissa," Azor cooed. "My greatest devotee. Thank you."

He plunged the sword into her heart.

* * *

"SHOUTA-BABY!" Lucoa called.

Shouta turned briefly from his blizzard. The snow still fell and the wind still blew, but it was lighter in his divided attention. Lucoa wrapped her arms around Shouta. "Shouta-baby, I am so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," said Shouta. "You warned me. I didn't listen."

"You never do," she laughed bittersweetly and kissed him on the head. Shouta remembered when such a gesture would make him cringe, or fill him with lust, but neither of these emotions came to him now. Just pure love.

"So what's happening, exactly?" Shouta asked. "I was...distracted."

So Lucoa explained how Dany had been stopped and taken away, and how Elma had released Azor Ahai, and the battle that was ensuing below them.

"I studied Azor Ahai with Fafnir," said Shouta. "He'll forge another Lightbringer with Melisandre."

"If you want, Shouta," said Lucoa. "We can go away now."

Shouta sighed. "That would probably be for the best," he said. He looked out over the city. "And yet..."

"You don't have to be the Night King," said Lucoa. "We'll go back to Japan and live the rest of our lives as yokai."

Shouta chuckled. "That sounds wonderful. But our friends need us."

"Azor Ahai defeated the Night King once," said Lucoa. "I fear for you now."

"Don't," said Shouta. "Because I think you were right about something. I don't have to be the Night King." An idea had come to him. An insane idea. But it might be insane enough to work. "Lucoa, do you trust me?"

"Of course, Shouta-baby," said Lucoa. "Always."

Shouta took a deep, cold breath and drew his sword. "You're going to be fine," he said.

Lucoa looked at his sword tentatively. "Shouta..."

"Trust me," said Shouta. "It's the only way, and I'm the only one who can do it. Lucoa..."

"Yes, Shouta."

"This might hurt a little."

She nodded, and he plunged his sword into her heart.


	44. The Great Other and Epilogue

**A/N: Happy Easter! I hope everyone is safe and healthy. This is the final installment of MTDM! I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing. **

* * *

Fafnir had been the first to charge, and the rest followed. Swords clashed with Azor Ahai, but the humans were no match at all. Only Fafnir, and surprisingly enough Elma, could keep up. The dragon of Order was rustier, for sure, but she could at least match his speed in ways the humans could not. The humans directed their attention to other tactics. They hurled rocks, snowballs, anything to throw Azor off and possibly give Fafnir an opening.

But it all stopped when Azor Ahai pinned Fafnir to the ground. Lightbringer was ablaze at his throat. "I could kill you now," said Azor Ahai.

"Then why don't you?" said Fafnir, spitting an ember at him.

"Because I just had an idea," said Azor Ahai. "To give us more of a fair fight. You could forge a sword to match mine. All you have to do is sacrifice Aegon."

"Never," said Fafnir.

"Come on, Fafnir," said Azor. "What's one human, if it means sparing the many? You would be the new Azor Ahai, the savior of this world. Is that not what you want?" Azor peered into Fafnir's soul. "Ahhh, yes, I saw you. I see everything. How you just revel in the adoration of these creatures. How you relish in your role as a protector and leader. You say you care about them, but really, you care most about your precious ego. Imagine the glory that would be bestowed upon the one who killed a god?"

And Azor Ahai filled Fafnir's mind with images of him on the Iron Throne, his human friends all beside him. He saw how prosperous Westeros would be under his rule... He saw heaps of gold and treasures, and heard the entire continent chanting his name.

He heard a scream from above, and Azor Ahai was enveloped in flames of ice.

Fafnir rolled away and looked up. Lucoa was there in dragon form, but she had been changed. She resembled Viserion. Shouta rode atop her with a sword glowing cold blue. Azor Ahai screamed. Lucoa ran out of steam and stopped, but the god was brought to his knees. Shouta hopped off Lucoa.

Azor Ahai turned around. "What is the meaning of this?" he gasped.

"Azor Ahai," said Shouta, "You are not welcome here." He flourished his fancy new sword.

"But...but! You're the enemy of all mankind!" Azor said.

"Not today," said Shouta. "Besides, I have something the others didn't have. I guess that would make me, what, The Great Other?" He turned back to Lucoa. "I rather like the sound of that!" Lucoa roared in approval.

Azor pushed himself up off the ground. "Alright, you want to dance, let's dance." He swung Lightbringer, and when it met Shouta's sword, the flames on Lightbringer went out. In shock, Azor reeled back. "HOW?!"

"Love," said Lucoa. "Shouta's sword was forged with love and trust, love and trust that was painstakingly earned, not bought with fear and lies. It's superior to yours in every way."

"Impossible," said Azor Ahai.

"Try me," said Shouta, swinging his sword menacingly.

Azor and Shouta clashed.

"If I so much as scratch you, you'll burst," said Azor Ahai.

"Then I won't let you scratch me," said Shouta.

"He may be the Great Other," Fafnir whispered to Jon, "but he can't outspar a dragon."

Jon nodded. "ATTACK!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" The entire horde rushed in to aide Shouta.

"DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!" Azor Ahai cried as swords came at him from every side. "He's LITERALLY DEATH! He's the GREAT ENEMY OF ALL OF YOU, and if you let him win, you will be utterly DEFENSELESS AGAINST HIM! YOU ARE AIDING THE DEVIL IN YOUR OWN DEMISE!"

"What's wrong, Azor Ahai? Do you fear death? Then you are a lesser creature than all of these," said Shouta. "It is funny, this fear of death. Why so? Because history is always written by the living. Yet we always imagine a Hell of flames, not snow. Let it be known today that Death was a friend of the living, and darkness became light, and the great deceiver, the Lord of Light, did fall!"

With another battle cry at Shouta's speech, Azor Ahai's false prophecies were drowned out. His only move left was to turn back into a dragon. He laid down Lightbringer and transformed to everyone's dismay. Jon Snow picked up the sword, and to everyone's surprise, its flames reactivated.

"Now if that's not a prophecy, I don't know what is," said Fafnir. He transformed as well. "Hop on. Let's finish this."

Jon climbed aboard Fafnir. Shouta got on Lucoa again, and the two dragon riders rose to meet the last enemy of mankind. Shouta threw his sword at Azor Ahai, and when it landed, it froze the beast.

"JON! NOW!" Shouta yelled. "AIM FOR THE HEART!"

Fafnir flew Jon headlong as Azor Ahai, and Jon hit his mark. When Lightbringer met his master's breast, the dragon disappeared. Azor Ahai, the man, fell to the ground, dead. The people watched in stunned silence, and then they cheered.

Fafnir and Lucoa landed, and their human companions dismounted. Shouta bent down to examine Azor Ahai.

"You better not be thinking of resurrecting him," said Lucoa.

"No," said Shouta. "We need to destroy this body, though. The magic within him is unparalleled. It can't fall into the wrong hands."

"Right," said Fafnir.

"Ummm," said Jon. Fafnir turned, and Grey Worm was kneeling beside Jon. The rest of the Unsullied and Dothraki had done the same. Next, the Valkyries and the Northmen.

Fafnir shrugged. "Well, Aegon Targaryen," he said. "Now what?"

* * *

"...well?" Dany asked. "What did he say?" She sipped her green ginger tea in anticipation. Drogon's beady little eyes looked up at Fafnir greedily, and Tohru and Kanna leaned forward in their seats.

Fafnir laughed. "He said no, ultimately."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, he sat on the throne for an interim, but he was damn miserable," said Fafnir. "Plus, for as many people as were happy to see him there, there were about a thousand more who believed the story of Azor Ahai to be nothing but a hoax and refused to have another dragon on the throne. When Arya resolved to sail beyond Westeros, he resigned his position to go with her."

"Oh, well, that's sweet," said Kanna.

Kanna cradled a blue-eyed, blonde-haired baby. The baby burped, and a little ash came out of her mouth. Fafnir's eyes widened, and Kanna blushed.

"You said you were baby-sitting," said Fafnir. "Do Japanese babies breathe fire now? It's been a while. Please, enlighten me."

"Uncle Fafnir," said Kanna. "Meet Ursa Mormont."

Fafnir's head spun. "And when did this happen?"

"So, we had been under the assumption that Kanna would lay an egg," said Tohru. "But that was false. Dragon-human hybrid babies are born, not hatched."

"That was a weird nine months for me," said Kanna. "I thought I was just getting fat and sick for no reason."

"Ursa Mormont," Fafnir repeated. "Now I've seen everything. So she has a dragon form too?"

"Not yet," said Kanna. "But she obviously has dragon tendencies. I would guess, in a matter of time, she'll be able to transform, just like Drogon."

"It's like a whole new age of dragons," said Fafnir.

"Not to change the subject, but," said Tohru, "Fafnir, if Jon's not on the throne, then who is?"

"Ah, well that was easy," said Fafnir. "We held a council. Tyrion convinced everyone to put Bran on the throne."

"BRAN STARK?!" The group erupted in laughter.

"It worked for a while," said Fafnir. "Honestly, it all truly was Tyrion, the Hand of the King, still is, by the way...Tyrion did all the actual ruling while Bran did what he does best, which is, to sit there. But then a rumor began that Bran had created the Night King, and Bran abdicated his title to prevent yet another war."

Kanna sighed. "Is there anyone you can put there that _wouldn't _cause a war?"

"No," said Drogon. "They ought to get rid of the thing entirely. It's nothing but trouble."

"Where's Shouta?" asked Dany.

"Shouta went North, as one does when they become a pseudo ice death god," Fafnir said matter-of-factly.

"So...what's going to happen to him?" Tohru asked.

"It's unclear," said Fafnir. "But I imagine, like his predecessors, he will march South again when he is most needed."

The group nodded in agreement. The oven timer dinged, and Tohru went to retrieve the cake she'd baked for Fafnir's return to Japan.

"So...was Lucoa right? Was he the Night King?" Kanna asked.

"Shouta's last words to me before he left were this," said Fafnir, "that the Night King hadn't come to Westeros to destroy it, but to die. And that Shouta had been, as Bran said, exactly in the right place." The girls shuddered. Fafnir continued, "Our working theory before I left was that, as his abilities had been reduced to only those of the Night King, that his humanity would slowly decay next, as with the Walkers. He asked Lucoa to take him to another time period before that happened."

"How's she doing?" Tohru asked, setting down the cake. It was baked in the shape of Westeros.

"I've not seen her," said Fafnir. "I was rather expecting to find her here, in the apartment where it all began." They shook their heads sadly. "Well, then I suspect she's with Shouta, as he requested."

"I miss her," said Dany, sighing into her tea.

"What happened to Yara?" Tohru asked. Everyone looked at her sympathetically. While Tohru hadn't known Yara long enough to get really attached, Kanna and Dany wouldn't drop the "what if" scenarios.

"Ruling the Iron Islands," said Fafnir. "The Iron Islands, the North, and Dorne are all independent nations now."

"Oh, wow," said Dany. A shadow passed over her face, another "what if" scenario. What if she hadn't snapped at the end? She knew that Westeros had once been seven kingdoms, but the thought of it fracturing still saddened her somehow.

"Melisandre," said Kanna.

"Now _that _is a sad tale indeed," said Fafnir. "When Azor Ahai died, her necklace shattered, and she crumbled to dust before our eyes. It's strange. Davos was a bit of a wreck after that. I think something about her inspired him, for all the terror she wrought. She truly loved Azor Ahai."

"I can't believe he's dead," Tohru said.

"We chopped him into pieces," said Fafnir. "Shouta has some. Jon and Arya have others. Let's see... There's a jar of guts buried under Winterfell. Some more in King's Landing and Dragonstone. His head is in my treasure horde, and Elma took the rest back home with her. It would take tremendous skill to revive him. I won't say it's impossible, but it's unlikely to happen in our lifetimes."

"Okay, what about your Valkyries?" Dany asked.

"Manning the New Wall," said Fafnir proudly.

"Badass," said Kanna. "And Sam and Gilly?"

"Sam is Grand Maester in King's Landing," Fafnir answered. "Gilly serves there as well. Little Sam is growing up healthy and happy."

"You guys," Dany said. "The throne. I have an idea who is on it."

"Alright, my Queen," said Fafnir. "Do tell."

"Well," said Dany, "I remember how much Jon revered his father, Ned Stark."

"Okay," said Fafnir. "Right."

"And Ned died to keep the line of succession pure," said Dany. "Not the Targaryen line, but the Baratheon line. So I think Jon would have wanted to give the throne to Shireen Baratheon."

Fafnir clapped. "Excellent deduction, m'lady! You see, I must confess to my co-conspirators, that I was not always entirely honest in my intentions. I had an ace in the hole. But I also had an ace in the ace in the hole, and I protected her with everything I had, just as promised."

"You suuuuuck," Tohru groaned.

"Oh, I think it's sweet!" Kanna squealed. "And this went well? No civil wars?"

"I mean, you can't please everyone," said Fafnir. "But when I put Shireen into protection, I might have dropped her in the most secure and prosperous governing bodies earth has ever known. She had an extensive education. And also...might have aged ten years in less than one...erm...time skips, whatcha gonna do?"

"Damn it, Fafnir," said Tohru. "You win Game of Thrones."

"Stop it, Tohru," said Fafnir.

"Let's think about it," said Tohru. "You raised an army of warrior women from nothing, protected a boy who ended up saving all of Westeros from a deranged god, all while also orchestrating the right conditions to put exactly who you wanted on the throne."

Dany laughed. "She's right, Fafnir. You put Petyr Baelish to shame."

"So what's next for Ser Fafnir the Weird?" Kanna teased. "You going back to arrange Shireen's marriage?"

"No," said Fafnir. "I've entrusted Gendry and Ornella with screening her suitors."

"ORNELLA!" Dany cried. "She's still around?"

"Oh yeah," said Fafnir. "She stayed at Dragonstone, and she's a Lady-in-Waiting to Shireen now. I think she's learning how to live her life without being tied to a man."

"That is wonderful!" Dany exclaimed. "Good for her! But are you really going to stay away from Westeros for good?"

"Oh, I don't know. I suppose I'll pop in for visits. But mostly, I just want to catch up on my manga."

"Well, there will always be a place here for you, Fafnir," Dany said warmly.

"Thank you, m'lady," said Fafnir. He raised his cup of tea. "Long live the Queen."

"Long live the Queen," they agreed, and clinked glasses.

* * *

Tohru, Kanna, and Fafnir stood in a field with the adult Drogon and Ursa. Tohru made a portal before them.

"Well, Drogon, Ursa," said Tohru. "There's the portal. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I think it's what we're meant to do," Drogon answered in a deep voice. He squeezed Ursa's hand. Ursa resembled her mother except her hair was more yellow, and she wasn't built as dainty as Kanna. Her wild straw-colored hair went all the way to the floor.

"Ursa," Kanna said, tears in her eyes. "Your father would be so proud of you, and I think he'd want you to have this." She took Heartsbane off her hip and handed it to Ursa.

"But what if you need to kick someone's ass?" Ursa asked innocently. The party laughed.

"I can manage without a sword, dear," said Kanna. "It belongs in Westeros, after all. Now remember, Ursa, Westeros is not a nice place. Drogon knows."

"I will protect her with my life," Drogon declared.

"Psh," Ursa said. "I don't need a man to protect me." She bound Heartsbane to her hip.

"That's my girl," Kanna beamed.

"Valyria," said Fafnir. "The ancient land of dragons, and the birthplace of the Targaryen race. It is still nothing but waste and pestilence."

"Not for much longer," said Drogon. "I've dedicated my life to studying the lore and the magic. I'll bring it back, and it will be a shining haven for our kind once more."

"Be careful," said Kanna. "Azor Ahai had the same goal."

"I'm not Azor Ahai," said Drogon. "I want to live in harmony with people, like all of you, not rule them. And if I do step out of line, I trust the Great Other will correct me."

"Aye," said Fafnir.

"Your mhysa," Tohru said, "would be so proud."

Tears welled up in Drogon's eyes. "It'll be the world she always wanted. A wonderful world full of wonderful people."

The young dragons hugged Tohru, Kanna, and Fafnir, and they stepped through the portal to Valyria.


End file.
